Into The West
by inuchick22
Summary: Legomance. Based on my take of what would happen if someone else joined the fellowship. Yes I know, how original. Haha.
1. Author's Note

Into The West

About: This story takes place during thejourney to bring the Ring to Mordor. There are a few differences along the way - - - the major one being that Adette, Aragorn's sister, is traveling along. She is married to Legolas Greenleaf.

Translations for Elvish will be in _italics_ behind or beneath what has been said. I only know one type of Elvish and unfortunately it's the wrong one. I'm sorry but that's the only one I know so it's the one I use.

Criticism is ENCOURAGED...don't worry I won't flip out like last time. Haha. Everything cooled down at home so I'm in a better mood.

ALSO!

When everyone splits up at the end of the first movie, the story will then follow Aragorn, Adette, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, etc. NOT FRODO, SAM, AND GOLLUM.


	2. We Are In This Together

Part One

Chapter 1

Adette's POV

_If there is a translation, it means that they are speaking Elvish. If there is no translation, it means that they are speaking English._

I rarely ever slept, for my childhood had been plagued with horrifying things. They woke me from my sleep in the early morning hours and even those during the night. Sometimes I would awake in tears, screaming. Other times I would awake in a cold sweat, panting as if I had been running many miles. Although Legolas was always there to comfort me, my nightmares pounded themselves into my head.

That morning I had woken in a sweat, my chest heaving. The sun was just coming up over the beautiful mountains, its light shining through the large, domed window. The translucent curtains blew gently with the soft breeze that drifted inside. The air smelled of flowers and of sweet Mother Nature. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing it all in.

I then turned to my side to see a bare back. Blonde hair was spilled out over the beige sheets and pillowcase as my husband slept soundly, still tired from the journey. We had been forced to share a horse and although we found pleasure in riding together, it was tiring for Legolas to ride all through the night. He had refused to let me steer, fearing that there could be orcs about.

Without waking him, I slowly rose from the bed. My naked skin tingled from the breeze, and I shuddered. Arwen had been kind in providing me beautiful clothes, although she knew I did not wear feminine clothes. I decided to humor her, and slipped into a crimson colored robe. It flowed down to the floor, nearly causing me to trip on several occasions. There was no tie and so I held the robe together myself as I walked beneath the dome to the balcony.

Rivendell had always been one of my favorite places. It was a breath of fresh air from Mirkwood, a very self contained kingdom in which Legolas and I were guarded heavily at all times.

The reddish-orange colored mountains with their jagged peaks and mighty structures, stretching above the lush, green fields below. The calm river that sliced through the middle of it all, falling in cataracts. The evergreen trees stretched on like a blanket. Rivendell was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

"Dúlin, lle anta kaim." A soft, singsong voice whispered from inside.

_(Nightingale, you need to sleep.)_

"Quel re Legolas. Sutu ume lle kaim?" I questioned without turning around.

_(Good day Legolas. How did you sleep?)_

Legolas and I mostly spoke Elvish with each other. It just seemed to come naturally to the both of us although I wasn't Elvish. Legolas had once told me that I would not be a good Elf for my 'language was that of a man's' and I 'dressed differently'. But he told me that was why he loved me and so I didn't care.

I heard his soft footsteps on the stone behind me, coming closer. I slowly turned to see him as he came closer. When I had turned he stopped in his tracks, just looking at me. His eyes appraised what he saw before him and I realized all too late that my robe was open.

"Lle naa vanima." He murmured, searching my body with his piercing, blue eyes.

_(You are beautiful.)_

I took the time to stare at him as well. He was wearing only white colored under britches, which he must have slipped on before coming out onto the balcony. His long, blonde hair fell down his well sculpted chest, hiding it from my eyes. He seemed to notice my frustration as I tried to see beneath his locks, and chuckled.

"Tampa tanya!" I snapped.

_(Stop that!)_

He only chuckled more, soon they turned into full on laughter. His whole body shook with it as he continued to stand, still staring. To shut him up, I closed my robe. My hands clutched the soft fabric against me. I wanted him to suffer.

He stopped laughing at once, his face becoming pained. His eyes searched mine for forgiveness, but he was met only with disappointment. I scowled at him.

"Tula sinome." He looked past my scowl and my hard eyes. He knew that it was only an act and that I melted just by hearing that voice of his. However, this game was fun.

_(Come here.)_

I shook my head, my scowl softening. I instead resorted to biting my lip and leaning against the balcony. I loved seeing him suffer like this, for our games made me believe for a moment that the world was a safe and peaceful place. Although I knew better, I liked moments like those.

When I still refused to go to him, Legolas charged at me like a hungry animal. His hands flew to my waist, his thumbs prying my robe open. He was at least a head taller than I was and so he had to bend down to kiss me. When he did, I yanked on one of his pointed ears. He straightened up, yelping a bit as he held the tip of his ear.

"Tanya awra!" He cried, somewhat of a low growl working its way up from deep within his chest.

_(That hurt!)_

"Ta nae seasamin." I smiled.

_(It was my pleasure.)_

At this, he took his hand from his ear. His hands still at my waist, his thumbs still holding open my robe, he bent down again. His eyes left mine for he knew I wouldn't stop him this time. He touched his lips softly to the crook of my neck and continued his way down.

"Legolas." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. Although my actions were quick, he didn't tense when I touched him. I tilted my head back, my hair falling over my shoulders and hanging down my back.

He continued kissing my bare skin until he reached my heart. When he did, his arms went all the way around my waist and he stood. His eyes burned into mine with worry and such love. I couldn't look away from those electrifying, blue orbs. They could see right into my soul and deep into my heart.

"Amin mela lle, nîn herves." He spoke it against my ear, his breath tickling my skin. It was as if it were a secret between the two of us. Too bad for Legolas that we wore wedding bands. Those would be hard to miss.

_( I love you, my wife.)_

"Amin mela lle, nîn herven."

_(I love you, my husband.)_

I knew what this meant. Legolas wasn't telling me he loved me because he did. He was telling me he loved me because he was scared. The meeting of the Ring was taking place in Rivendell at midday and our fate would be decided. He knew not what would happen and neither did I.

For what seemed like an eternity, we didn't speak. We simply held each other on the balcony as the sun continued to peak. His breath was even against my neck and ear, his arms creating a vice grip around my waist. Finally he pulled away.

"Come to bed." It sounded like a demand.

I shook my head and his arms left from around my waist. I moved to pull my robe closed but then Legolas did something that he did a lot and I _hated_ it. He suddenly swept me up into his arms with my arms still around his neck. Every time he did that the breath was knocked out of my lungs.

"The nightmares Legolas. I don't want to sleep."

He cocked his head to the side to look at me sideways. A grin was plastered onto his perfect features. I remember that as a child, Legolas had never smiled. Aragorn and I would try to get him to but he would always refuse.

When we fell in love Aragorn told me that I had made him smile. Legolas had even admitted that he smiled now because of me. Now, he hardly ever frowned. I was so happy to see him happy, to see him enjoying his life.

"We don't have to sleep, dúlin."

He gently laid me down in the middle of the bed. My head fell between the two pillows, my hair strewn out over them. He kneeled over me, gently moving his hands up my legs and to where my hips rested. He then separated the robe so that he could see me once again. He seemed frustrated with the clothes.

I sat up, slowly pulling off the robe. Legolas did away with it by throwing it over his shoulder to land where it pleased.

"I blame Arwen." I said in all seriousness.

Legolas pulled me against him as we kneeled. Our chests were pushed against each other and I could feel his heart. I knew he could feel mine. I wrapped my arms around the small of his back and tilted my face up so that he could lean down to kiss me. His tongue parted my lips and I allowed him in, our kiss very passionate. He had his arms around me just beneath my chest.

"Legolas," I broke the kiss much to his dismay, "you still have your britches on."

He looked down, realizing his mistake. He was about to untangle himself from me when I put a hand on his bare chest. He stopped moving immediately and I leaned backwards towards the nightstand. I took the dagger from it and leaned back up.

"Adette, lle lakwenien?"

_(Adette, are you joking?)_

I didn't answer him but instead grabbed the top of his britches with one hand, and began cutting with the other. He held me steady as I leaned down to continue the cut until I reached the end of the front. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, confusing him a moment, until the side of my face pressed against the side of him. I began cutting down the back of the britches, carefully so that I didn't hurt him. Once I had reached the end of the back I pulled away from him so that I could rip the britches in two.

"Yallume!" I sighed with relief, throwing aside the two pieces of cloth.

_(At last!)_

He laughed. I looked up in time to have his lips capture mine once more. My hand caressed the side of his neck while my other held the dagger out, away from us. I felt his hand take mine and pull the dagger away. I then heard it crash to the floor.

"Adette." He murmured against my lips.

I ran my free hand down his chest, his hand startling me. He pinned my hand gently to his chest without breaking our kiss.

"En." He breathed

_(Look.)_

I took my eyes from his chest to look up into his eyes. He stared back into mine. His free hand came to rest against my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. I could feel his calluses and the rough skin. It didn't bother me – I rather liked it.

"We are in this together." He said softly, his voice like a beautiful song.

"Lle vesta?" The smile disappeared from my face when I said this. Legolas was the typical overprotective husband. He didn't like me going with him on dangerous journeys, although I always went along.

_(Do you promise?)_

As if he had read my mind, his hand left my cheek and instead touched the scar. He stared intently at it for a moment before returning his eyes to mine.

"I promise."

Suddenly, before our lips could meet again, a knock came at the door. In an instant, Legolas had pulled the sheet up around our waists, and guarded me with his broad shoulder. He turned to look at the door.

"Come in." He said loud enough for them to hear.

The door opened and a very embarrassed Arwen stepped inside. Her usually pale cheeks were bright pink when she realized that we were naked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard voices-"

"Think nothing of it Arwen. What is it?" I moved to the side a little so that I could see her better, with Legolas's hand steadying me so that I didn't fall over.

She closed the door behind her, eyeing something on the floor. She was dressed in a long, blue gown that reached the floor. The sleeves stretched out over her small hands, the color just a shade darker than the rest of the dress. Her dark hair was curled and hung down to her middle. I had always envied her, for she was always stunning.

"Is that your robe? On the floor?" She smiled as she rushed forward and grabbed it.

"'Twas Legolas, not me."

He met my eyes and chuckled again. Arwen joined in with him as well, and soon we were just laughing. How I missed times like these, when we were all allowed to be carefree.

"I'm sorry Arwen, what did you want to tell us?" I asked when the laughter had died down.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and her smile grew wider. I knew at once what she was going to say, but contained myself so that she could tell me.

"Aragorn has arrived."

I smiled so wide that I thought my cheeks would fall off. I had not seen my brother in five years, for he had gone to roam Middle Earth. We had always been very close and I had missed him dearly while he was away. Legolas and I had held our wedding the day before he left so that he could walk me down the aisle.

"Is he well?"

She nodded as she folded up the robe and laid it out neatly on the edge of the bed.

"He is. He arrived with three Hobbits two hours ago while I brought the other here myself. He had been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

My eyes widened and I felt Legolas stiffen.

"Is he living?" He asked, turning his head from me to look at Arwen.

"He is. He just awakened minutes ago." She bowed her head suddenly. "He carries the Ring."

"The Ring?" I gasped. How could a mere Hobbit carry the Ring? Was it not dangerous?

"Yes. Now please, don't let me bother you any further. Aragorn is resting in my-" She blushed again, looking towards the door. She wanted to escape.

"Tell Aragorn when he awakens to meet me before the meeting in the garden." I didn't want to make Arwen anymore uncomfortable than she was.

"I will." She bowed her head once more before taking her leave.

"The Ring is being carried by a Hobbit?" Legolas questioned, looking over my head at the wall behind me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"He was traveling with Aragorn. As long as they are with him, they are safe." I spoke softly, as if to myself. But the Hobbit was stabbed with a Morgul blade…but there must have been a good reason for why Aragorn didn't prevent it.

"Adette," he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "no one is safe in these dark times."

I knew that he was right, although I wished it were not true. That meant that even with Legolas I was not safe. It meant that anything could happen.

Suddenly my eyes grew wide as I felt the familiar lightness take over me. I stared ahead, straight through him, to see the vision that played before me. I felt Legolas, who had grown accustomed to this, lay me on my back. My head hit the pillow, and I looked up to see the gray smoke settling in.

Through the curls of smoke I could see what had happened. My brother, looking fierce in battle, leaped through an archway with his sword and a torch. A Hobbit lay on the ground, screaming and crying out in pain.

Another Hobbit with red hair saw the injured one crying out.

"Frodo!" The red haired Hobbit shouted. I could only assume that Frodo was the one who had been injured. The one who carried the Ring.

My brother continued to fight the Nazgûl as the Hobbits all collected around Frodo. They chattered nervously amongst themselves, trying to ease his excruciating pain. I could feel it in my own shoulder, and gritted my teeth to keep from crying out myself.

"Adette." Legolas's sweet voice rang out, and the lightness departed. The smoke disappeared in a flash of light, and so did the flashback. The pain in my shoulder eventually faded into a dull pain, but I could still feel it.

I blinked and saw Legolas's face inches from my own. His eyes were boring into mine, his face filled with concern. He didn't like it when I had visions, for he couldn't do anything for me. All he could do was wait until it was over.

When he saw that I was fully awake, he helped me to sit up.

"Lle tyava quel?" He asked, his arm still around my waist.

_(Do you feel well?)_

"Tua amin." I whispered, looking up to meet his eyes.

_(Help me.)_

He pulled me into an embrace, rubbing circles into my back. He whispered comforting phrases, the same ones he always whispered when I was really rattled by a nightmare or when I was ill.

"Vanimle sila tiri, dúlin. Oio naa elealla alasse'. Amin mela lle, nîn herves."

_(Your beauty shines bright, nightingale. Ever is thy sight a joy. I love you, my wife.)_

His words and the soft Elvish calmed my mind and eased the pain in my heart. That poor Hobbit, Frodo, how he had suffered. I felt such sorrow for him, for he had to carry the Ring and he was injured. Why did such a small person have to carry on such a big task?

"Thank you Legolas. I love you." I kissed the side of his neck before pulling back.

"Are you alright now?" He held my shoulders.

"I am."

He gently pushed me down again, and laid down next to me. He held me around the waist, his head resting against mine. He nuzzled my cheek with his own.

"Will you sing to me dúlin?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I breathed, closing my eyes to think of what to sing.

"_Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end. _

Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.

Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West."

I often sang that song to Legolas when he was weary from battle. He would lay his head in my lap, and I would stroke his hair back, singing in whispers so that he could sleep.

"Nîn dúlin." He whispered when I had finished, and kissed my cheek.

_(My nightingale.)_


	3. You Need Not Bow To Me

Chapter 2

Legolas had fallen asleep again only moments after I had finished singing to him. It always seemed to calm him and to ease him into a good sleep. I knew that he needed as much as he could get, for he barely slept when we journeyed.

I got up quietly so as not to wake him and hurried to get dressed. I pulled on my newly washed, white leggings. Arwen had insisted on washing all of my clothes, telling me that she didn't mind if I dressed like a man but I should at least be clean. I didn't argue. I then went on to pull on my olive green tunic which had been tailored by Arwen. She had also insisted on making a belt that wouldn't hide my 'womanly curves'. Legolas didn't argue. The belt went tight around my waist and was colored brown with a black buckle. It was warm outside and so I decided not to wear my brown cloak.

Once I was fully dressed I ran a brush quickly through my long hair. Aragorn and I looked almost exactly alike, which wasn't a surprise considering that we were twins. We had the same nearly black, wavy hair. Mine fell just a bit longer than Arwen's while Aragorn's went only to his shoulders. He had inherited our father's blue-green eyes while I had inherited our mother's brown eyes. We were both fairly muscular, although mine were less noticeable than his.

I had decided to visit Frodo before meeting my brother in the garden. I wanted to speak with the Hobbit and get to know him a bit better. He seemed like a strong, young man.

I turned once before opening the door. Legolas was still asleep, clutching onto the pillow my head had been resting on. He acted as though it were really me. He nuzzled the pillow with his cheek, murmuring incoherently. When I was sure he was safe and sleeping, I left him.

The hospital wing was in the pavilion across the garden. It was a perfect little spot for the hospital wing to be, for the garden was where the herbs grew.

The halls were quiet and barren as I walked them. They usually were but that day it was an eerie silence. I knew it was because of the Ring and the fact that it was now in Rivendell. Who knew what creatures would hear of it and try to attack? Just thinking of it made me edgy.

I touched the hilt of my sword before I rounded the corner. I nearly unsheathed it when two Hobbits barreled into me. They fell backwards at the collision, however I only swayed.

I got a good look at them as they sat there, staring up at me. They both had unkempt, light brown hair. One wore a yellow vest, and he seemed to be the more serious of the two. The other was smiling up at me, wearing white vest and green coat.

"I'm sorry, let me help." I said quietly, grabbing both of them by their collars. I gently pulled them to their feet, stepping back a bit to see exactly how short they were. They came only to my waist.

"Excuse us milady, we didn't see you." The Hobbit wearing the yellow vest apologized, averting his eyes from mine. He nudged his friend, and he did the same.

"My name is Adette," I said warmly, "you must be the Hobbits."

"Actually, I'm Pippin." The smiling one corrected me. "And his name is Merry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Are you well rested from your journey?"

"We are thank you." Merry answered, looking around as if bored.

"Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" I asked, not wanting to hold them up any longer.

"We were on our way to see our friend, but we got lost." Pippin admitted sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"You mean Frodo?"

They both looked at each other before looking back at me. Merry stepped towards me, a curious look on his face.

"How do you know his name?"

"I saw what happened to him in a vision, and his name was mentioned by another Hobbit."

"You mean Sam? He is already with Frodo."

I watched Merry and Pippin standing awkwardly before me, shuffling their feet. Why they were uncomfortable, I didn't know.

"Please, follow me and I will take you to see your friend." I smiled before walking past them, hoping that they would catch on and follow. Footsteps echoing behind me let me know that they had indeed decided to follow along.

I heard them whispering in hushed voices, probably discussing whether or not to trust someone that they had just met. I couldn't blame them, after all that they had been through.

The maze of halls ended in an archway that led out into the garden. I looked around me as I stepped out onto the grass. The garden was a narrow strip of land that led from the archway to the pavilion, filled with herbs and flowers. I could name nearly every one I saw as I looked around, remembering. I heard Merry and Pippin catch up behind me.

That's when I noticed a man at the end of the garden, kneeling before a stone bird bath. He seemed to be thinking or resting, I did not know which. He was dressed in gray-green velvet from head to toe, looking as though he had just bathed and dressed.

"Aragorn!" I called, my voice uncertain to whether or not it was him.

His ears visibly perked up when my voice rang out, and I saw him stiffen. His head turned to the side but I still could not see his face. Only when he stood and turned did I know for certain that it was my brother.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, forgetting the two Hobbits behind. Aragorn was grinning from ear to ear as I approached, tackling him to the ground in a sisterly hug. I had missed him so much in the five years he had been gone.

"Adette." He whispered, still hugging me tightly to him.

"Taur'ohtar." I whispered back.

_(Ranger.)_

He laughed and pulled back. He was sitting with his legs stretched out, while I was on his lap. I blushed, knowing he was uncomfortable and remembering that I had just tackled my brother in front of the Hobbits. I scrambled to my feet, offering a hand to him.

"You have come back." Tears filled my eyes, stinging as if to plead to be set free. They went unnoticed, and Aragorn frowned.

"Mankoi?" He asked, referring to my tears. He laid a hand on my cheek, brushing underneath my eye with his thumb.

_(Why?)_

"Nae saian luume'."

_(It has been too long.)_

He smiled, removing his hand from my cheek to rest on my shoulder.

"Manke naa Legolas?" He asked suddenly, looking past me as I heard the two Hobbits slowly approaching.

_(Where is Legolas?)_

"Rath." I answered simply, a smile making its way onto my face.

_(Bed.)_

"Ahem. Shall we come back later lovebirds?" Pippin's voice asked from beside us.

"Lovebirds?" I asked, feeling a churning in my stomach. Aragorn and I – lovebirds? I wanted to vomit.

"Merry, Pippin," Aragorn was just smiling, "this is my twin sister, Adette."

Pippin's face grew pale, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Merry found it amusing, and shoved him a little. Pippin then looked to me, eyeing my hand.

"I just thought…with your ring." He stuttered.

I looked down at the gold band and lifted my hand for him to see.

"I am married to Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood."

Both of the Hobbits' eyes widened. Merry was first to drop to his knees, followed by a scared looking Pippin. Their heads bowed close to the ground. Aragorn just shook his head, a smile still on his face. I pulled the two to their feet.

"You need not bow to me." I assured them.

"But if you are married to a princes, then you are a-"

I raised my hand once more to stop Merry from going any further. He clamped his mouth shut, and I realized that that probably looked like an order.

"I'm sorry. Please don't treat me any differently then you would your friend." I looked from Merry to Pippin.

"You mean that he'll steal your ale while your back is turned?" Pippin asked, utterly confused on the whole matter.

Aragorn and I laughed heartily. These Hobbits and I were going to become fast friends, I could already tell.

"Why were you already here Aragorn?" I asked him suddenly, remembering Frodo.

"I was waiting for Merry and Pippin to find their way here. Are you coming with us to see Frodo?"

"Then you know I had a vision?"

He nodded, turning so that we could head for the pavilion. It was a fairly large building made of cream colored stones. It just seemed to glow, just as everything else did in Rivendell. The garden was certainly captivating.

"I could sense it. You are alright aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes, watching as Merry and Pippin rushed ahead of us up the stairs and into the pavilion. They were eager to see their friends, I assumed.

"Uuma dela." Was all I said before quickening my pace to walk ahead of my brother. He and Legolas babied me far too much.

_(Don't worry.)_

I could hear the distinct sound of laughter ringing through the air as I reached the top of the stairs. I could hear male voice as well. I followed the noise, and stepped inside of the doorway to see Merry and Pippin sitting cross legged on the bed. Sam was seated in a chair beside Frodo as he laid in the bed. His arm was in a sling and his eyes were very tired looking.

Once Frodo saw me, they all turned to look. Sam looked like he could have swung a sword at me at any moment if I were to try and hurt any of them. He looked tired too, and I admired him for staying with his friend.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, his voice weak from lack of water.

"Esteë neth min." I said softly, coming into the room. "I will not harm you."

_(Rest young one.)_

"This is Adette, she's married to a prince." Pippin informed Frodo and Sam. Merry smacked him upside the head, rolling his eyes.

"She said-"

"Don't worry Merry, no harm is done." I motioned to the bed, asking permission if I could sit down.

"Please." Frodo nodded, sitting up straighter. "My name is Frodo and this is Sam."

"Pleasure, Sam." I nodded towards him, smiling. He returned the smile, satisfied that I was not there to injure anyone.

"What is it that you want Adette?" Frodo asked, his blue eyes drilling into mine. His eyes were but a shade darker than Legolas's, and they carried the same intensity.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you alone."

Our eyes never wavered. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He finally opened his mouth without looking away.

"Will you come back later?" He then looked away to look at his friends.

Without another word, Merry and Pippin left the room. Sam, however, stayed a moment at the door. He looked back at Frodo the way I had looked back at Legolas before leaving our room. With a nod from Frodo, Sam reluctantly left.

"Can I get you anything? Water, perhaps?" I stood as I spoke, moving to his side.

"I'm fine." He assured me, pointing to the chair that Sam had once sat in. "Please sit down."

I nodded and sat in the chair, studying his face now that I was closer. Pink rims outlined his bloodshot eyes and heavy bags draped beneath them. His hair was chocolate brown and curly upon his small head. He had a cut on his cheek that had stopped bleeding and had begun to scab.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" His voice broke me from my study.

"I wanted to ask how you came to have the Ring. How did it fall into your hands?"

He smiled, resting his head back against the pillows.

"What you mean is, how did a Hobbit get the Ring?"

"Well…yes. I just don't understand." I leaned forward, my chin in my hands.

"Well then I will tell you the story."

Legolas's POV

I woke up when I became aware of someone's presence beside the bed. Thinking it was Adette, awake and dressed, I turned over stubbornly.

"I will not get up until you are undressed and beneath the sheets with me." I said in a muffled voice.

"Well alright, but how will I explain it to Arwen?" A familiar voice asked.

My eyes shot open and I sat up suddenly to see Aragorn laughing on the other side of the bed. He only laughed harder when he saw the look of horror on my face as I realized what I had just said to him.

"You should have said something." I snapped, throwing back the covers to get dressed. I stomped to the wardrobe to pull out my own clothes as Aragorn continued to laugh at me.

"'Quel andune Legolas."

_(Good afternoon Legolas.)_

"Is it time for the meeting already?" I asked, pulling on a sand colored cloak over my clothes. It covered every inch of me. I could only hope that Adette was not as heavily dressed as I.

"It is." He joined me by the wardrobe, suddenly serious. "Legolas, I heard Lord Elrond saying that some of us will have to journey to Mordor."

I turned to face him, my eyebrows knitting together. I rubbed the crease marks on my forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am not sure who will go, but I do know that Adette will want to go."

I sighed. Adette was always wanting to go on adventures to battle orcs, save a land, and ride into war with her head held high. She never thought about what could happen to her on one of those adventures.

"Yes she will. I promised her we'd do this together."

His eyes widened in shock, as if I never let her come.

"What? Why is that so hard to believe?" I threw my arms up.

"Legolas, we've always been protective of her." He touched my shoulder, and I lowered my arms. I closed my eyes.

"Why did I promise her?" I asked myself out loud. If I broke the promise to Adette, she would be very angry with me. There was no way that I could do that to her, especially knowing that she would defy me anyways.

But that was just one of the reasons I loved my dúlin. She was headstrong, fiery, and strong. She was a faster runner than Aragorn and I, and she could beat Aragorn and me in sword fights. She was a bit weak with the bow but I was working on that one.

"Legolas, do you hear that?" Aragorn asked, removing his hand from my shoulder. He headed for the window that led to the balcony and I followed close behind.

The balcony overlooked the place where the meeting would take place. I could see that some were already gathering. I recognized Boromir as he sat in his chair, fiddling with his sword. I could sense something in him that I didn't like already.

I then noticed Adette walking with a Hobbit. She looked beautiful in her tunic and leggings and her long, dark hair. Some of it cascaded down her front, falling just above her hips. I watched as she too looked over in Boromir's direction, and frowned.

Aragorn, as if sensing my uneasiness, spoke.

"Boromir is a hot headed man. You need not worry about him." He assured me.

"Have you encountered him?"

"I have." He nodded.

"Shh. Shh. Do you hear that?" I asked quietly, craning my neck to listen closer. I knew that Aragorn could not hear what I had heard, but with my keen hearing I could.

"What is a woman doing here? Shouldn't you be cleaning something?" Boromir glared at Adette as she went to sit with Dínendal and Lenwë, our friends who had traveled with us to Rivendell for the meeting.

I balled up my fists, pumping them at my sides. How _dare_ he speak to my wife, a woman, in such a manner. But I knew that she would take care of it.

"Amin feuya ten'lle. Dolle naa lost. If women should be cleaning, then why are you here?" Adette snapped, grasping the hilt of her sword.

_(You disgust me. Your head is empty.)_

Gandalf, Frodo, Dínendal, and Lenwë all burst out laughing. I did too, while Aragorn looked at me quizzically.

"What is it?" He asked, curious as to why I was laughing.

"Adette has just made friends with our dear Boromir."


	4. You Have Only Once Choice

Chapter 3

Adette's POV

"What did you just say to me you filthy whore?" Boromir jumped to his feet, edging closer to me. Dínendal and Lenwë were about to rise and I was about to unsheathe my sword when something whizzed past Boromir's head. I turned to see an arrow stuck in a nearby tree.

"Legolas." I breathed, looking up to see him and Aragorn standing on the balcony. Legolas had another arrow ready in his bow, glaring angrily at Boromir.

Boromir simply laughed, turning to see Legolas on the balcony. He bowed, mocking him I could only assume.

"You missed your target prince!" He called.

"That was a warning Boromir! If you do not want an arrow in your head, stay away from my wife!" Legolas spat venomously, lowering his bow.

When he and Aragorn disappeared from the balcony, Boromir turned back to me. He looked fairly embarrassed and very angry. I just glared at him, unafraid of the man standing in front of me.

"We'll finish this later." He promised, pointing a finger at me. He then turned and headed back to his seat.

"Nadorhuan." I growled under my breath, raising a middle finger to his back.

_(Cowardly dog.)_

Legolas had arrived just in time to see me lower my middle finger. He chuckled and took my hands in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"Ndengina ho." I muttered as we took our seats in between Dínendal and Lenwë. Legolas looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

_(Kill him.)_

"Manke lle merna."

_(If you wish.)_

He reached for his sword, but I grabbed his hand. Legolas would do anything for me, and I wasn't sure if he had been serious or not. I reached out with my other hand to stroke his hair as his grip on the hilt of his sword loosened.

"Lle naa curucuar." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Aragorn, who had heard me, began laughing from where he sat across from us. He shook his head, looking at me.

_(You are a skillful bowman.)_

Legolas laughed too, eyeing the arrow still lodged in the tree. He got up, letting go of my hand, and went to it. He put his hand against the bark, quietly apologizing for injuring the tree. From the look on his face, the tree had forgiven him. He then ripped the arrow from the place it was imbedded and turned to wave it threateningly at Boromir.

From inside came Lord Elrond. He was dressed in a mauve colored cloak in the same design as Legolas, Dínendal, and Lenwë. He looked as serious as stone, as he always looked, as he went to his place in the center of the circle.

"Hama sinome." He motioned to Legolas, who immediately went to his seat beside me.

_(Have a seat.)_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom.

Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Lord Elrond motioned to the pedestal in the midst of us.

I leaned forward a little to see Frodo, hesitant to stand. He saw me looking and I smiled, hoping that a little bit of warmth would do the trick. He smiled back briefly before standing and slowly going to the pedestal. With a tiny hand, he placed the Ring carefully on the stone.

I had never seen the Ring before and when I finally did, I felt its power. It was only a golden ring but then again, it was so much more. It had the power to destroy Middle Earth in one, effortless move. Something so dangerous shouldn't have been created.

I noticed that Boromir was looking upon the Ring hungrily, as if it was a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were wide with curiosity and longing – longing for the Ring.

Legolas seemed to notice my sudden interest in the man and looked his way. I knew that he saw the same longing in Boromir's eyes and he turned to me. His face was solemn, and I wondered if we were thinking the same thing – could the Ring eventually take us over? He took a hold of my hand at that moment, as if he had read my mind. I smiled up at him.

"So it is true." Boromir murmured, still staring at the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.' Isildur's Bane is found."

The foolish man had gotten up from his seat, and reached out a finger to the Ring. It was as if everyone in the circle had lost their breath as a sudden, evil voice began chanting in a harsh tone. Boromir pulled back his finger in surprise, a look of awe and wonder on his face.

I closed my eyes against the chant, feeling the pain in my shoulder from the vision. It was as if the chant was bringing back painful memories. Legolas sensed my uneasiness and touched my cheek with his free hand. Even with my eyes closed I could feel his worried gaze.

"Lle tyava quel?" He questioned against my ear in a whisper.

_(Do you feel well?")_

I nodded weakly, restraining myself from gripping my pained shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see that he had leaned in front of me, his eyes staring at mine. The soft blue calmed me, and I slowly felt the pain die down. I smiled in relief, and mouthed a, "Thanks."

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond exclaimed as everyone slowly calmed down. Aragorn was looking over at us, mouthing words to Legolas. I glared at him to let him know that I had seen, and he looked away.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf's voice was raspy as he spoke, but his words were hard. He meant what he said, and I knew he was directing it at Boromir.

Boromir, being the idiot he was, argued against Gandalf. Why anyone would argue with him, I didn't know.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He had gotten up once more, preaching to us. His words were stupid and foolish, just like he was. The Ring was evil, and it was to be used in an evil cause.

I went to stand but I felt Legolas's hand shoot out and tighten around my wrist. He glanced sideways at me, shaking his head.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said calmly. Finally someone was speaking up, and I was glad that it was my brother. He was wise in these matters.

Boromir glared at him, a scowl on his face.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked in a cocky voice.

That was it. He was not going to speak to my brother that way and get away with it. This time when I went to stand, Legolas did not stop me. I knew that if I had not stood, he would have stood up for Aragorn himself.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I spat at him, stepping a bit closer to the center. Boromir turned to look at me, a bit surprised by what I had said. I was sure he was going to snap back, but Legolas gave him a look that would frighten Sauron himself.

"Aragorn? This is…Isildur's heir?" He asked softly, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor. So keep your mouth shut and sit down you dirty-"

"Havo dad, sister." Aragorn held up a hand, still speaking calmly. His eyes seemed to plead with me to just sit down. I shot Boromir one more nasty look before sitting down, feeling a bit better.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir then took his seat. I hoped he felt ashamed of himself. He had just spoken ill to the heir of the throne. He deserved to be ripped to pieces by a band of orcs.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf agreed.

"You have only once choice," Lord Elrond looked around the circle at us all, "you must destroy the Ring."

Before anyone could suggest something, a dwarf stood up. He had a scraggly, red beard that was braided neatly. He seemed like the type that was small on the outside, but on the inside he was fierce. He had an axe in his hands.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. He then rushed forward and swung down on the Ring with his axe. There was a loud crash and the dwarf's axe was in pieces. The Ring was unharmed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond explained, eyeing the pieces of Gimli's axe.

"One of you must do this."

I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth. One of us? One of us would have to travel to Mordor and destroy the Ring. But who would be the one to cast it back into the fiery pits of Mount Doom?

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir pointed out. Although I did not agree with him on most things, he was right.

It was Legolas's turn to stand. He let go of me and got to his feet, and I was secretly proud when I realized that he was taller than Boromir. I could see him glaring daggers at Legolas when he stood up.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli got to his feet once again, stepping close to our side of the circle.

At this point, everyone was having their own debates and arguments. Gimli continued to offend Legolas and the elves, causing an uproar. Although I was not an elf, I was insulted because my friends and my husband were elves. I got to my feet, avoiding the arm Legolas held out to keep us back, and socked Gimli right in his face.

I could hear other fights raging on as I tackled Gimli to the ground, wrestling him. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my chest, trapping my arms at my sides. I was picked up, my legs kicking, and carried away from where Gimli now stood. He had blood dripping from his large nose.

"Lle tela dúlin?" Legolas asked from behind me, still holding me up so that my feet nearly touched the ground.

_(Are you finished nightingale?)_

"Not even close." I struggled against him but he finally set me down, only to spin me around to face him.

"Calm down dúlin." He murmured, holding my face in his hands. "He is ignorant."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a voice crying out, "I will take it!"

Legolas let his hands drop and I turned to see Frodo standing in the midst of the commotion. He looked at Lord Elrond, a look of certainty on his face.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor…although I do not know the way." He admitted sheepishly, running a hand quickly through his curls.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said proudly, going to his side. He put a hand on Frodo's shoulder, smiling down at him. Frodo seemed happy that Gandalf would be joining him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn made his way to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

I saw Legolas looking at me nervously, and I knew at once that he didn't want me going. All the more reason to go.

"Frodo, you have my sword as well." I kneeled to him just as Aragorn had, and went forward to rest my chin on his shoulder so that I could whisper in his ear. "I will look out for you Frodo. Do not worry."

I kissed his cheek before pulling back and getting to my feet.

Legolas's POV

I walked along the path, attempting to ease my mind. The fellowship was leaving to begin the journey soon, and I had a lot to think about. I wondered how long we would be gone, what would happen if the Ring didn't make it to Mordor, and what would happen to Adette? If I lost her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was free of clouds. It was beautiful, and it reminded me of earlier times when the Ring was not a worry.

The leaves on the trees were reds, golds, and browns. They contrasted well with the mountains and with the green fields of Rivendell. Adette and I had talked about coming to live in Rivendell, although we knew it was only a dream of ours. We had duties in Mirkwood.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree.

"Do you hear that?" Adette asked, our bodies pressed against each other.

I perked up my ears, listening. I heard thesoft wind, the bird singing, and the muffled sound of rushing water.

"No."

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." She spoke against my cheek. Hers was pressed to mine, her arms wrapped around me. She was standing against the tree she had pulled me behind.

_(My heart sings to see thee.)_

"As does mine." I replied, pulling back to kiss her softly. She ran a hand through my hair as our lips met for a brief moment. "But we saw each other only moments ago."

"I know." She smiled, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I put my arms around her waist, holding her against me. I rested my head against hers, inhaling her scent. It entwined with the scent of Rivendell and filled my nose with a heavenly aroma. We did not speak for awhile.

"Legolas, mani naa ta?"

_(Legolas, what is it?)_

"Mani?" I questioned, pulling her away from me to look into her eyes. They seemed to see right through me, and I knew she knew the reason I was upset. She rolled her eyes.

_(What?)_

She then pushed me backwards, startling me, and I rolled down the hill. Although dizzy and still rolling, I could see her tumbling after me. When I finally reached the bottom, she landed with a thud on top of me. I groaned.

"Naa lle awra?" She asked in a concerned voice.

_(Are you hurt?)_

I shook my head, smoothing back her now untidy, grass filled hair. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine before getting off of me. She laughed when I did not follow.

"Lle anta amin tu?" She held out a hand to me, which I took. I then pulled her against me, earning a surprised gasp and slightly widened eyes from her.

_(Do you need help?)_

"I am worried for you on the journey. I don't want you to get hurt dúlin." I told her softly, kissing her forehead.

"Is that it?" She asked, acting as though it were the funniest thing. I was about to speak when she cupped a hand over my mouth.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar." She simply said, touching her lips to the hand that covered my mouth.

_(I will follow you to death and beyond.)_

She then took her hand from my mouth and kissed my lips. How I loved my Adette.


	5. I Do Not Fear You Boromir

Chapter 4

Adette's POV

"Please don't fuss over me Arwen." I pleaded, watching her rummage through the wardrobe. She seemed set on which dress she wanted me to wear.

"I'm not fussing Adette." She answered, still looking. She let out a groan when her search came up empty. She wasted no time in stampeding across the room to the small closet where a few more articles of clothing hung.

"Godamnit Arwen just leave me here!" I flopped back on the bed, my arms flung out on either side of me.

At Arwen's request, the journey was postponed until tomorrow morning. She insisted on holding a banquet before we departed for some reason. For some other reason, all of the women were dressing up. I didn't like it at all.

"Amin utue ta!" She cried, rushing around to my side of the bed.

_(I found it!)_

"Amin uuma malia." I grumbled, my eyes still closed. I refused to look at whatever dress Arwen had picked out for me to wear. Whatever it was wouldn't make me feel comfortable…only a tunic could do that.

_(I don't care.)_

"Adette open your eyes." She commanded in a soft, velvety voice. I could just see her face, hurt that I didn't trust her. With a groan, I opened my eyes.

The dress was a butter cream color, the top just a smidge lighter than the bottom. I was shocked to see that it had no sleeves or straps, although the top of the dress came up an inch or two below the crook of my neck. There was a lighter, transparent material sewn over the bottom of the dress, however you could still see that real bottom beneath it.

"Sana sina." She laid the dress beside me as I sat up. "Lle anta amin tu?"

_(Take this.)(Do you need help?)_

When I shook my head she smiled, knowing full well that she had made a good choice. I saw a slight smirk grace her features before she left me to change into it. I slipped out of my tunic and leggings, leaving them strewn on the floor.

I had my back turned when the door opened.

"Alright Arwen, if you want to help me. Could you pull the dress over my head?" I hugged my breasts as the breeze blew through the window, creating goosebumps all over my skin.

Her footsteps crossed the floor to me, and I felt her hands pulling my arms down from my chest. They, in turn, then went on to fondle them tenderly. The calluses went unnoticed.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" I exclaimed as if scolding him. I whirled around to face him, seeing that he was already dressed for the banquet. He was wearing a tunic of silver that shined like the moonlight. He wore forest green leggings and his hair was done the way it usually was. He looked absolutely godlike.

"Arwen said that you were having trouble." He grinned, eyeing the dress that laid out on the bed.

"Did she?" I shivered from the wind, rubbing my arms. "Legolas, I'm cold."

"Perhaps I should dress you then?" He took the dress from the bed without another word and lifted it carefully over my head. He held all of my hair in one hand while pulling the dress down with the other. I helped him straighten it out and then stepped back so that he could see me.

"Aiya amin lirimaer." He breathed, his icy blue eyes accessing the site before him. The way he looked at me made my breath catch in my throat and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

_(Oh my lovely one.)_

"Diola lle."

_(Thank you.)_

I went forward to straighten the collar of his tunic. I felt his eyes watching me the whole time I did. When I went to pull my hands back he took them into his own, and placed them on his cheeks. He leaned down as if to kiss me but instead pressed his forehead to mine.

"Are you ready to go?" His breath tickled my face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just let me brush my hair." Arwen had gone to such trouble for the dress, I figured I could at least appear decent.

He nodded and pulled back so that I could do just that. I heard him trailing behind me as I moved towards the mirror and reached for the golden handled brush. Everything in Rivendell was so extravagant – even grooming products.

"Let me." Legolas took the brush from the vanity and motioned for me to sit down. "Kwara sina ten'amin." He handed me a black ribbon.

_(Hold this for me.)_

I looked straight ahead at the mirror, watching as Legolas gently pulled the brush through my long hair. I had considered chopping it off but I knew that he would shoot me with an arrow.

"You look deep in thought." He commented, meeting my eyes in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled a section of hair back. He repeated this on the other side of my head and I realized that he was going to do my hair just like his.

"No…just wondering what you would do if I cut my hair."

He held out his hand for the ribbon I had been holding for him.

"Diola lle."

_(Thank you.)_

"Lle creoso." I watched him tie the sections of hair back with the ribbon. "What would you think if I cut my hair?"

_(You're welcome.)_

"Adette, you are always beautiful to me. If you cut your hair I wouldn't think you any less beautiful." He stepped back so that I could get a good look at my hair. He had done a good job, but of course, elves were perfect. How I envied them.

"Well good because I think that, for the journey, I'm going to cut it." I got up from the chair and turned to see the look of regret on his face. I smiled.

"How short?" I watched his eyes slowly moved down to where my hair rested.

"To my chest I think. Would you be very heartbroken?" I teased.

"Of course not dúlin." He placed a kiss on my forehead and then offered me his elbow. Legolas, always the gentleman. I linked my arm through his and we proceeded out the door and down the halls.

The banquet was being held in the great hall. It was in the center of the labyrinth of halls, the biggest room in all of Rivendell. It was a circular building with a domed ceiling, on which was painted a beautiful scene of elves in an enchanted garden. The room was used for banquets and for meetings with important guests. Arwen had insisted on using it for that night's farewell banquet.

Torches were lined along the halls, guiding those who were not familiar with the maze, to the great hall. I knew that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were probably very grateful for this. It was so adorable the way they looked at everything, for they had never left the Shire. I thought it fascinating.

As Legolas and I neared the doors to the great hall I spied my brother and Arwen in the garden together. Arwen looked beautiful, like an angel in her gown of pure white. It looked to be a very thin fabric for I could see the outline of her body through it. Her hair was curly and pieces were tied back to intertwine with a crown made of pearls. I could see that she had painted glitter onto her eyelids, for it caught the moonlight and sparkled.

"Adette?"

I looked away from the two lovers to see Legolas looking down at me. He then saw what I had been looking at in the garden and frowned. He knew that I was insecure around Arwen for she was the most beautiful elf in Rivendell.

"Adette, lle naa menel."

_(Adette, you are heaven.)_

I blushed at his words and he smiled. Even in the dim glow of the torch he could see my cheeks grow pink when he complimented me. He always knew the right thing to say. Again, how I envied the elves.

Legolas and I went to the doors but were stopped by a guard.

"Names?" He asked, reaching for the door handle.

"Legolas and Adette Greenleaf, Prince and Princess of Mirkwood." Legolas took care of that, although I didn't like the whole 'Princess' thing. I didn't like the way people reacted to me when they found out I was royalty. I was jealous that Aragorn had escaped his title.

The guard nodded and opened the door.

"May I present Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Princess Adette Greenleaf of Mirkwood!" He shouted into the room. It echoed off of the walls and everyone turned to stare as Legolas led me down the stairs. His eyes burned into mine, refusing to look away until everyone else did.

When we reached the bottom we went to Dínendal and Lenwë. They were both still dressed in their matching cloaks, their hair done like Legolas and I's. They looked up from their wine goblets when they saw us and smiled.

"Lle maa vanima." Dínendal told me, kissing my knuckles.

_(You look beautiful.)_

"Diola lle. Lle tad maa quel." I took my hand back and Legolas took his arm from mine. He turned to me, motioning to the long table along the wall.

_(Thank you. You two look good.)_

"Malia ten' fion?" He asked me.

_(Care for some wine?)_

"Naa lle amin tualle?" I asked in an amused tone. He chuckled and walked away to go retrieve the wine.

_(Are you my servant?)_

"Dínendal, Lenwë…manke naa lle autien sii'?"

_(Dínendal, Lenwë…where are you going now?)_

Dínendal and Lenwë were hardly ever in Mirkwood. They usually traveled Middle Earth and only came back to Mirkwood to rest and for special occasions. I missed them dearly when they were away, for they were two of my closet friends.

"We have no specific destination Adette. You know that." Lenwë smiled.

"I know, I was hoping that you both would come along on the journey. I know not when I will see you two again." I bit my lip, wondering if I would ever see them again. They must have read my mind for they set down their goblets and hugged me.

"We _will _meet again Adette. Don't you worry about that." Dínendal assured her. Before pulling away he pressed something into her hand. "Tessa sina ten' amin."

_(Hold onto this for me.)_

I looked down to see that he had given me his pendant. He had received it when he had saved Legolas from death years ago. It was silver with an emerald stone cut into the shape of a leaf.

"Oh Dínendal…" I looked up. His eyes were filling with tears as were mine.

"When we meet again, I want to know that you've kept it safe."

I nodded, blinking back my tears as Legolas returned with two goblets. I didn't want him to worry so I plastered a smile onto my face, winking at Dínendal. He laughed.

"Aranel." He handed me a goblet.

_(Princess.)_

"Don't call me that. You know I don't like it." I took a sip of the red wine. The color troubled me, reminding me of blood. Would there be much bloodshed on our journey? I did not have time to think about it, however, because Boromir walked up to our group. Legolas stepped in front of me protectively, although he knew it wasn't necessary.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions this afternoon." He nodded towards me over Legolas's shoulder. He went to take a step around him but Legolas grabbed his shoulder.

"You are forgiven." He said coldly, still gripping his shoulder.

"Come now Legolas, if we are to journey together we should become friends. I came to ask if I could steal your wife for the waltz." He may have asked Legolas but he was looking to me for approval.

"If she wishes."

I didn't want to go into the journey holding grudges, although Boromir was a stupid man. I nodded my head and took his hand. I looked back at Legolas one last time before allowing Boromir to lead me to the center of the room. Other couples were waltzing already.

He bowed to me and in turn I curtsied. He then put one hand on his hip and held one of my hands with the other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we began moving about the room. Boromir was a clumsy dancer, although I was used to being led by Legolas, who was as graceful as a swan.

"Adette, I wanted to speak with you about a private matter." He muttered, leaning down closer to my ear.

"What is it Boromir?"

"I wanted to warn you of trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" I moved closer to the side of his face, curious as to what trouble he was speaking of. I wondered if there was a skirmish going on somewhere between some of the fellowship.

"There will be trouble for you if you come along. Let us not be frank, I don't like you and you don't like me. I can promise you that if you choose to come, there will be danger."

I pulled back suddenly. This man was threatening me and I knew that if Legolas found out, he would rip Boromir's throat open with his bare hands. One quality that my husband had that could be poisonous was that if anyone threatened me, his temper could not be held.

"I do not fear you Boromir." I snapped softly.

"Oh, I think you do." He smiled evilly.

A tap on my shoulder stopped our dance. I only prayed that it wasn't Legolas as I turned. To my surprise it was my brother, who looked angry. He hardly ever looked angry, for he had a serenity about him that was so calming.

"May I cut in?" He asked curtly, leading me away before Boromir could give him an answer.

My brother and I waltzed away from everyone, finding an isolated corner. We continued to dance although neither of us was paying attention.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him quietly, quickly looking towards the corner that Legolas was standing in. He was talking to Lord Elrond and I knew he had not seen Aragorn lead me from Boromir.

"Everything. Adette, I will not tell you not to come. That is up to you, but if you do come, please promise me that you will be careful." Aragorn hugged me. "I don't want to lose you sister."

"I will be fine taur'ohtar." I assured him, returning his embrace. "Please promise that you won't tell Legolas. He will kill Boromir for sure."

Aragorn laughed as he pulled back, pushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"Yes he would." He sighed and touched my cheek. "I never realized how much you looked like our mother. You're such a beautiful woman Adette."

"Thank you Aragorn. You look very handsome, like our father."

He kissed my cheek, tugging my hair as he did so. I tugged on a section of his own hair and he grinned.

"Arwen will be wanting a dance." I smiled, remembering poor Legolas. He was probably worried about me.

Aragorn and I parted, and I returned to my husband's side. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when I grabbed my goblet and downed all of the wine in one gulp. When I set it back down I let out a burp muffled by my hand.

"Mani marte?"

_(What happened?)_

"Amin fauka." I touched my throat, trying to change the subject. Legolas grinned, raising an eyebrow. He knew something was up.

_(I am thirsty.)_

"I can see that," he took my empty goblet, "I'll be right back dúlin."

While he was gone I searched the room. Boromir had disappeared, probably to go sulk somewhere. I spied the Hobbits standing alone, talking amongst themselves. Merry and Pippin were drinking while Frodo and Sam just simple stood.

I picked up my dress and crossed the room, avoiding the dancers, and made my way to Frodo. His eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled.

"Hello Adette."

"Hello Frodo. Would you dance with me?" I held out my hand to him, seeing him blush a furious red.

"I can't…dance." He mumbled, looking down at his bare feet.

"Don't worry Frodo, I'm not that great myself." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the center of the room. He didn't resist as I placed him on my feet and bent down to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Look, she's a giant compared to him." A drunken man laughed, pointing at us.

Frodo looked very embarrassed, and averted his eyes from mine. I was not going to let him feel that way. I slowly kneeled down on the floor, ignoring the gasps from the women as I 'ruined' the dress, and was now at his height. I placed a hand on his shoulder and took his hand with my free one. He followed and we slowly moved about, for I was on my knees.

"Frodo you're a wonderful dancer." I lied as we stumbled about, slowly getting better.

"You're so kind Adette. Thank you." He smiled, and I think that he was enjoying himself. It made me happy to see him so pleased.

"I'd do anything for my friends."

When the song ended, I kissed Frodo on the cheek and again he blushed. He rubbed the spot I had kissed.

"Thank you for dancing with me." He said shyly.

"Thank _you_ for dancing with me."

I slowly stood as he toddled away, back to Sam and the others. Pippin slapped him hard on the back when he rejoined them. I laughed.

"'Quel undome arwenamin." Came a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Legolas standing there. He took my hand and kissed it.

_(Good evening my lady.)_

"'Quel undome ernil." I replied, bowing my head a little. He lifted my chin, looking deep into my eyes. He still had the power to make my knees weak with those two wondrous creations.

_(Good evening prince.)_

"Lle merna salk?"

_(Do you want to dance?)_

I nodded, and he immediately slid a hand onto my waist. With the other he held my hand up high by our shoulders while I placed my other hand on his shoulder. He then proceeded to sweep me around the floor. His grace was purely impossible and yet it was so natural. He pulled me very close, once again ignoring the gasps from the women.

"Amin mela lle." He murmured, spinning me out and then back in. Once I spun back in, my hair flipping out, I breathed the same words against his neck.

_(I love you.)_

He then continued to guide me along the floor. It was as if we were dancing in the sky, free and weightless. I dared to giggle like a young girl as he dipped me close to the floor, keeping me protected in his strong arms. He would never let me fall.

I closed my eyes as he leaned down and our lips met. It was such a soft kiss that I could barely feel his lips against my own. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Legolas looking around. It was then I noticed that the floor had vacated and it was only us.

"We should go." He whispered, slowly letting me up.

"Amin weera." I whispered back, seeing everyone staring at us. Aragorn and Arwen were beaming from ear to ear, speaking in hushed voices as they watched us.

_(I agree.)_

Without a warning, Legolas lifted me up into his arms. I let out a surprised yelp to which he only chuckled at. He then rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, worried that in his rush he might trip. But I knew deep in my heart that that was impossible.

"Manka naa lye autien?" I asked as he carried me down the hall.

_(Where are we going?)_

He set me down on my feet, straightening out the bottom of my dress. He looked down the hall excitedly, his face glowing.

"Khila amin."

_(Follow me.)_

I picked up my dress as he scurried down the halls, leading me to an unknown place. I nearly tripped over my feet once or twice but always caught myself before I could hit the floor. Legolas seemed to notice, and slowed down a bit.

We finally came to a little clearing just outside the palace. Legolas turned and took my hands in his, walking backwards through a forest of evergreen trees. He pushed back branches for me as we walked through and pointed out mud puddles for me to walk around.

When we reached our destination I recognized the place instantly. It was the waterfall that spilled into a good sized pond, surrounded by oddly shaped rocks.

"It's beautiful Legolas." I said, moving closer to the pond.

"Not as beautiful as you dúlin." He watched as I slowly stepped out of my shoes, kicking them aside. I then untied my hair and wrapped the ribbon around my wrist. Legolas was there to help pull the dress over my head and while he folded it across a stone I jumped into the pond.

The water was cold but so refreshing. I had been overheated and sweaty from dancing and from the wine. I came up from the water, smoothing my hair back over my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Legolas staring at me as he took off his own clothes.

"The moonlight makes you shine." He whispered, slowly coming into the water. I barely heard him as I studied his body. His muscles were perfect, as if chiseled by a famous sculptor. His skin was pale but it suited him wonderfully. I could see his eyes sparkling in the dark.

"Tula." I demanded softly, opening my arms to him.

_(Come.)_

He did as I asked and stepped into my embrace, his arms wrapping around me too. He rubbed his face against my neck as he leaned down, kissing my shoulder and collar bone tenderly. His hands slowly moved up from my waist to below my breasts. His thumbs stroked beneath them as his chest guarded them from the cold.

I kissed the side of his neck, gathering warmth from his skin. I traveled his abdomen and chest with my hands, gently massaging him in areas I knew made him moan. He moaned softly against my skin making me shiver.

"Please Legolas, please." I begged, my arm going around his shoulders. I cupped his cheek with my free hand, looking into his eyes. He knew what I wanted.

He put his hands on my hips and gently led us deeper into the water so that only up from my neck was showing. He held me against him and gently slipped inside of me. I moaned softly against the crook of his neck as he continued to thrust inside of me, being very careful so that he didn't hurt me.

When we were both tired, Legolas carried me back to stones. I didn't protest for I was exhausted. Without putting me down he grabbed a blanket from behind a stone.

"Did you know that we would be here?" I asked. He only smiled as he laid the blanket out on the ground. He then pulled his tunic over both of us although I warned him that it would be stretched out. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep beneath the stars.


	6. We Could Be Gone For Years

Chapter 5

Legolas's POV

I awoke to the sound of a soft voice singing. The sound was angelic and sweet to hear as it drifted pleasantly close to my ear.

"_Some they know as passion,  
some as freedom,  
some they know as love,  
and the way it leaves them,  
summer snowflake,  
for a season,  
when the sky above is blue,  
when the sky above is blue-_"

I shifted to hold Adette closer and she stopped singing suddenly. I wished that she would have continued but instead she lifted her head from my shoulder. Her warmth disappeared and my shoulder grew cold.

"Did I wake you?" She asked softly, only able to move a little for the tunic constricted us.

"Your beautiful singing did dúlin." I leaned up and kissed her forehead, holding her steady by the arm. Her hand rested on my chest and she used the other to lay against my cheek. It was moments like this that I would miss. Moments where we were allowed to be alone and when we could be intimate.

"Legolas we should go back. Aragorn said that we would leave soon after sunrise, and the sun rose an hour ago."

I sat up and she fell forward into my lap with a startled gasp. She laughed against my shoulder, holding me around the middle. I did the same and took the opportunity to lift the tunic over her head.

"Legolas!" She pulled back, falling off of my lap and onto the ground, her arms covering her breasts. She hugged her knees to her chest. "It's daylight."

"I will go back to get your clothes. Stay here and stay hidden until I get back." I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before getting to my feet and pulling on my leggings. As I dressed she watched me with a loving gaze. It made my heart burn with desire for her.

"Hurry back!" She hissed before I started through the trees.

I pushed back the branches with care as the trees whispered amongst themselves of our 'late night escapades'. I wondered what everyone would think of us after we ran from the banquet, although we were not the only ones. I had seen Boromir leave after his dance with Adette and I wondered why he had gone.

As I stepped from the trees I looked out over Rivendell and let out a sigh. It was such a beautiful place, such a comforting place. I wondered if I would ever see it again and if I did, if it would be the same. Would it still be beautiful? Would it still be serene and innocent? Or would evil spread and taint Rivendell? I pushed aside my thoughts and continued on my way.

"Ah, so there you are." Aragorn spotted me as I turned the corner down the hall where Adette and I's bedroom was. He was already dressed and equipped.

"So here I am."

"And where is my sister?" He asked, touching his chin as if in thought.

"She is at the waterfall. I'm here to…retrieve some _things_ for her." I tried to make myself as clear as possible without saying too much. I was sure that Aragorn didn't want to know about what we had done last night. He was, after all, her brother.

"I see. We're all meeting at the entrance to Rivendell in an hour's time. I shall see you then mellon." He patted my shoulder and went around me to attend to whatever business he needed to do.

I went on down the hall and ducked inside as I saw Arwen coming around the corner. I was glad that I had brought Adette's dress with me so that I could hang it up before Arwen discovered that it had spent the night on a rock.

After making sure it was tucked inside the closet nicely I searched for Adette's clothes. Of course they were found all about the room, her tunic on the floor in a bundle and her leggings strewn over the headboard. She never did fold up anything she wore, but just left it where it dropped.

I wrapped her clothes in a bundle, tucking it underneath my arm. I then found her sword, bow, quiver, and dagger. She hardly used her bow because as I had said, she was weak with it. She almost always had her dagger but Arwen had talked her out of taking it to the banquet.

A knock came at the door and I could only imagine that it was Arwen. I scrambled to the window and climbed over the balcony as I heard her come into the room.

"Legolas?" I heard her ask.

Carefully I climbed down, nearly killing myself carrying all of Adette's things. My foot found the trellis that crawled up the side of the wall and from then on it was much easier.

"Legolas Greenleaf!"

I looked up as I jumped down to see Arwen's head hanging over the balcony. Her dark hair spilled over the side and swung with the breeze.

"No time to talk Arwen!" I called, running in the direction of the forest. I could hear her shouting my name as I ran into the trees and headed for the waterfall. When I arrived I bent over at the waist, breathing heavily.

"_Telling them of love,  
and the way it breathes,  
and,  
looking up from eyes of,  
amaranthine,  
they can see the sky,  
is blue,  
knowing that their love,  
is true,  
dreams they never knew,  
and the sky above is blue._"

I looked up and through a branch I could see Adette kneeling in a shallow end of the pond. She was bent over, wetting her hair in the water. She looked so breathtaking and so comfortable in her skin as she kneeled in the middle of nature, naked for all to see.

As I stepped forward, I stepped on a twig and the snap startled her. She reached for her ankle for her dagger but realized that it wasn't there.

"Uuma dela, amin caela ta." I assured her, stepping from behind the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood.

_(Don't worry, I have it.)_

"I knew Arwen was wrong." She came towards me, shaking her leg. I assumed it was asleep and chuckled. She frowned. "Auta miqula orqu."

_(Go kiss an orc.)_

I pretended to look hurt and shrank back, shielding the clothes and weapons from her eyes. She stepped forward to take them but I threw them aside and tackled her gently to the ground.

"Legolas!" She cried, trying to push me off.

I straddled her legs and began to tickle her on her stomach and ribs. She pulled at my hands, laughing as she dug her head into the ground.

"Tampa!" She gasped.

_(Stop!)_

"Lle lava?" I stopped tickling her and held her face. Her dark, chocolate eyes looked up to meet mine as her laughter died and she attempted to catch her breath. Her long lashes framed her heavenly eyes perfectly. It was unnatural.

_(Do you yield?)_

Eventually I let her up and watched her dress quickly. She buckled the belt and quickly pulled on her cloak but left it open. We wouldn't need to be warm until we reached Caradhras.

"We leave soon?" She slipped the dagger into its proper place on her ankle. Its scabbard was on the outside of her leggings. She then tied the scabbard for her sword to her waist and slipped the sword inside.

"Yes."

"Legolas will you help me please?" She asked, trying to get the quiver onto her back into a comfortable spot. I went around her and moved it about until she rolled her shoulders and sighed happily.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. Our cheeks were pressed against each other and her hair tickled my skin.

"Cuamin linduva yassen megrille e dagor." I whispered. I wanted her to know that if she went into battle, I was going with her. Wherever she went I would follow in a second.

_(My bow shall sing with your sword in battle.)_

She leaned her head back against my shoulder, her arm going around my neck.

"Mela en' coiamin."

_(Love of my life.)_

Adette's POV

We reached a spot where we could rest hours after beginning our journey. It was a hill covered in off white colored rocks and sage brush. There were plenty of places to start fires and to rest and so we chose to stop.

Boromir went to teach Merry and Pippin a few sword moves, laughing like a child. It was funny how such a hot headed man could be so kind and gentle with the Hobbits. Aragorn and I watched them while we shared a pipe.

"Aragorn, how long will we be away?" I asked quietly so as not to disturb the others. He paused, smoke spewing out his mouth as he breathed. He handed me the pipe before speaking.

"I do not know Adette. We could be gone for years." He admitted bitterly, kicking a stone with his foot.

I got the impression that he no longer wanted to talk about it and so I stood, handing him his pipe. I wandered away, heading down the opposite side of the hill.

"Manke naa lle autien?" He asked.

_(Where are you going?)_

"Uuma khila amin."

_(Don't follow me.)_

I walked down the hill, turning back only to make sure I was alone. Aragorn and Boromir were looking at each other when I turned, but only for a moment. Boromir then returned to teaching Merry and Pippin. I wondered if Boromir would have followed had Aragorn not seen him.

Once I reached the base of the hill I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. The sky was graying slightly although it was still very much blue in color. The wind was coming a bit harshly and I pulled my cloak closed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" I heard Legolas's voice shout. I got to my feet and turned to see a black cloud in the distance. Was that what he had been shouting about? So that he didn't worry, I slowly made my way back up the hill. To my shock, everyone was gone.

"Adette, nurta!" Legolas's voice called. I looked around, confused.

_(Adette, hide!)_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my elbow and yanked me beneath a huddle of sage brush. Whoever it was covered me with their body as I heard a great number of birds squawking overhead.

Finally when I could hear them no more, the body got off of mine. I turned to see Boromir holding a hand out to me, his eyes hard. I assumed he was angry that he had been stuck with me. I refused his hand and got up myself.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Can't have you getting us seen." He then stalked away as Legolas hurried over. He glared at Boromir's back before turning to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching my body for anything out of place.

"I'm fine. What was that?" I looked up at the sky.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf answered my question, looking over at the mountains in the distance. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"Everyone gather your things. We're heading out." Aragorn announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

Legolas turned back to me, uncertain of whether or not I was telling the truth. He simply took my hand and we followed after Aragorn, who had already started. Soon everyone was trailing behind us.

* * *

We stopped when night fell upon us. The mountains were about four miles away and so we decided it would be a good time to stop and sleep for the night. Aragorn and Legolas built a fire while everyone else went to find wood to keep it going.

"Does anyone have any good stories to tell?" Gimli asked with his mouth full. He looked around the circle as everyone racked their brains for something to say or something to talk about. It was then that I realized how different we really were.

"I don't know about stories but," Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, "Adette sings beautifully."

"Legolas, dina." I whispered harshly, looking at the ground. I never sang for anyone but Legolas, for I was embarrassed.

_(Legolas, be silent.)_

"You sing Adette?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Only sometimes. I never sing for people." I admitted quietly, looking up to see him looking at me.

"Please sing." He begged.

"Adette, we'll sing first if you'll sing after." Pippin promised, looking at Merry with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, no songs about drinking." Sam put his hands over his ears, laughing. Everyone else joined in, even Merry and Pippin. Frodo still looked at me.

"Please."

I sighed, not able to resist those eyes. He was like a small child, although I knew he wasn't. I took a deep breath and sang.

"_May it be an evening star,  
shines down upon you,  
may it be when darkness falls,  
your heart will be true,  
you walk a lonely road,  
oh, how far you are from home._

_Mornie utúlië, (Darkness has come.)  
believe and you will find your way,  
mornie alantië, (darkness has fallen.)  
a promise lives within you now._

_May it be the shadows call,  
will fly away,  
may it be you journey on,  
to light the day,  
when the night is overcome,  
you may rise to find the sun. _

Mornie utúlië, (Darkness has come.)  
believe and you will find your way,  
mornie alantië, (Darkness has fallen.)  
a promise lives within you now.

A promise lives within you now."

When I finished everyone was silent. Aragorn, who had heard my voice before, mouthed, "Just like our mother." Frodo smiled.

"That was beautiful Adette."

"Lle ume quel dúlin." Legolas whispered in my ear.

_(You did well nightingale.)_


	7. Please Open The Goddamn Door

Chapter 6

I woke up during the middle of the night to see Gimli sitting up, wide awake. He was watching the flames, kicking sticks into it when the fire seemed as though it were dying. He didn't notice me until I had untangled myself from Legolas's arms and sat up.

"Gimli?" I asked hoarsely, coughing. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Are you thirsty lass?" He asked in a loud voice, apparently not seeing that everyone else was asleep. No one stirred.

"Just a bit." I smiled and took a sip of water from a canteen. It wet my throat and enabled me to speak. "Gimli, I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday."

"It's alright, no harm done." He still didn't look from the flames.

"I want us to be friends, or at least civil with each other. Would you be able to forgive me?"

"I said that there was no harm done lass." He looked up for a moment and I knew why he was acting that way – he was embarrassed because he had been hit by a woman. I suddenly wished I had never apologized.

For the next few minutes I just watched Gimli stare at the fire until he finally just laid down on his bedroll. He turned away from me and I could only guess that he had wanted to sit up alone for some reason. With a sigh I rose and walked away from the safety of the camp.

It was fairly cold away from the fire and I had left my cloak back at the camp. I wandered a short ways away so that I could go to the bathroom in peace without worrying about someone waking up and stumbling upon me. I went behind a large stone and looked around to make sure I was alone.

Gandalf had seemed nervous about going into Caradhras. I wasn't sure why, for Gandalf was a powerful wizard and a wise man. There was something there that he was afraid of, I just knew it. I contemplated asking him about it in the morning.

I had just adjusted my tunic when I heard footsteps on the other side of the stone. I stopped moving and listened, waiting for whoever it was to make a move. Finally a figure moved around the stone, and I recognized Boromir.

"What are you doing out here?" I snapped, backing away a bit. He simply smiled and stepped closer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was going to the bathroom you idiot. Why were you sneaking up on me?"

"I told you," he grabbed a hold of my wrist, "that if you came I would make trouble for you."

I grabbed the hand that held my wrist at the wrist and flipped him over. He landed on the ground with a thud and I could hear the wind being knocked out of him. I began to make my escape when he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground, my chin slamming into the dirt hard. He then flipped me over onto my back and grabbed me around the throat. I fought his hands, trying to kick with my legs but he had them pinned. I felt my eyes growing hot as tears from being strangled worked their way into them.

Suddenly there was an axe pushed against Boromir's neck and he slowly let go. I began coughing, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

"Get up." Gimli's voice spat.

I looked behind me as Boromir got to his feet slowly, his hands raised. He seemed so innocent now…it was odd. Something was wrong with Boromir and I was going to find out what it was.

"If you lay hands on the lass, or anyone in the fellowship, I'll have your head." Gimli promised, lowering his axe so that Boromir could go back to the camp. I watched as he sulked off to where his bedroll was. Gimli was at my side in a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a hand on my back.

"I'm fine Gimli, really." I got to my feet, rubbing my neck. I knew without even looking that there would be bruises from where Boromir had strangled me.

"Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know…but promise me something." I looked down at Gimli. "Don't tell anyone about it, especially Legolas."

"Why would I speak to that-"

"Gimli!" I said sharply, narrowing my eyes.

"I won't say a word lass, but you had best watch yourself." He eyed the camp, looking at Boromir's sleeping form. We walked silently back to camp where he sat down and I laid beside Legolas, who had turned away from me in his sleep.

"Gimli?"

He looked up from the ground.

"What?"

"Thank you." I smiled before lying down and closing my eyes. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a, "You're welcome," before falling asleep.

* * *

The snow in Caradhras made it hard to walk. I felt horribly for the Hobbits as they struggled to keep their footing. Frodo was walking beside me and I could hear him shivering and shaking. I went to pull my cloak off but remembered the bruises on my neck. If anyone saw them, they'd want to know where I got them.

"Frodo here." I pulled off my cloak anyways, tugging at my tunic to make it rise up a bit over the bruises. I helped him into it.

"But what about you?" He looked up at me now that I had on no cloak.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I feel great. I told you I'd look out for you anyways." I assured him with a smile. Thankfully he bought it and we continued walking.

Not long after we started walking again did Frodo all of a sudden fall backwards with a cry and begin rolling down the mountain.

"Frodo!" Aragorn and I called out at almost the same time. Aragorn was quick to catch Frodo before he could continue rolling, and helped him up. I watched as Frodo dusted himself off and then searched his neck for the Ring. I then saw Boromir bend down and pick something up off of the ground.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew that Boromir had the Ring. From what it looked like, he was reluctant to return it. I went forward but was grabbed by Legolas.

"Aragorn can take care of himself." He told me, holding onto my arm.

I turned back around and watched as Boromir slowly reached out and handed Frodo the Ring. Boromir then ruffled Frodo's hair and turned back around to continue walking. That was when I figured it out – Boromir was being tainted by the Ring. That was why he had been so venomous towards me and why he had attacked me. He knew that I was protecting and looking out for Frodo and so he thought he had to get rid of me.

My heart suddenly pitied Boromir as he walked past Legolas and I. He caught my sudden stare and stopped in his tracks, eyeing my neck. If I hadn't known better, he looked sorry for what he had done.

"Tula." Legolas let go of my arm and walked away.

_(Come.)_

I slowly followed Legolas, staying a ways behind. Gimli was walking behind him and so I rushed up to ask if my bruises were showing. I bent over so that he could adjust the top of my tunic and then hurried to join Legolas after thanking Gimli.

"Where is your cloak?" Legolas asked suddenly, touching my arm.

"I wanted to feel the fresh air, and Frodo was cold."

"Take mine." He began shrugging out of it but I grabbed his arm, shaking my head. He looked at me disapprovingly but didn't argue with me.

"The snow is beautiful." I commented, looking ahead at the white mountains. The snow indeed was beautiful, however it made the journey more difficult.

"Yes it is." He agreed, following my gaze across the mountains. He slowly slipped his hand into mine and I reveled in the warmth. I was beginning to feel the cold…just a little bit.

* * *

When we reached the narrow trails along the mountain side the blizzard started. I picked Frodo up in my arms and carried him on my hip like a child. He leaned against my shoulder, trying to pull the cloak over both of us but I stopped him.

Aragorn was carrying Sam while Boromir balanced both Merry and Pippin on his shoulders. Legolas was at the head of the group, studying the sky. It seemed as though he were listening to something that we couldn't hear.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted over the rushing wind and snow. He turned to look back at all of us.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf turned to look back at us as well.

Aragorn's face fell and he looked up solemnly at us. He held Sam closer to him as he spoke.

"He's trying bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf's voice was horrified at the thought of turning back. I had been right – he was afraid of something.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" He chanted, trying to fight Saruman's words. He seemed to be concentrating hard and I knew that he was losing against him.

_(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)_

The snow just came harder and soon we heard a rumbling. We all looked up to see mountains of snow and large icicles falling towards us. Legolas ran from his spot at the head of the group and pinned Frodo and I against the side of the mountain. His chest was at my back, keeping both Frodo and I safe. I saw that the other were doing the same.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to the city!" Boromir suggested as the snow stopped falling in piles upon us. It seemed like the only idea until Aragorn spoke.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli seemed excited to take that route, but I turned and saw exactly what I knew would be in Gandalf's eyes, fear.

"Let the Ring bearer decided." He said mournfully.

Legolas moved back so that I could turn. Frodo looked from Gandalf to Gimli, trying his hardest to make a decision. It all rested on his small shoulders.

"What should I do Adette?" He asked quietly, looking up at me.

"Only you can decide Frodo. Whatever you decide, we will follow you."

He looked away from me to make his decision. He then looked up at Gandalf, sure of himself.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded his head, although I could see that this didn't please him. He had been hoping that Frodo would choose to continue up the mountain or to follow Boromir's suggestion.

"So be it."

* * *

Once we had gotten close to the mines, Frodo insisted that I put him down.

"Adette, you look pale." He commented, raising a hand to my face. He laid it against my cheek but pulled back quickly. "You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine Frodo." I lied, smiling weakly at him. The truth was, I did feel ill. My skin was burning but I felt so cold at the same time. But Frodo needed my cloak more than I did and so I knew to keep my illness a secret. I set him down on his feet. "Probably just your body heat."

"If you say so Adette." He looked up at me one last time before going back towards Gandalf. I watched as he went back to help the old man, suddenly feeling sicker now that I had admitted it to myself. I breathed in sharply, a hand rising to wipe my forehead.

"Adette?" My brother's voice came from my side. I turned to see him looking worriedly at me and before I could stop him, he did as Frodo had although he didn't pull away. Instead he moved his hand to my other cheek as well. "You're ill."

"I'm fine Aragorn, really. Please don't go all big brother on me." I pleaded, taking his hand from my face.

"You should rest. Why don't you ride Bill-"

"No, no. If I ride Bill he'll get tired and Legolas will worry. I'm fine Aragorn." I smiled and continued walking alongside him. "What shall we do in the mines?"

"I don't know. What do dwarves do for fun?" He smiled too. I was glad that he wasn't going to make my not feeling well a big deal.

"Ask Gimli."

"I'll have you know lass," speak of the devil, "that we dwarves have many ways of entertaining ourselves." He walked between Aragorn and me to lead everyone.

"Do you Gimli? Ale and meat all around I presume?"

"More than _you'll_ ever eat or drink."

Aragorn and I laughed as we neared the mines. The mountains there were a gray color and there was a thick fog about it. The whole setup made me shiver, that and my being sick. Aragorn seemed to notice and touched my shoulder.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine," I turned to see Legolas catching up, "now be quiet before he hears you."

An arm went around my shoulder and I turned to see Legolas smiling down at me, walking in between Aragorn and I. Aragorn fell back to give us our privacy.

* * *

We had been sitting for hours outside the door while Gandalf tried desperately to open it with his magical words. He was growing frustrated and so we all began suggesting words and phrases of our own.

"Please open the goddamn door." I muttered as I sat alone. I was beginning to get the shakes and I didn't want anyone to see me. I rubbed my arms fiercely in an attempt to warm them and kept my jaw clenched to stop my teeth from chattering. The mugginess in the mines wasn't helping.

"I don't think that one will work – you suggested it only minutes ago."

I turned to see Legolas standing behind me. When I didn't acknowledge him he proceeded to sit down next to me anyways and take my hand. I tried to jerk away but he grabbed it anyways.

"Adette, you're shaking." He said in a concerned tone. He ripped off his cloak and forced my arms inside of it. "You're ill."

"Legolas-"

"Adette, amin dele ten' lle."

_(Adette, I am worried about you.)_

"Don't be. I'm just a little chilled." I smiled at him. "And now you will be without your cloak."

"You're already ill, you need it more than I do."

Suddenly Gandalf's voice rang out and the door slowly swung open. Legolas and I jumped to our feet, thankful that it was finally open and we could move again.

"Shall I carry you?" He asked.

"No! Why would you do such a thing?" I walked past him and followed everyone into the darkness. We looked around the room as Gandalf lit his staff so that we could see. I was horrified when I saw skeletons lying on the floor. Arrows were sticking out of skulls. Gimli cried out.

"No! No!" He ran towards a skeleton and cried out once more.

Legolas rushed inside and dislodged an arrow from a skull. He examined it only for a moment before recognizing it and throwing it to the ground.

"Goblins!" He warned.

Everyone reached for their weapons. I unsheathed my sword, my arms suddenly feeling heavy and fatigued. I nearly dropped my sword, but instead just held the tip to the ground to steady myself. This went unnoticed by Legolas.

"Please rest dúlin."

I was about to answer when Sam called for Aragorn. We all turned to see Frodo being dragged into the water by a tentacle. Legolas shot an arrow at the large target, but to no avail. The giant octopus continued to hold Frodo in midair. Aragorn, Boromir, and I rushed at the octopus, slicing at its tentacles. I found the effort exhausting, but kept attacking. Aragorn soon sliced off the tentacle holding Frodo and he fell into Boromir's open arms.

Seeing him safe, we all turned and began running back into the open doorway. I was breathing heavily, sweating profusely. Legolas stayed behind to shoot more arrows at the octopus as it tried to follow.

Once I was inside I staggered closer to Boromir as he continued to hold Frodo. I tried to reach out by fell to my knees, my vision shaky. I felt arms around me and heard Aragorn's voice faint in my ear. The last thing I remembered before falling into darkness were Legolas's distraught cries for my name.


	8. We Must Be Aware Of Him

Chapter 7

Legolas's POV

The octopus continued to follow after us and so I was forced to stay behind and slow it down. I shot an arrow at its right eye in the hopes that if slightly blinded he would not be quick. When it screamed in pain I turned and began running back inside of the doorway. I saw Adette kneeling on the ground, Aragorn's arms wrapped around her waist to keep her upright.

"Adette! Adette!" I cried, running to them. I dropped to my knees beside Aragorn and reached out to stroke her cheek. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted Her head had fallen against Aragorn's shoulder. "Dúlin?"

"She's fainted Legolas." He didn't hide the concern in his voice for her, and looked down at her stone face.

"Is she alright?" Frodo's face was horrified as he leaped down from Boromir's arms. He stood on the other side of Aragorn, looking down on her as well.

Suddenly she let out a faint sigh, and her lips closed. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, slightly glazed over. She blinked a few times before registering the faces surrounding her.

"M-mani marte?" She breathed, lifting her head from her brother's shoulder. He did not unwrap his arms from around her as she slowly kneeled upright.

_(What happened?)_

"You fainted. Lle anta yulna en alu?" I asked as Adette's hands suddenly flew to her neck. She pulled the top of her tunic up, shaking her head.

_(Do you need a drink of water?)_

"I'm fine now." She slowly got to her feet as Aragorn's arms left from around her. Frodo handed her sword to her, which she must have dropped when she fainted. She took it and gasped when the weight brought her arm down.

"No you aren't." I rushed forward but she backed away. She then tried to sheathe her sword again, this time succeeding.

"Now let's go." She looked set on her decision.

"We now have but once choice." Gandalf interrupted us, walking ahead of everyone. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world."

He led us by his lit staff. I marched right past Aragorn, Gimli, and the Hobbits. Without stopping I grabbed Adette and threw her easily over my right shoulder. I would have been happy to carry her but she wouldn't let it go without a fight. She began punching my back and wriggling about.

"Put me down Legolas! Amin delotha lle!"

_(I hate you!)_

I only chuckled at her harsh words, knowing that she did not mean them. She continued to shout at me and punch me until Gandalf turned back to face us.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He rolled his eyes at our argument before turning back around to continue on.

"Lle tela?" I asked quietly once she gradually stopped punching me.

_(Are you finished?)_

"Hmph."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her forward to carry in my arms. It was much easier and much more comfortable for the both of us although she wouldn't admit it. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I can walk." She muttered angrily.

"Sleep." I ordered gently, looking down. The second I did she looked down, still scowling. Her eyebrows were pulled together.

"No." She argued in a hard voice. She did, however, lean her head against my chest.

"Kaima." I repeated, pulling her closer.

_(Sleep.)_

When she didn't answer I looked up. The walls were lit dimly by Gandalf's small light. Aragorn looked back, smiling when his eyes fell upon Adette. He looked as though he was trying to keep from laughing. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. Her arms slowly fell limply away from her chest.

"Oh!" I took her arms and wrapped them around my neck carefully. "Quel kaima Adette."

_(Sleep well Adette.)_

* * *

We stopped several hours later to sleep for the night. I laid Adette close to the fire we had built, taking my cloak from around her. She was slipping in and out of a feverish sleep, her shaking becoming worse. Her teeth chattered.

"I don't think it's hypothermia but it could be pneumonia." I told Aragorn when he came to help me. He pressed a wet piece of cloth to her forehead, smoothing it down onto her skin. Water dripped down her temples and into her hair.

"She needs rest and warmth to her body." He looked up. "We should probably change her clothes as well. Is there anything else for her to wear?"

"I brought along an extra tunic just in case." I went to the saddlebags and searched for it. The tunic was a burgundy color with a black belt around the waist. The sleeves were long and white and should keep her arms warm. I returned with it as Aragorn gently lifted his sister and led me behind a large rock.

"Lle anta amin tu?" He asked, laying her down against the cool ground.

_(Do you need help?)_

"No." I began pulling off her tunic as Aragorn returned to the fire. She began shivering more as the clothes left her body, and I apologized quietly as I tried to quickly redress her. She opened her eyes but once.

"Amin hiraetha." She whispered.

_(I'm sorry.)_

"Mani?" I asked curiously as she tried to sit up. She fell back into my arm as it shot out to stop her fall. She weakly lifted her head, raising a hand as if to touch her neck. Before she could it dropped limply into her lap before she was asleep again.

_(What?)_

_She's tired._ I thought as I carried her back to the camp. Aragorn was sitting next to Boromir, smoking his pipe. Gandalf was sitting with Frodo on a rock farther from the fire. Everyone else was sitting on their bedrolls, trying to get warm. I laid Adette on her own bedroll, covering her with my cloak and Aragorn's, which I assumed he had left for her.

"How is the lass?" Gimli asked suddenly. I was surprised – it was the first time that he had spoken civilly to me. I looked away from her to look at Gimli. He sat on the opposite side of the fire, smoking.

"Weak. She needs much rest." I replied grimly.

"I hope she'll be alright Pri-Legolas." Sam offered, shoving a piece of lembas bread into his mouth. He made a funny face but swallowed it anyways.

"Thank you Sam, I'm sure she will be."

Frodo then joined Sam beside the fire, looking a bit troubled. He stared in the flames for quiet some time before lifting his head in my direction. He looked once at Adette as she slept before turning back to me.

"Legolas?" He asked in his soft, calm voice.

"Yes Frodo?"

"What does…dúlin mean? I've heard you call Adette that before." He struggled with the word but I understood what he meant. I smiled.

"It means, 'nightingale'."

"It's very fitting."

"I wonder why you two don't have any children running around yet." Pippin agreed. "She'd make a good mother."

"Adette can't bear children." I admitted quietly, offering a sad smile to the Hobbits. They looked deeply saddened by what I had told them. "She was…raped by an orc during our first year of marriage. He destroyed her womb."

FLASHBACK

I cared not of the noise I made as I ran through the forest, my feet snapping dead branches and scattering fallen leaves. My eyes were burning with anger and hatred as I remembered Adette's beaten and bloody body back in Mirkwood. She had looked so vulnerable and weak, and that was _not_ my Adette.

The band of orcs could not have gotten far, for night had fallen and they would be stopping to rest overnight. From where I was running I could see the glow of fire from around a bend. My pace quickened and I arrived in only minutes.

Crude tents were pitched in different areas of the quarry. Many orcs were gathered around the fire while others were cackling and talking about other things. I took out my bow and got an arrow ready. I would get revenge whether or not I died doing it. An orc had gotten up and was wandering my direction.

"Gurth gothrim lye!" I bellowed for all to hear. The arrow went right through the unsuspecting orc's head. The orcs all looked up to seem me standing there.

_(Death to our foes!)_

"Who are you?" One asked in a monstrous voice, standing.

"You soiled and hurt something of mine." I spoke in a softer voice. I then rushed into the pack of orcs, my sword slashing off arms and heads at left and right. It didn't take them long to begin fighting back. Blood spurted from the stump of an orc's arm and he howled in pain. I was quick to end it by plunging my sword into his chest, drawing it out quickly to push through the face of an advancing orc.

When I thought I had slayed them all I fell to my knees. Suddenly something kicked the side of my face and I fell back. A foot pinned me down by my chest and I looked up to see a bloody orc standing over me.

"Ah, so you're the one." His voice was high pitched and crackly. "Throduk, come out here!"

I turned my head to see a gigantic orc emerge from a tent. His skin was the color of charcoal, dark green war painted splashed onto his abdomen and chest in odd designs. His teeth were jagged and yellow, drool dripping from them. His hair was pulled into a ponytail on the top of his head.

"So he's her husband eh?" He questioned the other orc, pulling out his own weapon. It was a sword with an oddly shaped tip. When he said this I tried to fight against the orc's foot, but he only pressed harder.

"What should we do with him?"

"Let him up Kraggath, he wants his revenge." Throduk laughed menacingly as Kraggath removed his foot. When he had I grabbed a knife from my waist and flung it into his chest. He gasped in pain, staggering back. When he fell I retrieved my beloved knife and turned back to Throduk.

"You will die." I promised in an icy tone, swinging my sword after I had picked it up from the ground.

"Did she?" He grinned and I could no longer contain myself. I charged at him, yelling in fury as my sword met his. Our swords clanged and clattered against each other all around the camp. The stench of death and blood began to overpower my senses and I became ravenous. I leaped at Throduk, sending my sword straight through his lower abdomen.

"You will never again haunt Middle Earth." I promised him, sheathing my sword. He fell back onto the ground, still alive. He tried to get up but I kicked him in the ribs and sent his sword flying through the air. I then took out my bow and ended his pain with an arrow between the eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

As if on cue, Adette began to whimper loudly. She moved around in her sleep as if fighting against someone. I turned and pulled her up into a hug right away. She continued to shake and whimper as I held her close.

"Vanimle sila tiri, dúlin. Oio naa elealla alasse'. Amin mela lle, nîn herves."

_(Your beauty shines bright, nightingale. Ever is thy sight a joy. I love you, my wife.)_

Slowly her whimpering stopped and she settled back into an almost peaceful sleep. She still shook a little. As I pulled her away to lay her down again I noticed bruises on her neck. I leaned in closer and saw that they had been made by fingers. Someone had tried to strangle her.

"Who did this?" I asked quietly, looking up at everyone in the circle. Everyone looked at me with blank expressions. I laid Adette back down and stood. "I said," I unsheathed my sword, "who did this?"

"Sheathe your sword and I'll tell you." Gimli said sharply. I did as he requested, waiting for him to tell me. "It was Boromir."

I looked over in the direction of Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir was sitting a few inches from Aragorn, looking away from him. Their backs were to me. I let out an animalistic roar and ran at him, grabbing him around the waist and launching him down the rocky hill.

"Legolas!" Aragorn jumped to his feet and grabbed my shoulders.

"He tried to strangle Adette!" I wrenched myself from his grasp and tackled Boromir, who had stood, back down onto the hill. We wrestled on the ground, the terrain scraping my back when he held me down. Before a punch could collide with my face I moved my head to the side and flipped us over. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding from hitting the rocks. I balled up my fist and hit him in the face, holding his collar with the other hand.

"Legolas! Legolas!" Adette's voice cried. I felt fingers around my wrist, pulling back my fist before I could hit Boromir a third time. I turned to see her fall back in exhaustion as she let go of me.

"Adette-"

"It's the Ring. It's tainting his mind and making him do things he wouldn't normally do. Please forgive him, I already have." She said between breaths.

I turned away to look at Boromir who was unconscious.

"Aragorn, sana ho." I muttered, rising to my feet. I gathered Adette's body in my arms and carried her back up the hill as Aragorn passed me to go and collect Boromir. He looked furious about his sister but remained calm.

_(Aragorn, take him.)_

"Lle awra?" Adette asked as I laid her down on her bedroll. Her hand reached out and took mine. I made a fist and she kissed the knuckles before prying my hand open. She shook her head.

_(Are you hurt?)_

"Kaima dúlin." I kissed her forehead lightly before sitting back to keep an eye on her. I looked up to see Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all huddled together. When they saw me looking they all got up and wandered away.

_(Sleep nightingale.)_

_Great, now they're afraid of me._ I thought sarcastically. I smoothed back Adette's hair and watched as Aragorn lugged Boromir to the camp and set him down on a bedroll.

"We must be aware of him." I told him as he sat down next to Adette's head. He sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.


	9. My Recollection Of Orcs

Chapter 8

_No more Elvish._

Adette's POV

I woke up sweaty and panting to see that the fire had died. Everyone had fallen asleep, including Legolas, who was leaned back against a boulder. His arms were behind his head, sitting cross legged. I saw Aragorn sitting up near my head, hunched over. When I stirred, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello." I smiled sleepily.

"How do you feel?" He reached out a hand and placed it against my cheek. He smiled when he pulled back. "Your fever is breaking, but you still need to rest."

I sat up slowly so as not to wake anyone and moved to Aragorn's side. He glanced sideways at me more than once in the silence and I soon turned my head to look at him myself. I could tell that he wanted to say something to me but he kept putting it off.

"What is it Aragorn?" I asked calmly.

"Are you still plagued by nightmares?" He questioned, waiting only a moment to ask. "You were restless in your sleep. I would have woken you but-"

"Yes…I still have nightmares." I slowly looked away, staring into the ashes of the dead fire. He shifted, and I felt his arm snake around my shoulders.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath, settling back into Aragorn's arm. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. My nightmares were usually pretty hazy and dark, but they had become vivid since the journey. I could only guess that the Ring had something to do with that.

"My recollection of orcs. I saw us in the field where we used to play, when we were children. Do you remember that time the band of orcs attacked us in the night?

We had snuck out and gone to the field to catch fireflies and to play. I wandered away after a firefly and all of a sudden…I was picked up. You took out your dagger, yelling angrily at whatever had taken me. I turned and saw orcs rushing from the trees. I called to you, kicking the orc holding me up. He let me drop to the ground and you ran to help me, but one of them pushed you down and held you there. I picked up your dagger from the ground and slit his throat, and helped you up…your leg was broken." I opened my eyes suddenly, as if I were really a child again, as if I were really helping Aragorn limp away from the orcs. Aragorn's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"I remember." He whispered.

"If the guards hadn't found us, we would have been killed. Our father was furious, but he was so happy to see us safe. He warned us both that if we snuck out again, he would make us stay in our room for weeks.

We always did hate that…staying inside. We were always so free and wanting so much more. I just knew that you would end up traveling Middle Earth, Aragorn…I just hoped you would take me along."

Aragorn used his other hand to grip my chin. He pointed my face in Legolas's direction.

"You and Legolas fell in love, Adette. Would you have wanted to leave him?" He asked softly, letting go of my chin.

"No." I answered quietly. "And then I saw myself in the forests of Mirkwood on…that day. It had been only two months since Legolas and I had been married, and many weeks after you had left.

I was just wandering about, enjoying the fresh air. I remember hearing loud breathing but when I turned, there was only a sharp pain in my head and then nothing else. When I woke up I was-"

"It's okay Adette. Shh." Aragorn had wrapped his other arm around me and was rocking be back and forth quickly. I hadn't realized that I was gasping for air. I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calming myself down.

"After Lenwë found me, I began to fade in and out of unconsciousness. All I remembered was always seeing Legolas's face above mine. His eyes were so frightening, Aragorn, I had never seen him so angry. He hadn't left my side, but then…I woke up and he wasn't there. The healers all told me that he had gone after the orcs who had raped and beaten me. I remember knowing how horrible their deaths would be, how livid Legolas would be when he crossed paths with the one who had actually raped me.

I tried to get up from the bed to follow Legolas. The healers forbade me from getting up, telling me that I was still healing. The pain in my body was no match for the pain in my heart." I swiped my hand across my cheek to wipe away the angry tear. My teeth were clenched together, and I had unconsciously made a fist.

"It's okay to cry Adette." Aragorn said gently, pulling me away from him to look into my eyes. "It's okay to cry."

"I don't want to cry Aragorn. If I cry, I'm just letting those who have done me wrong win over me…and I won't let that happen." I muttered.

Suddenly, Boromir stirred. Aragorn and I both watched as he slowly got up and staggered from the camp. His shoulders were shaking a little as he continued down the hill Legolas had tackled him on.

"Stay here." I told Aragorn, rising.

"You should rest Adette." Aragorn reached out and grabbed my hand. "I don't want you going after him."

"Just let me go."

He reluctantly let go of my hand and I started after Boromir. I couldn't see very well from the hill, but I could hear him crying quietly in the dark. I stumbled over the rocky terrain, and reached the bottom without falling.

"Boromir?" I whispered, feeling around. My hand caught something, and I gripped it gently. From the way it felt, I had grabbed Boromir's shoulder. It was shaking, and I could hear him crying.

"Get away from me Adette." He said, trying to make his voice even. He pulled his shoulder back and so I sat beside him. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out his heartbreaking, tear streaked face. I reached out to wipe away his tears but he grabbed my wrist, and his hold was gentle. "Legolas will be angry."

"Boromir, I understand it now. It's the Ring isn't it?" I asked softly. He freed my wrist and laughed tiredly as I wiped his tears.

"I'm not usually like this you know." He offered.

"I can tell. The way you are with Merry and Pippin, you really are a good man Boromir. It isn't your fault." I assured him, placing a hand on his back. He surprised me by drawing close and embracing me.

"I'm so sorry Adette." He choked, grasping my shoulder blades. Although he tugged some of my hair I didn't pull back. I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's alright Boromir. You just have to try your hardest to resist the Ring." I murmured soothingly. I felt him nod against me and I gently pulled back, smiling. "You have all of us to count on."

"I don't know about your brother or Legolas."

I laughed and slapped his back. I was finally beginning to see the real Boromir, and I really liked him. He smiled, wiping off his cheeks before getting to his feet.

"Come, you need to regain your strength." He pulled me up and we walked back up the hill together. Aragorn was still awake and he had started a new fire. When he saw us he stopped what he was doing and looked from me to Boromir.

"Is everything alright?" He asked slowly.

"Everything is fine. Good night Boromir, have an easy sleep." I patted his back before he headed back to his bedroll and laid down. Once he was situated, I returned to my own bedroll. "You should sleep Aragorn."

He looked at me questioningly, and I knew he wanted to know what had gone on with Boromir and I. But instead of asking me questions he simply nodded and laid down, our heads beside each other.

"Sleep well Adette." He whispered.

"You too Aragorn."

* * *

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered. The light on his staff grew brighter, and illuminated the room. Crushed columns laid in pieces upon the floor while some still stood, cracked and aged. Great archways were suspended above our heads and along the walls. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." 

I saw Gimli's face as he searched the room. He seemed to be searching for one piece of this place that wasn't broken or dead. I knew he must have been feeling horribly, and began walking towards him when I stumbled over a rock.

"Careful." Boromir grabbed my arm before I could fall forward. I brushed myself off when he let go and stood back up. He smiled.

"Thank you. That would have been a long way down." I laughed as I looked over the edge and into the darkness below.

"Adette!" Legolas's voice echoed softly off of the walls. He jogged up to where Boromir and I stood, staring past me. I turned and saw that Boromir had walked away when Legolas had come.

"Yes?" I asked him, a smile still upon my face. He looked doubtful but shook his head, muttering something underneath his breath. I ignored it and took his hand as we followed everyone.

Suddenly Gimli cried out and ran towards a chamber. Gandalf called after him but Gimli didn't stop. I could see a faint light coming from the room, and tugged on Legolas's hand. He looked towards the chamber and his eyes widened slightly when he spied the light too. We all slowly went into the chamber, only to hear Gimli's sobs.

The room was in ruins, just as all of the others were. Skeletons and their forgotten weapons adorned the floors, cobwebs growing over them. In the middle of the room was a stone casket with words etched into it, upon which a single ray of light was shining.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then…it's as I feared." Gandalf said, moving towards a skeleton. He took a tattered looking book from the corpse's hands and began flipping through the torn, bloodstained pages.

I let go of Legolas's hands and went to Gimli's side.

"Are you alright Gimli?" I asked quietly, a hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer, but raised his head to acknowledge me. He wasn't crying, at least. I couldn't take anymore tears.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." I heard Legolas hiss to Aragorn. He looked around the room, as if expecting something to barge in and attack us. He caught my stare and offered a quick smile.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." Gandalf said. I looked up to see that he was reading from the book, his face troubled. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Gimli stopped his quiet chanting and stood, as did I. I turned to see the Hobbits all collected together with the exception of Pippin.

"Frodo," I whispered, "come, come this way."

He nodded, and they all drifted over to where I was standing. They were all shaking and I knew that they were afraid. I lifted Frodo's chin, and waved my hand to get Sam and Merry's attention.

"Everything will be okay. I'll protect you all." I promised them.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Gandalf continued to read, and I wished that he would stop. He was frightening everyone even more and soon we would be on our toes for some unknown danger. "We cannot get out. They are coming."

Everyone was silent then, reflecting on what had been read. Legolas and Aragorn were shooting worried glances at each other while Gandalf continued to stare blankly at the book. Boromir made his way to my side, offering a hand with the Hobbits.

Suddenly there was a clanging sound and I looked up to see Pippin standing by the well. The head of the skeleton that had been resting on the well had dropped back into the well, and as I looked up, the rest of it slipped back as well. Once the echoes had died down, Gandalf grabbed his staff and hat from the embarrassed Hobbit.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He yelled harshly, staring down Pippin. I was about to suggest backing off of him when we heard hushed booming.

"Frodo!" Sam hissed, pointing to Frodo's waist. I looked down and saw that Sting was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried, looking to the doors.

"Stay with the Hobbits." Boromir commanded me quietly. He then turned and went to the doors, looking out into the hall. He jumped in surprise when an arrow ended up lodging itself into the door – right beside his face.

Aragorn dropped his torch and rushed to the doors to help Boromir, and Legolas followed close behind. I went forward to go and help when Boromir turned and shook his head.

"Stay with them like I told you!" He shouted.

Legolas turned his head to look at me, his face bewildered. I nodded, and pushed all four of them behind me, drawing my sword.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli cried, hopping up onto the casket. His eyes were wild with anger as he swung his axe, ready to kill some orc.

When the doors began to break open, Legolas backed up and shot arrows through the gaps. Screams of agony pierced through the room when his arrows collided with them. Aragorn and Boromir backed away as well and we all waited for the doors to break open. Legolas glided towards me, dipping his head to kiss me quickly.

"Good luck nightingale." He murmured, looking into my eyes one last time before the doors busted open with a deafening crash.

I rushed forward, dodging the arrows Legolas was shooting, and swung my sword at an orc, slicing him in half horizontally. Frodo fought with Sting by my side, stabbing an orc clear through his abdomen. I could see Aragorn behead an orc, blood spurting out, and then look up in horror.

Frodo and I did the same and saw that a ferocious looking cave troll had staggered into the room. It saw Sam cowering in a corner and charged at him, the room shaking with each footstep. He was suddenly stopped, however, and I saw Boromir and Aragorn holding his chains. This angered the troll, and he swung at Boromir, sending him flying across the room.

"Boromir!" I cried out, rushing to his side. He had landed upon the small steps on which the casket rested. He looked fairly dazed. I lifted his neck and wiped blood from his temple with my other hand. "Are you alright?"

When he didn't answer I knew that he was still dazed and so I lifted his arm around my shoulder, and slipped an arm around his waist. I hoisted him to his feet and looked up in time to see the troll standing over me. He reared back an arm to strike, and I turned sideways to guard Boromir, bracing myself for the blow. Instead, it cried out in pain and I opened my eyes to see that an arrow had pierced his chest. Before I could blink, Legolas had taken Boromir in the same way I had, and had helped him towards a pillar.

"I'm fine Legolas." He insisted, taking his sword from me. "Thank you."

Legolas nodded, and Boromir rushed back into battle. I smiled at Legolas, and he returned it.

"Legolas, if you get up there," I pointed to a higher place above the troll, "you can shoot him in the head."

"Keep him there for me." He then took off to follow my plan.

I ran at the troll, standing in front of it. When he finally registered that I was standing there, he swung. I rolled between his legs and when he turned, his chain swung up and nearly hit Legolas. I called out a warning and he dodged it. The chain flung around a pillar, and Legolas ran across it and onto the troll's shoulders. He shot an arrow into the back of the troll's head and then jumped down.

"Aragorn!" Frodo's voice rang out. I whirled around to see my brother lying motionless while Frodo shook him.

"Oh no." I breathed, running towards them. Frodo had run off when the troll had gone after him and it was only Aragorn. I dropped on my knees by his side and checked for a pulse. When I found one I sat him up, shaking him. "Aragorn!"

As his eyes slowly opened I heard groans of pain and turned my head to see Frodo, a spear protruding from his chest. The troll had stabbed him.

"Frodo!" I screamed, looking on in horror as the troll pulled back. Frodo fell to the ground and didn't get back up. I could hear Merry and Pippin yelling in anger and I saw Sam's horrified face.

When I made sure Aragorn was awake, I went to Frodo.

"Frodo no." I whispered, lifting him up. However when I did, he moaned and coughed, touching the place where he had been stabbed. "Frodo?"

There was a thud that caused a sudden earthquake and I knew that the troll was dead. Aragorn had crawled over to where we were, and was staring in shock.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." He said in disbelief.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said simply as Frodo pulled back his clothes to reveal a white, shining shirt beneath it.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli chuckled.

"Oh Frodo!" I threw my arms around him and pulled him close. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Frodo pulled away, blushing slightly.

"It's alright Adette. I'm fine." He assured me, getting to his feet. By this time, we were all gathered together in the corner. In the distance was the sound of more orcs approaching.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted, already heading for the doors. Everyone else followed close behind, but I stayed back a moment. Legolas noticed and turned, waiting for me.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling tired from the battle?" He smoothed back my hair and felt both of my cheeks. "You're still a bit warm but much better if I do say so myself."

"Come! We must hurry!" We both looked to see Boromir's head in the open doorway.

"We're coming." I assured him. He nodded and disappeared.

"I'm feeling much better…and I love you." I leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway. We hadn't kissed like that since the day we had left.

"I love you too." He whispered, taking my hand. "Now let's go."


	10. Fly You Fools

Chapter 9

Legolas's POV

Adette and I raced after the rest of the fellowship hand in hand. She was running behind me and I nearly dragged her. She was still not completely over her illness and I was sure the battle had exhausted her.

"Come Adette, come!" I exclaimed, turning my head slightly. She nodded, her long hair flying in the wind. I was secretly glad that she had not cut it off. Her cheeks were flushed and I could make out beads of sweat on her forehead.

We soon caught up to the fellowship. I looked around and saw orcs coming from both directions and crawling down pillars. They were closing in fast, forcing us into the center. They cackled evilly, eyes widened with delight at our mishap. One reached forward for Frodo and I stood protectively in front of him, slicing off the orc's hand in one swipe. It screamed in pain, and Frodo looked at me with gratitude clear on his face.

Gimli suddenly yelled, swinging his axe a little. Almost immediately the orcs scattered, and Gimli laughed, thinking he had frightened them off. I turned to see a glowing light at the end of the hall, and knew at once that whatever it was had scared to orcs.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked tiredly.

"A Balrog – a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf answered after a moment of silence. He seemed greatly distressed by this. "This foe is beyond any of you…run!"

Gandalf then began running, leading us further down the hall. Adette was further back with Frodo, encouraging him to continue running although tired. We ran down a crude set of stairs and Boromir nearly fell forward but I grabbed him. I didn't know why I was rescuing him, but if Adette was no longer threatened by him, than neither was I. We looked over the edge in frustration.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf ordered, pushing Aragorn away as he neared him. Although it was an unkind gesture, I knew Gandalf only wanted us to live. "Swords are no more use here."

In this time we all took a moment to catch our breath.

"I'm…so…tired." Adette said between heavy breaths. I turned my head slightly, not wanting her to know that I was listening.

"So am I Adette, but we have to keep going." Frodo told her, looking up to meet her eyes.

I suddenly leaped across the gap and landed on the other side unharmed. I turned to face the others, motioning for them.

"Gandalf!" I called.

He followed my example and landed perfectly. I drew my bow when the sounds of arrows whistling in the air sounded. I shot an orc standing on a ledge right through the head and he tumbled down into the abyss.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin under his arms and jumped over the gap. Aragorn then grabbed Sam and threw him towards Boromir when he had landed and set down the two Hobbits, and caught him. Gimli followed next, not wanting to be thrown by Aragorn. Frodo came next and this time I caught him.

"Go Adette." Aragorn urged his sister.

"Come Adette, I'll catch you!" I called to her, holding out my arms. She still didn't look convinced, and we were running short on time.

"My vision is a bit off with all of this running." She smiled weakly, sensing my uneasiness about our time. Only when she took a running start and threw herself off in the wrong direction did I realize our mistake in not having Aragorn throw her.

"Adette!" I screamed, leaping out. She was gripping the ledge with her hands, trying to pull herself up.

"Adette!" Aragorn shouted. "Hang on!"

I grabbed her hands and with one thrust, pulled her up onto the ledge. She collapsed against my chest, holding my tunic in her fists. I held her for a moment, whispering against her hair. Without letting go, I moved us back so that Aragorn could land safely.

When Adette felt a bit better, we continued on our way. The rest of the fellowship was already running down another set of stairs. A wall of fire was spread out behind us, and Gandalf turned.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" He commanded.

I turned to see a black creature emerging from the flames as Gandalf stood before it. Its eyes were of white fire with great, black horns swirling about its massive head. It was a menacing and frightening sight and I then understood why Gandalf was hesitant about going through the mines.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed, facing the creature.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, trying to get around Boromir and Aragorn. The two were blocking the Hobbits, who were trying to go to Gandalf's aid. I stood at the head of them, Adette behind me.

"Will we not help him?" She questioned us, looking from me to Aragorn and then to Boromir.

"We cannot." Aragorn said calmly.

"If you will not," Adette unsheathed her sword, "then I will!"

I reached out as she ran in front of me and caught her arm, spinning her around to face me. She fought back against my hold, suddenly filled with the strength she had been lacking since her illness. Her eyes burned with anger, lit up by the brightness of the flames. I could see the makings of tears forming in her eyes.

"Adette you cannot go. I won't let you go." I told her, grabbing her other arm as well.

"Someone must help him!" She shouted.

"This is his battle." I said quietly, trying to calm her by looking into her eyes. Her anger and frustration was too much to handle. I took her sword from her iron grasp with much effort and hauled her squirming body underneath my arm, carrying her up the stairs.

"Legolas! Put me down!"

I set her down with the Hobbits and handed her back her sword.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf suddenly shouted. The creature suddenly had a flaming whip, circling his head. Gandalf raised both his sword and staff. "You shall not pass!"

His staff slammed down onto the bridge and a bright, blue light appeared. As the demon stepped onto the bridge, it crumbled beneath him. It went down into the depths along with the broken pieces of the bridge. I looked on with relief, thinking he had won.

Suddenly, the whip slashed out and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. With a surprised cry he fell backwards. Frodo struggled but Boromir grabbed him, forcing him into the air. Aragorn held back the others while I took Adette around the waist, pinning her arms down.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screeched.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf whispered. He then let go, falling from our sight. Frodo's scream echoed through the mines as Boromir carried him out. I pulled Adette up backwards, my arms still locking her arms at her sides.

When we reached the outside, I saw Merry consoling Pippin, both in tears. Sam was sitting upon the ground, crying as well. Adette had freed herself from my grasp and turned, flaring in anger. I was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes. I had not seen her cry in years…

"Why didn't we help him! Why!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "We could have saved him! We failed him!"

"Nightingale-"

"Don't you nightingale me Legolas Greenleaf! This fellowship is falling apart because we cannot stand together." She turned from me and faced the others. "Because we can't get past our differences," she looked from Gimli to me, "or because of our ranks." She then looked from Boromir to Aragorn.

"How can we be expected to fight our foes if we are fighting each other? We have to stand together like the fellowship we are, otherwise we will crumble."

She then marched over to where Frodo stood alone to comfort him. I watched as she kneeled beside him, taking him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and she rubbed his back, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Legolas," Aragorn said quietly, "get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out, his voice disgusted. "How can-"

"Did you hear _nothing_ Adette has said?" I thundered, stampeding over to him. I stood inches from his face. "We can't argue like this anymore. It's tearing us apart."

"Quiet both of you! By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn ordered.

"At least give them a moment to catch their breath." Boromir pleaded quietly.

"Alright. Everyone take a few moments to rest."

I sat down on a rock near Sam. Boromir was comforting Merry and Pippin, one arm around each of their shoulders. He spoke quietly to them. I rested a hesitant hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Everything will turn out Sam." I told him softly.

"_My life goes on in endless song,  
above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn,  
that hails a new creation. _

Through all the tumult and the strife,  
I hear it's music ringing,  
It sounds an echo in my soul.  
How can I keep from singing?

While though the tempest loudly roars,  
I hear the truth, it liveth.  
And though the darkness 'round me close,  
songs in the night it giveth.

No storm can shake my inmost calm,  
while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth,  
how can I keep from singing?

When tyrants tremble in their fear,  
and hear their death knell ringing,  
when friends rejoice both far and near,  
how can I keep from singing?

In prison cell and dungeon vile,  
our thoughts to them are winging,  
when friends by shame are undefiled,  
how can I keep from singing?"

Adette sang out louder than I had ever heard her sing before. She was still holding Frodo close to her, his head resting upon her shoulder. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, resting her head against his. Her eyes stayed closed the whole time she sang.

"Lad," Gimli was suddenly in front of me, "I…well I don't think I ever…just…oh you know what I mean!"

I grinned as he stomped away, muttering under his breath. At least he was trying, although he needed some work.

"Sam?" Then there was Adette, kneeling in front of Sam. She pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead in a motherly way that made my heart break.

"Yes Adette?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I think Frodo needs you now. Please go to him." She helped him up and watched him go to Frodo's side.

"Adette, sit with me." I murmured, patting beside me. She sat down, her hands folded in her lap. She stared down at them, sniffling. I stroked her hair back and she suddenly flung her arms around my neck. "Adette?"

"I'm so sorry Legolas! I've been dreadful these past few days. You have only been there for me and I have been so horrible. I'm a terrible wife."

When she said the last sentence I pulled her away from me, frowning.

"Adette Greenleaf don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again. You are not a terrible wife. You are _my_ wife and I love you more than anything in Middle Earth." I brushed her tears away and kissed her neck.

"I love you too Legolas. Please forgive me." She hugged me once more and I kissed her hair.

"There is nothing to forgive nightingale."


	11. Don't Speak Of Death Tonight Nightingale

Chapter 10

Adette's POV

The sky overhead was graying, the clouds billowing with rain. When they would eventually spill I knew not. It was dimming, everything was becoming slightly darker. I turned my head to see the gloomy faces behind me, tear streaked and pitiful. With Gandalf gone, Aragorn led the fellowship with Legolas and Gimli close behind.

I began to softly hum an upbeat tune, folding my hands behind my back as if nothing were wrong. When no one protested I hummed a bit louder.

_"Let the rain fall down,_

_everywhere around you._"

I looked up to see that Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli had all turned their heads to stare at me. I quickly closed my mouth, assuming that it was not the right time to be singing. Instead I resorted to humming once more and the four turned back around.

"Adette?"

I looked down by my side to see that Pippin was now walking beside me. His voice was quiet and I assumed that he was trying to keep from crying again.

"Yes Pippin?"

"Where are we going?"

I returned my eyes to straight ahead. The forest looked absolutely beautiful, with perfectly green grass. The trees all seemed to be exactly the same height, all perfection, and their leaves cut into different shapes and designs.

"Lothlórien." I answered, entranced by its beauty. As if reading my mind, Gimli's voice suddenly erupted in the serene silence.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Suddenly I felt the first raindrop, and looked up to the sky. The clouds were finally giving birth, their children plummeting to earth. I closed my eyes and let my arms fall back as the rain fell a bit harder, gracing my hair and skin.

"Hurry, into the trees!" Aragorn called. Almost immediately I heard the rushing footsteps of the Hobbits scurrying away from me, but I shot an arm out.

"Stay for a moment." I murmured to them.

The rain had always offered to me a peaceful feeling. It was as if it cleansed my body and soul, allowing me to start anew. Instead of rushing to the trees I simply stood in the midst of the field, my arms open to accept this cleansing.

"Come!" Aragorn called once more.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and hands grasped my arms gently. I slowly opened my eyes, my face still pointed up towards the sky. Slowly, I lowered my face to look at Legolas. I saw him catch his breath, I had not imagined it.

I looked down to see what his eyes had drifted down to see. I was completely soaked, the tunic clinging against my skin as if it _were_ my skin. I could see my arms through the white sleeves as well as my legs through the leggings. My hair was pushed back over my shoulders and I could feel it hanging limply behind me.

"You'll get sick again." He warned softly.

"Then let me get sick again!" I lunged at him, throwing him back onto the ground. I heard the breath leave his body with the impact of the ground and giggled, turning to motion for the Hobbits. "Come!"

When they didn't move I got off of Legolas and instead picked Pippin up off of the ground. As gently as possible I swung him about and let him fall to the ground into the muddy soup the fields had become. I heard him suddenly laugh, and he jumped on me.

"Pippin, she's a princess." Merry hissed, coming towards us.

"And if I do this," I grabbed a handful of mud and slopped it onto his tunic front, "then what?"

He looked down at the stain and then quickly backed up, a mischievous grin on his face. He tackled me as well, and we rolled around in the mud, laughing. I heard more footsteps and soon, Sam had joined in.

"We have no time for this lass." Gimli's voice was annoyed and near. I looked up from the Hobbits to see him standing there with Boromir and Aragorn, all of them looking displeased by what I had done. Legolas stood watching from where I had tackled him.

"Come Gimli, of course we do." I grabbed his ankle and pulled hard. He fell backwards on his back, and I looked to the Hobbits. "Get them! Get them!"

I didn't need to tell them twice. Soon we were all wrestling in the mud, even Frodo had come and joined in with them. The only one who stood was my stubborn husband, whom I walked over to while the others wrestled.

"Why are you standing here alone?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

"We have to keep going Adette. We don't have time for this and you'll-"

While he had been droning on, I had reached down and gotten a handful of mud in my hand. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and before he could react, I slapped the mud into his face, laughing out loud as he raised a hand and pushed it off.

"You had better run." He growled, his eyes narrowed.

I ran around him, heading for the trees. I could hear Legolas practically right behind me, trying to catch up. The trees whizzed past as I continued to run, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. Could they not see what the rain had done?

Finally he caught me, falling on top of me. His hands sunk into the mud on either side of my head, his chest heaving and shaking from both running and laughing. The tremor of his breath tickled my ear, and I turned my head to the side for a kiss when suddenly he stiffened.

"Legolas?"

His body was gone from atop mine in a second, and I saw him step over me. I looked up from the ground to see him, his bow ready, protecting me from something. He turned to the side, listening.

"Adette!" Aragorn shouted. I was pulled to my feet and I looked around. The Hobbits, caked in mud, were in between Boromir and Aragorn. Gimli had his axe ready and I pulled out my sword to follow suit.

Suddenly we were surrounded by elves with bows, all ready to shoot. I felt Legolas's arm bump mine as he moved swiftly to my side. He stared straight ahead at the arrowheads pointed at us, his gaze not wavering. His jaw was set, his eyes stone. I stopped myself from sighing, once again seeing my husband's angry, slightly violent side.

One elf stepped forward from the rest, his hair just like Legolas's. His skin was very pale, nearly white in my eyes. Both his eyebrows and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, setting off both his skin and his hair beautifully. He wore a cloak colored as gray as the sky but I could see that he was fairly built. There was no denying that he was handsome.

"The dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark." He said in a cold voice, staring at all of us with emotionless eyes. He radiated a chill that could be matched with that of Caradhras. "Lower your weapons at once."

I slowly sheathed my sword, as did Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli reluctantly lowered his axe, muttering curses in his own language under his breath, no doubt embarrassed by the elf's comment. When Legolas took too long to lower his bow, I placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. He slowly lowered his bow, his eyes not leaving the arrowheads.

"Lower your bows." The elf waved his hand and at once the others did as they were told, stepping back a bit. "My name is Haldir, and I suggest that you follow us now."

Without another word he marched off, the other elves following him close behind. Aragorn looked torn, but slowly pushed past us and followed. After a moment of silent debating we also followed, wondering where Haldir was taking us.

* * *

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir greeted Legolas, his voice warming up. We stood on a platform among the foliage, awaiting whatever was coming next.

_(Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduilion.)_

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas bowed his head a little in respect, and Haldir did as well.

_(Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)_

He then glanced in my brother and I's direction, once again bowing his head. My brother and I did the same as Haldir came towards us and took hold of my hand. I was surprised by how gentle he was with me, considering his chilliness earlier, as he kissed my knuckles quickly.

"A, Aragorn, Adette in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

_(Oh, Aragorn, Adette, of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)_

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can only understand!" Gimli said angrily. I smiled although my mind was screaming for me not to, for I knew he was being disrespectful. But how good it was to hear of someone else who spoke their mind.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir answered coolly, his voice slipping back into its unwelcome tone. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon Gimli with disgust.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

_(I spit upon your grave!)_

Aragorn reached out and gripped Gimli's shoulder firmly, looking down on him with a serious look on his face.

"That was not so courteous." He said sternly, as if scolding a child.

Suddenly Haldir's eyes fell upon Frodo and I saw fear in them. I knew at once that he felt the presence of the Ring.

"You bring great evil with you." He muttered, stepping towards Frodo. I stepped behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, feeling him tremble a bit under the hard gaze of Haldir.

"_He_ has not brought the evil Haldir." I corrected him, holding my head high. If Haldir thought himself menacing then he had not met me. I was not afraid of him, only mesmerized. His eyes were so empty.

"You can go no further." He didn't even acknowledge my words, but simply looked back at Aragorn.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Aragorn exclaimed angrily. When Haldir whispered to him he simply replied, "Merin le telim."

_(We need your protection. The road is fell!) (I wish we may come with you.)_

Obviously Aragorn had not convinced them. I squeezed Frodo's shoulders before gliding over to where Haldir and Aragorn argued in whispers. In a daring act, I reached out and touched Haldir's shoulder. He turned to me when I had, staring down at me.

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn." I hissed. He simply removed my hand from his shoulder. From the corner of my eye I saw Legolas notice his action and he came to my side.

_(Please understand, we need your support.)_

"Andelu i ven." He said, staring into Haldir's eyes. The two stared at each other, their faces both stone. Legolas was but an inch or two shorter than Haldir but the way that he stared at him made him seem so much taller.

_(The road is very dangerous.)_

It seemed like an eternity that Haldir and Legolas simply stared at each other until finally Haldir closed his eyes.

"You will follow me." He commanded.

Legolas's POV

We were left standing upon a glowing platform before an archway. The room was quite breathtaking with its glow and solitude. I looked back at the twisted staircase we had been led down, wrapped about a tree glowing both silver and blue. Lights of silver illuminated the palace we had been led to and I wondered if it were possible that I was dreaming.

From the stairs leading down to the platform we stood on were three figures, silhouetted by the glow of light. A very beautiful woman, Galadriel, who looked as though she would shatter into a thousand pieces if dropped, was being guided down by a man, Celeborn. She was dressed in a gown of white, her blonde hair falling down her front. As she neared I saw that her sea green eyes held such power that I nearly looked away.

I looked, instead, to my side where Adette stood. She was gaping at the fair woman, her eyes wide in disbelief. I recognized the look, for she looked that way at Arwen almost every time she laid eyes on her. I reached for her hand as it hung limply at her side. She responded and our fingers intertwined, a smile immediately replacing the hole her mouth had made.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn said. He then looked at us puzzlingly. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

None of us spoke. I knew not if we should say anything, and I looked to Adette, warning her to keep quiet with my eyes. She nodded, the smile fading.

"For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." He went on.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke so suddenly, and in a voice so soft, that it surprised me. I quickly decided to answer her.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." I spoke slowly so that I did not have to repeat myself, for the words were painful to say.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." She looked in Gimli's direction, her face depicting no trace of warmth or chill. She was simply monotone. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said, brining Galadriel's attention from Gimli, who was trying not to cry. I pitied him but showed no sign of it.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Her eyes fell on Sam and I saw the ghost of a smile grace her face. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

I sat alone, dressed in new clothes. I could hear the soft voice of a female elf singing a lament for Gandalf, her words saddening me even more. Grief seemed to hang over the fellowship like a canopy and it refused to let us out from underneath it.

I held my knife in a fist, staring at the tip as it shined in the glow. Even as night fell upon us, everything glowed as though struck by daylight. It seemed wrong for everything there to be so beautiful and prosperous when evil had taken Middle Earth by the throat and choked every bit of life out of it.

I ignored the rustling behind me, thinking it the wind blowing through the foliage. Only when I felt hot breath on my neck did I swipe my knife to the side, turning to see the blade pressed against Adette's neck. Her eyes held no trace of fear, only an eyebrow was arched.

"Did I startle you?" She asked in an amused tone. I lowered the knife, beckoning her to sit beside me. She did and I saw that she had dressed in her green tunic again.

"Legolas why are you out here alone? What is wrong?" She stroked my cheek with the backs of her fingers, her other hand on the knee that was up near my shoulder.

"Everything is falling into shadow Adette. I fear for Middle Earth, for humanity…for you." I turned my face towards her, caressing her neck as I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She gasped into my mouth at my sudden action but accepted me.

We turned our bodies to each other, my hand still caressing her neck while the other cupped her face, still holding my knife. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I was being dragged under her spell, but somehow found the strength to resist going any further. I pulled my lips from hers and slowly retracted my hands.

"You know not what lies in store for Middle Earth, none of us do. We can only try our best to do what we know must be done, even if we die trying."

I placed two fingers upon the lips I had just been kissing and shook my head.

"Don't speak of death tonight nightingale."

She nodded and kissed my fingers before cuddling up to me, her head resting on my shoulder. She wrapped an arm over my chest and onto my shoulder while the other laid on my thigh. I rested my head against hers and I could feel the blood rushing in her temple.

"Legolas, why don't you hold me?" She murmured, her voice hurt.

"I am angry." I answered simply, clutching the knife tighter. My knuckles turned white as my grasp tightened, and I heard them crack.

"Why?" She made no movement to lift her head and so I did not lift mine.

"When I saw those arrows pointed at you…I didn't like it." I snarled, a bit surprised at how ferocious I sounded. Adette moved her head from beneath mine and looked at my fist. She placed both of her hands around it.

"Let go of your anger Legolas. It will only make you sick." She whispered, lifting my fist to her lips. She kissed it repeatedly until I let the knife slip to the ground.

"I don't want you to be hurt Adette." I told her softly, my eyes watering. She didn't notice my tears and so I blinked them back quickly before she could.

"I won't…I have you and your temper to protect me, and I'm fully capable of looking after myself." She smiled and returned to her position. This time, I wrapped my arms around her and we sat together like that all through the night.

When she fell asleep, her breathing soft and her face abnormally angelic, I watched her until the sun rose in the morning.


	12. Eavesdropper

Chapter 11

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel smiled at the expression on my face when I saw the beautiful bow. I must have looked like a young, excitable child.

She then moved on to Merry and Pippin, who were looking just as childlike as me. They held out their hands, awaiting their gifts. Galadriel just continued to smile as she gave them each splendid looking knives, much nicer than the ones I carried.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." She then bent close to Pippin and whispered in his ear. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She then went on to Sam who had seen the knives and my bow. He looked very hopeful and couldn't help but show a look of disappointment when he received rope.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you my lady…have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He glanced at Merry and Pippin and then back to Galadriel. Her lips twitched and I wondered if she wished to laugh but she did not.

When she reached Adette, she placed a hand on her cheek and her smile softened into a sweet, almost motherly smile.

"Sweet Adette, always remember to never give up. If need be, I will come to you if your hope dwindles." She then placed a light kiss on Adette's forehead before continuing on to Gimli. I wondered why Galadriel had said those things to Adette, but tried not to think too much about it.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" She asked the blushing Gimli.

"Nothing, except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." When he said this, she laughed like a young girl. It echoed through the forest and lifted whatever grief had been left over in my heart.

As we dressed in our new cloaks given to us by Celeborn, Galadriel went away with Aragorn to speak to him privately. Aragorn seemed distressed by Galadriel's words and I dared not listen, for I did not want to pry into his business.

"Legolas?" Adette's hand warmed my arm. I turned my head to see her looking up at me with concerned eyes and I knew that she had seen her brother. "What are they saying?"

I cupped her cheek, feeling her smooth skin with my thumb. I leaned down to her ear so that our words would be private.

"I am not listening to what they are saying nightingale. They need privacy." I whispered.

"I just hope it isn't anything horrible." She murmured as I pulled away. I nodded in agreement, and as if he had heard us, Aragorn joined us once again. He was making an effort to look fine when I knew that he wasn't.

"Aragorn is everything alright?" Adette asked, watching as he readied the boats as Galadriel spoke alone to Frodo. He paused, looking at his sister, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Everything is fine sister." He then quickly went back to work. Adette sighed heavily and rolled her eyes in annoyance, stomping away from us. If Aragorn noticed he pretended not to and so I decided to do the same.

"Word of Arwen?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes. He frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"Elves and their hearing." He muttered.

"I couldn't help it mellon. I won't breathe a word to anyone."

When he didn't reply I left him to be alone. I had never really stopped to think about how hard it must have been for him to be away from his lover. My wife traveled with me almost everywhere – we were hardly ever apart. Aragorn sometimes didn't see Arwen for many months and sometimes even years at a time.

I walked a ways down the path and saw Adette speaking with Boromir. I hid behind a huddle of bushes so that they would continue their conversation.

"Boromir you must think rationally. Please just calm down and remember what has happened." She muttered, touching her neck where the bruises were slowly fading.

"I am thinking rationally Adette. What if this is all for nothing? What if our cause is lost?" He spat angrily, managing to keep his face fairly gentle.

"Our cause is not lost until we lose hope. Galadriel told me to never give up, did you not hear her words?" She took hold of his wrist to keep him there.

"That is probably because she knows something will happen to you. Something bad will happen to you and she's warning you. Turn back before it's too late!" He wrenched his wrist from her grasp and made his way back to where the fellowship was assembling.

I watched Adette standing there alone, staring blankly after Boromir. I could sense her anger and her fear. She was taking Boromir's words about her destiny and Galadriel's words to heart. Her eyebrows furrowed and in a rage she slammed her fist into a nearby tree. She pressed her forehead against the bark and began whispering.

"What will happen to me? Am I to die during this journey? What will happen to Legolas and my brother…what will happen to them if I die?" Her words tugged at my heart and made me wish that Galadriel had never spoken those words to her. Now I was beginning to become afraid.

I slowly came from my hiding place and placed my hands on her back. She stiffened at my touch but relaxed when she realized that it was me.

"Eavesdropper." She accused under her breath, lifting her head from the tree and spinning around to face me.

"Even if I am, I only do it because I worry." I lifted her chin when she hung her head and my eyes became hard. "Did Boromir's words upset you?"

I thought about what Adette had said to me about letting go of my anger. I couldn't help that whenever someone raised a sword in her direction, threatened her life, injured her in any way that I wanted to kill whoever had caused her pain or had tried to cause her pain. It was instinctive for me to protect her because she was my wife and I loved her.

We had spoken many times about what had happened when I found the band of orcs after she had been raped and beaten. In my opinion they had not suffered enough, for what they had taken from Adette was something that was not theirs to take. They had taken her womanly right to bear children.

At first we hadn't known. Only after she miscarried did the healers discover what that damned orc had done to her womb…

FLASHBACK

"Legolas will you _please_ stop fussing over me before I punch you?" Adette asked in a strained voice, trying to free herself from my hold. Celebriän, the chambermaid, had made her a tunic that would fit her during the pregnancy. She was showing only a little, but I could see it from anywhere I stood in the room.

"Adette I wish you would take it easy." I said quietly, letting my hands drop from her arms. She sighed and turned around to face me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I just don't like you being so fussy Legolas. I will be gone only for a little while and then we can spend the rest of the day together alright?" She kissed my cheek, waiting for my response.

"Just be careful nightingale, the baby-"

"I know, I know." She nodded and I reached out, placing a hand over her belly. I rubbed it affectionately, stroking her cheek with my other hand. We were both delighted that we were going to be parents.

"Hurry back." I whispered, smiling as she whirled around and darted out the door. I chuckled to myself, going to the window to watch her leave. She carefully went down the stairs, probably knowing that I was watching, and finally disappeared from my sight.

Sighing I headed over to our bed and stretched out on it. Adette was sleeping even more restlessly than usual and it was starting to take its toll. I yawned and before I could even form another coherent thought, I was asleep.

* * *

"Princes Legolas! Princes Legolas, wake up!" A shrill voice shouted. 

I sat up instantly upon hearing the voice. Celebriän was standing next to the bed, her hands on my shoulders. Her usually bright face was pale and very solemn looking. She had tears in her eyes, and I grew instantly afraid.

"What is it Celebriän? What is wrong?" I asked, laying my hands upon hers.

"Princess Adette has…the wounds from what happened with the band of orcs…something is wrong." She said slowly, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"What!" I roared, leaping to my feet. Without another word from Celebriän, I ran as fast as lightening to the wing used for those who had been injured or those who were dead and awaiting burial. I tried to stop the rapid beating of my heart but as I began to think about the orcs again I could only growl in frustration.

"Prince Legolas has arrived." I heard one of the healers murmur as I turned the corner. I saw two of them waiting for me, their faces grave.

"What is wrong with her? Is she alright?" I asked before I had even reached them. Once I was standing before them, they seemed at a loss for words. I waited impatiently for them to speak, nearing insanity.

"Princess Adette is alright, she's going to be fine. The baby-"

"The baby? Is the baby alright?" My eyes widened as I remembered the baby. The healers didn't have to say a word, for the look of pain and sorrow on both of their faces told me that our baby was dead.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I will be fine." Adette assured me, reaching for my face. She smiled sadly and I continued to hold a finger beneath her chin. "You were thinking about the baby weren't you?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. Somehow she always knew what was on my mind.

"Yes Adette, I was thinking about the baby." I answered softly.

She was quiet and I felt her hand trembling on my face. I opened my eyes to see that she had held a shaking hand to cover her face. Her eyes were closed. I took both of her hands into mine and kissed them, pleading them to cease their trembling.

"I'm sorry that I lost the baby Legolas. I know I've told you that but," she opened her eyes and I was thankful that there were no tears, "I really am sorry."

"Oh nightingale, it was not your fault." I assured her, pulling her against me. I wrapped my arms around her back and felt her burrow a nest for her head into my chest. I could feel her breath coming quick and held her closer. "Calm down Adette. Shh."

I looked up as I felt someone's stares and saw Galadriel looking at Adette and I from her perch upon the hill. Her eyes bore into mine when she saw me and I could have sworn I saw a look of sadness on her face. I refused to believe my lying eyes, and gently pulled Adette away from me.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, thank you Legolas." She leaned up and I dipped my head and our lips met. She slipped her tongue into my mouth gently and I tasted its sweetness against my own. I cared not that everyone was probably watching us kiss passionately and intimately beside the tree, it only mattered that I was with Adette.

Adette's POV

It was Legolas, Gimli, and I in one of the boats, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in another, and Merry, Pippin, and Boromir in the last. We slowly made our way through the water, and I looked back to wave at Galadriel one last time. How I envied her stunning beauty and her lovely words. She had what I lacked – a feminine side.

When I could no longer look at the angelic woman, I turned and instead looked up at the sky. The gray had drifted from the sky and it was now a crystal clear blue color. The clouds were puffy and white, showing no signs of birthing rain anytime soon. The sun peaked out from behind one of them as if spying on us.

"Lass?"

"Hmm?" I turned around at Gimli's voice and waited for him to speak again. "What is it Gimli? I dare say you're blushing."

"Well if you're going to be that way…" He looked away grumpily.

"No please Gimli, what is it?" I smiled and he looked reluctant to continue.

"What is it…like…to…be…in…love?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the water. His cheeks were burning furiously, almost as red as his hair and beard.

"Are you in love with Galadriel?" I questioned in an amused tone, giggling at the thought of Gimli speaking so badly of her and now blushing at the thought of her. He frowned.

"I never said that lass."

I turned back around and saw Legolas whip back around as I did. I raised an eyebrow and decided to play a game with the eavesdropping elf.

"I guess love is learning to deal with snoring." I started, rattling my brain to think of more things. "And-"

"I do not snore." Legolas argued, turning his head slightly.

"Who said that I was talking about you, Legolas Greenleaf?" I asked as-a-matter-of-factually. He turned, a scowl on his face.

"Then who do you speak of?"

"Anyways Gimli, I guess another thing about love is getting used to the way they pick off of your plate when you aren't looking." I winked at Legolas, and he knew to play along.

"But what about when they hog the blankets?" Legolas added, turning back around to continue paddling.

"Or when they just pick you up out of nowhere and carry you as if you had no legs?"

"Or when they punch you and kick you when you carry them?"

I reached out and tugged a piece of Legolas's hair, and he spun around so fast that the boat rocked. I scooted back, bumping into Gimli, but Legolas grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward so that he could yank a lock of my hair too. He then pulled my face to his and we kissed, wrapping our arms around each other.

"Alright lass I asked what it felt like to be in love," Gimli groaned, "not what it looked like."


	13. Let Us Hunt Some Orc

Chapter 12

"Sam is right Frodo, you should sleep." I whispered, squatting in front of him as he sat on a log. On his shoulder he held the weight of the fate of Middle Earth, upon his small shoulders he carried a giant burden. He was getting skinnier and his skin was paling as white as Haldir's. When he looked up from his lap his eyes were dark and disturbing. I nearly gasped at the sight, wishing someone else had carried the Ring.

I had overheard Sam trying to convince Frodo to eat and sleep, for he must have noticed what I had as well. Frodo declined, and the pain in his voice when he said that no one could help him broke my heart.

"I can't." He answered simply.

"Sure you can." I sighed and got up from my squat to sit beside him. I reached for his shoulders but he flinched and turned to face me, his eyes wide. "Just relax Frodo."

"What do you mean to do?"

This time when I reached for his shoulders he didn't flinch. I gently pulled him down so that his head was resting in my lap, the side of his face nuzzled my thighs and I could tell that he was much more comfortable than he had been. He stretched his legs out across the rest of the log and sighed heavily. I hesitantly ran a hand through his curls, and when he didn't protest, I continued to do so.

The other Hobbits had fallen asleep already, exhausted. Gimli was curled up against a boulder, his axe clutched tightly against his chest. He reached up and itched his beard in his sleep and I laughed quietly. Legolas was sleeping as well, his eyes open. I noticed that it had been the first time on the whole journey he had not slept with his eyes closed. Usually elves only closed their eyes in sleep when they were distressed, exhausted, or ill.

I looked up from Frodo's hair, still stroking it gently, and saw Aragorn and Boromir standing near the water's edge. They were speaking in hushed tones, but I could tell that that was only because the others were asleep. Suddenly it got a bit louder and I could hear them.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir said, turning and walking back towards Aragorn. Aragorn looked as though he had had this argument with Boromir many times before and was growing tired of it.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." He answered in an annoyed voice. He said it as though he had said it a dozen times before, and just didn't care about saying it with emotion.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." He then grabbed Aragorn as he attempted to move away. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are."

When he let go, Aragorn turned back around to face Boromir, his eyes wild.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He growled, quickly stomping away to leave Boromir by himself. He made for the trees and I knew that he was angry as I heard sticks snapping.

I looked down and saw Frodo asleep, breathing evenly. I very carefully lifted his head from my lap and rested his head upon my cloak instead. When I made sure that he was going to stay asleep I followed my brother's footsteps further into the trees.

"Aragorn!" I called softly. He didn't answer but sat down cross legged in a pile of brightly colored leaves. I went to his side and sat down beside him. I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down for his eyes were closed and they twitched as though he were concentrating. I merely placed a hand on his arm for comfort, not wanting to speak and disturb his meditation.

He always had been good about holding his anger, although he could also be quick to unleash it if necessary. It was a rare thing to see him raise his voice at someone or speak badly of them.

When he opened his eyes he placed his hand over mine and sighed.

"You're right you know." He muttered, looking off into the distance.

"About what?"

He sighed once more and turned his face towards mine. He looked well, as if he had just been sleeping in a warm feather bed and had just eaten a feast. This journey didn't faze him one bit, for he was used to living off the land and going days without a nice bed or a decent meal. The only signs that he hadn't been in the comfort of life's daily pleasures was his unshaven face.

"About the fellowship needing to get along. We still have much ahead and already we're fighting and arguing."

"Everyone is doing much better since…you know. Perhaps now things will settle down a bit. Perhaps it was a wake up call."

"You heard Boromir's words?" His hand left from mine and I let mine drop from his shoulder.

"I did."

He nodded, his hair bouncing along with his head.

"I fear for what may happen if the Ring does enter Gondor. If it does, who knows which hands it could fall into."

"You mean Boromir." I said quietly. He jerked his head in my direction again, frowning.

"Partly yes."

"Why? He is trying his best to resist the desires in his heart."

"Adette," he reached out and fingered my neck, "he tried to strangle you."

"He wasn't in his right mind Aragorn. He apologized and I have forgiven him for it because I know that he is truly sorry. The Ring is tempting him he cannot-"

"We have all resisted it haven't we? I haven't seen anyone else try to harm you, or me, or Frodo except for Boromir."

I got to my feet and Aragorn lifted his head to look up at me. I wished that everyone would forget about what Boromir had done.

"Please just forget it Aragorn."

He stood up as well, brushing himself off. The leaves had been damp and our clothes had gotten wet from sitting in them. He pushed a leaf off of his leg before his eyes lifted to look into mine.

"As you wish sister."

"Now let's head back before they get worried." I smiled weakly and started heading back when Aragorn grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him again.

"Adette, promise me something."

"What?"

"If anything happens to me, you must protect Frodo. He is the only one who can carry the Ring, it is his destiny."

"Oh Aragorn," I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly, "nothing is going to happen to _you_."

He grinned and pushed me back, sending me flying forward. If he hadn't grabbed my arm again I would have fallen face first into the ground. He laughed as I turned, scowling at him.

"You're going to regret not letting me fall."

I then put my hands on either of his shoulders and pushed him hard enough to make him topple back into the pile of leaves we had been sitting in. He sat up, leaves tangled in his hair. He was grinning mischievously at me as he slowly started to get up. I turned and bolted, reaching the camp way before him. When he got there he shoved me into Legolas.

"Oh Adette." He murmured seductively in his sleep. I bit my lip and scrambled off of Legolas to turn and look at Aragorn. He looked as though he were going to vomit at any moment.

"That was something that a brother did not need to hear." He shook his head sadly before heading to where he was going to sleep for the night.

* * *

"Gimli if you overturn this boat I promise you that I will smash your head further downward and make you even shorter than you are now." I snapped, turning to look at him over my shoulder. He had been fiddling with his axe, shaking the boat back and forth.

"Not if I cut you down to size first." He waved his axe again and I lunged at him.

"Adette, Gimli, cut it out!" Legolas shouted. Just as he had finished his sentence, our boat overturned and we fell into the water. I swam up to the surface, laughing just as hard as Gimli. Legolas surfaced near the capsized boat, frowning. "Now we're wet."

"It's Gimli's fault." I splashed him, recoiling as he splashed me back.

"The lass jumped on me. She overturned the boat." He argued. I swam over to him and ducked his head under, holding him there for a moment before he pulled at the bottom of my tunic. This earned him a swift kick in his manhood, of which caused him to surface, sputtering and swearing so loudly that the dead rolled over in their graves.

"Adette, stop fooling around and help me." Legolas rolled his eyes, holding one side of the boat. "I would ask Gimli but it seems his 'privates' have been injured."

I grinned and went to the other side of the boat. We turned it back up in one push, and climbed inside. The others had pulled up beside us by that time, laughing and joking about what had happened.

When Gimli finally stopped swearing and swam up to the boat, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Where's my axe?" He thundered, glaring at me.

"Here it is Gimli." I handed him his axe and he jerked it from my hands, muttering under his breath. Whatever he had said made Legolas chuckle and I wondered what he had said. Only when Legolas straightened out my tunic did I catch on to what had been said. "Shall I kick you again?"

"No, no." He crossed his legs protectively. We continued on our way near a place to camp again. We would only be stopping for a short while. It took us only minutes to reach our destination, and we all got out to pull the boats to shore.

I spied Boromir's shield in the boat he had been in with Merry and Pippin, and grabbed it. He was walking by himself, following everyone else.

"Boromir? Boromir?" When he didn't turn I tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked around, his eyes wide. "Boromir, did you hear me?"

"No I was…thinking. What is it?" He shook his head slightly and his eyes returned to normal size. I handed him his shield carefully, wondering what he had been thinking about. "Thank you."

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced, leading us to where we would rest. It was a ruin of stones, a large one shaped like a small house with a wall missing.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better - festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see." Gimli grumbled, taking a seat.

"Hush Gimli." I muttered, sitting down across from him.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master dwarf." Aragorn grinned, and Gimli scowled. I laughed, covering my mouth with a hand as Gimli looked up to glare at me.

"I didn't hurt you that badly did I?" I asked through my laughter.

"Adette, no matter what you do to a man, kicking him in his special area always hurts." Legolas explained to me with a smile. He then drifted over towards Aragorn, and I got up to join their conversation.

"We should leave soon." Legolas said, eyeing the water.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas shook his head, glancing from me to Aragorn with worried eyes.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it." He touched his temples, closing his eyes as he cast his face downward. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Legolas?" I murmured.

"I'm not sure."

I took his hands into mine and pulled him over to a stone near the water. He opened his eyes and watched me as I kneeled in front of him. I felt his eyes traveling across my face and slowly down my body as I unbuttoned his tunic front. My hands swept back the material and I gently rubbed his chest and abdomen.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. I raised an eyebrow and went to pull my hands back but he grabbed them. "Not that I don't like it…I just-"

"You need to relax." I whispered, continuing to rub his skin. I felt along his abs, my fingers curiously rediscovering the cracks and crevices as if I had never seen them before. His hands may have been rough, but the rest of Legolas's skin was as soft as silk. The color of his skin was beautiful.

Leaving the tunic unbuttoned, I stood and went behind him. My hands slid up from his shoulder blades to his shoulders. I caressed and massaged them gently, feeling tension as I continued. He rolled his shoulders and leaned his head back to let me know I was doing good. I smirked as my fingers slowly traveled up his neck and into his golden locks. I massaged his scalp and untangled his hair between my fingers, being careful so as not to pull loose one single hair from his head.

When I had finished with his head, my hands drifted back down onto his shoulders and moved over his front and back to his chest. He moved his hand over mine, the other reaching behind him to push me closer against him. I laid my head beside his neck and I sighed when his hand came to rest upon it. I could feel his heart beating gently beneath my hand, his breath coming out his nose quietly beside me. I felt his lips against my hair and then my forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered, nuzzling my head.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's voice broke our sweet silence, and I slowly lifted my head to look around. He was nowhere to be seen. Legolas turned his head, buttoning up his tunic.

Aragorn was already back on his feet, and I saw what he had seen – Boromir's abandoned shield.

"Aragorn-"

"Everyone is to stay here. I will go and find them." He ordered, walking past Legolas and I. I watched as he quickly made his way into the trees and slowly disappeared as the trees camouflaged him.

"Where do you think they went?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know." I answered, sitting beside him. Legolas was getting his weapons when I looked up to see him. "Where are you going?"

"Aragorn needs help." He mumbled, continuing to equip himself.

"Legolas we need you here," I stood and caught his wrist before he could get his bow, "I need you here."

"Of course you don't need me here Adette. You can take care of yourself." He smiled sadly and touched my cheek for a moment before grabbing his bow. "We will return soon."

I watched as he made his way into the trees in the direction Aragorn had gone until he too disappeared from sight.

"Damn it." I growled, kicking a rock aside with my foot. I looked up and saw Gimli standing with his axe while the Hobbits had their weapons as well. "What are you doing?"

"Well we are going to follow them aren't we?" Pippin asked.

I smiled, taking my sheath from the ground. I tied it to my waist.

"This fellowship really needs to learn to listen."

"You're one to talk lass." Gimli pushed past me and turned to us. "Well are you coming or are you afraid?"

I turned to smile at the Hobbits before we raced after Gimli into the trees. Although I was the fastest runner in the group, I allowed the Hobbits to get ahead of me so that if we were chased, I would be able to see them. Legolas had said he sensed something, and so I was half waiting to be attacked as we ran.

We had been running for a few minutes when I heard the sound of swords clashing and screams of pain coming from the west. Gimli and the Hobbits must have heard it as well for they turned in that direction without having to be told. We soon came upon the battle in a field.

The Uruks, probably sent by Saruman, were fighting Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn was slicing them in half left and right, blocking their swords easily. Legolas was shooting many down with his bow without looking tired from the work. We wasted no time in running in to assist them.

"I knew you wouldn't listen!" Aragorn shouted over the noise, swinging horizontally at an Uruk. It leaped backwards but what it didn't know was that I was behind it. I plunged my sword into its back and pulled it out as it fell to the ground. Most of the Uruks were heading into the trees in retaliation. I smiled.

"Of course not."

We then parted ways to continue our fight. Legolas had made his way down further into battle, his back to me. He was taking down many of the Uruks, and I wondered if there would be any left. That was when I saw him.

An Uruk, twice as large as the others, was glaring angrily in Legolas's direction. His face was marked with white face paint in the form of a hand, making his yellow eyes stand out. His teeth were jagged and animal like as he bared them. He then proceeded to pull out a bow and get an arrow ready – aiming for my husband.

"Legolas, no!" I screamed. I charged at the Uruk, slamming into him with such a force that we both toppled down the hill. The arrow was released, and I could only pray that I had knocked him hard enough to move the target. When I heard Legolas shout my name, I knew the Uruk had missed.

When I stopped rolling I expected the Uruk to be standing over me, waiting to kill me. Instead I saw other Uruks had taken his place. I saw the one I had knocked down charging into the trees.

Without another moment's hesitation I began to swing my sword at the Uruks, taking off one's legs. As it toppled to the ground in two pieces I stepped over him to kill the others. There were five more, and I was going to kill them all myself.

I advanced on one, sending my sword through his chest. It still tried to swing at me, slicing my wrist. Luckily I was able to move away quickly enough so that it didn't finish cutting, but I dropped my sword. A foot came down on the handle before I could grab it, and I was kicked in the chest. I flew backwards onto my back, the breath knocked from my lungs. I looked up to see an Uruk running at me with the sword ready. My hand found a rock and I hurled it at the disgusting thing, knocking him down. With this new time I pulled out my bow, praying that I remembered Legolas's teachings, and I released an arrow. It went straight through the Uruk's forehead, and he fell backwards onto his companion.

I had only three of them left, and I didn't have my sword. I had been lucky with the arrow, but luck wouldn't help me this time. I reached down to my ankle and pulled out my dagger just two of the Uruks ran at me. I pulled it out in one fluid motion and slit one of the Uruk's throats. It dropped its sword, but just to be safe, I plunged my dagger into his chest. It screamed in my face and I nearly collapsed when I smelled its foul breath. The other Uruk slammed the hilt of his sword against my temple and I fell back in surprise.

I tried to ignore the pounding in my head and looked up to see the Uruk standing over me – with an arrow through his neck. I looked up the hill to see Legolas standing there just as he let another arrow go and shot the last Uruk dead. Upon seeing it fall to the ground, Legolas rushed down the hill towards me.

"Adette, nightingale please speak to me." He cooed, sitting me up and hugging me so tightly that I literally couldn't breathe. "In Heavens name please speak to me."

"I…can't breathe." I choked. He instantly pulled me away from him, his face filled with concern and his eyes filled with tears. He blinked once and they were gone. He lifted a finger to my temple and I winced.

"You're bleeding." He said softly.

"I'm alright." He helped me to my feet and I picked up both my dagger and my sword, sheathing them both just as Legolas grabbed my hand.

"Come, Boromir called for us moments ago. Aragorn went into the forest after him." With that, we were running across the field and into the trees. I ran ahead of Legolas, still holding his hand, seeing dead Uruks all around. When we reached the top of another hill I gasped.

The Uruk that had nearly killed Legolas was dead on the ground. Aragorn was kneeling before a tree, but I couldn't see who it was on the ground. Suddenly I recognized the body of Boromir.

"Boromir!" I shouted, letting go of Legolas's hand. I rushed down the hill and stood a few feet away from Aragorn. Boromir had three arrows sticking out of him and blood was bubbling on his lips. Tears clouded my vision as I realized he was dying.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." He said in a strangled voice.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn assured him. He then slowly reached for one of the arrows but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." His voice was growing weaker. I felt the tears spill over and I began to fall to my knees when two arms wrapped around my waist and lowered me onto my knees.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail." Aragorn promised, his voice husky.

"Our people?"

I couldn't watch anymore. I lowered my head, sobs escaping my lips as I mourned for Boromir. I felt Legolas's grip tighten and his head against mine. I could barely hear his words of comfort over my shaky breathing and strangled sobs.

"I would have followed you my brother… my captain… my king." I heard Boromir speak one last time, and lifted my eyes to see Aragorn kiss his forehead as he whispered something close to his face. I heard someone else join our group and looked up to see Gimli.

"Boromir." I gasped, bending over at the waist. My face buried into the dirt and leaves as I cried. I cried not just for Boromir, but for Gandalf, for Frodo, for Middle Earth. Would this be our destiny? To die before accomplishing our goal?

Legolas had released me from his arms, but his hands rubbed my back. As if reading my mind, he spoke.

"We must not lose hope."

* * *

I watched sadly as the boat carrying Boromir's body floated down the water and towards the falls. As it tumbled over the side Legolas spun me around to face him and hugged me close.

"I am still here nightingale." He whispered.

"As am I sister." Aragorn smiled as I pulled back from Legolas's hug.

"I ain't going anywhere lass." Gimli whacked my butt with the end of his axe and I grinned down at him, letting out a little laugh.

Legolas then rushed to the boats, beginning to push one in.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He said, turning when no one moved to his side. We all looked at Aragorn as he continued to reequip himself. He looked up and met Legolas's eyes. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answered grimly.

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed." Gimli hung his head.

Aragorn shook his head and came towards us, putting one hand on Legolas's shoulder and the other on mine. He looked down at Gimli, sandwiched in between us all, and then from me to Legolas.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He then began back up the hill, only to turn once more. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Gimli cheered, following Aragorn back into the trees.

"Adette?"

I turned to see Legolas inches away from me. He placed his hands on my hips and crushed me against him, his eyes burning lovingly into mine. The wind gently swept his hair across his face, and I reached out to touch a bruise on his forehead.

"Yes?"

"You saved my life. That Uruk…"

I smiled and moved my fingers down from his forehead to his lips, silencing him from picking his sentence back up. My lips met his in a kiss, his hands never leaving my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and if we would have been any closer we would have been joined as one.

"Think nothing of it." I whispered into his mouth. When we broke the kiss he stepped back and took my hand again in his.

"We have friends to save."


	14. A Red Sun Rises

Part Two

Chapter 13

_I am attempting to use the correct Elvish language._

_"Ever close your eyes,  
ever stop and listen,  
ever feel alive,  
and you've nothing missing,  
you don't need a reason,  
let the day go on and on. _

Let the rain fall down,  
everywhere around you,  
give into it now,  
let the day surround you,  
you don't need a reason,  
let the rain go on and on.

What a day, what a day to take to,  
what a way, what a way to make it through,  
what a day, what a day to take to a wild child.

Only take the time,  
from the helter skelter,  
every day you find,  
everything's in kilter,  
you don't need a reason,  
let the day go on and on.

Every summer sun,  
every winter evening,  
every spring to come,  
every autumn leaving,  
you don't need a reason,  
let it all go on and on.

_What a day, what a day to take to,  
what a way, what a way to make it through,  
what a day, what a day to take to a wild child. _

What a day, what a day to take to,  
what a way, what a way to make it through,  
what a day, what a day to take to a wild child.

What a day, what a day to take to,  
what a way, what a way to make it through,  
what a day, what a day to take to,  
what a way, what a way to make it through.

What a way, what a way to make it through,  
what a day, what a day to take to a wild child,  
what a day, what a day to take to a wild child."

"It's a marvel lass." Gimli shook his head.

"What is?" I asked.

"That such a lovely voice could come from such an unfeminine woman such as yourself." Gimli laughed and soon Aragorn and Legolas joined in. I raised an eyebrow and nodded at his joke.

"Alright, alright, but at least I know that when the occasion calls for it I can always punch you in the nose again." This only made Aragorn and Legolas laugh harder, and I thought that their lungs would give out. Gimli scowled, and kicked my foot.

"You caught me off guard, I won't let it happen again." He assured me.

"Well this 'unfeminine woman' needs to use the bathroom, so," I stood up and brushed myself off, "don't come peek at me Gimli."

"I think that husband of yours would punch me if I tried."

"No, I would just drive an arrow through your throat and rip it open," Legolas cocked his head to the side, "although I could punch you as well."

I laughed, although I knew he was quite serious. Gimli laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck at Legolas's threat. Gimli wasn't afraid of Legolas, I knew that for damned sure, but his words probably caught him off guard.

Just as I was walking through the gap between Legolas and Aragorn I stopped. The lightness swept over me, and the gray smoke curled above me. I felt the faintness wash through my body quickly, making me forget my surroundings. I was only vaguely aware of Legolas catching me as I fell backwards, and Aragorn coaching me quietly.

I could see the band of Uruk-hai running through the fields, their feet creating dents in the ground as they stampeded like animals. A pain, a tiredness, in my thighs began to burn intensely in my legs and I knew I was feeling Merry and Pippin's pain from riding on the backs of the Uruk-hai. I hoped it was a sign that they were alive and well.

Suddenly they stopped running and I could see that it was night. They were going to stop running eventually, and it would be our chance to save Merry and Pippin.

"Dúlinn." Legolas's calm voice broke through the vision. As I blinked out of the smoke, I could see Legolas's face above mine. I realized that I was lying across his lap, his arm holding me up towards his face.

_(Nightingale.)_

"Are you alright sister?" Aragorn asked, coming into view as well. He experienced premonitions and visions much different from mine. Mine were dream like and needed my full attention for me to fully see and comprehend them. His came and went easily enough.

"The Uruk-hai are going to stop soon during the night." I told them, sitting up in Legolas's lap. Gimli was crouched near me, and I knew he had been curious about what had been happening.

"Did you see where lass? What did-"

Legolas shot his free hand out and covered Gimli's mouth with it without his eyes leaving mine. The beautiful blue hues calmed the pain in my thighs and helped me to concentrate on what I had seen. He slowly took his hand from Gimli's mouth, who was furious, and placed it against my cheek.

"I saw a forest, the trees were odd looking. Perhaps it was because it was night, but the leaves looked dark in color. Does this help?" I looked from Aragorn to Legolas. Aragorn smiled and leaned back against a rock.

"Let me think for a little while. You did good Adette."

"We should get some rest before we have to start up again." I patted Legolas's leg and stood to get up. My legs still felt heavy, as though I hadn't used them in days. I began to fall back on my butt when Legolas's hands flew out and grabbed my hips, keeping me in a sitting position a few feet from the ground.

"Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow and evaluated me quickly before returning his eyes to mine.

"Merry and Pippin must have not walked for awhile." I laughed tiredly. Legolas spun me around quickly, setting me gently in the place he had been sitting. He kneeled by my side.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked softly, for Gimli and Aragorn were trying to sleep.

"It doesn't hurt Legolas. My thighs are sore…" I didn't even finish my sentence before his hands had moved to my thighs, and he began rubbing them. I winced, pushing his hands back. "They're sore."

"Let me." He ignored my hands and continued to rub, although he was gentler than before. He massaged each of them individually, taking his time. I watched as his hair fell over his shoulders, draping along my leg as he continued to rub. I reached out slowly, so as not to startle him, and tucked the hair back behind his ears. With one finger, I barely touched the tip when a hand flew up to catch mine. "Wait until I'm done for lovemaking dúlinn."

"Lovemaking? In front of Aragorn and Gimli?" I hissed, whacking him across the arm. He grinned playfully and looked up, his eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. Why did he have to look at me like that? I swallowed, looking up instead at the stars.

I wondered if Frodo and Sam were alright. I had promised Frodo that I would look out for him, and with him so far away, I couldn't. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't pray for either of them, hoping deep in my heart that they hadn't fallen into despair.

"How does that feel?" He cupped my cheek, crawling to my side. His other hand made its way across my stomach to my waist. He stroked it with his thumb without breaking eye contact. He knew exactly what he was doing and I hated him for it – but how I _loved_ him for it.

"Better thank you." I breathed, earning a smirk. He brushed his lips against mine, pulling back when Gimli grumbled in his sleep. He groaned and rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle at the look of frustration on his face.

"You dare to giggle at me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Legolas." I poked him in the chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and locking my lips in a quick, yet tender, kiss.

"Good, because I would never want you to be." He murmured, pushing his face into my neck. I could feel him breathing in and out so slowly, but becoming faster as he ran his nose along my pulse point. I moved my arms around his neck and maneuvered his head up to mine.

"Not here."

"Adette-"

"Not here."

He growled, pulling me with him on top of his body as he laid down. I rested my head on his chest as his arms held me closer against him. He moved one hand slowly from around me to push back my hair, running his fingers through the long strands.

"Sleep well dúlinn." He whispered.

"Sleep well Legolas."

* * *

I turned around to still see Aragorn with his ear pressed against the rock. His eyes were shut, concentrating. He didn't move an inch, except for the breeze that blew his hair about. Legolas and Gimli were still at the base of the hill, waiting for Aragorn to decipher where the Uruk-hai were headed. 

Suddenly he lifted his head, muttering under his breath.

"Hurry!" He shouted, getting to his feet. I began running and he soon caught up with me. I slowed down a bit so that I could speak with him without getting farther ahead.

"They know we're coming don't they?" I asked.

"Yes, their pace has quickened."

I turned my head to see Legolas catching up quickly, running gracefully through the yellow-green grass. He made running look like a dance with the way his long legs carried him, his golden locks blowing back in the wind.

Gimli was much farther behind. I laughed and Aragorn turned his head to see why I had laughed. When he saw Gimli he smiled.

We soon reached a valley between two rock walls. The ground had been trampled on, the imprints of feet and broken grass led us to believe that the Uruk-hai had been through there. Something caught my eye, and I bent down to see what it was.

"Aragorn, I've found something." I picked the mud off of the tiny object, handing it to Aragorn as he bent down beside me. He studied the small leaf in my hand.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He murmured.

"They may yet be alive." I whispered, getting to my feet. We wasted no more time in the valley and continued on our way. If there was any chance that the two were alive, we had to move quickly or we may be too late.

* * *

We had run all through the day and nearly all through the night. Only when Gimli tiredly requested taking a breather did we stop for a short while. We were running again before the sun rose. 

The day was dark and gloomy. The wind blew a bit more harshly and the sky was mostly gray. Legolas and I turned to see the sun rising, the sky around it red. Legolas looked troubled, and when I touched his hand, he covered it with his own.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He murmured, turning as we both heard the sound of hoof beats. My heart jumped at the sound. Perhaps, by some miracle, Merry and Pippin would be with the riders. Suddenly I was tugged behind a rock with the others as the horses passed. I searched for Merry and Pippin, but I saw neither one of them.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn came from the hiding place, "what news from the mark!"

Instantly the horses turned and charged towards us. Legolas, Gimli, and I came out from behind the rock to join Aragorn. We were slowly surrounded and I recognized the look on Legolas's face as spears were thrusted into our faces. It was the same look he had worn when we were surrounded by Haldir and the other elves. I remembered him telling me that he didn't like all of those arrows pointed at me. This was the only reason I didn't protest when he stood in front of me.

"What business does an elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" One of the riders asked. He seemed to be the leader, for his horse was a bit closer to us than the others and he spoke with much authority. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied stubbornly. The man got down from his horse and came close. I felt Legolas tense in front of me, his hand sliding onto my waist. If the man saw it, he didn't pay any attention.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas gently pushed me to the side and pulled out his bow, an arrow ready to shoot the man right in the face. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, his eyes set and stone on his target.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He said coolly, his tone completely opposite of his usual, comforting tone. I placed a hand on his arm just as I had when we had been confronted by Haldir.

"Legolas, thuio." I said gently, smiling only a little to comfort him. The man who had spoken glanced my but said nothing. Legolas lowered his bow and I took my hand from his arm.

_(Legolas, breathe.)_

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn stepped forward and nodded towards me. "This is Adette, daughter of Arathorn and Princess of Mirkwood," he then nodded to both Gimli and Legolas, "and these are Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." I told the man. Only when I spoke did he finally acknowledge me. He slowly removed his helmet, and as he did so, the spears were pulled back.

He had dirty blonde hair that was messy and tangled. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and were very angry looking. I wondered what lurked inside of this man for him to be so angered.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He looked away from me and back to Aragorn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

"I'm sorry." I offered slowly. He ignored my words and continued on.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He glanced briefly at Legolas. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Before Legolas could speak a word, for I knew he would have in our defense, Aragorn quickly spoke up.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

I gasped, earning a worried look from Legolas. He reached for my hand, ignoring the stares we were getting from the leader, and squeezed it.

"Dúlinn?"

"Merry a Pippin." I whispered.

_(Merry and Pippin.) _(DUH! Haha.)


	15. We Failed Them

Chapter 14

Legolas's POV

I steered Arod right behind Hasufel, urging the horse to quicken its pace. The horse was well kept, fairly clean despite a few patches of dirt in its white coat. I gripped the reigns tightly with one hand while using the other to hold Adette steady in the front of the saddle. She was leaned forward, grasping Arod's mane. We were scared for our friends, wondering if they were alive. I knew that Aragorn and Gimli were thinking the same thing.

A cloud of black smoke was rising in the distance, signifying that we were coming closer to the battlefield. Hasufel started galloping faster and I knew that we were nearly there. The scent of death and rotting flesh filled my nose and I wished to cover it up with something more pleasant.

Something about Èomer's parting words bothered me. Before they had ridden away he had stopped Aragorn.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands." He had muttered, almost lost in thought. I wondered if he had known if our friends were dead and had not the heart to tell us. I decided that he was referring to being banished instead, for I wanted our friends to be alive.

We rode up a hill and the first thing I saw was the back of an orc's head impaled on a spear. As we dismounted I saw that its face was frozen in an odd way – his mouth was open and his tongue hung out. I turned to see the others searching through the pile of their carcasses. Why they bothered I didn't know. The Hobbits wouldn't be hidden in the pile.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said softly, turning. He held out a torn, black belt and I recognized it immediately. Adette stopped her search and closed her eyes, bowing her head. I did the same.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath." I murmured softly.

_(May they find peace in death.)_

Aragorn suddenly yelled angrily, kicking an orc helmet. Adette gasped quietly and jolted as he did this. I placed a hand on her back, watching helplessly as Aragorn fell to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli said sadly, dropping the belt. As he said this I instantly felt guilt tugging at my heart. We had hunted them for days, only to have them slaughtered unjustly. They had never done any wrong, and yet Merry and Pippin had probably suffered greatly.

Suddenly, Aragorn's hands combed through the yellow grass. He touched certain spots carefully, his face lost in thought. Adette seemed to notice and squatted in front of him.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"A Hobbit lay here." He continued to pet the grass. His eyes darted back and forth quickly from hand to hand. He stood hesitantly and Adette followed him close behind. "They crawled."

Gimli eyed me questioningly as we watched the two. Aragorn would take a step, but then change his mind and take a step back in a different direction. Adette was always mindful of his actions, moving swiftly to the side if he changed his mind. She had seen him like this before and knew exactly what to do.

"Their hands were bound." He reached for something hidden in a patch of tall grass and I saw torn rope in his hands. "Their bonds were cut."

Adette motioned for Gimli and I to follow as Aragorn continued on. I followed behind Adette, daring not to breathe a word fearing that I could break Aragorn's concentration. Gimli must have caught on for he said nothing as he followed behind me.

"They ran over here…and were followed." He quickened his steps, becoming surer and surer of his premonition. "The tracks lead away from the battle into…Fangorn Forest." He paused outside of the forest, staring up into the trees. Adette looked up as well, her eyes accessing the trees.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"This is what I saw." Adette muttered. She looked away from the trees and down at Gimli. "I was sure that Merry and Pippin were fearful in my vision, I could sense it," she returned her eyes to the forest, "perhaps they were chased."

"Come." Aragorn entered the forest without a moment's hesitation. I looked up once more at the trees, seeing and feeling the darkness within. I could hear the trees whispering about the battle, complaining about the bloodshed and the noise. Their soft whispers entwined with the wind.

"Legolas?"

I blinked and saw Adette turned slightly, one foot in the forest. Gimli was gone from beside me. She reached out her hand and I took it, leading her into the dark trees.

I looked around and saw that hardly any of it was lit up by the sunlight. Only in places above where the foliage was scarce did the light pour through, lighting up certain spots with an eerie glow. The branches were bare and rotting along with the rest of the trees, colored an unhealthy shade of brown. Moss coated the parts of the ground that weren't slopped with mud, growing up into the bark of some of the trees and over their exposed roots.

I watched curiously as Gimli reached out two fingers to a leaf dripping with a dark colored liquid. He raised his soiled fingertips to his lips and immediately spit the contents back out.

"Orc blood!" He snapped, looking up from his fingers. He smacked his lips, trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Aragorn was kneeling on the ground, studying certain indents in the ground.

"These are strange tracks." He commented, looking up from them.

"They couldn't have been made by orcs, they're too large. Something bigger made these tracks, and if we follow them, perhaps we'll find Merry and Pippin." Adette had been studying the tracks as well, but she had gotten up and traveled towards a tree, touching the bark. "There is orc blood here too."

"The air is so close here." Gimli said.

I closed my eyes to block out the others voices and tune into the trees. They spoke in bass voices, their words filled with anger and disgust.

"This is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger." I said quietly. I noticed that they began to speak to each other in slightly worried tones. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli," Aragorn hissed, "lower your axe."

Gimli, who had raised his axe at my words, slowly lowered it. His eyes darted from tree to tree nervously, attempting to make the situation better. I shook my head.

"The trees have feelings my friend. The elves began it – waking up with the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli retorted, stomping away to further investigate the area.

I came to stand beside Adette as she continued to finger the bark of a tree. She had her eyes closed, a look of frustration in her features. As I rubbed a thumb over the crease marks in her forehead she cracked an eye open, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm trying to hear the trees. What do they say?" She asked, taking her fingers from the bark. She turned towards me.

"They say…that you are the most beautiful woman they have ever seen." I grinned.

"No Legolas, what do the _trees_ say?" She smiled, moving a hand through her hair to untangle the pieces. The wind and the many days of sleeping on the ground had tangled and dirtied her long hair.

I stopped to listen, hearing whispers of a wizard. I felt my eyes widen as I continued to listen, and Adette looked up at me, concerned. She was about to reach for me when I turned and darted towards Aragorn.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas." I heard him come up behind me and soon Adette and Gimli had rushed over as well.

_(Aragorn, something is out there.)_

"Man cenich?" He asked in a hushed voice near my ear.

_(What do you see?)_

"The White Wizard approaches." I murmured, my fists pumping. I was ready to grab my bow in an instant when the time came. I felt Aragorn tense, and watched from the corner of my eye as his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. I saw Adette doing the same, and Gimli was ready with his axe.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." I continued to listen as my fingers traveled along the end of an arrow. "We must be quick."

We all spun around at once to a blinding, white light. I could see the outline of a figure garbed in all white standing in the light. I released the arrow, only to watch as it snapped into pieces. Gimli's axe was deflected as well, and I watched as Adette's sword handle became red and she dropped it with a gasp of surprise. Aragorn had already dropped his sword, and stepped forward, covering his face slightly.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The figure said in an odd voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn spat, stepping forward even further.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The figure continued to speak. I didn't wish to hear him any longer, for he was one of the reasons our quest was made harder. I felt my anger building deep within me.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn thundered. Just as he finished his command, the light subsided and standing before us was someone we had thought dead. His eyes were shining in the light, twinkling like stars. His face was aged, yet it made him look all the more wiser and nobler. He was holding a pure white staff in his hands, matching his robes and his hair.

"Gandalf?" Adette breathed from beside me.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said in disbelief.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman." I apologized, dropping to my knees before the old man. Gimli and Adette followed my example, although Aragorn was still too stunned to move.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." He answered as Aragorn slowly moved closer towards him.

"You fell!"

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside.

Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again.

I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Aragorn was now face to face with him. Adette, Gimli, and I had slowly arisen from the ground during the old man's tale. I could see from the look on Adette's face that she was still in disbelief that Gandalf would be alive.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. That was my name." He smiled at Aragorn and I found myself smiling too. He may have changed his outer appearance, but Gandalf was still the same person.

"Gandalf." Gimli said joyously, a grin appearing beneath his beard.

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

We stood in silence for a moment, just staring at one another. With Gandalf, perhaps there would be new found hope for not only Merry and Pippin, but for our quest. Perhaps not all was lost in shadow, for there was a new light.

Adette slowly went forward, approaching Gandalf with caution. I watched as her eyes slowly accessed his new appearance, wondering if he was still really himself. She then pitched herself forward and threw her arms around the old man, earning a surprised face from him. It quickly changed into a smile, and he embraced her with one arm.

"I'm so glad you're alive Gandalf." She whispered as she pulled back from him. He simply nodded to her before beginning to speak to Aragorn as the two headed in the direction Gandalf led him. Gimli, Adette, and I followed close behind.

Adette's POV

Gandalf led the way to Edoras, riding atop his beautiful horse, Shadowfax. The creature, snowy white, was one of the fastest horses I had ever laid eyes on. Its grace was truly a wonderment. I watched its movements carefully from the front of the saddle as Legolas steered Arod.

We stopped in the middle of a valley tumbling with long grass. Ahead of us was a large, green hilltop adorned with a small village of which lied beneath a castle. It seemed to reach up and touch the sky, as though it were that tall.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf explained as I stared ahead. "Be careful what you say – do not look for welcome here."

"Saruman has poisoned this poor place." I spoke out loud, running my fingers carefully through Arod's mane. He tossed his head about and snorted happily as I did so. Legolas's fingers crept onto mine.

"We will help them." He assured me before we continued on. He kept his hand across my abdomen as if he thought I would simply slide off. I placed mine over his, keeping one on the saddle horn. I turned my head and smiled back at Legolas.

Gandalf had been right about not being welcomed, I discovered, as we rode into the village. The people looked at us as if we were orcs, their faces frozen in a look of fear and confusion. They pointed at us, whispering under their breaths about our intentions. I heard one man suggest that I was their hostage and felt Legolas stiffen behind me. I saw his hand sliding from the reigns but grabbed it, shaking my head without turning to look at him.

I saw that Aragorn was studying a young woman standing at the hall. She wore an emerald green dress that looked to be made of velvet. Her hair was nearly white blonde and fell down to her waist in messy waves. She had very fair skin which led me to believe that she didn't get out often. She caught my eyes and I looked away quickly, not wanting to start anything.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." I heard Gimli mutter as he too saw the faces of the people. I nodded in agreement, pitying those who had been affected by Saruman.

I helped Legolas to settle the horses in the stables when we arrived, while the others waited outside for us. Hasufel and Arod seemed restless in their stalls, and I figured that they had spent most of their time out in the open with no limits. I stroked Arod's ear affectionately, whispering words against his soft coat. Legolas did the same with Hasufel.

"They wish to be free." I told him, giving one last glance to Arod.

"As do the people."

I turned to him, frowning.

"They seem reluctant to want our help."

"Saruman has taken everything from them, they have lost faith." Legolas touched my cheek, guiding my face up to look at his. "Soon they will have it back."

We followed Aragorn, who was leading Gandalf by the arm, and Gimli up towards the castle. Many guards were outside, awaiting us I could only assume. They stopped their chatter when we got up the steps, and came towards us.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." The only man without a helmet spoke. He eyed our weapons, and with a nod from Gandalf, we began to disarm ourselves.

Legolas handed his bow and quiver over to one of the guards, his face pained. He then whipped out his knives in one movement, twisting them once around before also handing them over. The guards seemed taken aback when I pulled off my sheath and handed it over, along with my own bow and quiver. They did not notice my dagger, and so I left it. Aragorn handed over his sheath too, and Gimli his axe.

"Your staff." The same man who had spoken before nodded to Gandalf.

"Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." The face Gandalf put on was so pitiful that even I believed it. I nearly laughed out loud when I caught him winking at Aragorn. As we walked past, a hand grabbed my wrist suddenly.

"The dagger milady?" A guard asked, eyeing my ankle.

"Oh, of course." Before I could even bend down to pull the sheath off myself, the guard was stooping to do it for me. When his hand went around my ankle, my foot knocked him backwards. I had not wanted to get kicked out and so I had only kicked his shoulder. He fell on his back with a thud.

"Baw glaer mabs bo nin le gwaur firion." I spat, feeling Legolas's hand around my arm.

_(Don't lay hands on me you dirty man.)_

"Forgive her, she has been taught not to let other men touch her." He lied quickly as the guards looked ready to take me away. The guard I had kicked got slowly to his feet, grumbling as I handed the man without a helmet my dagger.

"Very well. Go inside." He nodded.

Legolas didn't let go of my arm as we continued inside behind Gandalf, still being led by Aragorn, and Gimli. He glanced sideways at me, frowning.

"I'm not going to apologize. He had no right to-"

"Adette, I would have done it had you not already." He changed the way he held my arm and instead looped mine through his. "Although I can't promise that I would have been as _nice_."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf's voice echoed through the nearly empty room. I looked ahead to see a ghastly looking man sitting on the throne. His skin was as white as Gandalf's robes, his hair scraggly and unkempt. He looked to be millions of years old with all of his wrinkles and slumped over shoulders.

The man kneeling beside him was just as ghastly looking. He was dressed in all black with greasy, black hair. His skin was nearly the same color as King Théoden's. I could only assume the man to be Gríma Wormtongue.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden asked in a weak voice. He appeared to be looking at Gríma for his next actions and it sickened me. I would kill that man for what he had done to this village, this kingdom.

"A just question my liege." Gríma said smoothly, standing up. He came forward towards our group. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf commanded in a fierce tone. Gríma instantly shut his mouth, but opened it when Gandalf raised his staff.

"His staff? I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He moaned. As the guards moved forward to disarm Gandalf, we jumped into action.

I leaped at a guard, punching him square in the face as I had done to Gimli once before. He fell backward onto the ground, blood trickling from his left nostril and pooling down into his mouth. Another guard attempted to take his place, but I grabbed him around the neck and threw him against a pillar.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." I heard Gandalf say.

The guard I had thrown against the pillar, I noticed, was the same one that had grabbed my ankle. The distraction of Gandalf's voice caused me to forget myself for a moment, and the guard backhanded me hard across the face. I nearly fell to the ground in surprise, but caught myself. I gritted my teeth angrily and held the guard's shoulders fast, aiming my knee.

"I told you," I brought my knee up into his privates and heard him groan loudly at contact, "never to touch me."

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf said, moving his hand about. By that time we had stopped the guards, and Legolas rushed to my side.

"Are you alright? I saw him hit you." He nearly snarled at the man without the helmet, whom I had overheard being called Háma, when he came to stand beside us. He looked at Legolas with surprise. I was about to tell Legolas I was fine when I heard Théoden's grotesque laughter.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray." He laughed.

Gandalf instantly threw off his gray cloak, and the room illuminated with the sudden brightness of his robes. He looked so powerful, so different with the purity of the white surrounding him. I saw Legolas raise his chin, the light filling his blue eyes with an extra sparkle.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He promised, stepping closer.

Suddenly, the woman I had seen in the hall, appeared. She went to rush forward to help the king when Aragorn grabbed her arm and held her back, muttering something to her. She looked greatly distressed as she looked on.

"If I go, Théoden dies." The king rasped.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf stepped ever closer.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf raised his staff, and as Théoden jumped up from his throne, he flew back with a great force of power. The woman rushed forward and helped him back into his throne, watching as his face regained its normal look. His face became much younger looking, his eyes not so tired and lifeless.

"I know your face. Èowyn — Èowyn." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. It truly was a heartwarming sight, a new ray of hope for us.


	16. I Can Run From Anything

Chapter 15

_I HATE Èowyn, personally. But because of the fact that not everyone hates her, I decided to portray her nicely. God does it KILL me to have to do that. Haha._

Everyone in Edoras was gathered for Théodred's funeral. A sad silence swooped in over the hillside, filling out hearts with grief as the prince's body was carried through the crowds and towards his tomb.

I had changed into my burgundy colored tunic, thinking it nicer for the service. My head was bowed in respect as the body passed by me, and I closed my eyes as I heard Èowyn being to sing. Her words only went on to sadden me further.

_"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest, and mægen deorost, bealo._"

_(An evil death has set forth the noble warrior a song shall sing sorrowing minstrels. In Meduselde that he is no more, that he is nowhere anymore, for his necessary rest. And that he is the dearest kinsmen. Killing took him.)_

I slowly lifted my head, opening my eyes to look at Èowyn. She was but a young girl, beautiful and alone. I could feel it in her heart and see it in her eyes. I needed no one to tell me of her past for I knew somehow that she was alone in the world. Tears streaked her pale cheeks as she lifted her head. Her hair was pulled back into a very tidy bun, a headdress around her forehead to keep the strands back.

When the funeral had finished, everyone slowly paid their respects and left quietly. Théoden stayed in front of his son's tomb, twirling white flowers in his fingers. Gandalf also stayed behind, I knew it was to console him.

A hand was on my shoulder, and I turned to see Legolas. He seemed as solemn as everyone else, his face showing no emotion.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, hesitantly moving his hand to my cheek instead. I looked into his eyes and knew that he was worried for me because of the funeral. He thought me fragile when it came to those kinds of things.

I spied Èowyn standing alone above the tomb, standing with her back to me. Her hands were folded behind her back, her head bowed towards the ground. When I saw her shoulders quivering, I knew my place was with her. She needed someone to comfort her just as Théoden needed Gandalf.

"I'd like to stay a little while longer." I nodded towards the girl and Legolas looked towards her and then back to me.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, go and get some food and sleep. I will be back later."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me quickly, his hand lingering on my face a moment more before following after Aragorn and Gimli. When they had gone I headed up another hill, making my way to Èowyn's side.

"Èowyn?" I spoke her name softly, not wanting to frighten her. She lifted her eyes to acknowledge me. More tears were cascading down her cheeks and falling onto her dress and onto the ground. She offered no smile, but spoke.

"You are Adette, Aragorn's sister."

"I am." I came closer, being mindful that she probably felt uncomfortable alone in my presence. I halted a few inches from in front of her, allowing a moment to pass before speaking again. "Èowyn, I am so sorry for your loss. I know that it must feel horribly for you to lose someone you love, and believe me when I say that I know how you feel.

You are feeling as though nobody understands the feelings in your heart and in your soul. You feel as though somehow, it's your fault for the loss of your loved one, that you could have done more to prevent their death.

Please just know that you must continue living because if you don't then you're only letting things like death and misfortune, evil and darkness win. You cannot let that happen."

I realized that tears were forming in my own eyes, and blinked furiously so that they would disappear. Without considering her feelings, I went forward more and put my hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head and I saw that no more tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You can always talk to me if you need to." I offered gently, squeezing her shoulders. She smiled sadly, raised a hand to wipe her damp face.

"Thank you Adette. I appreciate your words." Her voice cracked a bit, but she made a good effort to control it.

We stood like that for a few more moments before the sounds of Théoden's sobs caused her to turn suddenly. My hands dropped limply to my sides, and she turned to me again.

"I must go to him."

"Yes, you should go to him."

She nodded, smiling again before making her way down the hill and to the front of the tomb. Gandalf had started on his way back to the castle and I decided to keep him company. But suddenly my eyes came upon a horse in the distance. Upon it were two children, and I watched in horror as the child in the back of the saddle fell from the horse and onto the ground.

"Gandalf!" I screamed, already running as fast as I could down the hill. He had seen them as well, and rushed behind me to where the horse was. The little girl on the horse was in tears, calling for her mom.

I knelt down beside the boy, placing two fingers against his neck for a pulse. It fluttered beneath my fingertips thankfully, and I then pulled the boy into my arms and turned back to the girl. She looked frightened as I carefully slid him back onto the saddle.

"Don't worry young one, I'm here to help." I said comfortingly, placing my hand over hers. By this time, Gandalf had reached us. "I will ride the children to the castle Gandalf."

"Make haste, that boy needs help." He helped me onto the saddle, and I wrapped an arm around the two children. It was a tight squeeze, but I would be damned if either of them fell off. I kicked the horse and we were off.

The boy's head rested against my shoulder in his unconsciousness. I looked down at his face. How innocent he looked with his light freckles and bouncy hair. His sister turned and saw me looking, and I smiled at her.

When we reached the castle I halted the horse and jumped down from the saddle, helping the girl down first. I then pulled the boy into my arms, cradling him close to my chest.

"Follow me young one." I said softly to the girl. She grabbed a hold of my tunic and I rushed inside of the castle doors. The guards were quick to assist me, but when the girl cowered in fear behind me, I stopped them. "Stay back please."

Aragorn and Legolas, who had been eating at the table, saw me and quickly rushed to my side. Aragorn reached for the boy, taking him from my arms and turning to the guards to ask where he should be taken. While they did this, I bent down before the girl.

"Where…are they taking him?" She asked through her tears, shaking with sobs and with fear. I pulled her close into a hug, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Shh, young one, do not worry. We are going to help you and your brother." I whispered in her ear. I turned my head to look up at Legolas, who was standing over the two of us. "Please ask the remaining guards where I should take her."

He nodded his head and went to the rest of the guards. I released the girl from the hug and stood with her. When Legolas returned, she grabbed a hold of my leg and I placed my arm around her, drawing her close.

"You need not be afraid of me little one," Legolas kneeled down before her, "I am here to help."

"Where is my brother?" She asked in a small voice, still holding tightly to me.

"He is resting, and you should too. We will take you to where he is." He smiled and stood back up, motioning for me to follow. I reached down and picked the little girl up, carrying her easily in my arms behind Legolas. I looked down at her, seeing that she had freckles as well.

Legolas led me down a corridor and turned the corner, heading for the first door on the right. He opened it for me and let me pass by him. The little girl's brother was in the bed already, still out.

I looked down again to see that the girl had fallen asleep. I carried her to the opposite side of the bed and laid her beneath the covers, tucking them around her. As I went to pull back she reached for my hand, holding it in her own. Her eyes were still closed. I gently pried my hand from hers and turned to see Legolas watching me.

* * *

"Shh. Dúlinn, shh." 

"Help me Legolas please!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. I realized then that I was in bed in the room that had been provided to Legolas and me by Théoden. I felt arms around me, cradling me close. I could hear the gentle thump of someone's heart near my ear.

"Dúlinn, please wake up." Legolas's broken voice begged.

"Legolas." I whimpered, my eyes fluttering up to meet his. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my forehead, and then against my eyes. As his lips touched them, I realized that they were wet.

"You were dreaming." He told me softly, holding me closer. I was being held in his lap, my head lolled against his chest. My legs were lying off of Legolas's crossed legs, his arms wrapped around me.

"I can't keep having these." I gasped, trying to steady my breathing. He allowed me a great deal of time to do this, keeping his forehead against mine the whole time. When I had finally calmed down considerably, he pulled back.

"What was it about Adette?"

Before I could stop myself, I placed a hand over my flat stomach. Legolas saw my actions and his face became sad and incredibly pained. One of his arms left from around me, and he placed his hand over mine.

"The children upset you." He sighed, rubbing my hand.

"No. The children haven't upset me." I argued, freeing myself from his hold. I went to the wardrobe and spilled the jug of water into a small basin. I placed my hands into the water and placed them against my face and neck. Arms circled around my waist.

"Adette," he breathed in my ear, "you cannot run from this."

I spun around, his arms not leaving from around me.

"I can run from _anything_."

"You have to cry about this sometime Adette. I can see the tears in your eyes, don't hold them back!" He raised his hands to touch my face but I slapped them away.

"Don't patronize me Legolas!" I exclaimed angrily, angering more when I realized that there were tears in my eyes. He took a half step towards me but I flew to the door and rushed out before he could stop me.

I found myself outside the children's room's door. I reached for the knob and slowly turned it, opening it a crack to peek in. The boy and the girl were cuddled up to each other, the boy holding the girl close. It reminded me of Aragorn and me, sleeping in like that whenever I had a nightmare or when Aragorn had broken his leg.

When I heard another door open, I closed the door and turned, expecting to see Legolas. I instead saw Aragorn, and he in turn saw me. He smiled, but it froze when he saw the single tear running down my face.

"Adette-"

"Leave me alone!" I hissed, turning on my heel and running down the corridor. I heard his footsteps chasing me, and headed for the castle doors. Everything was quiet and dark. I nearly tripped several times but finally made it into the night air. Soon after I had escaped, Aragorn's hands grabbed my arms and I fell to my knees.

"Sister, I'm here." He whispered, coming around to my front. He hugged me to him, rocking me gently as I let silent tears roll down my cheeks. I refused to cry out or speak, and Aragorn soon gave up on encouraging me to let it out. Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." Èowyn stood from kneeling beside Freda and went to the middle of the room. 

I had been standing away from everyone, hoping to go unnoticed. Théoden was sitting on his throne, watching the two children feast hungrily. Gandalf stood by his side, offering council and advice, as did Aragorn. Legolas stood nearby as well, while Gimli sat at the table with the children. Suddenly, Freda lifted her head and saw me.

"Milady!" She called happily. Legolas immediately jerked his head in my direction as I slowly entered. I went to Freda's side, smiling.

"How are you feeling young one?" I asked, pushing back her hair.

"Much better." She assured me before continuing to eat. It was sad the way that she shoveled the food into her mouth, as though she hadn't eaten in years.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf told Théoden. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn spoke up as Théoden got up from his throne and began to pace.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He argued.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said coldly, turning to stare at Aragorn.

"Come young ones," I went in between the two and patted their backs, "you need not here this talk of war."

They had finished eating and so they stood without complaint, and headed out of the room. I felt a hand upon my arm and turned to see Legolas following me.

"Milady!" Freda called to me. I turned back to her, smiling.

"Go on, I'll join you two in a moment."

"Adette, I'm sorry about the way things got last night." Legolas's eyes looked deeply into mine, his apology sincere. His love seeped through his calm, blue eyes and into my heart.

"You shouldn't apologize Legolas, I should. I'm sorry for the things I did and what I said." I latched myself onto him. I could tell that he was surprised, but his arms went around me in a second.

"I just want you to be happy dúlinn." He muttered, kissing the top of my head.

"I know." I sighed, and tilted my head back so that he could bend down and kiss me deeply. I tasted him and allowed him to taste me, our love so tender and real that it nearly burst my heart.

When he pulled away, he took my hand and smiled.

"Let's go keep the children company."


	17. Legolas, I Can't Hold On

Chapter 16

Legolas's POV

I watched as the people gathered their things, hurrying to get ready for the journey. Men loaded bags onto horses, women ran about making sure that everything was collected, children ran about playing and wondering what was going on. I knew that Théoden had made a mistake in choosing to travel to Helm's Deep.

Aragorn came up beside me, watching the people as well. He shook his head, his hand clutching Arwen's Evenstar.

"We should not be doing this." He muttered.

"I agree mellon."

I watched as Adette led Èothain and Freda towards the horses. Freda was frightened by one of the horses that reared up as she walked past, but Adette was quick to turn back and wrap an arm around the girl, pulling her close. Her brother came back to comfort his sister and Adette took her leave to ready the horses.

"Legolas…"

I turned my head to Aragorn, but he shook his head and walked away quickly. I returned to watching Adette and the children. She lifted Freda onto the front of the saddle and helped Èothain on behind her, patting his leg once they were situated.

Once everyone had gotten ready I went down to the horses and took Adette's hand in mine. She was holding the reigns of the horse that carried the children in her free hand as we walked along, following the people out of their home and into the wilderness.

* * *

I was overcome by the feeling that danger was near as we got closer to our destination. I scanned the fields ahead, but to see ahead I would need to climb the hill. When I let go of Adette's hand she knew something was wrong.

"What is it Legolas?" She asked calmly, keeping her voice low.

"I sense something. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." She warned, touching my shoulder quickly before I started up the hill. As I got to the top I saw that I had been right – something was wrong. I spied Gamling fighting with a scout, a warg not too far away. I quickly pulled an arrow and shot it dead.

"A scout!" I called out before shooting him dead as well. I turned to see Théoden approaching on his horse looking greatly distressed.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden commanded quickly, jumping into battle mode. He then rode back to speak to Èowyn while I looked out over the hill. A swarm of wargs were descending upon us quickly. I turned back and saw Adette giving Èowyn the reigns to the horse that held the children.

"Guard them with your life." I heard her whisper.

"I will." Èowyn promised. She then led the horse to the head of the women and children, leading them on to Helm's Deep. I had heard her fighting with Théoden, for she had wanted to stay and fight.

I pulled out another arrow as the wargs neared, and began shooting at them, hoping to take out as many as possible before they reached us. I could hear the horses riding behind me, and turned to see Adette riding Arod towards me, motioning for me to jump on. As the horse passed I swung up onto the saddle, pushing Adette to the back. She grumbled in my ear but I ignored it.

We finally collided with the wargs and the battle began. Gimli was shouting at one of them, taunting it. I shot it dead before he could raise his axe, and he looked at me angrily.

"That one counts as mine!" He shouted. I continued to lead Arod on into a pack of the wargs. One of the scouts leaped off of the back of one, jumping at our horse. I turned my head to see Adette pulling out her dagger and rising off the saddle a bit, tumbling off of Arod's back with the scout.

"Adette!" I called, turning Arod sharply around. She had just thrusted the dagger through the throat of the scout, pushing his carcass back onto the ground. She looked up at me, wiping at a smudge of the scout's blood on her cheek – not seeing the warg behind her. "Adette, look out!"

The monster attacked her, jumping on top of her. I jumped down from the saddle and pulled out an arrow just as I saw Adette stabbing the thing in the neck with her dagger. I shot it through the head with an arrow and it stopped struggling instantly. I crouched down by Adette's head.

"Are you alright?"

"Can't…breathe." She choked, visibly trying to squirm out from underneath the animal. I pressed my shoulder to its stomach and heaved. With a bit more effort, the body tumbled off of Adette, freeing her. She groaned, trying to sit up but falling back in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, probing her chest and abdomen. She pushed my hands away, getting to her feet without any other groans. Her eyes frantically searched around.

"Where is Aragorn?" She whispered, whirling around. I spotted Gimli, but Aragorn was nowhere to be found. "Aragorn!"

Suddenly, I heard someone laughing. Their laughter was a bit choppy, and I looked around to see Gimli standing near a half dead scout. From the looks of it, it was choking on its own blood. Gimli's axe was pressed against its neck.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He spat.

"He's…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." The scout continued to laugh. Adette angrily grabbed it about the throat, shaking him violently.

"You lie! You damned liar!"

It continued to laugh until it eventually had its last breath. I spied something in its hand and realized that it was Arwen's Evenstar. Adette must have seen it too, for she pried it from the scout's hand. She then stood and ran towards the cliff, nearly running over the edge. I rushed after her, looking over the side.

"Aragorn!" She screamed. Her scream echoed down into the caverns below. "Aragorn!"

"He's gone." Gimli mumbled sadly, joining us.

Adette sucked in a deep breath as if to scream again, but winced and a hand flew to her ribs. She dropped to her knees, still trying to suck in that deep breath. I bent down, a hand on her shoulder.

"Adette?" I asked worriedly.

She moved her shaking hand from her ribs and my eyes widened when I saw that it was covered in blood. Blood was seeping through her tunic quickly, turning the green material a frightening shade of red.

"L-Legolas." She stuttered incoherently.

"Adette?" My voice was husky and shook as my eyes tried to focus. She fell back slowly, her hand going to rest upon her wound. "Adette!"

I moved her so that she was lying completely flat on the ground. Gimli was watching, dumbstruck.

"Go and get me a horse damnit!" I cried, glaring up at him through my tears. He didn't need any other motivation. He took off running.

I then turned back to Adette. I slowly lifted her tunic to see her wound, and was met with a mass of torn flesh and massive bleeding.

"Oh God…" I went to touch her wound but Adette pulled her tunic back down, trying to keep from crying out in pain.

"Legolas-"

"Shh, don't talk dúlinn." I took one of her hands and placed it against my chest. "Breathe with me alright? Breathe in and out dúlinn."

"Legolas, I can't hold on." She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. I dropped her hand gently and leaned over her, my face hovering inches above hers. I took her face into my hands and stared at her closed eyes.

"Open your eyes Adette. Look at me." I commanded sternly. "This isn't the Adette I married. The Adette I married would be fighting this, not giving up."

Her eyes slowly opened, glossy from filling with tears. I heard Gimli and the horse come up, but didn't look away from Adette. My hands left her face and I went to pick her up but when I did she shrieked in pain and I released her immediately.

"Adette-"

"Legolas," she gasped, her eyes half closed, "Legolas hold me."

With tears streaming down my cheeks, I gently lifted Adette's body up into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I could feel her heart beating slowly, threatening to stop at any moment.

"Don't you give up on me." I growled, holding her closer. I heard her inhale sharply right next to my ear and then nothing else. I waited to feel more of her hot breath but I never did.

Adette's POV

"Sweet Adette, always remember to never give up. If need be, I will come to you if your hope dwindles." Galadriel's voice echoed in my mind. I could almost see her beautiful face before mine.

I opened my eyes, expecting to be dead. Instead, I was standing before a mirror. I looked around to see that there was nothing else around, just a thin layer of white smoke. I looked back into the mirror and saw Legolas's reflection. I tried to speak him name, but no voice came from my lips.

"Adette." Her voice echoed. "Always remember to never give up. If need be, I will come to you if your hope dwindles." It began to overlap and repeat, driving me insane. I wished to scream but my voice still would not come.

And then she was there. I could see her faint reflection, overlapping Legolas's. She smiled warmly at me, her face even more lovely than I remembered. She was dressed in the same gown of white, the same golden curls fell down her front. Her eyes were still as intense as they had been.

"Never give up. Your hope is dwindling. You are fading." Her lips did not move but I still heard her voice. Slowly, Legolas's reflection began to fade. I tried to call out but still my voice would not come. I tried to move to the mirror but my feet wouldn't move.

"Don't you give up on me." I heard Legolas's voice pleading for me to stay alive, to hold on. "Don't you dare give up."

His words awoke within me a newfound hope. I felt it surging through me, swimming through my veins and screaming for me to move, to live. I suddenly found myself speaking Legolas's name faintly, repeating it over and over again. Galadriel's reflection began to fade, and I could only see him in the mirror. My feet suddenly worked, and I began to run towards him, holding my hand out. Once my fingers touched the mirror, the portal was broken.

* * *

"Did you hear me Adette?" I felt his breath on my neck and knew that I had made it. I gasped for air, although horribly painful, forcing myself to continue breathing. "Good Adette, keep breathing." 

"Hurry lad." I heard Gimli say. I felt myself being lifted, and a terrible pain on my body, but it was hard to locate. It burned and tore through my body and I couldn't help but cry out. Legolas hesitated a moment, but then regained himself.

"I know it hurts dúlinn. Hold on." He murmured, sliding me onto the front of the saddle. He then climbed on carefully behind me, wrapping both arms around my waist. He then spoke to the horse quietly, guiding it by voice. I could feel it galloping, carrying us to Helm's Deep.

"Galadriel." I moaned, my head falling back against Legolas's shoulder. "Help me."

"Shh, Adette. We're almost there, please hang on."

I weakly lifted my head to see that we really were almost there. We only had to ride across the barren field and then we were there. Soon I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness to the sound of hooves pounding into the ground and Legolas's murmurs of encouraging words.

Legolas's POV

I was able to find a place for Adette, and laid her down quickly for the makeshift surgery. It would be painful but it would save her life. Luckily she was unconscious, and so perhaps she wouldn't feel anything. I slowly lifted her tunic, shocked to see that the wound was already sewn shut. I cautiously ran my fingers across the place, feeling the stitches. Who could have done this?

_"Sweet Adette, always remember to never give up. If need be, I will come to you if your hope dwindles."_

_"That is probably because she knows something will happen to you. Something bad will happen to you and she's warning you. Turn back before it's too late!"_

_I looked up as I felt someone's stares and saw Galadriel looking at Adette and I from her perch upon the hill. Her eyes bore into mine when she saw me and I could have sworn I saw a look of sadness on her face._

"Galadriel." I whispered. I gently pulled the tunic back down and grabbed a blanket from the saddlebag I had brought along. I tucked it around Adette carefully, lying down beside her. I took her hand in mine and swept the hair from her face.

I had been so close to losing her for the second time. It made me wonder why I let her come with me on the journeys, why I had encouraged her to keep learning to fight after her parents died. It was as if I had showed her how to get killed.

Suddenly my mind flashed to Aragorn. Aragorn…my dearest friend. I felt tears rising in my eyes as I remembered finding the scout, and brushed open Adette's other fist to see the Evenstar in her palm. I took it from her, eyeing the jewel. What would Arwen think? How would she cope?

"How is she lad?"

I looked up to see Gimli standing in the doorway, looking sad. I motioned for him to come in and he did, taking a seat on the other side of Adette. He set his axe down and sighed heavily.

"Are we all going to die?" He asked, the sound of tears in his voice.

"Someday. That is something we can't change." I clutched the Evenstar in my fist and closed my eyes, praying for Aragorn's soul.


	18. I Need To Speak With The King

Chapter 17

Adette's POV

"Galadriel." I heard myself whisper. I had remembered her so vividly, as if she really had been with me. I saw her wide, sea green eyes staring intently at me, willing me to go on living. I had seen her lips curled into a faint smile, her cheeks upturned. She had kept me alive. Well, she had, and another.

Legolas.

"Legolas." I sat up quickly, instantly regretting the decision. The pain in my side ripped through me quickly, burning. I placed a hand over the place, feeling odd bumps beneath my tunic. Wait…my tunic? I realized that I was no longer wearing a tunic – but a sheer nightgown.

I gritted my teeth, mostly against the pain, but also because my husband had taken advantage of me as I laid upon what could have been my deathbed. He had dressed me in a nightgown, something I refused to wear.

I looked around, realizing that I was in a small stable, lying on a bed of hay. The smell of horses and sawdust filled my nostrils as I continued to look around, deciphering my surroundings. I was alone, except for the horses.

I combed my fingers through my hair, clearing out pieces of hay and brushing off the sawdust. Once I felt like I was cleaner, I grabbed a hold of the side of a stall and carefully got to my feet. I had to admit, it was an effort, but I made it without falling. Once I was on my feet, I lifted up my nightgown to access the damage.

An area around my ribs about the length of my dagger was disheveled and had been sewn together. Although most of the area was clean, there were a few patches of dry blood coating the wound. I tried to remember how it could have happened.

I remembered killing the scout and then hearing Legolas calling out to me frantically. I had turned just in time to see a monstrous warg behind me, and it didn't take long to jump at me. Its teeth sunk messily into my flesh, tearing at it. Luckily it let go and simply landed on top of me, although it took the breath from my lungs.

I smoothed down the nightgown and cautiously took a few steps, willing my body to grow accustomed to moving again. I had no idea how long I had been asleep for or what had happened in the past – that was when I remembered my brother. My eyes widened and my steps quickened as I hurriedly headed to the door and made my way back into daylight.

There were people all around, making themselves busy in different ways. I spied the men cleaning armor and the women cooking or keeping their children company. I saw Èothain and Freda with a red haired woman, laughing and playing. I smiled, assuming it was their mother. Freda's eyes suddenly caught mine, and she flew to me, her arms wrapping around my legs.

"Milady!" She cried, looking up at me. I smiled, although her actions had jolted my body and irritated my wound, and tried not to wince. I smoothed back her hair as the woman ran over with Èothain.

"Freda, remember yourself." The woman said sternly, but she smiled at her daughter's actions all the same. "I'm very sorry milady."

"Mama, this is the lady I told you about. She's the one that helped Èothain and I." Freda bubbled, releasing me at her mother's words. Her mother's smile grew wider, and she came towards me.

"You will never understand how much thanks I give you for my children's lives." She murmured, placing her hands on my shoulders. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Adette, and think nothing of it. I like your children very much, they're great children." I smiled and she released me.

"My name is Faina, and thank you again." I could no longer hold back the wince, and she noticed. "You're injured."

"I'm fine, I was just going to find my husband." I explained, a hand flying to my wound. The warmth from my hand calmed the fire a bit, and I forced a smile. "I hope to see you and your children soon."

With a nod, I walked away. I continued to see people rushing about, and I wondered what exactly had gone on in the time I had been asleep. I soon came upon Gimli, who rushed towards me, knocking people to the side on his way. He reached out to hug me but I stepped back, holding my hands out.

"Whoa Gimli, where is Legolas? Where is my brother?" I questioned without taking a breath to pause in between. He averted his eyes when I asked about my brother.

"Aragorn…fell." He said sadly, his eyes still cast downward. My eyes widened, and I went to bend down but regretted it as the throbbing pain urged me to stand straight again. Only then did Gimli look up.

"I refuse to believe that. He's out there somewhere. Haven't you tried to get a search party to go and find him?"

"Théoden ordered us to carry the wounded back to Helm's Deep and to leave the dead."

"Well I don't care." I turned on my heel and began back to the stables. If there was any chance that my brother was alive, I was going to go and find him. He could be hurt, lying somewhere bleeding to death. He could be kidnapped by orcs.

"Lass!" Gimli called after me, but I didn't listen. When I reached the stables, I saw Legolas open the door quickly, as though he had busted through it. His eyes were wide and bewildered – until they laid upon me. I stopped in my tracks, waiting for him to yell at me. Instead, he charged at me and held me against him in an iron grip.

"Legolas, my wound." I choked, the throbbing becoming unbearable in his hold on me. He unwrapped his arms from around me and stepped back instantly, eyeing the area of my wound. When he was satisfied, he looked up.

"You're awake." He breathed, reaching out his hands to my face. He stroked beneath my eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine briefly. He paused then, our lips merely centimeters apart. "I was worried dúlinn."

"How long have I been asleep?"

He sighed heavily and pulled back his face, his arms cautiously moving for me. He stopped when I moved back, knowing what he was going to do, and grinned. Ignoring my effort to move away he picked me up and carried me back into the stables.

"Two days, give or take a few hours." He laid me back down on the hay and kneeled down beside me.

"Why were you not here when I woke up?"

"I never left your side Adette." He reached for a bowl filled with some odd looking paste and a rag. "I left only to get this paste from Èowyn."

"What's is for?" I asked, wrinkling my nose as he moved closer. He smiled, setting the bowl beside me as he moved for the bottom of my nightgown. He lifted it gently up over my wound.

"For eating." He said sarcastically, dipping the rag into the bowl. I was secretly proud of Legolas, for I had taught him the ways of sarcasm.

"Legolas?" I asked sweetly. The tone must have surprised Legolas because he dropped the rag back into the bowl, and his mouth agape, looked up at me.

"Yes?"

I balled up a fist and launched it at his shoulder. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and he moved a hand to the place I had hit.

"What was that for?"

"For putting me in a nightgown you rinc."

_(Jerk.)_

He grinned and moved closer, his hands sweeping up to either side of my waist. He leaned over me, hovering above my face. I watched his eyes slowly moved down, as did mine, and I saw that a fair portion of the tops of my breasts were showing.

"I see no problem." He then moved his face down closer to mine and eventually closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. Dúlinn." He murmured between kisses. He rarely kept his lips on mine for more than second, fearing I would tire out. I pulled him down onto me, hoping he would take the hint and kiss me deeper. Instead, I gasped in pain and he pulled back instantly.

"Here, this will help." Legolas placed the rag against my wound, the paste stinging it just a bit. I clenched my teeth and made a fist, my fingernails digging into my palms. Legolas used his free hand to pry open my fist and squeezed my hand. "I know it stings."

"Legolas," I winced as he applied more paste, "I have to go and find Aragorn."

He stopped applying paste and froze in his place. His hand went limp in mine, falling from my hold. He then slowly looked up, only to look away the moment our eyes met. I had seen that he was still grieving.

"Adette, you are in no condition to travel."

I reached out and tilted his chin up, but he still didn't look at me. I scooted forward, using my other hand to caress his cheek. When he still didn't look, I got angry.

"Legolas look at me. I looked at you…remember?"

_"Open your eyes Adette. Look at me."_

_"This isn't the Adette I married. The Adette I married would be fighting this, not giving up."_

His eyes found mine slowly, trouble swirling like a storm in those blue hues.

"You've given up hope for him." I let go of his face and struggled to get to my feet. Legolas stood with me, trying to push me back down, but I grabbed his arms and looked sternly at him. "Galadriel told me to not give up and it saved me. So did you. I'm not giving up on my brother."

Legolas's POV

I loaded the saddlebags onto Arod, making sure that everything was tucked inside safely. He threw his mane around, snorting and whinnying happily. He knew that we were going somewhere, that he would be free soon.

"Oh!" I heard Adette moan. I whirled around, an eyebrow raised. She sounded as though we were making love, yet we weren't. I wondered if she were in pain, and made a move to go into the empty stall when she appeared, smiling from ear to ear.

"W-what were you doing?" I asked curiously as she opened the door.

"This feels great." She rolled her shoulders and I saw what she was talking about – her tunic. Both her green and burgundy tunics were soiled and so she had borrowed one of mine. It was big on her and looked like it would slip off at any moment, but it looked good on her anyways.

"Are you ready?" I asked, gripping the saddle horn. She was about to answer when we both heard odd noises outside. Raised voices and cheerful cried met my ears, and I wondered what was going on.

"I'm going to see what all the commotion is about." Adette turned and went to the door. I followed behind her, watching as she made her way towards a crowd. She must have seen something because she suddenly bolted into the people. "I knew it!"

I chased her and stopped dead when I saw her hugging a man carefully. Her head was buried into his shoulder, his dark hair falling over her as they embraced. I could hear her muffled sobs and his whispers. She pulled back smiling and he wiped her cheeks.

"Aragorn." I watched as he evaluated her when she pulled back quickly as he attempted to hug her harder. She lifted her tunic and his eyes widened as he saw her wound. Without caring if he hurt her or not, he pulled her close.

"I'm glad you're safe." I heard him whisper.

"I'm glad you're safe." She whispered back, her breathing jagged from the pain of being held so tightly. He let her go reluctantly and looked up to see me. He squeezed Adette's shoulders before heading towards me.

"I'm gone for two days and she's already hurt." He grinned although looking thoroughly disheveled and weak. He embraced me quickly.

"Le abdollen." I grinned. "You look terrible."

_(You're late.)_

He smiled and patted my shoulder, but before he could speak, I slipped the Evenstar into his hand. He looked down at the jewel, the love clear in his eyes as he looked back up at me, smiling gratefully.

"I need to speak with the king."


	19. Let Me Out Of Here

Chapter 18

Adette's POV

"Legolas!" I slammed myself up against the door again, hoping that it would smash to pieces and allow me through. "Legolas!"

If he heard me, he didn't turn back and let me out. I continued to throw myself against the door until the two guards grabbed me by the shoulders. I threw them off of me, turning to kill them both but Faina was quick to come to my side.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She screeched at the two guards, kicking them both while they laid on the ground, stunned by my push. She stepped over them and came to me, putting her arms around me…

FLASHBACK

I rushed to the caves after hearing Théoden's request. I couldn't believe that he was _honestly_ going to recruit old men and young boys to fight. He had to be either completely mad or coldhearted. How could he lead children into battle?

My eyes came upon the sight I had hoped not to see – young boys putting on armor that was two sizes too big for them and old men hardly able to lift swords. Mothers and wives were crying, trying to keep their loved ones from harm. I saw Faina crying while a guard handed Èothain armor and a blunt sword. I was quick on my feet and rushed to his side.

"He cannot fight." I told the guard harshly, taking the armor and sword from Èothain. I pushed the boy behind me, standing toe to toe with the guard. His face was set and stone.

"King Théoden requested that all able bodied men be given armor."

"He is not a man." I growled angrily, stepping forward. The guard took a half step back from me. I watched as he nodded towards the other guard, and he hastened towards me, taking my wrist. I grabbed it, remembering that I had done the same to Boromir, and flipped him onto his back.

I watched helplessly as the other guard dragged Èothain off. Faina began to cry harder, as did Freda. My eyes narrowed as I watched the guard take Èothain away, and I dropped the armor and sword to the ground. I was about to rush at him when the guard I had knocked down clothes lined me and I fell backwards.

"Don't touch her! You're a monster!" I heard Faina cry. I looked up to see her coming forward to help me but I motioned for her to stay back. I got to my feet and sent the guard flying back into the wall, diving at him. He shouted for help to the other guard while I beat him about the face.

"You can't send him to battle! He cannot fight!" I screamed. I let go of the guard and watched him slump to the ground, his hand on his nose. I saw Gimli watching me, his eyes wide at the scene before him. He came towards me as the other guard returned, slapping me across the face. Gimli looked enraged.

"If you lay hands on the lass-" He snarled.

"Gimli, get Legolas." I ordered, regaining my composure. I hit the guard who had slapped me, and he stumbled back in surprise. I watched Gimli rush off and turned to Faina and Freda, who were watching.

"Faina, did you see where they took Èothain?" I asked her.

"No Adette, I didn't." Her eyes widened and she pointed. "Watch out!"

I turned to see that one of the guards was about to grab me, but I drove him back and pinned him to the wall. His friend had just gotten to his feet, still tending to his nose.

"You need to calm down-" The guard I had pinned to the wall attempted to use a calm tone but I could tell that I had pissed him and his friend off beyond belief.

"Bring Èothain back and I will!"

The other guard then reached for me but I knocked him on the ground, straddling his waist to keep him there. He struggled beneath me and I felt the other guard's arms go around my waist, touching my wound. As I gasped in pain I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't touch her!" Legolas roared. I looked up just as he tackled the guard who had been holding me around the waist backwards. I could hear a struggle, and then nothing else. As Gimli reentered the caves, I felt two arms go around right beneath my chest, pinning my arms down at my sides. They carried me over to where Faina and Freda were and put me down there.

"Milady are you hurt?" Freda asked in a small voice. I wondered if I had frightened her. Meanwhile, Legolas was gently poking at my wound. When he was satisfied that nothing was wrong, he held my shoulders fast.

"What happened?"

"I am fine Freda." I assured her calmly. "Legolas, they took Èothain to battle. How can they take these young boys to battle, not to mention the elderly men?"

"It was Théoden's orders. We can do nothing dúlinn."

"Legolas, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen."

_(Legolas, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die.)_

He didn't respond for awhile, just simply held my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I could have sworn there was a flicker of guilt in his eyes as he continued to look into mine.

"I said the same thing to Aragorn moments ago." He muttered quietly kissing my forehead tenderly. "I love you Adette," he leaned in and kissed me so passionately that I nearly fell away in surprise, "please know that."

"I love you too Legolas." It sounded more like a question when I said it, for I knew not what had brought this sudden need to see me like that. I watched as he went to the guard he had tackled and brought him close, holding his shoulder tightly. I did not hear the first few words Legolas whispered to him, but I caught the last part.

"If she is harmed in any way, I will slit your throat and spill all of your blood." He then released the guard and stomped away. It was only when he reached the door and turned to look at me one last time did I realize what he was doing – he was going to leave me there. He was not going to let me come to the battle. He must have known I had figured out his place because he quickly opened the door and disappeared.

"No, Legolas!" I shouted, running to the door. I tried the door but was horrified to find it bolted shut. He had bolted it closed from the outside. "Legolas!"

"Your wound Adette." I heard him murmur on the other side.

"Let me out of here! Legolas! Legolas!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Legolas's POV

As I walked away from the door, I could hear Adette throwing her body against the door. I could hear her screaming my name, begging me to return and open the door. When I worried that she would reopen her wound, I turned to go back. I took a half step and thought about what could happen if I let Adette go into battle. If her wound reopened, she would be distracted and could be killed…or bleed to death. I shook my head and turned back around, the pain in my heart only increasing when I continued to hear her screams.

Gimli had gone ahead to put on his armor and retrieve his axe, and so I was alone was I walked the halls. I looked around, trying to remember everything about Helm's Deep. I wouldn't know if I would live to see another day.

No. I had to live, because I couldn't leave Adette behind. If I died, she would be left alone to face the challenges of the world. What if something happened to her, and I couldn't stop it? I shuddered and continued up the stairs to find Aragorn. I entered a room and found him putting his armor on. I grabbed his sword and handed it to him as he turned to face me.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." I apologized quietly. He smiled at me.

"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." He then frowned, looking around. "Where is Adette?"

_(There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)_

"She is in the caves."

"She wanted to stay in the…" His voice trailed off, and he suddenly understood. He nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "She'll be very angry when she sees you again."

I grinned as we heard Gimli enter. I turned to see him dressed in armor that was much too long for him. He scowled as Aragorn and I laughed.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." He complained. Before I could interject with a pun, the sound of a horn pierced through the room. I turned my head.

"That is no orc horn!"

We rushed out the doors and down the stairs, running out into the night air. The sky was dark, the stars and the moon offering as much light as they could. Even with their help, the night still seemed gloomy and dark. I saw Haldir and his friends standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." He said in his usual, emotionless tone.

"Mae govannen, Haldir." Aragorn said warmly, throwing his arms around Haldir. He seemed surprised, but returned the gesture. "You are most welcome."

_(Welcome, Haldir.)_

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." He then turned to me, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He looked around, and then finally spoke. "Where is the princess?"

I sighed heavily. Why was everyone bringing Adette up? It was only making me feel guiltier and more heartbroken that I had left her in such a state in the caves.

"She's wounded." I answered simply. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"My condolences, I trust she is doing well?"

I nodded my head, and he simply dropped the subject altogether. We then climbed the stairs and proceeded to the top of Helm's Deep. I stood beside Gimli towards the front of the wall, watching him try to peek over the side.

"You should have picked a better spot." He said angrily. When Aragorn joined us he turned to him. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

I looked out towards the sea of orcs, rushing ever closer like the tide. Their torches were held high, their weapons ready to assault our men, elves, and dwarf alike.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." I said to him.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli began to rain down on my confidence, just as the rain that began to fall at that moment. I looked up to the sky, the water cascading down my face and hair.

_"You'll get sick again." I warned softly._

_"Then let me get sick again!" She lunged at me, throwing me back onto the ground. The breath left my body with the impact of the ground and she giggled, turning to motion for the Hobbits. "Come!"_

_"Why are you standing here alone?" She asked me, her hands on her hips._

_"We have to keep going Adette. We don't have time for this and you'll-"_

_While I had been droning on, she had reached down and gotten a handful of mud in her hand. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and before I could react, she slapped the mud into my face, laughing out loud as I raised a hand and pushed it off._

_"You had better run." I growled, my eyes narrowed._

_She ran around me, heading for the trees._

_Finally I caught her, falling on top of her. My hands sunk into the mud on either side of her head, my chest heaving and shaking from both running and laughing. She turned her head to the side for a kiss._

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" I asked, grinning. He laughed merrily, and I joined in.

That was when suddenly, an arrow flew from an old man's bow, striking an Uruk dead. We all watched as it fell down dead, and stared at the old man.

"Dartho!" Aragorn cried.

_(Hold!)_

But the Uruks began to charge anyways. I smiled suddenly, before getting an arrow ready.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc, Adette." I looked to my side, and remembered that she wasn't there to hear my direction. I frowned sadly.

_(Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms, Adette.)_

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted, and I released an arrow. I watched many of the Uruks in front fall down dead, arrows protruding from their bodies. "Tangado a chadad!"

_(Fire!)(Keep firing!) _

"Come on send them to me!" Gimli shouted in frustration.

Soon the Uruks started shooting their own arrows. I watched as an elf toppled over the wall after being struck in the chest. I then realized that no one was safe.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn commanded.

_(Ladders!)_

I watched Gimli waiting anxiously as Uruks finally began to climb the walls, heading towards us. The real battle was about to begin, and I was ready for them. I released another arrow, sending it through an Uruk's throat.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli said excitedly. I turned to him after slicing an Uruk in half, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm on seventeen." I then turned and swung my sword at another Uruk – taking off his head and the one next to his. "Nineteen!"

More of the ladders were readied, allowing more Uruks to climb up. As one tried to come over the wall, I shot an arrow through its skull. It screamed in agony and toppled backwards, sending two of them off balance. I watched as they fell down the ladder and landed on the ground with sickening crunches.

Not too soon after that did we lay eyes upon an Uruk carrying a torch – heading straight for the hole in Helm's Deep, where there were explosives ready. Aragorn turned to me, his eyes wide.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"

_(Legolas, stop him! Kill him!)_

I readied two arrows and released them quickly. However, I failed in striking it dead, and watched in horror as the Uruk lit the explosives. A deafening crack sounded through the air as part of the hole blew away, rocks flying off in every direction.

"Adette." I murmured, wondering if the hole was anywhere near the caves. I suddenly didn't care about the battle, and raced past Aragorn, who had just regained consciousness, to go to the caves.

"Legolas!" I heard him call after me. I didn't listen, I just kept running. But before I could reach the stairs I was met by a band of Uruks, who were descending on Èothain.

"Èothain!" I shouted to him, swinging my sword. He turned to see me as I jumped in, swinging my sword like a madman. I took of one's arm and then saw one fall apart in two pieces.

"Look out!" Èothain called. That was the last thing I remembered before darkness swept over me.


	20. The Lady Wants To Play

Chapter 19

Adette's POV

When I heard the explosion, I grabbed Faina and Freda. I pushed them to the ground and covered them as the caves shook, rocks falling from the ceiling and from the walls. I could hear Freda's screams of fright from beneath me, and held her protectively against me to comfort her. Once the shaking ceased, I slowly crawled off of the two.

"Are you both alright?" I asked, looking them over. I was trying desperately to think good thoughts about Legolas, about my brother, Èothain, Gimli…

"We are fine Adette. You?" Faina looked to be looking me over as well, and I reassured her with a nod. I searched the caves with my eyes, scoping out any injured or shaken from the sudden explosion. Everyone seemed fine – and the door was busted open.

"Faina, I am going to the battle." I got to my feet, making sure that I had all of my weapons quickly before heading towards the door. A hand took my wrist gently and I turned to see Freda.

"I'm coming too."

"No Freda." I kneeled down in front of her. "You must stay with your mother and keep her company."

"But what about Èothain?" I saw tears rising in her small, blue eyes. I hesitantly went to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped.

"I will bring him back. I promise." The girl then threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. She squeezed a few tears from my eyes, and I held her back tightly. I made a soft sobbing noise by her ear and quickly pulled away before I could cry. I offered her one last smile before running through the door.

There were parts of the castle walls that were crumbling a bit, pieces of rock lying in the middle of the halls and on the stairs. I ran faster than I ever had before, and reached the top of Helm's Deep in record time. I stopped when I reached the top of the stairs, a gasp escaping my throat as I surveyed the area. Uruks were fighting elves and men alike, swiping swords at each other. The dead lay strewn across the stone, arrows protruding from their chests and limbs hanging on by a tendon.

I looked out over the wall and saw that a mass of warriors were fighting, the barren fields stained with the blood of both beast and man. I saw the hole made from the explosion, thanking God that it hadn't brought down Helm's Deep.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a boy calling for help. I recognized that voice although I had only heard it very few times.

"Èothain." I breathed, running in the direction of his voice. I turned the corner and saw that he was battling four Uruks while defending what looked to be a person lying face down behind him. The darkness shielded my eyes from seeing any further than that. He saw me coming and I thought I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The Uruks all turned simultaneously at the sound of my voice. They all had the looks of a decaying piece of flesh colored ashen black with tangled, knotty hair and sharp teeth. They all carried blades and I was thankful to not see a bow.

"The lady wants to play." One of them growled. "Well then let's play."

I charged at them, swinging my sword about. I heard the blades crash and was angered furthermore to see two of the Uruks still trying to kill Èothain. He was defending himself pretty well, but he was tiring. He rolled underneath one of the Uruk's legs and lunged out with his blunt blade. It went through the Uruk's back and came out the other side. He let out a strangled cry before falling over.

Meanwhile, I fought off the other two Uruks who had ganged up on me. I trapped one in a corner, sending my sword through his shoulder, and cutting downwards to detach his arm. As I heard the other one advancing from behind I ducked and kicked my leg out, making contact with what felt like the creature's abdomen. I turned slightly to see him fall on his back. Èothain descended on him quickly, stabbing him in the middle of his chest.

I then turned back to the other Uruk, who lashed out at me with the back of his hand. I flew into the opposite wall, feeling a gash on my cheek. The damn thing was wearing gauntlets, and sharp ones at that. I ignored the blood and waited patiently as the Uruk ran at me. When he got closer I stepped to the side and got behind him. I then brought my sword down vertically and watched the two separate halves fall down.

"Èothain." I went to his side and helped him to extract his sword from the Uruk's chest. He fell back on his butt, breathing heavily. "Are you injured?"

"No…but…" He pointed to the person he had been defending, and I looked to see my worst fears come alive. Even face down I knew who it was. His long, blonde hair was strewn across his back, tangling with his quiver. I saw that near the top of his head, some of his hair was marred with blood.

"Legolas!" I screamed, getting up and rushing to his side. I turned him over on his back, watching his chest for his breathing. The darkness, again, worked against me. I leaned over, despite the sharp pain from my wound, and pressed an ear to his chest. He was alive, but knocked unconscious.

"Milady, what should I do?" Èothain asked tiredly, coming to my side. I looked up at him, seeing that he was exhausted. I quickly thought of a plan, and went into action. I pulled Legolas's arm around my neck and hoisted him up, my free arm around his waist. His head lolled against my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck.

"Èothain, I need you to come with me. Do you know the way down to the caves?"

"Yes milady, I do."

"Good. I need you to stay in front of me, we're going to the caves. If we're ambushed by any Uruks," I motioned to Legolas with my head, "I need you to drag him to the caves while I fight. Can you do this?"

"I think so milady."

"Èothain, please call me Adette." I insisted, offering a smile. On the inside I was screaming but I couldn't worry the boy. He returned the smile and began to lead the way down to the caves. He walked quickly and I tried my best to keep up. How Legolas found it so easy to carry me as much as he did, I didn't know. Although, elves _were_ perfect.

As we neared the stairs I saw an elf fighting bravely many feet away. When he turned his head I saw that it was Haldir. He must have spotted me, for his eyes grew wide and he rushed from where he stood to where I was.

"Adette, I thought you wounded." He said, eyeing Legolas's still form.

"I am, but I'm fine. Legolas is unconscious and I need to get him to the caves."

"I will help you." He began to move forward to take Legolas from me when I saw many Uruks heading towards us. Haldir saw my frightened eyes and turned to see them approaching. "Go, I will hold them."

"Haldir-"

"Go!" He urged me, turning on his heel. I watched as he ran into the huddle of Uruks, fighting just as bravely as I had seen him only moments before. I watched only a moment more before following Èothain down the stairs.

It was difficult to rush down the stairs while supporting Legolas. Èothain saw my struggle and returned to help me. He took his other arm and put it around his own neck and so I took my arm from around his waist. We then hobbled down the stairs.

"You're a brave boy Èothain." I said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you. You are a brave woman, the only one I've seen fight. My mother and sister don't fight." He sounded ashamed of them, but I was quick to defend them.

"Nonsense, you should have seen them in the caves. Your mother kicked two guards and Freda wanted to come to battle with me to help you."

He looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Really?"

"Really. You must remember that although they don't always fight like men do, they are still brave women."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and we regained our normal positions. As we continued down the hall I heard Legolas groan from beside me. I turned my head to see him trying to lift his, but it merely lolled against my shoulder.

"Adette." He whispered weakly, his head falling back. I watched his eyes roll back in his head and gently tipped his head forward once more.

"Rest Legolas, I have you. Everything is fine." I assured him quietly. Although I was still angry with him for leaving me in the caves, he was injured and it would have been wrong to take advantage of him.

"Adette…please for…forgive…me."

"Hush Legolas, we can argue later." We had nearly reached the caves, and I continued to urge Legolas to rest while he continued to try and apologize to me. When we finally got to the door I rushed to find Faina and Freda.

"Èothain!" Faina threw her arms around her son, hugging him close. Èothain hugged her too, dropping his sword to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Adette saved me." He said as he pulled back. Freda tackled him to the ground, and Faina looked up, smiling gratefully at me until she saw Legolas. She frowned and helped me to lower him on his back.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a bundle of clothing beneath his head.

"He was hit in the head with something. I'm not sure if he's injured anywhere else, but he was speaking pretty clearly moments ago." I ripped off a piece of my tunic and wrapped it around his head. "Would you please stay with him?"

"Of course Adette." Faina was already going through her things to find a bowl, ordering Freda to fill it with water.

I bent down again and kissed Legolas on the forehead, being mindful of the place he had been hit. I then rose to my feet and I was on my way once again. Although instead of returning to the top of Helm's Deep, I stopped in the room where the castle doors were. Théoden, Aragorn, Gamling, and Gimli were all standing in there.

"Adette!" Aragorn did a double take when he saw me, and rushed towards me. "How did you get out?"

"The door was blown open. What is going on? Where is Haldir?" I watched Aragorn's face fall and I knew that he was dead. I hung my head. "He died defending me."

Aragorn lifted my chin, shaking his head.

"He died defending _us_." He looked around, his eyes suddenly becoming troubled. "Legolas?"

"He was knocked unconscious, and I took him back to the caves along with Èothain."

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said suddenly. Aragorn whipped around and left me to stand before him.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." He argued nobly. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

"Wait…get out? I just took Legolas down there!" I cried, turning to go back. Gimli grabbed my arm and I turned back to face him.

"Calm down lass." He murmured, still holding my arm gently.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling answered solemnly. Aragorn grabbed his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." He ordered. I marveled at my brother's leadership skills. He really would make a great king someday.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden continued to wallow in despair.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said, turning to face Théoden. His eyes sparkled in the light of the room as he spoke.

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people."

Gimli then tugged my arm and I looked to see what he wanted. His eyes were raised, looking out the window. I looked as well and saw that daylight was beginning to pour through the window.

"The sun is rising." He announced.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." Théoden said passionately, beginning to regain his self confidence. Gimli cheered from beside me, and I smiled. "Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And for the red dawn."

Gimli, Gamling, and Théoden raced to go and sound the horn and to ready their horses. Aragorn came to me, taking my hand into his.

"Adette-"

"Aragorn, I have to go to Legolas. Faina can't carry him herself, nor can Èothain. What if they drop him or forget him?" I felt tears in my eyes. "Please Aragorn, I love him."

"Adette I know, and that's why you have to ride with us. If you love Legolas then you will help us protect the people so that the Uruk-hai can't hurt them." He squeezed my hand. "Come."

I nodded and he led me out into the main hall. I looked up to see daylight continuing to break, praying that the sun would rise up high into the sky so that I could lay eyes upon it. Aragorn let go of my hand to saddle his horse, and I did the same.

"Gimli, you ride with me." I told him, saddling Arod. I lifted him up onto the front of the saddle easily and climbed on after him. I steered Arod and halted him right beside Théoden.

"Forð Eorlingas!" He cried.

We then rode down the causeway and into the depths of the Uruk army. I stared ahead at the sea of black, swimming with torches and shining swords. I then lifted my eyes to see a familiar white horse on the top of the hill. Gandalf raised his staff high into the air, and a new ray of hope shone through for us. I saw behind him that Èomer and his men were behind Gandalf, and watched proudly as they rode down the hill and into battle.

I rode into the Uruks, swinging my sword at those who dared to approach Arod. Thoughts of Legolas filled my mind, thoughts of Faina, of Freda, of Èothain, and of Haldir. I had to fight on for them so that they could be protected. I had to fight the Uruk-hai, or else Frodo's cause would be made harder. I gritted my teeth angrily and beheaded a passing Uruk.

Gimli just cheered me on, encouraging me. He used his axe to attack an Uruks that I missed with my sword.

"You teach 'em lass! Get revenge for all they've done to you!" He shouted over the sounds of swords singing and yells of agony. I looked down and he turned his head to grin at me. I grinned back, and lifted my head to see something that made my heart jump at least fifty feet high – the Uruk-hai were retreating.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Èomer warned loud enough for all to hear. I watched as the Uruk-hai vanished into the forest and the trees groaned. They swayed back and forth, and I heard terrible sounds emerging from the trees.

"My final count is 43." Gimli said proudly when I had lowered him from the horse. I followed pursuit and watched him smile sadly. "But the elf isn't here for me to boast to," he then looked up towards Helm's Deep and smiled, "or perhaps he is."

I whirled around to see all of the women and children coming from the opening of Helm's Deep, standing in a large group before the causeway and in the front, supported by Faina, was Legolas. I ran from where I stood and began towards the causeway as I watched Legolas stagger forward. We met in an embrace, most of his weight collapsing onto me but I didn't mind. I kneeled down, holding him in my lap.

"Legolas." I whispered as his head rested on my chest.

"Adette." He tipped his head back and I brushed my lips over his for a moment, but he used his remaining strength to pull me back for a deeper kiss. I heard the women laughing, and some ran around us to their loved ones.

"Legolas, Gimli's final count is 43." I told him when our kiss ended.

"Same."


	21. Bottoms Up Gimli

Part Three

Chapter 20

Darkness was becoming a bore. We were once again in Fangorn Forest, riding the horses through the decaying trees towards Isengard. I steered Arod carefully behind Hasufel and Shadowfax, leading the horse around tree roots. Legolas was behind me, one hand resting on my thigh. He kept trying to convince me to let him steer but I refused him. I was worried about his head wound and he was still getting payback for leaving me in the caves.

He suddenly pulled my hair back over my shoulders, tucking it behind my ear. He leaned in close, his breath warm against my skin. I felt the same tingling feeling I always felt when his breath was against my skin.

"The trees are whispering." He murmured against my ear. I tried to listen, trying to decipher the soft voices from the blow of the wind and the rustling of leaves.

"What do they say?" I whispered, turning my head to the side. He rested his chin on my shoulder and leaned in closer to plant a soft kiss on my cheek.

"They speak of the battle, and of the visitors they've had. They also wonder how the wizard, the elf, the man, and the dwarf got so lucky to be traveling with a beautiful woman. They wonder if you are an angel from heaven."

I laughed, feeling completely happy for the first time in awhile. I returned my face forward.

"Are you still trying to get into my good graces Legolas?"

"Only if it's working dúlinn." His other hand came around to rest on my other thigh as well. He fondled them with his thumbs, stopping abruptly, followed by a fit of laughter.

"What is it?"

"The trees wonder if they are to be an audience to the strange ritual of lovemaking." He patted my thighs, still laughing.

"With you? Never."

"I don't think so Adette." I felt his hands leave my thighs and instead began to rub along my ribs carefully. I wondered what he was doing, but realized all too late that he was checking my wound. Once he had found the spot, he tickled me every place _except_ there.

"Legolas. Stop. You'll. Make. Me. Fall. Off. The. Saddle." I gasped, giggling as he continued to tickle me. He laughed along with me, whispering how elves never let their wives fall down.

"What are you laughing about lass?" Gimli asked from behind Aragorn. He turned his head to stare at Legolas and me questioningly. Legolas and I slowly stopped laughing as he stopped tickling me.

"Nothing." We said simultaneously. As Gimli turned back around, we looked at each other and laughed again. He pressed his forehead against mine, mindful of the area near his temple that was scabbing over nicely.

We neared our destination, and I could spy light from the corner of my eye. I pulled back from Legolas's face to look ahead once more. The sound of laughter coming up ahead filled my ears and I knew that we would soon come upon Merry and Pippin. When we finally exited the trees, I saw the two Hobbits sitting on a large rock. They were drinking and smoking from pipes, looking quite pleased.

"Hey!" Pippin called out to us, laughing. He raised his tankard and Merry stood up to greet us.

"Welcome my lords to Isengard!" He called down to us, his arms spread open. I looked around to see that Isengard was flooded with water and with debris. The tall, oddly shaped castle in which Saruman dwelled looked very out of place and dark.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking." Gimli sounded sorry that he wasn't with them. He eyed them enviously.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good." Pippin answered him, a look of satisfaction on his face. I could tell that he was just a tad bit inebriated.

"Salted pork?" I could just see the saliva rushing into Gimli's mouth as he smiled, probably hoping for a taste.

"Hobbits." Gandalf mumbled, rolling his eyes at the two friends.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry explained, pointing at a large tree that appeared to be standing in the middle of the water. I gaped at it, turning to look back at Legolas quizzically.

"What is that?" I asked quietly.

"An ent, a shepard of the forest." He explained quickly. I steered Arod towards the rock and motioned for Pippin to hop on. He reluctantly set down his tankard and pipe, climbing on behind Legolas. Merry climbed on behind Gandalf atop Shadowfax. We then rode towards Treebeard.

He was an odd looking thing, a tree formed to look like a man almost. He had two, burnt orange colored eyes that poked out on top of a large looking nose. He had what looked like a beard made from moss, and branches created his legs and arms. He towered over us at a great height.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard motion to the castle.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grumbled.

"No," Gandalf shook his head, "he has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard seemed happy with this notion of peace. I was glad that _some_ of Middle Earth was beginning to return to normal.

Suddenly, I heard a splash and saw Pippin trudging through the water towards something. He waded through the water, stopping to pick something up. When his hands returned to the surface, he held a black, circular object.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard cried in surprise, taking a half step back.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf had nudged Shadowfax close to the Hobbit, and held out his hands. I saw the look of reluctance on Pippin's face as he handed over the object. Gandalf wrapped it quickly in his robes, hiding it from our eyes.

* * *

Èowyn took a dress from her wardrobe and held it against me. She cocked her head to the side, looking me up and down. She finally smiled widely at me and stepped back. 

"This will look lovely on you Adette."

"Why am I dressing up again?" I asked tiredly, slowly taking off my tunic. I threw it on the floor and continued to take off the sheath that held my dagger, setting it gently on the floor. As I went to take off my leggings, Èowyn laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, looking myself over.

"You treat your weapon better than you do your clothes." She said through her laughter, slowly pulling the dress over my head. She smoothed it down, ridding it of creases and wrinkles. "And now for your hair."

"What about it?" My hands flew protectively to my scalp and I raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and guided me to her bed. I sat down and she kneeled in front of me, separating my hair into two sections. She began to braid the first section swiftly, loosening it just a bit to give it a messy look.

"Tonight should be fun Adette." She said softly, tying the end of the first braid with a ribbon. She then moved onto the other section of hair, moving as quickly as she had before. It was surprising how fast she could braid it with the length of my hair.

"I shall drink until I drown." I told her as she tied the other braid with a ribbon.

"Then be prepared to be challenged by the men. They love to challenge everyone to drinking contests." She got up off of the floor, smoothing out her own dress. "There."

"Thank you." I quickly rushed to where my dagger laid, and tied it around my ankle. It was hidden beneath the dress so Èowyn did not argue. Once we were ready we made our way to the dining hall. The men were already there, toasting the dead. I had been told that the women were not allowed in until after that. We waited outside, bored.

"You should be in there Adette. You fought." Èowyn said suddenly. "I wish I could have."

"Why didn't you?"

"My uncle. He won't let me fight, because he fears for me." She said sadly, nodding towards Théoden. He slowly lowered his goblet from his lips, and Èowyn whispered that the toast was over.

I made my way over to Legolas, who met me halfway. His hands went to my waist and wrapped slowly around it, looking me over. He was dressed in a beautiful tunic of pure white, making his blue eyes stand out perfectly. His long hair was pushed over his shoulders, the two sections pulled back as always. He smiled down at me.

"We match." He said, fingering a braid.

"So we do."

"Come, Gimli has a table for us." He said excitedly, grabbing my hand. He practically dragged me over to where Gimli was standing, a table filled with tankards before him. He grinned at us as we joined him.

"Is the lass playing along?" He asked, nodding towards me.

"She is." Legolas led me around the table and we stood in front of Gimli and Gamling, who I had learned became friends. "It is Adette and I versus you and Gamling."

"That seems unfair lad, two men against an elf and his wife." Gimli knew just how to press my buttons. I raised an eyebrow and lifted a tankard, one hand resting on the top of the table. Gimli reached for one as well.

"Is that so? Bottoms up Gimli." Without another word, I lifted the tankard to my lips and tilted my head back. I drank deeply without stopping to even taste the alcohol. My tankard was empty in seconds, and I slammed it down on the table. Legolas looked on proudly, as if he were my teacher.

Many drinks later, Gimli, Gamling, and I were beginning to get heavily inebriated. Legolas just stood, shaking his head at our silly behavior. Gimli laughed heartily as he reached for another tankard.

"I was thinking…of returning to tell Galadriel I loved her." He said slowly, taking a gulp from the tankard. I laughed, nearly falling over from the shaking in my shoulders from laughing so hard. "She did give me," he counted in his mind, "three of her hairs."

"Only because you asked." I gasped, still laughing. I chugged another drink, and Legolas took the tankard from my unsteady hand. He laughed at me. When Gamling fell over moments later I laughed again. "We're winning."

"Over my…body dead." Gimli hiccupped. Before the tankard could reach his lips he fell backwards onto the floor. I leaned over the table and saw him lying there, his foot twitching. He would have a headache in the morning.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Legolas decided as I stumbled away from the table. He stood close behind me, laughing as I made my way to the archway. When I nearly fell flat on my face, he set a hand on the small of my back to lead me.

"Legolas, you know what?" I asked him merrily, unsteadily walking away from him as we walked down the hall. I felt dizzy and nearly fell backwards like Gimli, but Legolas's arms looped beneath my armpits, my back bending dangerously close to the floor.

"Whoa, careful." He warned, helping me back up. "Now what is it?"

"I think we beat Gimli and…that other…fellow." I nearly fell back once again, but this time Legolas just swept me up into his arms and began carrying me. "Why do you carry me?"

"Because I can dúlinn." He smiled down at me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. He carried me the whole way to our room and laid me down on the bed. "Don't fall asleep yet."

"I'm not tired." I insisted, slowly sitting up. I watched as Legolas undid my braids gently, careful so as not to tug my hair or tangle it. He did it slowly, combing his fingers through my hair once it was loose. He then stood me up on my feet.

"Can you stand by yourself?" He asked in an amused tone, holding my arms to steady me.

"Of course I can Leggy."

He merely laughed and carefully pulled the dress up over my head. He did it with such tenderness, helping me to lift my arms so that he could slip it over my head, that I hardly noticed it at all.

"Now I'm tired." I yawned, nearly falling again but of course he was there to catch me around the middle, and carry me to one side of the bed. He slid me beneath the covers naked, and quickly discarded of his own clothes. When he was naked too he got in bed on the other side, snuggling up against me. One hand stroked up and down my hip repeatedly, while the other came around my front to hold me. "Legolas?"

"What is it dúlinn?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"I'm like a baby aren't I?"

"Right now, yes, but you're _my_ baby." He said lovingly, nuzzling my neck with his face. He stopped stroking my hip and wrapped both arms around me, laying his head upon my hair.

"Because we can't have one?" I asked in a small voice. He raised his head at my words, looking me square in the eye. He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead again before laying his head back down with a sigh.

"Yes dúlinn, because we can't have one."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me to sleep? My stomach feels like there's a war going on in there." I moaned, and Legolas kissed my cheek softly.

"Of course Adette.

_I could be a lover like that,_

_just give me all the things that you want now,_

_tell me the best thing I can do._

_You say you got a lot of good reasons,_

_I know I told a lot of good lies now,_

_I could lose everything for you._

_So if you fall asleep and gotta wake up,_

_say that it's so,_

_I'll be the one to tear you away from here._

_Everywhere you go I'll come running,_

_everywhere you go I will bring you round,_

_everywhere you go I will come to you,_

_but I won't bring you down._

_Fly a little take a long drive,_

_we can be whatever we want now,_

_won't be the same here without you._

_So if you've gotta leave a little later,_

_stay here awhile,_

_I could take all these fears away from you._

_All the tears you cry as the miles roll by,_

_I'll be reaching out to hold you,_

_there is nothing else that I won't do for you,_

_I could take all these fears away from you._

_Everywhere you go,_

_I will come to you,_

_but I won't bring you down._"

When he finished I turned in his embrace to face him. He moved his face closer to mine and captured my lips. I moved a hand up to caress his cheek as we kissed, our tongues mingling gently, tasting one another. Soon, I yawned into his mouth and he laughed.

"Sleep dúlinn." He whispered, pulling me closer. I watched him staring intently at me, studying my every breath and my every movement. Slowly my eyes drooped closed, but still felt him watching me until I fell asleep in his arms.


	22. You Won't Lose Me

Chapter 21

Legolas's POV

I watched her watching me, refusing to close her eyes. Even in the dark I could see their perfect color, untainted by the darkness of the room. The deep pools of brown slowly began to fade as her eyelids began to droop over them. She seemed reluctant to fall asleep, but soon her eyes were closed. I continued to watch over her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her face. I listened to her even breathing, slowly allowing mine to settle into the same rhythm.

A long time passed before I moved, slowly pulling my arms from around her. She didn't move an inch. I then got out of bed quietly, dressing quickly. I pulled on my green cloak over my clothes and turned, returning to Adette's side. She still hadn't moved and so I leaned over her to tuck her back in. When I felt her hand gently take hold on my arm I thought she had awakened, but I looked to see her still fast asleep. I moved her hand from my arm, watching only a moment more.

She looked so peaceful and so beautiful lying there beneath the blankets. She was still facing towards where I had been lying, the tops of her shoulders exposed. Her skin was amazing, completely untouched by age or blemish. It was colored a very natural tone, a subtle tan kissed her features. Her dark hair complimented the color well and I loved the length. Sometimes when we were in bed together, she would get on top of me and sweep her hair across my chest in swift movements. It would always make me shudder and her smirk.

I bent over her sleeping form cautiously, tucking her hair behind her ear. She rolled her shoulders at my touch, moaning softly. Before I could wake her I took my leave and slipped outside. When I felt the cool night air I pulled my hood up over my head and went to the ledge to look out. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Aragorn approaching.

"I did not see you after the night's festivities." He said, joining me by the ledge.

"Adette was quite drunk," I paused to laugh as he did, "so I took her to bed."

"I just saw Gimli and Gamling on the floor inside. I take it that you and Adette won the game?" We laughed and when it died down we simply looked out at the night sky. It looked very different that night, and I could feel something odd in the air.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." I said softly. Aragorn cocked his head to the side, looking out into the night sky as well.

"Where do you sense it?" He asked after a time, still faced forward. I tried to concentrate, attempting to pinpoint where this feeling was coming from. Suddenly I felt its presence nearby, and turned sharply to Aragorn.

"He is here." We instantly turned and ran back inside. Aragorn led the way, and raced down a hall and barged into a room. I saw Pippin holding the Palantír, writhing on the floor in pain as he held it. Merry was sitting up, staring at him, horrified. Gandalf was awakening as Aragorn reached for the Palantír and fell to his knees as he grabbed it. I held his shoulders as he dropped it, and laid him back. His eyes had rolled back into his head for a moment.

"Are you alright Aragorn?" I asked as he slowly sat up.

"I'm fine." He assured me gruffly, turning. I did too and saw Gandalf kneeling over Pippin, holding a hand to his head as he chanted under his breath. Pippin blinked, gasping as he looked around the room.

"Look at me." Gandalf commanded.

"Gandalf, forgive me." He begged, trying to look away.

"Look at me. What did you see?" He continued to hold Pippin's gaze, holding a hand to the Hobbit's face. Pippin closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning." He whispered.

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw… I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head." Poor Pippin looked horrified, his eyes widened with fear.

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" At this question, Pippin's eyes widened further until I thought that they would roll out of their sockets.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." Gandalf continued to stare at Pippin for what seemed like an eternity. Aragorn and I had gotten to our feet, and I could see that Pippin had fallen asleep under Gandalf's stare. The old man rose, turning to face us.

"We must speak with Théoden in the morning." He said grumpily, whirling around to look at Merry. "Go to sleep now."

"But Pippin-"

"Go to sleep!" Merry laid back down and closed his eyes immediately. Gandalf then turned back to face us. "I suggest you two sleep as well."

"Until tomorrow." I said, making for the door. Aragorn took one last look at Pippin before following me out the door. We went to our rooms without another word, although I think that we were both thinking the same thing – had Pippin _really_ given away information?

I opened the door slowly to Adette and I's room and closed it just as slowly behind me. I took off my cloak and flung it over the foot of the bed. I then took off my tunic and leggings, leaving them on the floor, however I pulled on a pair of britches.

When I went to Adette's side, she was panting. Her head jerked from side to side in her sleep, sweat glistening on her forehead. I knew from many nights of experience that Adette had two kinds of nightmares and they had to be responded to differently. I was only to try and wake her from a nightmare if she called out, especially if she called my name. When she simply moved about it was best to just touch her, try to calm her body into an easy sleep instead of waking her.

I circled the bed and got beneath the covers, scooting close to her. I swept her sweaty bangs aside, wiping off her forehead as well. She continued to fling her head about and so I cupped her cheek, trying to stop her thrashing. When she did I moved towards her, tucking her head beneath my chin and wrapping my arms around her. I felt her breath against my neck.

As I laid there I wondered if she would remember what she had said to me in the morning. I knew she had only said it because she had been drunk.

_"I'm like a baby aren't I?"_

_"Right now, yes, but you're my baby."_

_"Because we can't have one?"_

_"Yes dúlinn, because we can't have one."_

I suddenly blinked, looking down and realized that Adette's eyes were wide open. Thinking she was awake, I smiled.

"It isn't nice to stare." I joked, waiting for her to retort with something along the lines of, "You stare at me all the time." When she didn't respond I shook her gently. I then realized that she wasn't blinking, she wasn't even breathing.

"Adette!" I exclaimed in a frightened voice, shooting up. I tilted her head upward and coaxed her mouth open with shaking fingers. I then proceeded to breathe into her mouth, trying to feed her starving lungs with air. When she didn't respond I ran to the door and flung it open. "Someone help me!"

Seconds later, Aragorn was running towards me on fast feet. I could hear another door opening, but I grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him inside.

"She isn't breathing." I said shakily as Aragorn raced to his sister's side. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Adette, turo le lasto nin?" His voice was husky.

_(Adette, can you hear me?)_

Someone behind me suddenly shoved me aside and went to Adette's side. I watched Gandalf push Aragorn away as he placed a hand on Adette's forehead. I heard his low chanting, exact to what he had done with Pippin.

Adette suddenly blinked, and I heard her inhale sharply. Gandalf placed his hand on the side of her face and held her other hand gently in his own.

"You saw Pippin." It didn't sound like a question. I figured out what had happened instantly – Adette had been having a vision and was in the same state of shock as Pippin had been. Aragorn went around the other side of the bed and sat beside his sister.

"Close your eyes and try to remember," he pushed her hair back, "don't push yourself too hard."

She looked scared out of her mind, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her close. I instead slowly went to stand beside Gandalf, placing a hand on her knee. This wasn't what Adette needed, more frightening images to haunt her dreams. I wished it had been me instead of her.

"I saw Pippin…he was holding the Palantír…" She tilted her face down with a whimper, her eyes closing tightly. Gandalf tapped her face with his hand and I reached for his arm.

"No more, she's scared." I demanded quietly. Gandalf didn't stop, but continued to urge her on although she wasn't responding. I felt a hand grab my arm and turned to see Aragorn as he led me from the room. I tried to dig my feet into the floor but he dragged me out anyways, closing the door behind us.

"You must let Gandalf work with her." He said gently, letting go of my arm.

"She doesn't need this Aragorn. She's had enough nightmares as it is, she doesn't need to be seeing Sauron too." I snapped angrily, sliding down the wall. I buried my face into my hands, my elbows upon my knees. I heard Aragorn sit beside me. "It's too hard."

"What is mellon?"

I lifted my face and turned to look at him.

"Not being able to shield her from it. I can protect her from swords, from arrows, from fists…but not from herself."

"I know Legolas. I used to wish as a child that the nightmares and the visions would come to me instead, every time I saw her tired eyes or heard her scream in the middle of the night. But all we can do is be there for her, and help her in any way that we can." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's lucky to have someone as patient as you."

"My patience is slowly running out." I sighed heavily, leaning the back of my head against the wall. "I am surprised no one else awoke from my shouts."

"As am I, they could have awakened the dead." He smiled. We sat like that for the next few minutes until the door opened again, and Gandalf emerged. I got to my feet, Aragorn following.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She was able to hear what Sauron and Pippin spoke about. She assured me that Pippin said not a word to Sauron about the Ring or Frodo." He nodded towards the door. "She is asleep now."

"Thank you Gandalf." Aragorn said from beside me.

"If there is nothing else, I return to bed." Gandalf then turned and walked down the hall, using his staff to guide him. I waited until he opened the door to his room and disappeared inside before turning to Aragorn.

"Should you come in to make sure she's alright?"

"No mellon, I'm sure she is fine." He patted my shoulder and turned to return to his own room. "If you need me just yell, I know I'll hear you."

When he had turned the corner I opened the door and went inside. Adette was asleep, the covers tucked around her naked body. Her head was tipped to the side of her pillow, her eyelids twitching.

I went to the corner of the room and pulled the chair to the side of the bed. I then sat down and slowly reached for her hand, which rested facing palm up on the pillow. I gently laid mine on hers and the second I did her face scrunched up and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry dúlinn, did I wake you?" I whispered.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily, using her free hand to rub her eyes.

"I was just watching you sweetheart, go back to sleep." I said gently, moving my thumb up and down over her palm. She sighed and laid on her side facing me without moving her hand. She continued to look at me, her eyelids drooping.

"I'm sorry I scared you Legolas." She murmured, moving her fingers around my hand to hold it. She placed her lips against my skin without breaking eye contact. I leaned forward in the chair, laying my hand on her cheek.

"It's alright dúlinn, it wasn't your fault."

"I could hear you…in my head. You were calling for help, and then I heard Aragorn speaking to me. I tried to wake but my mind wouldn't let me." I could tell that she was still upset about the whole vision, and I offered her a lopsided smile.

"Go back to sleep, you're still drunk." She laughed softly, a smile lighting up her face in the darkness. She shook my hand and raised her head, her knuckles supporting her chin.

"Come to bed Legolas." Without another word she scooted over and I got in beside her. Just as I was about to wrap my arms around her she moved so that her right leg was crossed over both of my legs, and her head rested up high on my shoulder. I looked down to see her looking up at me. She leaned up quickly and kissed my chin before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning Adette was still asleep. I wasn't surprised. I gently moved her onto her back and got out of bed after tucking her in. Once I was dressed I made sure that Adette was okay before closing the door behind me quietly. Aragorn was just coming down the hall as I left the room.

"Is she asleep?" He asked as we walked down the hall together.

"She is. She woke up after I came in last night, I think she's going to be okay." I said with a smile, trying to assure myself of my words. Not another word was spoken as we made our way to the Golden Hall. Gandalf, Théoden, Merry, and Pippin were already there.

"Adette assured any doubt in my mind that Pippin revealed anything. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf told Théoden. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.

His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner.

He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me…why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked snootily. I was a bit taken aback by the his words. According to all of my values, I gathered that you were not to commit the crime to which you suffered, for you knew it was wrong.

"I will go." Aragorn said, causing both Gandalf and Théoden to turn and look at him.

"No." Gandalf said sharply.

"They must be warned."

"They will be." He moved to Aragorn and murmured in his ear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by a different road. Follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this - things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

Before anyone could question as to whom Gandalf would be taking with him, Adette rushed breathlessly into the Golden Hall, still adjusting her tunic. She stopped in the archway, staring at all of us.

"What did I miss?" She breathed, entering.

"I ride to Minas Tirith – with Pippin." Gandalf nodded towards the Hobbit, whose eyes widened. He pointed to himself.

"Me?" He squeaked.

Adette looked from Pippin to Gandalf, frowning. She flicked a section of hair behind her shoulder, one hand on her hip.

"Perhaps I should come along too." Before Gandalf could answer I answered for him.

"No Adette, your place is here with us. I'm sure that Gandalf doesn't need another horse riding along." I caught her fierce glare as I shot down her request.

"Legolas…perhaps Adette is right." Gandalf crossed the room towards her, and my eyes widened. I didn't want Adette being far away from me, out of my reach. If she was away, I couldn't protect her. "You would have to ride hard to keep up with Shadowfax."

"I can do that. Gandalf, I think that I should come." She sounded very sure of herself. He nodded in agreement and headed for the archway.

"We leave now." He said without turning. Adette turned and followed, as did Merry and Pippin. I chased after them, going to Adette's side. She stalked ahead of me, refusing to stop when I tried to speak to her. When we reached the stables I pinned her to the wall.

"I don't want you going Adette." I told her, my voice husky and on the brink of cracking.

"I know Legolas, but I have to go. I saw what happened to, I should go along." She said quietly, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Gandalf as he readied Shadowfax and led Arod from his stall.

"Adette," I stopped and hung my head as tears filled my eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, hey." She lifted my chin and I could see tears forming in her eyes too. "You won't lose me. I'll return before you know it."

I stared at her for a moment more and then pulled her into a death grip. My arms held her so close to me that I thought she and I would fuse together. My tears fell onto her shoulder, staining her tunic.

"We must make haste." Gandalf said, keeping his voice calm. He knew that I was worried about her, and so he was choosing not to be grumpy. I let go of Adette and kissed her hard and long as Gandalf grabbed Pippin and put him in the front of Shadowfax's saddle. I then walked Adette to Arod and helped her on, keeping a hand on her thigh.

"Rinno na nin." I commanded. She smiled.

_(Return to me.)_

"Im ber."

_(I promise.)_

She then leaned down and we kissed one more time, and I prayed it wouldn't be for the last. Before she pulled back I whispered one more thing to her.

"I love you dúlinn."

"I love you Legolas."

Shadowfax bolted from the stable, riding fast from the stables. I watched with a broken heart as Arod quickly followed, carrying the woman I loved upon the saddle. I watched until the two horses disappeared from my sight, tears rolling down my cheeks.


	23. It Belongs To My Brother

Chapter 22

Adette's POV

"Keep a steady pace Arod." I whispered in his ear. He was tiring, I could tell, but with every whisper he rode a bit harder. I scratched behind his ear as I sat back up in the saddle, trying to alleviate the stress and discomfort. He threw his mane about and snorted loudly.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf called back to me over his shoulder. I nodded, although he didn't see me, and whispered the good news to Arod that he would be able to rest soon. His pace quickened instantly, and soon we were riding beside Shadowfax. Pippin was awake, staring off into space. "Don't get your hopes up to sleep any time soon my dear!"

I frowned, but I had it coming. We had ridden all through yesterday, all through the night, and it was now reaching midday. I only hoped that I would get a nice bed so that when I could finally sleep, I would be comfortable.

When we had ridden halfway across the open, golden field Gandalf halted Shadowfax and so I stopped Arod. He seemed grateful enough for the break. I looked ahead at the castle, instantly remembering my home. It looked just the same as it had five years ago, but it didn't seem as homely as it used to. Mirkwood was my new home, Legolas's arm were my new home. Gandalf seemed to notice my mood and hurried to keep moving.

When we reached the castle, Gandalf was quick to ride ahead of me to lead the way. He began to wave his hand, clearing the way.

"Make way!" He shouted to the people. They moved aside with gasps and stunned faces as we rode through the streets and towards the top level. Once we reached the stairs I dismounted and left Arod for the guards to put away. Gandalf and Pippin followed, but Gandalf pulled me aside. "Adette, you must not reveal to Lord Denethor who you are. I fear it will upset him."

"Will he recognize me?" I asked, reaching for the hood of my cloak.

"I don't think so, but take precautions." He then turned and walked up the steps. I pulled the hood up over my head and followed with Pippin by my side.

I looked around the courtyard, remembering times I had spent there. Aragorn and I would practice sword fighting, moving all across the length of the courtyard. We would move from the sections of grass towards the statues, and down the steps. We were never permitted to continue fighting down to the lower levels, but we did anyways. I remembered that when Legolas and I had first started courting, we would sit beneath the white tree and talk about silly things, holding hands and looking up at the stars.

Pippin seemed to stare at the tree, and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"It's the tree." He said, tugging at my tunic.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the king. Lord Denethor however is _not_ the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne while Aragorn is gone. He will not leave until Aragorn claims the throne, and I don't think he'll be doing that any time soon." I explained quietly, eyeing the guards to make sure that they weren't listening.

Gandalf hesitated on the steps leading to the castle doors and turned to look down at Pippin, glancing occasionally up at me as well.

"Listen carefully, Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention about Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." He paused once more and made another decision. "In fact, it's better if either of you don't speak at all."

We nodded in agreement and followed Gandalf into the castle. I had forgotten how large the throne room was, and instantly began to remember more. I remembered my father attempting to teach me to dance when the room was empty, occasionally having my mother step in to show me what the dances looked like.

As we made our way towards Lord Denethor, we passed by a statue of my father. He was a spitting image of Aragorn, the same height, the same shoulder length hair, the same calmness. The statue did him justice.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour… and with counsel." Gandalf didn't bow as he stood before Lord Denethor. Neither did Pippin or I.

I looked at Lord Denethor as he sat slumped over on the throne. He wore a black robe with white fur around the sleeves and leading from his neck to the end of the robe. He had gray, greasy hair that cut off just below his shoulders. His face was wrinkled a bit, his eyes dark and sad looking.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this. Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead." He said, holding up the Horn of Gondor. I nearly gasped, remembering that it had belonged to Boromir. Suddenly Pippin stepped forward.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes." He said, bowing to Lord Denethor.

"Pippin!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." He was kneeling before him now, his back to Gandalf and I. We exchanged a glance before Gandalf stepped forward and hit Pippin with his staff to make him stand.

"Get up!" He snapped angrily. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you're charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?

You still have friends. You're not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know.

With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me.

I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now - I will _not_ bow to this ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship." Lord Denethor's eyes became hostile, his expression menacing. I nearly snarled when he insulted Aragorn, and stepped forward but Gandalf's staff kept me back.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, _steward_." Lord Denethor got to his feet as Gandalf finished.

"The whole rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!"

"It is not, it does not belong to you," I lowered my hood although Gandalf instructed me not to, "it belongs to my brother."

When I lowered my hood I saw Lord Denethor's eyes widen, and so even if I had not revealed myself, he would have known. I thought that he would throw me out of his kingdom, but instead he laughed.

"You cannot take the throne from me Adette, only Aragorn can and I won't let him."

"You-"

"Come!" Gandalf turned swiftly and waited for Pippin and I to walk in front of him. We made for the castle doors with Gandalf close behind. Once we were outside he spoke. "You both disobeyed me and for that now we cannot leave Minas Tirith. We must light the beacons ourselves."

"I won't apologize, he had no right to speak badly of my brother." I growled, following Gandalf, who had gotten ahead of Pippin and I. When I said this he turned and stopped.

"You must learn to hold your temper."

* * *

That night we all were on the balcony, looking out into the night. It seemed odd to be back in Minas Tirith on such terms. Gandalf was smoking his pipe, occasionally handing it to me, while Pippin inspected the new armor and weapons he had been given by Lord Denethor.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position...I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting? Do they?" He asked suddenly, joining us out on the balcony. Gandalf handed me his pipe so that he could answer.

"You're in the service of the _steward_ now, you're going to have to do as you're told…Peregrin Took, _Guard of the Citadel_."

I laughed, smoke spilling from my lips as I handed the pipe back to Gandalf. I turned to look down at Pippin as he leaned against the railing.

"That will take some getting used to eh?"

"It's so quiet." He said softly, looking up at the sky. I did too, and we looked out towards the fires of Mordor, lit up in the sky for all to see. Somewhere out there, Frodo and Sam were wandering around. I hoped that they were safe, warm, well fed.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf answered.

"I don't want to be in battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse."

"Nobody _wants_ to be in battle Pippin, unless they have a death wish. But it is something that has to be done." I told him, ruffling his hair. He looked up at me, his face suddenly sad.

"Is there any hope for Frodo and Sam?" I kneeled down in front of him, taking his arms into my hands.

"Of course there is Pippin, there is hope for everything."

"There never was much hope. Only fool's hope." Gandalf grumbled, setting down his pipe. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood, letting go of Pippin. I face Gandalf although he faced out towards the sky.

"There _is_ hope. Saying there is no hope is like saying that there is no wind, because although you can't really see it you can still feel it. I feel hope for them although everything I see around me is trying to disprove it." I said angrily.

"Don't count on it my dear." He said, turning his head to look at me. His face was solemn, his mouth set into a thin line. He had given up hope on Frodo and Sam, it was clear on his face. I, however, refused to give up on them. Galadriel had told me to never give up. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered.

Not only orcs but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call.

This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammerstroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will fall."

"I won't see Gondor fall to ruin. We must do something, we must fight."

"But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something." Pippin smiled widely up at Gandalf and I didn't know if he was trying to alleviate the tension between Gandalf and I or if he was serious. But when Gandalf didn't smile back, Pippin's faded. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron is yet to reveal His deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies to war." I had heard of such a thing, whispered about occasionally and spoke of in frightened tones.

"The one they say no living man can kill." I murmured, seeing Pippin look up at me when I spoke. "The Witch-King of Angmar."

"You've met him before Pippin." Gandalf told the Hobbit, who turned his head to look back up at the old man. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

When the words left Gandalf's mouth, a faint pain throbbed in my shoulder. A hand flew unconsciously to the place, and Gandalf looked up from Pippin to me with an apologetic look. He reached out and massaged my shoulder gently.

"He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." I said once the pain had subsided. Gandalf took his hand back. Just as he did, my eyes met a new sight out at Mordor. A greenish-white light had shot up in Minas Morgul and pierced the sky. Gandalf leaned back, seeing it too. Pippin's eyes widened. I was quick to wrap an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"We come to it at last…the great battle of our time." Gandalf said mournfully. "The board is set, the pieces are moving."

Legolas's POV

Night had settled in, the second night that Adette had been away. I had suspected that the journey to Minas Tirith took a day, and so I hoped she was asleep in a bed tonight instead of riding a horse. I myself was standing outside of the castle on the ledge as I had the other night. I looked up at the stars as they poked out from the dark.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't move. I continued to look up at the sky as the person moved to my side, a hand still on my shoulder. I knew it was Aragorn, who obviously couldn't sleep either.

"You're awake too?" He asked. I turned my head to look at him, seeing that he was gazing up at the sky.

"Do I look asleep?" I asked sarcastically, earning a grin. He looked away from the sky and instead met my eyes.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Of course I do." I answered softly, returning my eyes to the sky. "And I can't help but think that we should ride to Minas Tirith after them."

"Legolas, if the beacons aren't lit in three days, you and I will ride to Minas Tirith. I promise. But you have to give them time."

"I'm growing impatient."

"I know you are mellon," his hand left my shoulder, "but just hang on for three days." He turned and took a step, but then changed his mind. "Are you coming in?"

"Soon, go on without me." I said without looking at him. I heard him walk to the castle doors, open them, and then close them quietly behind him. I folded my hands behind my back and closed my eyes. Three days.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew my hood back, and I snapped my eyes open, but saw nothing. I thought nothing of it, and simply turned to go back into the castle.


	24. Adette, Stay With Me

Chapter 23

_Did you get my whole **hope is like the wind** and then the wind blowing Legolas? Yeah...haha._

Adette's POV

Pippin awoke me from my sleep when he shifted suddenly. We had slept in the same bed, my arm tucked comfortable around him. We had spent some of the night talking quietly about what we would do when all of this was over, and about fun memories. It had helped to keep our minds off of the light we had seen coming from Minas Morgul.

Unable to sleep any longer I slowly got out of the bed. Gandalf's bed was empty and so I assumed that he had already gotten up to formulate a plan to light the beacons. I quickly dressed in my burgundy tunic, tied my hair back with a ribbon, and equipped myself quietly. When I was ready I was about to go down the stairs when I saw Gandalf on the balcony, facing away from me. I saw that daylight hadn't even broken yet.

"Gandalf?" I asked softly, walking out to stand beside him.

"Awake already Adette?" He asked, still facing forward.

"Pippin woke me up, I couldn't sleep anymore anyways." I faced forward, resting my hands on the railing. "Have you thought of a plan?"

He sighed heavily.

"Yes I have, and I don't like it."

"And why is that?"

Another sigh.

"Because I don't get to do anything except play lookout." I chuckled, and I was amazed to see Gandalf smile. He then laughed out loud too, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and shaking me.

"So what is this plan in which you play lookout?"

"Pippin is going to secretly climb the beacon and light it while I stand watch to make sure that no one interferes."

I frowned, turning my head to look at Gandalf.

"But where do I come in on this?"

"You my dear," he turned his head to look at me as well, "are going to have to escape and ride to Edoras in case something happens and the beacons do not continue lighting. It is dangerous Adette."

"When do I leave?" I asked. He shook me again, smiling sadly.

"I was going to send you once you had awakened. You need to get out of here before Pippin lights the beacon because if he gets caught before it is lit, then we will be put under heavy surveillance. Then it will be impossible for you to escape."

"I will leave now then." I waited for Gandalf to release me but he didn't. He instead pulled me into a hug, which surprised me.

"Be careful my dear. Take Arod from the stables and sneak away as quietly as you can. It is still dark but the sun should rise soon, and then it will be more difficult to escape." He whispered. I pulled away and nodded.

"I won't let you down Gandalf." With that I turned and headed to the door without turning back to sneak another glance at my friends. I stopped outside the door to think and to ready myself. I had to go down this corridor, turn the corner and the stairs were right there. At that corner, however, was a window. Leading down from the window was a trellis that Aragorn and I used to use as children to get out unnoticed. If I could climb down that trellis I would end up in the garden right next to the courtyard, and the stables were right there.

With quiet footsteps, I headed down the corridor. I dared not breathe without cupping a hand over my mouth in the fear that I would be heard. As I reached the corner I saw that there was a shadow on the wall. Someone was coming. In a daring act, I unsheathed my sword and backed up against the wall, waiting. A guard rounded the corner and at first didn't see me, but when he did I quickly smashed the hilt of my sword against his head, and he began to fall. When his armor hit the floor, it would make a noise, and so I caught him and sat him up against the wall. He had blood trickling from his forehead, but I paid it no mind.

I looked towards the window, and peeked around the corner to make sure no one else was coming up the stairs. When I saw no shadows and heard no footsteps, I hurried to the window and looked down. The trellis was still there, and looked to be in good tact. I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my foot out the window, snagging it in the trellis. I then carefully lowered my other foot out, and began to climb down. The trellis shook a little under my foot, probably not used to as much weight, so I climbed slowly. Once I was halfway down I paused to take a breath, but only for a moment. Finally I reached the bottom with only one splinter in my hand.

From there I had to go through the archway that led into the courtyard and cross it to the stables. I went to the archway and looked out to see where the guards were. I saw two of them by the castle doors and I knew one circled the castle. I quickly tried to come up with a plan for getting past those two guards when I suddenly saw a familiar face distracting them for me – Gandalf.

I waited, watching as he walked up from the steps towards the castle doors, and the guards turned to face him. With a grin I quickly ran from my place under the archway and darted towards the stables. I didn't know which stall Arod was in and I had to get moving. I opened the door and stepped inside, smelling the familiar scent of horses and sawdust.

I walked quickly down the row of stalls and found Arod's at the end. He snorted when he saw me, but I opened the door and leaned in close.

"You must be quiet Arod until we get out of the castle." I whispered. "You must be quiet."

I quickly led him to the front of the stables so that I had enough room to saddle him and put in his bridle. I worked fast and had it done in moments, smirking to myself. Gandalf couldn't have done it better. From there I led Arod out of the stables by the reigns, leading him towards the two statues that led down the stairs and down to the lower levels. I dared not move too fast but I couldn't move too slow either.

At one point one of the guards must have heard something, for he nearly turned but I saw Gandalf grab his shoulder and begin to speak to him. I quickly mounted Arod once I reached the statues and carefully steered him down the stairs.

Once I was far enough away, I willed Arod to trot. The streets were empty, the shops as well. Everyone was still sleeping while I was riding all the way back to Edoras. Daylight was beginning to break as I reached the lowest level of Minas Tirith. Beyond there, Arod galloped.

I worried just a bit that when the guard woke up, Lord Denethor would send someone after me. I tried not to dwell on that thought, and instead focused on staying awake and steering Arod. He seemed happy enough to be heading back, for he rode hard.

Legolas's POV

When dinner came I went to my room. I couldn't eat, I was too consumed with worry. I was worried about Gandalf, Pippin, and Adette. I hoped that they were being treated well, I hoped that they were all safe. I was worried about Frodo and Sam, wondering if they were alive or not.

A knock at the door brought me from my pool of worries, and I turned to see Èowyn standing in the doorway. She smiled at me.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Èowyn." I went to the door as she walked in, and shut the door behind her. I turned and saw that she had seated herself on the bed, looking at me. I went to the corner and brought the chair over, sitting across from her. "What is it?"

"Dinner is being served, did you know that?"

"I did."

"Oh." She bit her lip, still smiling. "Are you not hungry?"

I really didn't want to tell her how worried I was about everyone. I wasn't really the kind of person to just randomly bring up my worries and concerns to people, the only people I talked to were Aragorn and Adette. But something about Èowyn made me feel safe talking to her.

"I'm too worried to eat actually." I admitted sheepishly.

"About your friends and Adette?"

"Yes, very much so. It just seems like I can't do anything for any of them, and I don't like feeling that way. Aragorn told me yesterday to wait three days for the beacons, and if they weren't lit then we would ride to Minas Tirith, but what if we're too late?"

"Too late for what exactly?" She cocked her head to the side. I lowered my eyes and looked into my lap.

"What if something happens to them and we're too late to help?"

"Legolas," she leaned forward, "you have to have faith in them. Gandalf and Pippin seem like two, strong men and I know that Adette is a strong woman."

"She promised that she'd come back."

"Does Adette keep her promises?" She smiled. I smiled too, and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Always."

"Then have faith that she'll return." Èowyn stood up, straightening her dress as she did. "Now will you come to dinner?"

Still smiling I stood.

"I think I will."

Adette's POV

I rode all through the night, growing weary. It had been awhile since I had last drank or eaten, and I was sleepy. But I continued on, urging Arod to continue whenever I felt him slacking. He was getting frustrated with me, I could tell.

The sun had been up for a few hours, and we were nearing Edoras. In only a few more hours I would be able to drink, to eat, and to sleep. Not to mention I would be with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Just hang on Arod." I whispered hoarsely. I cleared my throat, trying to wet it so that I could speak normally. "There, that's better."

Suddenly I became very aware of the sound of more hoof beats – coming from behind me. I shut my eyes tightly and said a quick prayer, praying that it was just someone out for a ride. Finally I got up enough courage to turn around and I saw something I had feared I would see.

On a black horse, riding fast towards me, was a very big man wearing armor. I knew from the way he was riding and from the way he was equipped that Lord Denethor had sent him after me to kill me. When he saw that I saw him, he pulled out a bow. I turned back around instantly, knowing what to do.

I steered Arod fast and began to move him in different directions, hoping to screw up the man's aim. An arrow whizzed past my head, dangerously close to my face. I turned Arod sharply to the right as another arrow flew past. I had to keep jerking Arod around until the man ran out of arrows. Another one nearly caught me but I turned Arod just in time to miss it. In the distance I could see Edoras, just across the fields. That was when suddenly Arod reared up, snorting in pain. I fell back from the saddle, landing on my butt just in time to see the wounded horse gallop away, heading for Edoras.

I got to my feet and turned to see the man throw his bow to the ground. He still had a horse, and I couldn't outrun him. I raised my hand and called out to him.

"Rider from Minas Tirith! Are you really that much of a coward that you would slay me while I have no horse!"

The man stopped his horse almost immediately. I could hear his laughter although he was quite a ways back. He then dismounted, and I looked at him, horrified. He looked to be over six foot tall with such large muscles that I could make them out even from underneath his armor. As he walked in my direction, he took off his armor and threw it to the ground.

"I'll even take off my armor!" He shouted, still laughing at me. He then unsheathed his sword, as did I. I stood my ground, watching him until he stopped a few feet back. He turned his neck to the side and I heard it crack. He then motioned for me to come at him.

I took a deep breath and ran at him, my sword ready. As I reached him he stepped to the side, but I didn't falter. I turned just in time and our blades met with a loud clang. He grinned evilly down at me, the height difference frightening.

"Another good thing about being a giant," he said as if he read my mind, "is that I can see down that tunic of yours."

I spat right in his face as he leaned down close to my face, and summoned up enough strength to push him off of me with my sword. He stepped back, wiping off the spit on his face, laughing.

"You certainly are admirable." I said sarcastically, circling him cautiously. He watched me carefully, still amused. He then lunged at me but I rolled between his legs and turned to stab him while his back was turned but he turned and grabbed my sword with his hand. I took it back, slicing open his palm. Blood stained the tip of my sword. He merely laughed again as our swords met once more.

"This is getting interesting." He surprised me by slapping me hard across the face. The blow was so hard that I got dizzy for a second and tumbled backwards. I swiped my sword out as he stepped closer, and I got him right across the abdomen. Blood soaked through the ripped tunic in a line curving from one side of his waist to the other. I felt a throbbing pain in my ankle and knew I had sprained it. "That's going to cost you."

He reached for me, picking me up by the throat. My sword was still on the ground, but he still had his. I began kicking my legs wildly, trying to make contact with his body to knock myself loose. I was about to give up when I saw an arrow imbedded in his shoulder. He looked surprised, and released me. I dropped on my feet, coughing from being strangled. I turned my head and saw a figure running towards us, pretty far away.

Suddenly, the man grabbed me by the shoulders and smashed his forehead against mine, and I could have sword that I heard someone screaming my name.

Legolas's POV

I was sitting, watching Èothain and Freda swordfight with two sticks. Èothain was showing his sister the proper techniques, taking it easy on her because she was smaller than he was. That was when I saw in the distance, a white horse riding into Edoras. I stopped breathing when I realized it was Arod, and jumped to my feet. Although the children called to me, I continued running towards the horse. To my horror, it collapsed to the ground.

"Arod?" I kneeled by its head and looked him over, spying an arrow that had pierced his leg. Blood was running down his leg. I heard Èothain and Freda run up behind me as I tried to steady my breathing. If Arod was here, where was Adette?

"What happened?" Freda asked.

"Èothain, go and tell Aragorn that Arod is here." I got to my feet and without another word, ran faster than I ever had before through the village. I ignored the stares I received from people watching me run like a madman, my thoughts only of Adette. There was an arrow in Arod's leg, and so I knew someone had ambushed her. If she was harmed I would slaughter whoever dared to touch her. I began to frighten myself and my heart was beating so fast against my chest that I thought it would pop out.

Once I reached the field beyond Edoras, I saw two people fighting. With my elven eyesight I could see that it was Adette and one of the tallest men I'd ever seen before in my life. I watched as she cut him across the waist, only for him to reach out and pick her up off of the ground by the throat. Without a moment's hesitation I got an arrow ready and released it quickly. It hit the man's shoulder and he released Adette instantly. He looked unfazed by it as he grabbed her shoulders and smashed his head against hers.

"Adette!" I screamed, watching as she stumbled backwards holding her head. I got another arrow ready just as she tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and instead connected his own punch with the side of her head. "Adette!"

I nearly released the arrow when the man caught my eyes and grabbed Adette, holding her against him. I finally reached them, standing a few feet back. I kept the arrow aimed although the man held his sword, which he had picked up again, against her throat.

"Lower the bow or I'll cut her throat." He warned. My eyes felt like they were on fire now that I could see Adette up close. He held a hand to her forehead, pulling it upwards against his shoulder while the other held the sword to her exposed throat. Her eyes kept rolling back in her head, probably from all the blows to her head. "Unless you want her dead."

"Legolas." She gasped, her eyes rolling back again. She waited to focus her eyes on me again before speaking again. "Don't. He'll kill me anyways."

I had to do something or else he was going to kill her. If I lowered my bow he would probably kill her anyways, and I had my shot now. I said a prayer and released the arrow aimed at the man's head. As it slammed into the middle of his forehead, the blade nicked Adette's throat, but she was able to get out of his grasp before it cut her too badly. I watched the man fall back, unable to move. Only when Adette began staggering towards me did I run to her, quickly catching her as she fell forward.

"Oh my sweet dúlinn." I murmured, holding her close. She fisted my tunic, her head buried in my chest.

"I love you so much." Her voice was muffled by the material of my tunic. "I love you Legolas."

"I love you too Adette, more than anything." I gently pulled her back, looking into her tired eyes. She then stood shakily, wincing when her left foot touched the ground. She caught my concerned gaze.

"I sprained my ankle." She said quietly. "I have to see the king right away, it's important."

"You're in no condition to walk." I reached for her but she stumbled backwards.

"I'm fine Legolas, I need to go see the…" Her eyes rolled back into her head again and she collapsed forward but I caught her quickly.

"You need help." I said worriedly, lifting her into my arms. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Her eyes were glazed over, and I knew she had a concussion from both the punch to her head and the force of that man's head smashing into hers. I held her close to me and ran to the man's abandoned horse. I slid her onto the front, hopping on behind her quickly as she began to slide off.

"You have to stay awake Adette." I told her before sending the horse galloping towards Edoras. "Talk to me okay?"

"I have to talk to Théoden. The beacons, Pippin…"

"Hey, hey stay with me Adette. What about Pippin?"

"He was supposed to light the beacons. Gandalf sent me back to tell Théoden in case they didn't get lit."

The horse had proved fast, and gotten us quickly into the village. The people stared at me again as I rode the horse up to the castle where Aragorn was already waiting. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he rushed towards me.

"Is she alright?" He asked, holding the horse's reigns while I dismounted.

"Keep talking to me Adette. Tell me about the man back there." I carried her up the steps to the castle, Aragorn rushing ahead to open the doors. He then led me to our room where I laid Adette down on the bed.

"He was sent by the steward…he was angry…"

"Hey! Adette, why was he angry?" I turned to Aragorn. "She has a concussion."

"I'll be right back, keep her awake and talking." He ordered, rushing from the room. I turned back to Adette and smoothed back her hair.

"He doesn't like me…or Aragorn." She reached for my hand and I held it in mine, sitting carefully beside her head.

"Why not?"

"He…Legolas…" Her eyelids slowly closed over her glazed eyes. I jumped off of the bed and held her face in my hands.

"Hey! Adette, stay with me. Adette!"


	25. It Isn't Your Fault Mellon

Chapter 24

Adette's POV

I tried to keep my eyes open as Legolas laid me out on the bed. I could see Aragorn standing near him, both of them looking at me with worried expressions. Legolas had asked me to keep talking, and so I started up again slowly.

"He was sent by the steward…he was angry…" I could hear my voice trailing off, and desperately tried to find my lips to keep speaking. My mind was screaming at me to stay awake but my body was so exhausted and confused.

"Hey! Adette, why was he angry?" I watched Legolas turn to Aragorn. "She has a concussion."

Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed and I knew that he was angry. I watched him try to compose his face, and then speak in a less concerned tone, probably to calm Legolas down.

"I'll be right back, keep her awake and talking." He then rushed from the room to go and get supplies. I had never had a concussion before, so I didn't know what I needed. As Legolas turned back to me, pushing my hair back, I was horrified to see that he was changing colors. I blinked, trying to correct my vision.

"He doesn't like me…or Aragorn." The look on Legolas's face was the same one I had seen when I had been wounded by the warg. I slowly reached out for his hand, and he took it gently. I then saw him sit down beside my head. The colors were beginning to dizzy me, and I was fighting hard to stay awake.

"Why not?" I barely heard his voice. It sounded as though he was trying to speak while his face was pressed into a blanket.

"He…Legolas…" I felt my eyes close and I saw darkness. From beside me I felt the bed shudder, and was vaguely aware of hands on my face. I could still hear Legolas's voice, but it was still muffled.

"Hey! Adette, stay with me. Adette!"

_Open your eyes Adette._ I thought, trying to open them. It was as if someone else was controlling my body, and it was frustrating. I felt my eyebrows twitching, my forehead creased as I tried to convince my eyes to open.

"Adette come on talk to me!"

"Legolas…my eyes…" I tried to tell him, I tried to explain that my body wasn't responding but I couldn't. "Damn…it."

I could hear Legolas chuckle. My lips twitched into a smile, thankful that he wasn't freaking out anymore. I suddenly felt something cold on my forehead, dripping wet onto my skin and into my hair and ears. Another voice was speaking.

"Echuivo Adette." Aragorn's voice sounded just as muffled as Legolas's. I nearly shouted at him, "I am awake!" I instead settled on trying to move my arm instead, reached out to hit him. I caught something with my fist, but it moved before I could do any damage. Two chuckles.

_(Wake up Adette.)_

"I am…awake damnit." I said in an annoyed tone, crying out in relief when my eyes slowly reopened. I wished I had left them closed, for I instantly felt as though someone were pressing their thumbs into my eyes, trying to pop them out. I didn't mean to, but I screamed. Before my eyes closed again, I saw Legolas's eyes widen at the sound.

"Keep your eyes closed," whatever had been on my forehead moved down over my eyes, "but keep talking. You can't fall asleep yet."

"Tell us about the steward. What happened exactly?" Someone was then touching my throat where the man's sword had cut. I felt wetness there too, and made a sucking sound through my teeth when the sting came. "I know, I know just hang on dúlinn."

"Lord Denethor…he's such a jerk." I muttered, slapping hands away when they touched my head. Didn't they know that it _hurt_ when they did that? I heard Aragorn sigh and then footsteps moving towards the end of the bed. "He sent that…oaf…after me."

"He will die by my hand." Legolas snarled. I felt something softer against my neck, assuming it was bandages. "How dare he try to kill the princess."

"How dare he try to kill me at all." It was getting a little bit easier to speak, although voices were still muffled, and the pounding in my head wasn't helping.

A hand grasping my sprained ankle roughly sent a pain that shot up through my whole leg, causing the damn thing to shudder. I sat up, my eyes flying open to strike either Aragorn or Legolas, when dizziness swept over. Colors swirled like a painting in front of my eyes, but a blonde color was the most dominant as it rushed to lay me back. I could make out Legolas's worried eyes, and I could see his lips moving but no words came. I was done trying to stay awake.

Legolas's POV

"Lay back Adette, rest my love." I said softly, gently pushing her back down. Her eyes were closed again, but I had seen them glazed over when she had had them open. I laid the wet cloth back over her forehead and eyes. "Are you awake?"

"Let her sleep now Legolas." Aragorn was about to wrap Adette's sprained ankle. "Legolas will you take off her leggings? Be gentle, we don't want her trying to sit up again."

I nodded and slid my hands up underneath her tunic. I felt around carefully for where her leggings began, and tugged them down past her thighs. When they were above her knees, Aragorn lifted one leg at a time so that I could slip the leggings off. Her left ankle was swollen a bit, but didn't look too bad.

"What should I do?" I didn't like just standing around, looking at her like this. Aragorn seemed to understand my distress.

"Why don't you help me with this. You can lift her foot for me while I wrap." He moved over to make room for me, and we began to work on her ankle. "What happened out there?"

"When I arrived, Adette had just slashed the enemy's abdomen. He then picked her up by the throat and she dropped her sword. I shot him in the shoulder, but he seemed completely fine, but he dropped her anyways, only to smash his head against hers, and then hit her again in the head with a fist.

I had another arrow ready, but he had his sword at her neck." I stopped, and closed my eyes tightly. The image of Adette being held captive like that, his eyes glancing down her tunic…

"Legolas." Aragorn had a hand rested on my shoulder. I opened my eyes without looking towards him, instead I just focused on her ankle. Aragorn continued to wrap.

"My only regret is not slaying him in a slower way. He felt no pain."

"Her ankle is wrapped." Aragorn announced quietly, tying the bandaging tightly. "Shall I stay with her?"

"No, I will. Aragorn," I looked up from her ankle and saw that Aragorn was already looking at me, "she said the beacons are supposed to be lit."

His eyes widened at my words.

"I will go stand watch." He turned and stepped towards the door, but changed his mind. He went to Adette's side and looked down at her. He didn't speak for awhile, but simply watched her. "It's my fault."

"Baw." I went to his side and turned him towards me.

_(No.)_

"If I had been on the throne, if I would just accept who I am…then Adette wouldn't have been hurt." His eyes met mine. "I am so sorry mellon."

"Avo pedo tó." I said sternly. "It isn't your fault mellon. You are too good of a brother to Adette, don't blame yourself. Blame Lord Denethor."

_(Don't say that.)_

He didn't answer, but he smiled sadly at me. I let go of his shoulders, returning the smile as he patted my arm. He cast one more glance at his sister before going to the door.

"If she awakens, make her go back to sleep," he then laughed and turned to face me, "even if she hits you."

"That's easy for you to say." I groaned. Aragorn grinned.

"You married her my friend." He then disappeared, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to Adette. I wanted to dress her in something else, to brush through her tangled hair. I just wanted to make her more comfortable, but moving her body around didn't seem like a smart thing to do. Instead I simply circled the bed and decided to lie beside her. Her head was tilted to the side, facing away from me. Her neck looked like an inviting pillow. I laid my cheek against it, being careful of the bandaging from her cut. Her skin was warm, her pulse tapping gently against my cheek.

When she mumbled, I lifted my head. I watched her face, waiting for her to speak again. I lifted the cloth and saw that her eyes were closed. I wondered if she was having a nightmare when she spoke again, a bit louder.

"Where is my husband?" She moaned sadly. As her head started to tip towards me, I gently coaxed it into a comfortable place on the pillow. But once my hands left her head, she whimpered. "Where is Legolas? Legolas?"

I leaned in close, scooting towards her. Perhaps she would feel me in her sleep, and become comforted. The pain in her voice was breaking my heart.

"Forn sí nin foeg, harn herves." I whispered, a grin spreading across my features. If I had said that while she had been awake, she would have punched me.

_(Right here my poor, wounded wife.)_

I was surprised when she snuggled closer, and when I went to move her head for her, she laid it upon my shoulder. I hesitantly held her close, not wanting to cause her pain. She leaned into my arms and I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Herven." She murmured when my lips brushed against her forehead.

_(Husband.)_

* * *

Èowyn had insisted that I go to the dining hall to get something to eat a few hours later. She promised me that if Adette awoke that she would make her go back to sleep and so I followed her suggestion. As I was walking down the hall, however, I stopped inside the Golden Hall. Théoden was going over maps with some of his men at a table. Gimli got up from his seat when he saw me. 

"How's the lass?"

"Ah yes Legolas, how _does_ Adette fare?" Théoden asked upon seeing me. I crossed the room to the table, glancing at the maps.

"She is still sleeping."

"Remember that if you require anything-"

Suddenly the doors were thrusted open, and Aragorn stampeded in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the table. "Gandalf calls for aid!"

"And Rohan will answer." Théoden turned to his men. "We leave in the morning. Order the men to ready themselves."

"King Théoden." I said, catching his attention. He turned towards me, smiling.

"Yes Legolas?"

"What has happened to Arod?" His face fell.

"I had one of them men put him out of his misery, he was suffering and there was nothing that we could do. Do you require another horse or will you use the horse you rode in with yesterday?"

"Will you-…can I…" I didn't want to use that beast as my horse. Théoden seemed to understand and nodded.

"You may use Herenvardo. I will have him brought out for you in the morning." He then turned back to study his maps again. I turned to Aragorn, red faced from running.

"Run fast did you?" I asked as he caught his breath. "I was just heading to the dining hall, would you like to come?"

"Yes I think I'd like a drink." He smiled, and I laughed.

Adette's POV

"_You're cynical and beautiful,  
you always make a scene,  
you're monochrome delirious,  
you're nothing that you seem,  
I'm drowning in your vanity,  
your laugh is a disease,  
you know you're everything I need. _

Everything you are,  
falls from the sky like a star,  
everything you are,  
whatever ever you want -" Legolas's voice stopped suddenly as I shifted.

I moaned when I awakened, my head feeling a bit better. I heard rustling, and as I reached up to remove the rag, someone did it for me. My vision was still blurry from sleeping so long, and I tried to focus it. Legolas's face was inches from my own.

"Are you feeling faint?" He asked softly. I slowly sat up and he leaned back, one arm pushing me up from behind. I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness and blurriness, blinking repeatedly.

"No." I whispered, turning to look at Legolas. I sighed happily when I could see clearly without everything shaking. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It is midway through the night." He smiled sweetly. "I'll bet your starving."

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. We both chuckled softly, and I nodded although I'm sure it wasn't necessary.

"What shall I bring you?"

"You don't have to bring me anything – I'll go myself." I began to move but Legolas gently swung my legs over the side of the bed for me. He then went to pick me up but I placed my hands on his chest. "I can walk."

"What about your ankle?" He protested.

"I'll hop."

"Adette-"

"I'm walking…but if you want you can put your arm around me if it'll make you feel better." He didn't need to be told twice as he slipped his arm around my waist and helped me off of the bed.

It was quiet and dark in the halls, but Legolas had brought an oil lamp with us and so everything glowed as we walked past. He kept it low to the ground so that if any doors were open, the light wouldn't disturb anyone sleeping.

"Did the beacons light?" I whispered, hopping up close to his ear.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow." He answered without looking at me. "Do you remember what you dreamed about dúlinn?"

I frowned, trying to remember.

"I had a dream about you," I looked up at him, "why? Did I talk?"

"Yes you did. You were looking for me." I smiled as I remembered.

"Yes I was sitting beneath the White Tree of Gondor when I opened my eyes and you weren't there. I called for you, asking where you had gone. I heard your voice, felt your kiss but _you_ weren't there."

"Did you ever find me?"

I rested my head against his shoulder, sinking into his touch.

"Yes I found my herven."

Playlist _(for the whole story)_

(no specific order)

Into The West by Annie Lennox

Field of Innocence by Evanescence

May It Be by Enya

Flora's Secret by Enya

Wild Child by Enya

How Can I Keep From Singing? by Enya

Count On Me by Default

Everywhere You Go by Taxiride

Possession by Sarah McLachlan

Rain by Breaking Benjamin

Crown Of Scars by Lifehouse

Ride Of Your Life by John Gregory

Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz

Stillness of Heart by Lenny Kravitz

Running Away by Hoobastank

Do You Love Me That Much? by Peter Cetera

Have A Little Faith In Me by Jewel

Stop And Say You Love Me by Evans Blue

Beautiful Ways by Pat McGee Band

Faith Of The Heart by Rod Stewart

Dizzy by Goo Goo Dolls


	26. That Mountain Is Evil

Chapter 25

I brushed out Herenvardo's chestnut brown coat gently. The guard who had brought him to me that morning said that it had been one of late Théodred's leisure horses. I knew then to take special care of the horse, and so I had decided to brush it.

All of the men were readying their own horses, saddling and bridling. The women of the court were riding to the encampment with us to farewell the men, as Èowyn had explained to me. I knew that she would try to persuade Théoden to let her ride to war with us.

Legolas walked up then, carrying Arod's old saddle and bridle in his arms. Upon seeing me, one hand against the horse's side so that I could lift my left foot off of the ground, he laughed. He set down the bridle and saddle.

"Legolas I want to steer." I told him without turning.

"No." He shook his head. "I will steer."

"Legolas you are making me feel completely useless!" I shouted, dropping the brush and hopping around to face him. "I'm not some _housewife_ who sits around watching the children all day!"

"Adette calm down-" He came forward with his hands out to touch me but I interrupted with such a fierce tone that he raised his hands in defense.

"I will _not_ calm down! I am perfectly fine to steer and you have no right to tell me what to do." I began to walk forward, unaware that I was standing on my left foot. Legolas noticed.

"Adette-"

"Why do you always treat me this way? I am not a child!"

Only when I felt my ankle shaking did I realize that I was standing on it. Before I could lift my foot it gave out and I fell forward. Legolas jumped forward and grabbed my arms, but we ended up falling forward anyways.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. I just burst out laughing, and Legolas soon joined in. I buried my head into his chest, trying to catch my breath as we continued to laugh. He patted my back rhythmically with one hand while the other held the back of my head.

"I'm sorry that I fell on you." I lifted my head and rested my chin against his chest instead, his hand gently stroking the hair on the back of my head. I stuck out my lower lip for effect. He chuckled.

"No harm done." He then moved to get up, and so I got up so that he could too. I was careful to not stand on my left foot. Legolas looked down at me, moving a wisp of hair behind my ear. "I don't mean to treat you like a child dúlinn, or that you are useless. I know that you aren't. I'm treating you like a husband does his wife when he loves her and _especially_ when she is hurt."

"I'm not hurt Legolas." I assured him. "My head is fine now and my ankle should be back to normal in a few days."

"Adette, please just let me steer." He then pushed out his bottom lip. I couldn't believe that he pulled it off better than I did. He looked so unbelievably pitiful, and so I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Fine." I sighed. His face lit up and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you." He seemed very grateful, his eyes nearly spilling over with love for me. I sort of felt guilty when I punched him right after he said it. He touched his arm, his face surprised. "What was that for?"

"For using my own tactic against me." I placed a finger on his bottom lip. He grabbed it and kissed it, grinning down at me.

"It worked though." He then went on to saddle and bridle Herenvardo. I looked out as the men started departing. Aragorn rode up beside me, looking me over. Gimli sat behind him.

"How does your ankle feel?" I wondered if he had seen Legolas and I tumble.

"I still can't stand on it…but it doesn't hurt as much." I shrugged. "I should be able to stand on it soon right?"

"Hopefully, but don't push yourself sister." I gasped when Legolas's arms went tightly around my waist and I couldn't breathe. Aragorn grinned at me as Legolas lifted me onto the horse, following close behind.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, leaning down in front of me, smiling. I would have yelled at him but that smile was so warm that I just couldn't help but smile back. He kissed my cheek before leaning back behind me and leading Herenvardo after the others.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Èomer shouted. We all shouted out in reply before riding out of Edoras. I was surprised when Legolas did not wrap an arm around my waist.

"Legolas," I gently pulled at his arm to tuck around my waist, "_this_ I don't mind."

I heard his laughter, as he tightened his grip on me, over the horses' hooves pounding into the ground.

* * *

We made it to the encampment at Dunharrow a few hours later. There were thousands of white tents pitched, thousands of men were looking frightened, and thousands of horses tied to posts. I noticed that the horses seemed very funny about the place. Legolas seemed to notice too.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." He said as he lowered me from the saddle.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Èomer said as he walked past. He stopped before us. Gimli, too, joined us in our group. He eyed something further away, and I turned my head to see a trail leading up the mountains.

"That road there, where does that lead?" He asked. Legolas tensed beside me.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." He said quietly, linking an arm through mine. I placed my other hand on his arm, gripping it gently. Obviously something about the road bothered him.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Èomer then took his leave, seeming just as solemn as the rest of the men. We continued to stand there, staring at each other. Finally, Gimli spoke up.

"Come, let's find some food." He walked away, Legolas going to follow until he realized I wasn't following.

"Adette?" He asked.

"I'll be there in a second." I told him without looking away. He simply slipped his arm from mine and followed Gimli into the swarm of tents.

My eyes found the trail once more, gazing at it. I was curious about this trail, about what Legolas and Èomer had said. What happened to the people who ventured down it? What could have been so evil to make them vanish? Suddenly I saw something green flicker up the trail, and my eyes widened. Something or someone was there. I took a step forward to go and investigate when someone grabbed my arm.

"Get away from there sister." Aragorn told me, still holding my arm. "There is evil there."

"You saw it too?" I asked quietly, turning to face him. He didn't say anything else, but let go of my arm and nodded slowly.

"Let's go find Gimli and Legolas." He half smiled at me, and linked his arm through mine to help me hobble away. I looked over my shoulder to look up the trail one more time, but the green shadow had vanished.

* * *

That night we sat around a fire, telling stories and jokes. We seemed to be the outcasts, I had noted, for we laughed and spoke of pleasant things while the rest of the men wallowed in the miseries and woes of war and death.

"Legolas?" I said suddenly, breaking my trance from the end of the camp. From there I couldn't see the trail. He turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"What is the story Dimholt?" He seemed reluctant to tell me, but he finally began the tale, speaking in a hushed voice so as not to frighten the men anymore than they already were.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge.

Who shall call them from the gray twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Aragorn got up from the group then.

"I'm going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Without another word he walked away to his tent. I shifted, thinking about going after him but I refrained and instead turned to Legolas.

"I think I'll go too."

"Then I will follow." I got to my feet, but Legolas picked me up before I could move another inch. The expression on his face told me that he was thinking about the war ahead, and so I didn't put up a fight. He carried me swiftly to our tent and set me down on the small bed. He then took off his cloak and laid it on the ground beside the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"Legolas you aren't sleeping on the floor." I said sternly.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed."

"Well then neither am I." I scooted off of the bed and fell gently onto the ground. I sat cross legged on Legolas's cloak, looking up at him. He looked down at me, his face still troubled. I sighed and patted my legs. "Come here Legolas."

He slowly got down on his knees, hesitantly lowering himself into my lap. I coaxed him there gently, running my fingers through his hair and stroking his neck and face. I leaned down and kissed his temple and then his hair.

"Go to sleep nin bein maethor." I whispered against his ear before sitting back up.

_(My handsome warrior.)_

"And what about you?"

"Shh, don't worry about me. Just go to sleep." I ran my fingernails gently from his cheek to the bottom of his ear repeatedly, being careful so as not to scratch his delicate skin too hard.

"Adette-"

"_Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore_."

Images of Frodo filled my mind, his tired face and his blue eyes.

_"Sam is right Frodo, you should sleep." I whispered._

_"I can't." He answered simply._

_"Sure you can." I sighed and got up from my squat to sit beside him. I reached for his shoulders but he flinched and turned to face me, his eyes wide. "Just relax Frodo."_

_"What do you mean to do?"_

_This time when I reached for his shoulders he didn't flinch. I gently pulled him down so that his head was resting in my lap, the side of his face nuzzled my thighs and I could tell that he was much more comfortable than he had been. He stretched his legs out across the rest of the log and sighed heavily. I hesitantly ran a hand through his curls, and when he didn't protest, I continued to do so._

"_Why do you weep?  
what are these tears upon your face?  
soon you will see.  
all of your fears will pass away.  
safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping._"

I looked down on Legolas with love, watching his eyelids slowly twitch as he tried to keep his eyes open. For his eyes to want to close, he must have been very weary. My poor husband, with so much on his shoulders. I'm sure I didn't help matters either with my knack for finding trouble.

_"Dúlinn, please wake up." Legolas's broken voice begged._

_"Legolas." I whimpered, my eyes fluttering up to meet his. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my forehead, and then against my eyes. As his lips touched them, I realized that they were wet._

_"You were dreaming." He told me softly, holding me closer. I was being held in his lap, my head lolled against his chest. My legs were lying off of Legolas's crossed legs, his arms wrapped around me._

_"I can't keep having these." I gasped, trying to steady my breathing. He allowed me a great deal of time to do this, keeping his forehead against mine the whole time. When I had finally calmed down considerably, he pulled back._

_"What was it about Adette?"_

_Before I could stop myself, I placed a hand over my flat stomach. Legolas saw my actions and his face became sad and incredibly pained. One of his arms left from around me, and he placed his hand over mine._

"_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home. _

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass."

Boromir and Haldir – two friends who had perished during these times of battle and hardship. They had given their lives for us so that we could continue our fight for Middle Earth.

_"Boromir." I gasped, bending over at the waist. My face buried into the dirt and leaves as I cried. I cried not just for Boromir, but for Gandalf, for Frodo, for Middle Earth. Would this be our destiny? To die before accomplishing our goal? _

_Legolas had released me from his arms, but his hands rubbed my back. As if reading my mind, he spoke._

_"We must not lose hope."_

"_Hope fades,  
into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
out of memory and time._

_Don't say,  
we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
just sleeping._"

Poor Pippin and Gandalf, who had lost hope for their friends and in themselves.

_"Is there any hope for Frodo and Sam?" I kneeled down in front of him, taking his arms into my hands._

_"Of course there is Pippin, there is hope for everything."_

_"There never was much hope. Only fool's hope." Gandalf grumbled, setting down his pipe. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood, letting go of Pippin. I face Gandalf although he faced out towards the sky._

_"There is hope. Saying there is no hope is like saying that there is no wind, because although you can't really see it you can still feel it. I feel hope for them although everything I see around me is trying to disprove it." I said angrily._

_"Don't count on it my dear." He said, turning his head to look at me. His face was solemn, his mouth set into a thin line. He had given up hope on Frodo and Sam, it was clear on his face. I, however, refused to give up on them. Galadriel had told me to never give up._

"_What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home. _

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass,  
into the West."

Legolas's eyes were closed, his breathing steady. I dared not move, for I wanted him to sleep and forget all of his worries. I leaned down and kissed his forehead carefully.

"Goodnight Legolas."


	27. It Has Been Remade

Chapter 26

Legolas's POV

"Lad, get up." Gimli's voice interrupted my dream. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I had slept with them closed. Perhaps I had been more tired than I had thought. I looked up and saw Adette's head bent forward, her hair creating a canopy around my own head. I gently lifted her chin upward as I lifted my head from her lap. She stirred, letting out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it Legolas?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I felt guilty for waking her. She then saw Gimli, and yawned. "Gimli?"

"What is it Gimli?" I asked, getting to my feet. I turned to face him…well to face the _direction_ he was in.

"Lord Elrond is here, speaking to Aragorn in Théoden's tent." He said quickly. "We should go to the tent and wait for him."

"Lord Elrond?"

"Arwen." Adette breathed.

My eyes widened when she said this. Could Arwen be dead?

"Let's go." I turned back to Adette, and gently lifted her onto her feet. When her left foot touched the ground, she wobbled on it slightly, but was able to stand on it without it giving out. I put an arm around her waist anyways, and the three of us rushed out of the tent. We made our way to Théoden's tent just as Aragorn was bringing his horse out.

"Just where do you think you're off too?" Gimli asked him. Aragorn shook his head, pausing beside him.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" I asked. Aragorn turned to see Adette and me standing on the other side of him.

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." The look of disbelief on Aragorn's face was absolutely priceless. I grinned at him.

"Did you _really_ think we'd let you go alone? No way in hell." Adette snorted.

* * *

The trail that led to the Dimholt was barren. I saw no animals, no birds above in the sky. The mountains were colored gray, as was everything else on the trail. I led Herenvardo behind Brego, guiding my own horse by voice. I kept one hand on my thigh just in case I needed to get my bow and the other arm around Adette's waist. She had to ask me to loosen my grip once, as I was crushing her. The trail gave off a great wave of evil.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked, looking up at the mountains from behind Aragorn.

"One that is cursed." I answered. We finally came upon the Dimholt door. Skulls were imbedded into the mountain over and beside the opening. Gnarled trees lined the path that led towards it, black as the midnight sky. I felt Adette tense in front of me, and slipped my other arm around her waist as well. She turned her head to the side, and I leaned in close. "I'm here."

Although seeing her afraid wasn't something I liked to see, I was grateful that I was not the only one.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Gimli said as he and Aragorn climbed down from Brego. Again, at least I was not the only one.

I dismounted Herenvardo and turned to help Adette down but she had already gotten down herself. I went over to where Aragorn and Gimli stood before the door. Hieroglyphs were carved about it.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'" Once the words spilled from my mouth, wind and noises came from the door. The horses whinnied in fear and bolted. I turned to see Adette still holding Herenvardo's reigns, trying to calm him. He reared up, trying to escape her hold. She finally released the frightened horse, and it followed after Brego.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said boldly, entering into the darkness. Adette came to my side, and I took her hand. We then followed after Aragorn into the door. As we followed Aragorn deep within the mountain, I looked around. Skulls met my every turn. I squeezed Adette's hand in reassurance.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked from behind me.

"I see shapes of men and horses." I said quietly.

"Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good Legolas." Gimli said sarcastically.

I looked to my side and saw Adette waving her free hand around as shapes of arms began to appear, trying to grab us. I helped her to brush them away as we continued walking.

"Do not look down." Aragorn commanded over his shoulder. Of course, I looked down and saw that with every step we took, we were cracking skulls with our feet. As I went to take a step, I heard a loud cracking sound and Adette's hand resisted against mine. I turned to see her looking down in horror.

"Oh!" She cried out. Through the smoke I could see that her left foot had gone completely through a skull and she was trapped. She wobbled, but I used on hand to catch her arm as it flew about, while I kneeled down and used my free hand to gently free her foot. The bone had scraped her ankle a bit, and it was bleeding a little. I stood back up and faced her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, bringing my hands up to hold her face.

"F-fine." Her eyes flickered up to meet mine as I raised an eyebrow. After a moment had passed, I returned to holding her hand and carefully led her through the skulls. When we finally got to the great underground hall, I released her hand to pull out my bow. She in turn unsheathed her sword.

"Who enters my domain?" A chilling voice asked. Slowly, a ghost appeared a few feet away from Aragorn. I assumed him to be the king.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You _will_ suffer me!" The king simply laughed, and behind him and around him appeared a ghostly city. Buildings towered up to the ceiling of the mountain, glowing an eerie green. Things got even worse when a ghost army surrounded us. Adette and I backed up into each other, facing different directions.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die." The king then began to approach Aragorn. I readied an arrow and shot it through the king's head. He kept approaching, unfazed. Adette turned around, coming to stand beside me.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn told the king.

"None but the king of Gondor can command me!" Aragorn unsheathed his sword, and the two ran at each other.

"Aragorn!" Adette shouted, moving forward. I grabbed her arm but she pushed me backwards and continued running. But when she reached them, she saw that the two swords had collided.

"That bind was broken!" The king sounded horrified. Aragorn moved his sword and pressed it to the king's neck.

"It has been remade." He shoved the king back and turned to the ghosts that still surrounded us. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?"

When they did not answer, Adette spoke up in a fierce tone.

"What say you?"

"You two waste your time! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said from beside me.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!" Aragorn shouted once more. The king only smirked, and I watched as the ghosts began to fade away into nothing. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Damnit." Adette snarled.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli bellowed.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us began to shake. Skulls began to loosen and fall onto the floors, some breaking into pieces. I turned to the doorway and saw thousands upon thousands of skulls rushing at us like a tidal wave.

"Out!" Aragorn shouted, already running. We all began to run through the halls overflowing with human skulls. From behind I watched as Adette suddenly flew forward, probably from her ankle. As she got to her feet, I continued running but tossed her over my shoulder as I did. Light was up ahead, and we would be out soon.

When we reached the outside, I set Adette down on her feet.

"Legolas, maybe you should just carry me around forever." She folded her arms, and turned away. She went to her brother's side, who was kneeling on the ground, staring out over a burning city. The black ships had been through. She put an arm around him, and he leaned his head against her side.

Suddenly, Aragorn got to his feet and turned. We all did as well, and saw the ghostly king standing before him.

"We fight." He declared. Now that we were in daylight, I could see him better. He gave off the same eerie glow as everything else had. I could see a skull beneath torn, decaying flesh. He had hollow, green eyes and a faint, red colored beard. He looked menacing.

I turned to look at the burning city, hoping that we would be able to prevent the next one from burning. As I did, a hand went around my neck, caressing the side of it with a thumb. Adette, still a hand on my neck, circled to my front. She smiled.

"Is this an apology?" I asked. She frowned.

"For what?"

* * *

The corsairs of Umbar began to sail into sight, and I grinned. We would be able to stop these men from doing anymore damage with our new allies. Aragorn, Adette, Gimli, and I watched from the shore as the ships sailed nearer and nearer.

"Gimli, you should throw your axe at their ship," Adette looked down at him, "and sink it."

He laughed, raising his axe.

"Sounds like a plan." Aragorn halted him however, and lowered his arm for him. He then called out to the pirates.

"You may go no further! You will not enter Gondor!" He shouted to them.

"Who are you to deny us passage!" Corsair asked, unafraid of us. Who would be afraid of a man, a woman, an elf, and a dwarf? Little did they know that we had a secret weapon that would be unleashed upon them if they didn't comply with Aragorn's demand.

Corsair was heavily armored, dressed in practically all black. He had matching black hair and the tannest skin I had ever seen. He seemed to be the kind of man who was feared by many – but not us.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn said to me. I quickly pulled out my bow, aiming an arrow in the exact place. I was about to release when Gimli spoke up.

"Mind your aim!" He exclaimed. I smirked, of course I would mind my aim.

"Look they have a woman with them! Perhaps we should teach her a good time eh!" Corsair and his crew laughed, and I saw Adette unsheathe her sword, but Adette stopped her from moving off of the shore. "And she's feisty too!"

I changed my mind, and aimed at a pirate's chest. I then released, and watched as the pirate was hit and staggered backwards, cursing and yelling in agony. He then fell over dead, and I merely grinned.

"That's it, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli shouted to them.

"This army!" Aragorn called.

I didn't turn, but watched as the army simply passed through Aragorn, Adette, Gimli, and I and ran across the water towards the ships. They demolished the pirates swiftly and easily, and we watched. Adette tried to go into the water but this time I stopped her.

"Can't I just kill Corsair?" She asked as she struggled.

"If I have to hold my temper then so do you." I said, letting go of her arm. She frowned, but sheathed her sword. Once there was not one pirate left standing, one of the ships was sailed to shore to allow us on.

* * *

When night swept over, Aragorn and I stood at the bow of the ship, looking out over the water. Gimli had fallen asleep at our feet, covered in Aragorn's cloak. The stars were out, and blue met blue from the water and the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

"Do you think we have a chance?" I asked suddenly without taking my eyes from the water. I heard Aragorn turn towards me.

"I don't know mellon. I don't know what to think anymore." I turned to face him. "Perhaps with the army we do have a chance."

"Perhaps."

Aragorn patted my shoulder, smiling.

"We should get some sleep." He then sat down and folded his arms across his chest, leaning his head back against the ship. I stood a moment more, looking up at the sky. Who knew what would happen? I only knew that we would fight hard or die trying.

I quietly crept from the bow, and traveled the length of the ship until I reached the middle. Adette was sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest and shivering. I went to her side and sat beside her.

"Where is your cloak?" I asked.

"I think I left it back in Dunharrow." She answered sheepishly. "I didn't think I would need it."

"You should have told me you were cold." I slid out of my own cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, drawing her close. She wrapped her arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around hers. She rested her head against my chest, and I rested mine on the top of her head.

"Do you have faith Legolas?" She asked softly, tilting her head back to look up at me. I met her eyes, the moonlight reflecting off of hers and her skin. She glowed beautifully in the light.

"I don't know dúlinn."

"I do…I have faith that we can defeat this. I have faith that Frodo and Sam will reach Mount Doom and destroy the Ring. I know that _we_, me and you, will survive this," she unwrapped one arm from around me, and placed a hand over my heart, "because I love you."

"And I love you." I pressed my lips to hers, holding her even closer as we kissed beneath the moonlight, bathing us in its warm glow. When we broke away she smiled and looked deep into my eyes.

"So we have something to live for." She whispered before resting her head back against my chest. I listened to her breathing, waiting for it to even out. Once she had fallen asleep, I leaned my head back and allowed sleep to take me over as well.


	28. May The Best Dwarf Win

Chapter 27

I could see the orcs waiting for the ships on the shore of the Anduin River. They would be surprised when they were met with an army of the cursed undead. As the ships sailed closer, I turned around. Adette, Aragorn, and Gimli were all behind me. We didn't speak, but continued to stare at one another. Finally Adette rolled her eyes and came forward in between us.

"Come on guys." She said softly, looking at all three of us. "We can do this. We _have_ to do this, or we will be failing our friends," she smiled mischievously, "now let's slaughter some orc."

She raised her hand out towards Aragorn.

"Mín turo cár hé gwanur. I believe in us."

_(We can do this brother.)_

"Hannon lee gwathel." He smiled, and raised his hand to lay against hers in mid air. Gimli then raised his arm, and laid a hand against theirs. I in turn did the same. When our hands met, it was as if a surge of power had passed through my body. Somehow I knew everything would turn out in that moment.

_(Thank you sister.)_

I turned to see that our ship had reached land, and lowered my hand from everyone else's. We slowly made our way to the side of the ship, ready to leap out and begin the battle. I turned to Adette, watching as she stared at the shore. The wind blew her dark hair across her face. She looked so fierce. I took her shoulders and turned her to face me, kissing her lips as I did.

"Good luck dúlinn." I murmured before pulling back.

"You too Legolas." She smiled quickly at me and then turned back. Aragorn was the first to jump over the side of the ship, followed closely by Adette. I gripped the side and swung my body over, hearing Gimli complain about being last out. He landed on the ground beside me.

"There are plenty for both of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli growled, axe ready as we slowly approached the amused orcs. As we began to quicken our pace, I watched as the ghost army passed through us, overrunning the orcs.

Adette's POV

I drove my sword through an orc's stomach, holding his shoulder as I did. He cried out loudly in my ear, and I threw him backwards before he could deafen me. I could hear Legolas and Gimli both keeping score, rolling my eyes at their game. Aragorn looked fiercer than I had ever seen him before. He was slaying orcs left and right without pausing in between.

I was about to run into a pack of the orcs when I saw a familiar face. Èowyn was crawling away from a hideous looking orc with a disfigured face. She cried out for help, but her voice was weak. On fast feet I rushed to her aid, using my sword to block his blow before it could reach her. He looked at me angrily.

"Since when do women fight?"

"Since we decided to stop sitting at home." I answered, pushing him backwards. He recovered, although stumbling back, and came at me with his mace. I turned my head towards Èowyn as she tried to reach for her sword. "Get out of here!"

She didn't listen, and continued to try and reach her sword. I watched as it slipped from her grasp, and turned back to the orc I had been fighting.

I was about to throw him back once more when a body collided with us and we fell to the ground. I fell on my back a few feet away from the orc, and realized my sword was out of my hands. I saw that his mace was near his feet, and kicked it away before he could see it. I got on my feet quickly as the orc did, and grabbed a hunk of his leathery skin to bring him closer. He grabbed my wrist but it didn't stop me from punching him in the face. I kept him steady and punched him once more, blood staining my knuckles.

"Adette…" Èowyn's weak voice called for me from behind. I released the orc and he fell backwards. I went to Èowyn's side as she struggled to stand. She barely made it off the ground when she fell into my arms.

"Èowyn hang on." I told her sternly, laying her against a fallen horse. "Someone help me! Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli!" I screamed, hoping one of them would hear me over the deafening sounds of battle.

Suddenly, I felt my head being jerked backwards. I looked up to see the orc I had punched was holding onto my hair. I struggled to get away, and finally realized what needed to happen. In one quick move, I grabbed my dagger and chopped off the hair he was holding. Stunned, he backed away holding a handful of my hair. I was about to lunge forward when Legolas flew in out of _nowhere_ and tackled him to the ground.

While he took care of that I went back to Èowyn. She was still lying against the horse. I brushed dirt from her face.

"Where are you injured?" I asked, looking her over.

"Don't worry about me…you have to fight." She mumbled, opening her eyes to look at me. I frowned.

"I can't leave you here."

"I'll be fine."

"And if another orc comes? You can't even lift your head let alone your sword." I turned to see if Legolas was coming yet. He could carry Èowyn somewhere safe. Just as I turned, however, someone beat me to ask for his help.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

I watched as Legolas suddenly got up off of the ground and saw a Mûmakil coming towards him. He ran towards it, leaping onto its leg an impossible distance. I watched as he climbed atop the beast, shooting dead its riders. He then cut the saddle rope with one of his knives, letting it fall off as he reached the top. He ran along the spine of the Mûmakil and stopped at its head to shoot an arrow into its skull. It cried out in agony, beginning to topple to the ground. However, Legolas was already sliding gracefully down the trunk, and landed softly on the ground.

When I turned back to help Èowyn, I realized that she had crawled away. I looked around, bewildered. When I spotted her, she was leaning over another fallen horse, speaking to someone. I recognized the rider as Théoden, and knew he was dying.

"Adette!" Aragorn's voice sounded from behind me, but when I turned I did not see him. Instead I came face to face with another orc, his sword raised to kill me. Before I could blink, he had disappeared. Aragorn had rammed into it, and the two tumbled away from me. I went forward to help them but saw more orcs coming towards me.

The first one I met, I swiped my dagger across its throat. I then scampered over to where my sword had fallen. Once I had it in my grasp I turned around, swinging it as I did, to slice clear through an orc's middle.

Seeing more of them swarming around Aragorn, I came in swinging. I beheaded one instantly, blood flying out and hitting my tunic. I wrinkled my nose in digust, but didn't let it distract me. Aragorn and I slayed the rest of the swarm together.

"Look sister." Aragorn said, turning me around. I saw that all of the orcs were dead and the army stood before us. From the corner of my eye I could see Legolas coming towards us and I ran to him, embracing him tightly. He hissed.

"Gently my love." His voice was pained, and I loosened my grip instantly. I looked down, and saw a curved line of blood soaked through torn pieces of his tunic. A blade had grazed his skin, thank God, but he hadn't been stabbed.

"Oh Legolas did you get his when you tackled that orc?" I asked worriedly, tearing off the bandage from my neck. He winced as I did, and I didn't know if it was because of his wound or because I had ripped it free. I applied the bandaging to his cut, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"I believe so, but it doesn't matter." He reached out and touched a lock of my hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him before you cut your hair."

Remembering my hair, I looked down to see that I had cut it off just beneath my chest. I smiled up at Legolas, taking the bandage from his skin to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"He did me a favor."

"Release us." I heard the ghost king say. I turned to see him standing before Aragorn, his army waiting behind him.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said. He did have a point, but I knew Aragorn would not break his promise to the army. They had done as we asked.

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn told them. I watched as the king's face softened a bit, and the army began to fade away into the air. I watched as others who had battled ran onto the field. I was about to suggest to Legolas that I clean his cut when I saw Èomer run past us.

"No!" He bellowed. I turned to see that he had found Èowyn, unconscious. He cradled her close, screaming over her body. Aragorn's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

* * *

I began to fill the bath with water, checking the temperature to make sure that it wasn't too hot and not too cold. It took me a few trips and awhile to heat the water but I finished as night fell nonetheless. When I heard the door to the bedroom open, I stepped out of the bathroom to see Legolas standing in the doorway.

"I wondered where you had gone." He smiled and came forward, arms open, but I stopped him. He frowned down at me, a hurt expression on his face. "You will not kiss me?"

"Not until I've cleaned your wound and bandaged it." I said, trying to be firm but he made it hard when he looked at me with those eyes. I would have to ask him to start closing his eyes when we argued.

"It's fine Adette, now-"

"Take off your tunic and your leggings, and go and get in that bath." I said, pointing to the bathroom door. He growled, but stomped into the bathroom and did as I said anyways. When the water touched his cut he hissed, slowly sinking into the water.

I had changed out of my blood stained, dirt covered tunic and had put on one of my working dresses. They had been put away because I never wore them, but it was all that I had that night. I rolled up the sleeves and kneeled beside the bath. Legolas went beneath the water, bubbles rising where his head was.

"Legolas." I leaned away from the tub, still on my knees. When he submerged he shook his head, water flicking about from his hair. He turned to face me, smiling as he watched me lower my arms from shielding my head.

I eyed his lips, wanting to feel them against mine for just a moment. The water made them even softer than they usually were. As if reading my mind, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me close. Every time we kissed I couldn't believe how sweet he tasted, it was as if his mouth was filled with sugar.

"I thought we weren't going to kiss until I was cleaned and treated." He smiled against my lips, trying to enter my mouth again but I pulled back.

"Close your eyes." I ordered, grabbing a bottle of soap. He frowned because I had not kissed him again, but closed his eyes. I poured some soap into my hands and gently rubbed it into his scalp and through his hair. His frown disappeared quickly.

"Gilith." He whispered.

_(Heaven.)_

"What is?" I asked, removing my fingers from his hair. He disappeared under the water again to rinse his hair while I rinsed off my hands. I went to get a towel from the wardrobe, leaving Legolas to finish rinsing.

I searched through the wardrobe. The room had been mine when I had lived in Minas Tirith, but now it was different. My clothes had been shoved in the bottom of the wardrobe, towels and other clothes filling their old spots. When I got a towel I turned to see my naked, wet husband standing behind me. I gasped in surprise.

How beautiful he looked standing before me, as if a statue. His perfect muscles, all chiseled perfectly to accent his strong body, bulged out considerably. His arms were thin but just as strong as the rest of him. His hair, still wet from his bath, clung to his chest and shoulders. The look on his face told me exactly what he wanted, and it made me want it too.

He pulled me close, the towel dropping to the floor. His arms pulled me against him and I feared I was hurting him. However he did not pull away.

"Lín emel núrs." He whispered at my ear, nuzzling my neck lovingly with his nose.

_(Your heart races.)_

"No it isn't." I insisted, embarrassed when my voice shook. I felt his body shaking with quiet laughter. He pulled back his face but didn't release me from the death grip he had me in. His forehead went against mine, our noses brushing against one another's.

"And now you lie." He accused in an amused tone.

Before I could open my mouth to fight back, he attacked me. His lips came over mine, his tongue parting my lips to taste me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer. He seemed pleased, and pulled me up by the waist. I felt him carrying us and opened my eyes as he laid me down gently on the bed.

His fingers worked to unbutton the dress, the look of frustration on his face adorable. Once the buttons were undone, he pulled the dress open and leaned back down to kiss me once more.

"Im aníro le." He murmured, his lips moving from mine to my chin, trailing down to the hollow of my neck. I felt him kissing there, his tongue grazing my skin softly. He then breathed on the place, and a shudder passed through my body.

_(I desire you.)_

"Garo nin Legolas." My back arched as his arms went around the small of my back, picking me up so that our chests were pressed together. I gently freed my arms from the dress. My head hung limply back as he continued to kiss my neck, his lips brushing against my skin softly.

_(Hold me Legolas.)_

He then picked me up around the waist again, and the dress slid down my waist and fell to the floor. With care, he tossed me back onto the bed. He soon followed, pulling the sheet over us as we joined as one. When we had both grown tired, Legolas held me in his arms as we lay tangled in the sheets.

"You never did answer my question." I said suddenly, looking up. He looked down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Which Adette? You've asked me many tonight. 'How can you be so perfect?' 'This isn't possible.' 'Legolas!'" He grinned as my cheeks grew red. "Oops, that last one wasn't a question was it?"

"I meant," I hit his arm, "when I asked you what heaven was."

"This is dúlinn. Being married to you, holding you in my arms, kissing you…" He brought one hand up to push my hair back and stroke my cheek. "Now go to sleep."


	29. Pregnant Women Should Not Be Walking

Chapter 28

The throne room was dreary as we collected to speak of our fate. Gimli sat in the throne, nonchalantly looking around as if nothing were wrong. Legolas, Èomer, and I stood cattycorner to the throne, watching as Aragorn paced the room. Gandalf was the first to speak up.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." He said grimly.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn answered, his back to Gandalf. He looked up at the ceiling as though it held the key to Sauron's defeat.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked, smoking his pipe. Gandalf turned to face him.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." He looked away from Gimli, a sad look upon his face. "I've sent him to his death."

"No." I crossed the room towards Gandalf and stood before the somber looking old man. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth."

After a time, Aragorn spun around to face Gandalf and me.

"We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked, now sounding a bit interested in the conversation.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Èomer said.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said softly.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli tossed his pipe aside and got up from the throne.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf went to Aragorn. "He will not take the bait."

Aragorn grinned.

"Oh, I think he will."

* * *

At dawn the next day, Aragorn led us from Minas Tirith. He rode Brego at the head of the men, leading us to the Black Gate.

He had tied back sections of his hair to keep from flying in his face, his eyes visible without his hair hanging in the way. He wore dark colored armor, a black cape caught in the wind at his back, revealing red beneath it. I smiled. For the first time, he looked like a real king.

I steered Herenvardo beside Brego, glancing sideways at Aragorn. He caught my eyes and returned my smile.

"King at last?" I asked, growing annoyed when my hair blew across my face. I grabbed the front sections of my hair to pull them back but I felt Legolas's hands push mine away, and he began to tie them back for me.

"Keep your hands on the reigns." He muttered in my ear.

"There comes a time when a man must face his destiny," Aragorn turned his head to face forward, "and I guess now is my time."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sister." We glanced at each other once more before returning to steering our horses. With my hair out of my face, I could see ahead and I grew nervous. A hand went to my stomach, forgetting Legolas's was there. His other hand left my thigh, and came to rest upon my hand as it rested on his.

"Are you frightened?" He whispered.

"I'm just a little nervous." I assured him.

"Remember that I'm here, always." He promised me, kissing just beneath my ear.

* * *

We rode all through the day, and all through the night. Legolas had taken over steering when I had fallen asleep leaning back against him. When I opened my eyes, I could see that we were nearing the Black Gate.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked suddenly from Shadowfax's saddle. I realized that the land was deserted. Aragorn spurred Brego, and started towards the Black Gate. Legolas and I followed, and I turned to see that Èomer and Gandalf followed.

When we reached the gate, Aragorn called out.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

For a period of time, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the gate began to creak open. The horses stepped back a bit, snorting and throwing their manes about. From behind the gate, a single rider approached on a black horse. His face was hidden by a helmet, but his mouth was visible. Large, decaying teeth splattered with blood poked out from discolored skin. My eyes widened at the sight, and I felt myself tense.

"L-Legolas." I breathed. His hands dropped the reigns and his arms encircled my waist instantly, pulling me backwards against him. I tipped my head back to see his blue eyes wide as well.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" The rider asked in a monstrous voice.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said just as fiercely.

"Old Greybeard, I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The rider then pulled out a Mithril shirt. I gasped, remembering Frodo back in the mines. He had had one that looked just like it. No…

"Frodo." Pippin said, horrified. The rider tossed the shirt to Gandalf, who caught it. Pippin looked at it with wide eyes, his breathing shaky. "Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf ordered, still clutching the shirt.

"No!" Merry cried.

"Silence!"

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The rider continued to taunt us. I was growing angry to think of what Frodo could have suffered.

I watched as Aragorn rode forward, going to the rider's side.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn stared at him for a moment, and then with one, clean swipe he took off the hideous rider's head. It flew off, landing on the ground near his horse.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Merry said quietly.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said, riding back to us. As he did, the gate creaked open further. Behind it was an army of marching orcs, Barad-dûr visible behind them. The eye above it was staring at Aragorn. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Legolas's arms left from around me as he turned Herenvardo around sharply, riding after the others back to where the men were waiting upon their own horses. I turned back to see orcs emerging from the gate. Once we had ridden back, we joined the lineup of scared men. Aragorn rode in front of us.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see _in your eyes_ the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me!

A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but _it is not this day_!

An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but _it is not this day_! This day we fight!

By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

I unsheathed my sword, raising it up high into the air as the others did. We cried out at Aragorn's words, filled with the strength to fight. Legolas dismounted, and I followed after him as the orcs surrounded us. So many times had we been surrounded, but so many times we had prevailed. This time would be no different.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli said, looking up at Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked, looking down at him with a wide smile.

"Aye, I could do that."

"Side by side with the ones you love." I whispered. Legolas jerked his head back up in my direction. He brushed the back of my cheek with his fingers, still smiling.

Aragorn stepped forward as the eye called to him, tempting him. When he had walked a short distance forward, he turned back to us, looking at Gandalf.

"For Frodo." He said.

Time seemed to stop as Aragorn whipped back around, and charged at the orcs, his sword swinging wildly in the air. From behind us, the men cried out once more, and we all ran forward after my brother. Our king.

I beheaded an orc right away as I was swallowed up by the sea of enemies and swords. From then on, things would become more difficult. I dared not look back to see if I could see my husband, fearing it would be the last time. I instead fought my way forward, slicing off an orc's arm and then burying my sword into its chest.

From above I could hear the Nazgûl. They circled around the battle above our heads, screeching and shrieking. When the descended, I saw Gandalf's face brighten. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why – until eagles began to attack the Nazgûl.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin cried happily.

I continued to fight, feeling a pain across my cheek as a gauntlet cut into my skin. I fought back by chopping off the hand that struck me, and then punching the orc in the face.

"See how you like it!" I screamed at it, sending my sword through its stomach and then through its chest. It fell away, bleeding and crying out in pain. I left him there to die, moving onto another orc.

I turned my head and saw a troll, just like the one in the mines. Aragorn had enraged it, and he was thrown to the ground. My eyes went wide, and I screamed out, trying to fight my way to his side. I fought against the orcs, unmercifully plunging my sword into any who got in my way.

"Aragorn!" I cried, slamming into an orc. He fell away while I continued to run. I saw Aragorn stab the troll in the foot as it stomped on him. I nearly reached him when an orc threw me to the ground. I landed on my back, and watched as it went to stab me, only to stop at the sound on an inhuman scream. I watched in disbelief as they rushed back inside of the gate.

I stared as the Black Gate collapsed to the ground, bringing everything else down along with it. Mount Doom began to erupt, killing the Nazgûl and engulfing everything in lava. I could hear Merry and Pippin crying out, and I remembered Frodo.

Suddenly my eyes saw something that made my heart stop – Legolas's abandoned bow. I got to my feet, pushing running orcs out of my way, and stopped before the bow. My eyes searched the commotion for Legolas, but saw him not. Tears filled my eyes, and I fell to my knees before it.

"Legolas!" I wailed, clutching the bow tightly to my chest. "Legolas! You _stupid_ jerk! You aren't supposed to die! How could you leave me! How could you leave your unborn child to be fatherless!"

Nothing else mattered around me at that moment as I kneeled on the ground, holding my husband's bow in my hands. I sobbed openly, cries escaping my lips as tears fell in rivers down my cheeks.

"Adette?"

My eyes widened at the voice behind me. I got to my feet and whirled around in one movement to see Legolas standing a few feet away. I dropped the bow to the ground as I ran to him. He met me halfway, holding me as I cried into his chest.

When I finally stopped crying, Legolas pulled me away from him gently. I frowned up at him, poking him in the middle of his chest.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I then remembered something. "How long have you been standing there?"

Legolas's eyes softened, and he smiled down at me.

"I saw you find my bow, and reached you when you cried my name. I was about to say something but then I heard you…" His smile faded, his lips forming a line. "Adette, are you carrying my child?"

I was unable to speak and so I simply nodded. Legolas's eyes widened and he smiled, capturing my lips with his. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, but he pulled back as Aragorn called out to us to flee. Gandalf had disappeared and so had the eagles.

Legolas picked me up in his arms, cradling me close to him. When I glared at him, he only grinned.

"Pregnant women should not be walking."


	30. She'll Grow To Like It

Chapter 29

Gandalf was the only one permitted to be with Frodo until he awoken, and so everyone waited on pins and needles for him to do just that. I was lying out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as Legolas began to lecture me. We had arrived back to Minas Tirith that morning while Gandalf had flown both Sam and Frodo back to Minas Tirith after finding them on Mount Doom. Legolas had held off his lecture on the ride home, but now I was getting it.

"So," he rubbed his temples, "_how long_ have you known you were with child?"

"I found out the morning we left to Dunharrow." When I said this, he stopped pacing. I felt his eyes staring at me, but couldn't see him because I refused to look.

"You _knew_ you were pregnant and you _still_ went? And you went to battle and you knew? Why would you risk your health and the health of our child?"

"I know it was stupid of me Legolas," I sat up to see that he was indeed staring at me as I thought he had been, "but I was confident-"

"To think of all the times you endangered both your lives. What if I had not shot the man sent by Lord Denethor? What if I hadn't tackled that orc before he could stab you? Dúlinn you could have…" He shook his head. "Adette…I hope that you are not getting your hopes up-"

"Wait what are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly I realized what he meant, and I shot to my feet. "You don't think this baby will live do you?"

He made quite an effort to calm himself down, closing his eyes and breathing in and out. He then opened his eyes and took a half step towards me.

"All I'm saying is that-"

"You think this baby is going to end up a miscarriage like the first don't you?" I snapped, feeling my cheeks flush from anger. I felt frustrated tears rising in my eyes, but when I blinked to try and make them go away they only spilled out. Legolas's face fell when they did. "Well I don't. Galadriel told me to never give up," my voice nearly gave out, "and I _refuse_ to."

I stomped over to the window seat and sat down on it, staring out the window and into the sky. I heard Legolas's footsteps coming towards me, hesitate, but then he sat down beside me. He let out a sigh, and I then felt his fingers take my chin.

"Adette," he guided my face towards his, "I just don't want to see you so depressed again. That month after we lost the baby was unbearable. I-"

"I'm sorry that I was such a burden Legolas." He let go of my chin and wiped my tears away. He then put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me over onto his side of the window seat. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it that way dúlinn. That month after the miscarriage, it killed me to see you so upset. It hurt me to not see you smile, or laugh, or to not see you get angry with me and punch me." I looked up to see him smile when he said that last part. But then it disappeared, and he spoke softer. "And I always blamed myself."

I sat up, but he kept his arms around me, although moving them down around my waist.

"Why would you blame yourself? It was entirely my fault Legolas." He shook his head when I spoke.

"I shouldn't have left Mirkwood that day. I _knew_ there was Uruk-hai coming through and I still left."

FLASHBACK

_Legolas's POV_

"Dínendal why are you not yet courting Alassë?" I asked, turning in my saddle to look back at him as he rode behind me. He quickly caught up, riding past me with a defiant look on his face. "Come now Dínendal, we tell each other everything."

"Well Legolas, we can't all be as forward as you were with your lovely wife."

"I wasn't forward." I argued, quickening my pace to ride beside him. He laughed out loud.

"You just went right up to her and said, 'Adette-'"

But before he could finish his sentence, the sound of hoof beats filled our ears. These were not pleasant hoof beats either. Dínendal and I stopped our horses instantly, waiting for the rider to approach.

"Legolas! Legolas!" Lenwë's voice rang out from the bend.

"Ah, it's Lenwë." I said, relaxing. He rode around the bend and came into view, willing the horse to skid to a stop when he reached us. He looked troubled and flushed and I was about to make a joke when I noticed blood on his tunic. "Lenwë what happened? Where are you injured?"

"It is not me who is injured Legolas." He said quickly, averting his eyes from mine. I leaned down to try and catch his eyes.

"Who?" I asked. Dínendal was growing restless as well, fidgeting in the saddle beside me. Only moments after I asked did it finally click in my mind. "Adette?" I growled.

When Lenwë nodded, I kicked my horse and galloped around the bend, ignoring my friends as they called after me. No matter how hard I kicked the horse, it didn't seem to be going fast enough. I had been gone for only a few hours and Adette was hurt. I tried not to imagine what could have happened to her for when I did I only grew angrier.

It took me an hour less on the trip back to Mirkwood. I rode my horse all the way up to the castle without stopping for anyone or anything. When I dismounted, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own when they slammed against the ground as I ran to find my wife. I went to the hospital wing and stopped to listen for her. Not a moment after I stopped running did I hear a faint cry and knew it was her immediately. My feet carried me to the door and I slammed into it, nearly breaking it from the hinges.

"Adette?" I asked loudly as I broke through the door. The scene before me would be forever imprinted in my mind. Adette was lying in the small bed, her blood staining the white sheets. She was wearing only a skimpy singlet, also stained with her blood. Her hair was drenched in her sweat and stuck to her face and neck, tangling with her skin. What enraged me even more was her swollen lip and the cut beside her right eye that looked as though had just stopped bleeding recently.

"Prince Legolas-"

"What happened?" I snarled, turning to the healer who had been unfortunate enough to speak to me. The only thing stopping me from pulling out my bow and going on a killing spree was the fact that I didn't know who had done this to her. The healer looked frightened.

"Princess Adette was…raped and beaten." She answered softly.

My pupils shrank and my skin drained of its color when the words left her mouth. Before I could stop myself I let out a fierce yell and picked up a chair. I slammed it into the wall, breaking through and making a hole. I had never before in my life been as angry as I had been at that moment.

"Who did this!" I roared, unable to calm myself down.

"T-the band of Uruk-hai that had been spotted. Lenwë found her." As I went for the door the healer grabbed my arm gently. "Please stay Prince Legolas, she needs you-"

Adette let out a sharp cry and I whirled around, flying to her side. Her eyes were barely open, but I knew she was awake. Her lips parted but before she could speak I placed a finger to her lips.

"Hush dúlinn, I am here. Sleep my love." I forced myself to speak calmly for I didn't want to scare her. Before I had finished her eyes had closed once more.

I stretched a hand out, carefully lifting up the singlet. When I did I looked away instantly, pulling it back down as tears flooded my eyes. Not caring that the healers were all staring at me, I buried my face into her stomach and cried the hardest I ever had in my whole life.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Legolas," I cupped his cheek, "it was not your fault. I shouldn't have been out by myself when I knew Uruk-hai were about."

He laughed tiredly, placing his hand over mine against his cheek.

"But that's how you are dúlinn. You do what you want to and that is why I love you." He then picked me up and laid me out on the bed so that my head rested on a pillow. He straddled my hips and began to kiss from my lips all the way down to between my breasts.

"Legolas, Legolas." I breathed, my fingers tangling in his hair as he gently burrowed his head into my stomach. He let out a sigh, his hands holding my hips in place.

"Le bróg nin hén Adette." He said in disbelief.

_(You bear my child Adette.)_

"_Lín_ hén?" I asked in an amused tone. He lifted his head, grinning.

_(Your child?)_

"Mín hén." He crawled up to lay beside me, kissing me tenderly before laying beside me on the next pillow, arms folded behind his head. "Mín laes."

_(Our child.) (Our baby.)_

Legolas's POV

Frodo had awoken, and Merry and Pippin had gone in first to see him. They were followed closely by Adette and Gimli, but Aragorn and I waited outside for awhile before going inside. We sat on the bench outside of his room.

"So King Aragorn, what do you plan on doing first? Now that you've decided to accept your crown?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well," he turned to me as well, "my first demand as king is for you to answer me a question."

"Ah, and what is this question?"

"You've been smiling ever since you and Adette came downstairs when Frodo first woke up. What secret are you keeping from me?"

He was right – I had been smiling like an idiot ever since Adette and I had spoken about the child. I couldn't help it…we were finally going to get what we had wanted for so long. Adette had told me that she wanted to wait to tell everyone for awhile, but I was about to burst.

"Adette's na garo nin laes." I rushed, still smiling from ear to ear.

_(Adette's to have my baby.)_

Aragorn's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"Congratulations mellon."

"Just don't tell Adette that you know-"

"Don't worry ada, your secret is safe with me." Daddy. I liked the sound of that.

_(Daddy.)_

The door opened suddenly and Adette appeared. She grabbed my hand and Aragorn's pulling us to our feet.

"Come in you two, we're reminiscing." She laughed, pushing us inside of the room. Frodo was sitting up in bed looking happier than I had ever seen him look before. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli were all sitting on his bed laughing and talking. Gandalf sat in a chair near the bed, joined in on the conversation as well.

"Legolas! Aragorn!" Frodo cried upon seeing us. Adette went to sit on the floor but Aragorn stopped her.

"You can have the chair sister." He insisted.

"Alright." She looked at him oddly before sitting beside Gandalf in the empty chair. Aragorn sat on a corner of the bed while I simply stood.

"Legolas sit down." Adette told me, motioning to a free spot on the bed.

"Yes ada, sit-" Aragorn instantly knew what he had said and bit down on his lip, looking at me apologetically. Adette looked at Aragorn.

"Ada?" She then looked at me. "Legolas!"

"I'm sorry Adette I couldn't help it." I said, sticking out my bottom lip. Aragorn went to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations nana." He muttered.

_(Mommy.)_

"Ada a nana? Im míl tó." Adette said, not seeming to mind that I had spilled the secret to Aragorn.

_(Daddy and mommy? I love that.)_

When Aragorn had sat back down on the bed, and I had taken a place as well, Frodo began to tell us tales of his adventure. He told us about Gollum, about nearly being caught outside the Black Gate, the giant spider, Sam coming to his rescue, and Mount Doom. We all listened to his stories until finally he was ordered to rest some more.

"I want to know the secret." Gimli whined when we had left Frodo to rest.

"What secret?" I asked innocently, my arm around Adette's waist.

"Lass, tell me the secret."

"There isn't a secret Gimli." When she said this, Gimli stormed away. "Oh wait Gimli I'll tell you!"

"Well when you put it that way." He turned back around to us.

"I'm going to have a baby." She told him, glancing sideways at me with a grin on her face.

"Congratulations lass." He gave her a big hug, nearly causing her to topple over. "You'll be naming him after me now won't you?"

"And if it's a girl?"

"She'll grow to like it." He waved his hand. Adette and I laughed, imagining a little Gimli running around in Mirkwood.


	31. Author's Note 2

**NO THE STORY IS NOT OVER! Haha.**

I just want to say thank you in advance to the people who read my story, reviewed, and liked it.

You guys keep me writing so the more reviews the better I feel about continuing. Good job. Haha.

Anyways, thanks again you guys!


	32. Now Come The Days Of The King

Chapter 30

_Guys what do you think? Should I write the Epilogue and end the story or should I continue? It's up to you._

**_If I continue: the story will follow Legolas and Adette into Mirkwood, follow her pregnancy, and THEN there will be an epilogue. WARNING! If I DO continue then there will be major fluff...although there has been already. Haha._**

Two weeks passed by in a blur, filled with preparations for Aragorn's crowning ceremony. That morning was just as much of a blur as the two previous weeks had been.

After quietly freeing myself from Adette's hold I slipped on my clothes for the ceremony. One of the seamstresses had made for me an ivory colored tunic with a high collar. Along with this I wore white leggings that were patched up and washed after my many weeks of wearing them. On my head, weaved in with my hair, was a small crown that I wore in Mirkwood for special occasions. I had been told that I could not bring my beloved bow, which deeply saddened me.

From there I quickly went down the stairs and to the castle doors. I had perfect timing, for at that moment Lord Elrond and his company were dismounting. The guards quickly took the horses and led them to the stables. I greeted Lord Elrond with a smile, and then saw Arwen coming towards me.

She looked just as lovely as she always did, but her skin was paler. How different she was, yet she looked just the same as she always had. She wore a green dress accompanied by a very extravagant headpiece. Two sections of her long hair fell in curls down her front. As I went to her she embraced me.

"Manenna?" I asked her softly when we separated.

_(How are you?)_

"Nan mara Legolas. Manenna a Adette?" In her voice was no tone of regret or illness. She sounded happy and it made me smile. Aragorn had worried about her so.

_(I am well Legolas. How are you and Adette?)_

"We are very well. Adette is with child." When I said this Arwen broke out into a fit of giggles and embraced me again. She then pulled away, glancing back at her father before returning her eyes to mine.

"My father has foreseen it. The child that thrives within Adette will live." She said excitedly. Relief flooded through me and I nearly hugged Arwen for a third time. I had hoped that the baby would live and now I knew that it would.

"Arwen-" She knew what I wanted to know before I could finish my sentence.

"It is a girl."

* * *

At midday the ceremony began. Thousands had flocked to the courtyard for the ceremony, all awaiting their soon to be king. I recognized Faramir, Boromir's brother, and Èowyn standing beside each other. They held hands, smiling at each other. I was quite relieved that the girl's heart had not been broken by Aragorn. 

Beside me, Arwen could hardly contain her excitement. She was hidden behind a banner, fidgeting and whispering to herself. I knew that she was both excited and worried to see Aragorn after all this time. If only she knew how much he had missed her.

The sound of soft trumpets filled the air, and everyone turned their heads at once. From the steps came Aragorn, escorted by an inhumanely beautiful woman. That was when I realized that the woman his arm was linked through was my wife. All of the breath in my body seemed to be stolen as she neared closer and closer. The bodice of her dress was blood red and had no straps. The top was lined with a thin, gold material. Around her waist was more of the gold material, cut thin as well, and split down the front of her dress, which was also blood red, and widened at the bottom. Embroidered into the red were golden stars. Her hair was pulled into a messy looking bun on the back of her head, a few wisps blowing in her face. The vision was breathtaking. How could such a gorgeous creature be meant for me?

Aragorn wore what he had worn to the battle although it was cleaned and looked brand new. Neither of them looked away from the castle doors as they passed, not even Adette. They continued walking slowly down the aisle of people until they reached the steps leading to the castle doors. Adette turned to her brother, bowing her head. He shook his head, lifting her chin before taking her into a hug.

"Le baur al thír dad o nin. An im thír amna le." He murmured.

_(You need not look down from me. For I look up to you.)_

"Im míl le gwanur." She whispered back.

_(I love you brother.)_

"Im míl le gwathel." He pulled back and kissed the middle of her forehead. As he slowly walked up the steps towards Gandalf, Adette hurried ahead of him to Gandalf's side. She took the pillow holding Aragorn's crown from his hands.

_(I love you sister.)_

When Aragorn made it to Gandalf he kneeled down before him. Gandalf placed his hand over Aragorn's head and chanted under his breath, blessing Aragorn and his kingdom. He then took the crown from the pillow and Aragorn got to his feet. Slowly, Gandalf slid the crown atop Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." He said loudly for all to hear. Everyone broke out into applause and cheering as Aragorn turned to address us. Adette set the pillow down at her feet to applaud as well.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world…that we may share in the days of peace." His eyes closed and he began to sing softly. "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn. Ambar-metta_."

_(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)_

Then slowly, Aragorn walked through the crowd. He bowed his head to Èomer, who had been crowned a week earlier in Edoras, Èowyn, and Faramir. The bowed their heads in return as he passed, coming towards me. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he did the same to me.

"Hannon lee." He said softly.

_(Thank you.)_

There were no words that came to mind for me to announce that his one, true love was standing behind me, hidden. So instead of trying, I merely grinned mischievously, and glanced to the banner. Aragorn followed my eyes, and his face froze as Arwen slowly moved the banner away from her face. Lord Elrond pushed her gently forward as I stepped aside to watch the two meet.

For a long time they simply stood before each other, staring. Arwen suddenly looked embarrassed, and dropped her chin to bow. Aragorn looked confused, and tilted her chin back up. He then rushed forward and kissed her, earning a gasp. She seemed pleasantly surprised but happy with his choice, and returned his kiss. When their lips were no longer at work, Arwen embraced Aragorn, laughing. How happy they looked together. It made my heart warm instantly as I watched them walk further on, holding hands.

I watched as they stood before the four Hobbits, all dressed in brightly colored tunics and looking the cleanest I had ever seen any of them. They bowed awkwardly, but Aragorn held up a hand in protest.

"My friends! You bow to _no one_." He told them, and then kneeling down before them. Arwen quickly followed, and soon we were all bowing to the Hobbits. Frodo looked overwhelmed as his eyes darted from person to person. Although the Ring had been destroyed he still looked tired and worn, as though he just wished to be dead. I pitied him.

* * *

The throne room of Minas Tirith was no longer a cold, dreary place as it had been when we discussed Frodo and Sam's fate. It was alive with laughter and stories. Aragorn and Arwen were whispering and laughing together, their hands never leaving one another's. I smiled as I watched them from a distance, happy for my friends that they could finally be together. Gimli was already drinking, challenging different men to play his game. 

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Adette standing behind me. She freed her hair from its bun, shaking out her head. The messy curls and waves cascaded down past her chest, a few strands falling into the inside of her dress. If only she knew how alluring she looked, but I knew she was unhappy dressed the way she was.

"I wondered where you had gone dúlinn." I said, turning towards her. "You looked beautiful."

"As do you my henduluin husband." She placed a hand on my waist, turning to look across the room. She spotted her brother and Arwen and smiled. "I'm so happy for them."

_(Blue-eyed.)_

"As am I." I took the hand she had placed on my waist and grinned down at her. "Will you dance with me?"

"Legolas," she looked around and then back to me, "no one is dancing."

"Not yet." I led her out into the middle of the room although she protested. I then placed my free hand on her waist while still holding her hand. When she did not place her other hand on my shoulder I did it for her and began to lead us. She was frowning. "Don't frown Adette."

"Everyone is staring at us." She grumbled. What she didn't seem to realized was that I didn't care. I spun her around effortlessly as if we were dancing upon a frozen lake. A small smile made its way onto her face when Aragorn led Arwen into the middle of the room and they began to dance. Soon other couples joined in.

"And now they aren't." I murmured, dropping her hand. I wrapped both arms around her waist and she in turn moved hers around my neck. We moved close, pressed up against each other, gliding across the floor. After a short time she rested her head against my chest. I laid my head upon hers and stopped moving about, and instead spun slowly in a circle.

"Eruanna." She whispered against my tunic suddenly. I lifted my head and looked quizzically down at her. She must have felt my stare because she also lifted her head and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Eruanna, mín ield's esto. Ha foegs, ant o Eru." She told me quietly. I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. I moved one arm from around her and laid a hand against her flattened womb, my fingers gently digging into the material of the dress so that I could feel the child within. I could sense her presence for I felt magical warmth beneath my hand. Adette looked at me curiously.

_(Eruanna, our daughter's name. It means, gift from God.)  
_"Arwen told you?" I asked without taking my eyes from my hand. But before I could answer, the child responded to my touch with an impossible force. It had not been long seen she had been conceived, yet she had responded to me.

"Legolas!" Adette gasped as the baby leapt within her. I looked up from my hand and into her eyes, a look of shock on her face.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly, finally taking my hand away to cup her cheek instead. She shook her head, leaning into my hand.

The previous baby had never been developed enough to respond to my touch. My father had explained to me that when an elven woman was with child, her emotions could be felt by the baby. He told me that if the husband were to place his hand over the womb, the baby would be able to feel it because the mother could feel it. Although Adette was not an elf, the baby still felt me. Usually it took many months for this to be able to occur, and yet our daughter had just leapt at my touch.

My thoughts and our dancing were interrupted when a clanging sound rang out through the room. Laughing ceased, talking stopped, and couples paused from their dancing. Aragorn stood near his throne, holding a goblet in one hand and a knife in the other.

"I have wonderful news that I would like to share with you." He said, grinning at Arwen as she stood at the bottom of the steps. He reached out to her, transferring the knife into the hand that held the goblet. She took his hand and joined him. "Lady Arwen has just agreed to marry me."

The room broke out into applause while Arwen blushed red. Aragorn simply laughed and kissed her quickly before the two went back into the crowd. Everyone resumed what they had been doing.

"Congratulations." Adette said happily, hugging Arwen when the newly engaged couple came to us. I placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes mellon, congratulations."

"Hannon lee." He nodded towards me.

"Oh Adette you will be my maid of honor won't you?" Arwen asked Adette when they pulled back from their hug. They both looked like giddy little girls, giggling and smiling.

"Of course! You were mine weren't you?" They hugged once more, still giggling. It was one of the first times I had ever seen Adette act like a woman. Before I could congratulate Arwen, the two women rushed off, chattering.

"Look what I've gotten myself into." Aragorn laughed, watching as they walked away. He then turned to me. "When do you and my sister plan on leaving for Mirkwood?"

"We had hoped soon – not that we don't like it here but we are both rather homesick, and I'm nervous enough as it is traveling with Adette while she is with child-" Aragorn held up a hand to silence my rambling.

"I agree mellon." He smiled, lowering his hand. I looked around the room once more, and spotted Frodo. He was standing with the other Hobbits but he looked alienated and rather tired. His eyes were averted towards the ground, his shoulder hunched over.

"Aragorn what ails Frodo?" I asked quietly, motioning to the Hobbit. Aragorn looked over at him and frowned.

"I do not know Legolas. Ever since he was able to leave his bed he has seemed distant and troubled. I believe a war is waging on within him." He answered grimly.

"Come," I shook my head and smiled at Aragorn, "today is a happy occasion. Let us go and join Gimli's game if he has not passed out already."

* * *

Adette and I spoke and decided to leave Minas Tirith in the morning. That night we would pack and sleep before journeying back home at sunrise. Although we were both excited to get back home we were both crestfallen to leave our friends. 

I folded up Adette and I's clothes that night, placing them in the saddlebags. We had not brought much and so it did not take long to pack it up. I glanced out the window and saw Adette, still in her dress, looking up at the moon. She was bathed in its light as she stood beneath the white tree.

I hurried down the stairs and joined her. She didn't look away from the sky but held out her hand for me to take. I looked up at the stars as well and remembered past times when Adette and I had courted. When I came to Minas Tirith to visit her we would sit underneath the tree together. What innocent times those had been. No worries had plagued us about the Ring or about Sauron.

"Legolas, do it again." She whispered, her voice entwining with the soft wind.

Without having to ask what she had meant as she turned towards me, I placed my hand over her womb as I had done earlier that day. The same warmth seeped through and shot straight through my skin, swimming through my veins and tugging at my heart. Soon after she leapt again, and Adette laughed.

"It tickles." She said softly, still laughing. I grinned, and slowly moved my hands onto either side of her waist. She looked at me quizzically as I kneeled down before her.

"I want to try something." I told her, leaning in. I pressed my lips against Adette's womb and began to whisper to the baby. "Hello Eruanna. Ada míls le a nana míls le nin ield. Mín turoal dartho an le na anglenno."

_(Daddy loves you and mommy loves you my daughter. We cannot wait for you to arrive.)_

When Adette gasped I knew that she had jumped again, and smiled widely as I got back to my feet, bringing her close.

"We have a long wait ahead of us." She smiled. "She moves further forward to get closer to you."

"I imagine it will be hard to get away."

"What do you mean?"

"My father told me that when he was away from my mother when she was pregnant, she would feel a pain in her stomach until he returned." I frowned, not wanting to cause Adette pain.

We didn't speak after that, but simply looked up at the stars. I felt warmth against me and looked down to see Adette pressed further against me. I placed a kiss on top of her head as she laid against my shoulder.

As I watched the stars I wondered if the Hobbits would make a safe trip home, for they had left later after the gathering. I knew Adette was wondering the same thing.


	33. I'm Glad To Be Home

Part Four

Chapter 31

_I've decided to continue instead of just writing an epilogue. I hope that's okay._

Adette's POV

The first thing I laid eyes on when my eyes fluttered open from sleep was Legolas's face. He was facing forward, a look of concentration welded to his perfect features as he led Herenvardo through the forest. The hoof beats were muffled a bit by the grass emitting a soft, thumping sound.

Legolas, who must have felt my stare, suddenly looked down at me. Without wavering Herenvardo's path in the slightest, he brushed his lips against my forehead with a smile on his face. If he was tired he masked it well. It was the second day of our journey back to Mirkwood, and by the looks of it we would soon be home. We had not stopped once, but I had taken the reigns from Legolas during the day so that he could rest. He demanded that I sleep during the night hours using the guilt that I was no longer making decisions for just myself.

He returned his face forward, one arm holding me against him as my head lolled against his shoulder. I felt as though I were slipping from the saddle although I was sure it was just the tiredness in my thighs.

"We will be home soon. You should go back to sleep." He said in a soft tone, although he spoke loud enough for me to hear over the wind and the sound of Herenvardo's hooves against the ground.

My gaze wandered to the trees on either side of me as we flew past. I had never realized until that moment just how much I had missed the sight of the green earth. I had been surrounded by the decaying fields of Rohan and the rocky terrain of Edoras for far too long. I knew Legolas felt the same way about returning home although he hadn't shown it.

"Legolas," I sat up and moved forward, "stop."

He did as I asked instantly, dropping the reigns. Before he could ask me what was wrong, for I knew that was what he intended on doing, I slipped down off of the saddle. When my feet touched the ground I felt a tiredness in my legs but it felt good to actually _feel_ them.

I could hear Legolas following me as I moved deeper into the trees. Although most would have been lost, I knew every single tree and rock by heart. For instance, I knew that if you kept walking forward you would come to a boulder almost shaped like a man's head. From there if you turned right you would come to a slope which led down to the lake.

The lake was where Legolas and I would go whenever we wanted to be alone. The castle was too hard a place to be completely alone. There were guards, healers, and chambermaids every corner you turned, all waiting to be ordered around. Although I had been used to this my whole life I still found it quite uncomfortable.

"Adette what are you doing?" I heard Legolas whisper.

"Refreshing myself."

When I finally reached the foot of the slope I waited a moment to look around. The moonlight poured through the tops of the trees and reflected off of the lake water as if it were a piece of glass. When I looked down into the water I could see the bottom lined with moss and brightly colored pebbles. Trees twisted with vines sprung up all around and even from some of the small pieces of land in the middle of the water.

Before Legolas could protest, I waded into the water still wearing my clothes. When I was in the water waist deep I heard him wading into the water too. I turned and watched as he came forward quickly, pushing waves towards me, and swung my legs up so that I could lie on my back on the top of the water. I closed my eyes as I spread my arms out.

I listed to the quiet around me. The crickets quietly chirped. The leaves rustled with the gentle blow of the wind. It was as if nature was singing us a song.

A sudden splash beside me startled me from my trance, and I snapped my eyes open to see that Legolas had climbed atop one of the little islands and had jumped in. As he submerged he grinned at me while I scowled.

"You'd better run prince." I snarled, lunging for him. He moved around me quickly, pushing through the water towards the opposite bank. He had nearly made it when I caught him and climbed atop his shoulders. He laughed, reaching his arms up to hold my knees.

"If this is your idea of punishment then I will have to get into trouble more often." He told me, looking up to smile.

I was about to answer him when a branch snapped somewhere in the distance. Almost instantly after it had, I saw bows ready with arrows pointed at Legolas and I through the bushes. I felt him tense, and I fell backwards off of his shoulders as he let go. I landed in the water with a splash.

"Lower your bows at once!" I heard him shout when I surfaced. At the sound of his voice, the bows disappeared and I recognized the faces as the guards of Mirkwood at once as I pushed back the curtain of wet hair in front of my face. "Did you not know it was us?"

"We apologize Legolas, we did not even stop to look." One of them said. But Legolas's face did not soften. His eyebrows continued to furrow angrily over his eyes.

"You could have killed your princess or-"

"Do not fret Legolas." I said before he could reveal the secret. He glanced sideways at me before registering my words. He nodded, his jaw set, and proceeded to march out of the water. I followed behind him quickly.

* * *

Legolas and I made our way, dripping wet, to the throne room. He had insisted on stopping first, saying that it wasn't healthy for me or for the baby to be walking around in wet clothes but we were summoned the moment we stepped through the doors. 

When King Thranduil spotted us as we entered the throne room he got up off of his throne and headed towards us, grinning. When I had first encountered Thranduil he had frightened me, striking me as the cold type of man. However once we had gotten to talking we had become very good friends. But I had been right – when the time was appropriate he could be a _very_ frightening man. He embraced without hesitation although we were wet.

"How do you fare Adette? Are you well?" He asked me as he pulled away, still holding my arms. He was just as strong as Legolas, his grip firm yet gentle. His blue eyes danced with more questions and with joy. I smiled.

"I am well father." He had insisted that I call him father after Legolas and I were wed. After awhile it grew on me, for he really had become a father to me.

"And Legolas, my son," he placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "I trust you are well?"

"I am very well father." He nodded and Thranduil took his hand from his shoulder. "I know that you would like very much to visit with us but I'd feel better if Adette was in dry clothes."

"Ah yes of course. Don't let me keep you two, I'm sure you are both weary from your journey. I will send someone in with hot water for a bath." Thranduil excused us and we left the throne room for the main hall. Legolas took my hand as we walked up the stairs which looked as though they had been cleaned recently.

When we reached our bedroom at the end of the west wing, I sighed heavily at the sight. The familiar, pale green walls that surrounded the cozy space we called our own. My eyes laid upon the bed and I wished to climb beneath the blankets and revel in the comfort. I refrained from doing so and instead headed to the bathroom.

Inside I stripped out of my sopping tunic and leggings. My skin was cold and clammy without the garments and I shuddered. When I heard the door behind me open I turned – but came face to face with a man carrying a basin. Before I could stop myself I let out an ear piercing scream followed by Legolas grabbing the poor man by the scruff of the neck and jerking him from the room.

Moments later he reappeared carrying the basin himself. Without a word he poured the water into the empty tub and I watched as steam drifted upward. He smiled when I let out another sigh as one foot entered the water. He watched as I lowered myself into the tub and leaned my head back against the edge.

"Get in." I urged him, eyeing his wet clothes. He then undressed himself and got into the water carefully, sliding beneath it on the opposite side. I slowly moved towards him so as not to splash and laid against him, my head up by his. He wrapped one arm around the small of my back and used his other hand to move my hair back from my face and shoulders.

He looked down at me while he pressed his cheek against my temple. I put my arm around his neck and moved my mouth against his shoulder. When I spoke he shuddered.

"I'm glad to be home."

"As am I." He agreed.

We spent awhile just lying in the hot water until we both could hardly keep from yawning. He drained the water while I fetched us towels. I pulled on a white singlet as Legolas, already dressed, pulled back the covers.

I climbed into bed and realized how different the sheets felt after being gone for so long. Nonetheless I laid down as Legolas snuggled up to me, his arms going around me.

Almost instantaneously, our daughter jumped from inside of me. It was still such an odd feeling and startled me. I jolted, flying up into a sitting position. Legolas came up along with me, a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry dúlinn, I forgot." He said, stroking my cheek as he eased me back onto the pillows. He carefully wrapped his arms around me a bit higher, waiting to see if there was a reaction. When all remained still he kissed my neck. "Goodnight Adette."


	34. Our Daughter Is Restless

Chapter 32

Legolas's POV

I waited in the main hall for my father that morning. Adette was being fitted for a new dress for that evening's party. My father had invited all of Mirkwood to attend so that everyone could welcome Adette and I back home. We had agreed that that night we would make the announcement about the heir Adette was expecting. I had told her I hoped that she would grow a very pregnant belly. She, in turn, had thrown me out of the room.

My father and I had some catching up to do and in that past week we had both been busy and hadn't gotten a chance to do so. We had decided to hike through the forest that morning and he was running late.

I turned as I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. My father was dressed in his usual attire. He wore long, faded brown robes with emerald green cuffs and a matching robe clasped at the shoulders. Around his forehead was a brown circlet encrusted with emerald jewels and small, golden chips. His silvery-brown hair fell to his shoulders and was combed so that his pointed ears stuck out from beneath it.

"Legolas are you ready?" He asked, straightening one of his cuffs. He paused in front of me, catching his breath from hurrying down the stairs. I smirked, shaking my head but not speaking a word as I started for the doors. When we were outside I offered him my arm, of which he accepted.

"How has the forest fared father?" I asked him as we began our hike. I relished in the small things around me, for example, the feeling of soil beneath my feet instead of the crunch of rocks.

"Besides the occasional band of Uruk-" He stopped suddenly, and I stopped as well. I frowned when he simply stared at me.

"Father, you do not have to handle me delicately."

"Legolas after what happened to Adette you did not handle talk of Uruk-hai so well. I only look out for you son." He then started walking again although he did not resume his talk of the forest. "En laes's eithel im estel?"

_(The baby's well I trust?)_

He said it so nonchalantly it shocked me. What shocked me even more was the fact that he had known. Adette's belly had not grown yet and we had only spoken of the baby behind closed doors. He muse have seen the look of shock on my face for he laughed.

"When Adette and I embraced when she returned I felt the warmth from her womb. Whenever your mother and I would be close when she was with child, I could feel a tingling, heated feeling that seemed to sink through her skin and soak into mine." He then frowned, coming out of his pleasant mood. "Legolas, remember what happened the last time?"

By this time we had gotten far enough away from the elves that lived in the village surrounding the castle. We stopped walking and my father had a seat on a large rock while I stood a few feet away.

Everyone in Mirkwood had known about the miscarriage and all had been heartbroken about it. Many had vowed that if a Uruk dared to cross paths with them, they would die cruelly and painfully.

"Lord Elrond foresaw her life and she was well. She lives father." At my words he raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

I blushed. I had not meant to refer to the baby in such a way out loud.

"Yes, Arwen told us it was a girl. Her name will be Eruanna."

"A fitting name." He nodded, a smile making its way onto his face.

My father used to be a very joyous, happy man when my mother was alive. However when she passed on, his heart grew dark and he no longer was the same person he had been. He stopped laughing and smiling and had grown fond of leaving Mirkwood for long periods of time. But over time his heart had mended with the healing of time and with help from Adette. Having a woman around seemed to help him greatly.

Before I could stop myself I began to spill out my feelings to him. I had not been one to open up to my father about such personal things but that morning I did.

"I felt her father. I could feel her jump from within Adette against my hand. Oh at such an early stage it seems so…" My voice trailed off as I caught my father's frozen smile. I became embarrassed and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "It is an amazing feeling."

"Did I ever tell you about the first time you responded to me?" He asked after a time. I felt my brow furrow and sat down cross legged on the ground beside the rock.

"No father."

"Your mother had been carrying you for six months to the day. That day we decided to go for a walk through the forest, just as we did today. I had one arm wrapped around her waist, my hand was splayed out over her stomach, when we passed a group of elves practicing archery. All of a sudden I felt something against my hand. It felt as though your mother had suddenly moved. She gasped and I thought something was wrong but she smiled and I realized that you had responded to me. From then on whenever we would happen to witness archery you would jump again."

Something about my father's story brought tears to my eyes although a grin was spread out across my face. When my father turned his head towards me I saw tears in his eyes as well and it troubled me. I had not seen him cry in a very long time.

"Father," I quickly brushed away tears that had escaped, "I don't know how to…"

He suddenly pulled me against him in a hug. This only made more of my tears break through my attempts to blink them away. I felt tears against my shoulder as my father pulled me closer. I returned his embrace.

"Díheno anim en té nin dimb prestannen mín." He apologized. When he did I pulled away from him, one hand still on his shoulder as one of his lingered on mine.

_(Forgive me for_ _the way my sadness affected us.)_

"There is nothing to forgive father. I never stopped loving you because I understood that you were in pain when nana died."

"Im míl le nin iond." He squeezed my shoulder.

_(I love you my son.)_

"Im míl le ada." I replied, slowly letting go of his shoulder. He shook me, and we both laughed as we dried our tears. I had waited years for my father to tell me that he loved me again, for I had not heard it since my mother had died. Perhaps life would turn out after all.

_(I love you daddy.)_

Adette's POV

"Take a deep breath." Celebriän instructed. I gripped the bed frame for support as I sucked in even more air. I felt her pulling harder on the strings and nearly exhaled. I could feel my face growing red and was about to give up when suddenly she patted my shoulder. "Alright it's tied."

I let out the breath I had been holding and turned to face Celebriän. She stepped back to overlook her work, nodding in satisfaction. She then reached for the brush and began to work with my hair.

The dress was made of a royal blue color with a shine to it. The bodice was of the same color and at the top it was embroidered with a very intricate design used with a black material. Beads added to the design but it cut off at the puffy sleeves. The skirts of the dress rippled down in layers. A few inches from the bottom more of the black material circled the dress with added beads as well.

"It is a shame what happened to your hair Princess Adette." She sighed, pulling my hair back. I felt her braiding it and sighing in frustration at the length. Without letting go of my braid she grabbed a ribbon from the wardrobe and tied the end of it. "There you are."

I slowly moved towards the mirror, staring in shock at the woman in the reflection. She was very flushed from lack of air and her breasts were pushed together, making them look much larger than they really were. Her waist looked inhumanely tiny. That was not me.

"Celebriän-" I reached behind me to reach for the ties.

"Ah, Prince Legolas is here Princess Adette." I then heard footsteps leave and another pair approach from behind. A hand went over my eyes while another laid right beneath my neck. Someone blew air out close to my ear.

"Guess who." Legolas chuckled. I moved his hands away with little effort and he frowned at the reflection, turning me around to face him. "I am not partial to this color of your skin dúlinn. Your corset should not be so tight."

"Well I couldn't tell Celebriän." I managed to say. He shook his head and moved his arms around me.

"You can barely speak dúlinn." He muttered against my neck as he untied the back of my dress. I felt a rush of air race through my body and sighed in relief. He carefully redid the knot so that it was no longer suffocating me. When he was finished he pulled away. "How does that feel?"

"Better thank you."

"I am sure she appreciates it." He motioned with his eyes to my stomach before frowning once again, his eyes looking past me at the reflection. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it now? Am I that ugly?"

His eyes widened in surprise at my words, his eyebrows arched high over them. He then slowly took the braid in his hands without taking his eyes from mine, and untied the ribbon.

"Not at all. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, _however_ Celebriän does not do your hair like I do." Without another word he quickly pulled the usual two sections back and braided them, using the mirror behind me as his tool. "Now," he sighed when he finished, "will you tell my why you are upset?"

I moved away from Legolas and sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved after me, getting down on one knee before me. He took my hands into his and kissed them repeatedly, waiting for me to speak.

"When we tell everyone," I cleared my throat and he looked up from my hands to meet my eyes, "no one will think that she will live. They will all guess when I will miscarry again and I fear that they won't take it seriously. What if they don't think that an heir who is only partly elven is good enough? What-"

"Hush Adette, hush." He sat down beside me, pulling me close. "Don't upset yourself so, it isn't healthy for you or for the baby. Now listen, every elf in Mirkwood loves you dúlinn. They bow to you and they will bow to our daughter. As for anyone who dares to speak ill of you or our child, I will use them for target practice."

He kissed my forehead and pulled away, smiling down at me.

"Now let us go and enjoy ourselves." His eyes were filled with excitement and I knew it was because he just wanted so badly to spill the news to everyone. I was sure that if he could he would shout it out for all to hear from the tops of every tree in Mirkwood.

We then made our way to the great hall at the very heart of the castle. As we entered I saw that nearly every elf in Mirkwood was gathered. I didn't fret for too long because I spotted Lenwë and Dínendal. They saw me as well and I quickly flew across the room to hug them both.

"How are you Dínendal? Lenwë?" I asked after hugging them both. They were dressed identically, just as they almost always were. They wore emerald colored robes that reached the floor and covered their feet.

"We are fine Adette, just as we said we would be." Dínendal grinned. "Now where is my pendant?"

"Had I known you would be here I would have brought it with me."

"When did you return?" Legolas asked, joining us.

"Just this afternoon. We passed through Rohan and saw that all was returning to its normal activity." Lenwë said, sipping his wine. I licked my lips, envious that he was able to drink. Legolas suddenly excused himself.

"How is your brother Adette?" Dínendal asked.

"He is well. He and Arwen are engaged to be married and Arwen has asked me to be the maid of honor."

"I was wondering when those two would finally-"

"Speaking of which," I smiled mischievously, "how is Alassë?"

Dínendal spit up his wine back into his goblet, staring at me with wide eyes. Lenwë and I laughed at his expression to which he only glared at us. Soon Legolas returned with a goblet, handing it to me.

"Legolas," I tried to give it back, "I cannot."

"Don't worry dúlinn, there is very little alcohol." When I gave him a wary look he smiled. "I promise."

"What is going on?" Lenwë asked suspiciously.

"Nothing is going on Lenwë." I replied innocently, sipping my drink. It tasted like wine and I nearly jumped for joy. Legolas seemed to notice my look of thanks and chuckled.

We spent most of the night telling tales of our adventures, having a great time catching up with old friends. When the hour got late, Legolas's twinkling eyes met mine. Before he even stood I blushed heavily, hiding my face in my free hand.

"My friends, I have wonderful news to share with you." Legolas said, holding my hand tightly in his. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his giddiness. "Princess Adette is expecting a baby."

Nearly everyone gasped, but it was followed by cheering and applause. I saw Legolas exchange looks with his father and knew right away that he had already known. Dínendal and Lenwë, who sat across from me, both grinned.

"A little Legolas is going to be running around?" Lenwë asked.

"Actually," he told them as he sat back down, "it will be a little Adette."

As they continued to speak I felt the baby moving around inside of me. She continued to move about as if rolling. I could only guess, after Legolas had explained to me the connection between mother and child, that she felt my nervousness and happiness.

"Our daughter is restless." I whispered to Legolas. He halted conversation with Dínendal and Lenwë instantly. He turned to me, his expression confused. I rolled my eyes and placed his hand over my womb. "Feel."

Legolas's eyes widened as he felt her moving. His awe struck face made me feel even happier. His expression softened and his lips twitched into a smile after awhile. He did not remove his hand until she stopped moving.

"I think it's time for bed." He told me softly, stroking my cheek.

Our feelings must have been strong because soon after the baby ceased its movement I yawned. Legolas excused us and we left the guests to entertain themselves.


	35. Are You Blaming Me?

Chapter 33

_The ending line is an inside joke from Pinky and The Brain. Yes. Always._

That morning I woke before the sun. I looked up at the high window and saw faint light shining through the curtains. From where I was laying I could see that the sky was beginning to brighten and assumed the sun would be rising within the next hour or so.

I looked down to see Legolas's head positioned between my breasts, his ear pressed tenderly against my breast bone. One arm was buried in the front of his face, his hand resting on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow. He was making it very difficult to get out of bed.

Slowly I sat up, one hand holding his neck upright. When I caught sight of his open eyes I gasped. No matter how many nights I had slept beside him, the whole sleeping-with-my-eyes-open thing still startled me. I waited a moment to make sure he was still asleep before gently laying his head on the pillow. When I slipped out of bed he fell onto his back.

From there I went to the wardrobe and pulled on Legolas's emerald green cloak over my singlet, clasping it closed at the top. Before escaping through the door I slipped on my boots. I laughed quietly to myself – how funny I must have looked.

Outside the wind blew a bit harsher than it had been. Autumn would be settling in soon, for summer was drawing to a close. Mirkwood was absolutely beautiful in autumn with all of the brightly colored leaves. There was a tree by the lake on which the leaves always changed into a lovely shade of red. I would settle beneath it after swimming and let the leaves shower me.

I walked farther away from the village and into the deeper part of the forest, gently letting my hand slip from tree to tree. I wished that I could speak to the trees or at least hear them. Although Legolas tried to teach me, he said that I was 'too stubborn and impatient'. Thanks, I love you too.

The leaves that had fallen crunched underneath my feet. It was the only sound that reached my ears besides the occasional gust of wind. A sudden gust pushed the hood of the cloak back from my head and I stopped in my tracks. From the corner of my eye I could now see partially behind me. Something caught my eye.

I whirled around, my searching the trees. I found not a thing out of place, and shrugged. Perhaps I had seen a leaf falling or a bird fluttering past. I continued on my way, leaving the hood back just in case.

Soon after continuing on my way again I came upon a place to sit. Rocks were spread out into an oval as if someone had placed them there in that specific way. It was curious how little things like that seemed perfect. I sat down on one of them.

"_I still remember the world,  
from the eyes of a child,  
slowly those feelings,  
were clouded by what I know now. _

Where has my heart gone,  
an uneven trade for the real world,  
oh I...I want to go back to,  
believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.

I still remember the sun,  
always warm on my back,  
somehow it seems colder now.

Where has my heart gone,  
trapped in the eyes of a stranger,  
oh I…I want to go back to,  
believing in everything-"

I stopped singing when I heard a faint rustling behind me. Taking a quick breath I pulled my dagger out and spun around quickly to see a bird that had just landed on the ground. I lowered my dagger, laughing to myself. Rolling my eyes I turned – only to come face to face with an Uruk.

Before I could scream he had an abnormally large hand over my mouth. I swiped my dagger across his throat as he grabbed my fist. He gurgled as blood flowed from the gash.

Once his hand left from my mouth I turned to run but was met with four more of them. They eyed me like intoxicated men and I realized my mistake in wearing only a singlet. There was no way that they I was going to be raped again. I was going to protect myself and the life of my unborn child.

I ran at them, stabbing one in the arm as I broke through the pack. They seemed to be amused by the fight I was putting up against them. The one I had injured snarled and snorted, grabbing my wrist in a tight grip. He leaned in as if to kiss me but I shoved his face away, the blade grazing his cheek. In a rage he threw me back, my elbow hitting the rock I had been sitting on.

I could feel the blood from my elbow soaking into the material of Legolas's cloak. Rough, dark colored hands grabbed the clasps holding my cloak on and pulled off the garment although I was lying on my back. I heard them saying things that made me remember the previous rape and I grew even more determined to stop them.

As one reached for me I grabbed his arm and flung him backwards. He stumbled but stayed on his feet. I quickly got to my feet.

"Don't scream." One of them commanded, coming closer. Ignoring his demand I let out the loudest scream I could, feeling the lining of my throat paying for it. Only when I was slapped did my lips close. Although surprised I didn't fall.

As I bent down to retrieve my fallen weapon one of them grabbed it. The same one then tossed it to one of the Uruks. He then turned back to me, licking his lips and looking at me with lustful eyes. I saw that one of them was inhaling my scent from Legolas's cloak.

I backed away from the approaching Uruk but he took my arm and twisted it behind my back in such a sudden movement that I had not the time to fight back. He then reached out with his other hand, his thumb running over my racing pulse. He smiled, his sharp teeth curling out over his lips. As he leaned closer I drove my knee into his crotch. Enraged, he slapped me hard across the face once more.

When I turned my face back I saw a wonderful sight – an arrowhead pointed at the Uruk's head. In an instant it was through the Uruk's temple and he fell away. Dínendal went to reach for me but as the other Uruks came closer he turned and began to slay them. That was when the one person I didn't want to see at that moment fly in.

Legolas, although equipped with his bow and quiver, used his knives to rip open the remaining Uruk's abdomen. He then whipped his knife further inside of the wound, guts spilling to the ground. The sight was enough to make me sick.

When he had tortured the Uruk enough he turned to me. His eyes were terror filled and wide. His eyebrows were furrowed angrily above them, the rest of his face just as enraged and wild. I noticed that he was still wearing only under britches, figuring that my scream had woken him from sleep. Once our eyes met, his searched my body and I saw them widen even further. I realized that I was wearing a singlet…and that was what I had been wearing when Legolas found me in the hospital wing.

I watched as his mouth opened and he let out a loud roar as he turned and dove at the Uruk's writhing body. I could not watch as he continued to beat the bloodied thing to death and turned. I placed a hand over my stomach as I felt churning deep within me. Eruanna…

As I fell to my knees, back to Legolas, I puked my guts out all over the ground. In an instant there were hands on my back, rubbing gentle circles. I could hear Dínendal's voice in my ear.

"Is it morning sickness Adette, or are you hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Lego-" The churning started again, and I emptied my stomach once more. My arms wrapped around my middle and I rocked back and forth, trying to calm the infant who was obviously feeling my fear and anguish.

"Legolas he baurs le." Dínendal said in a stern tone, his voice no longer in my ear. His hands left my back.

_(Legolas she needs you.)_

Although my head was bent over I knew the person kneeling in front of me was Legolas. He reached out, taking my shoulders. Once he touched me the churning ceased and I knew that it was him who had calmed the baby.

I looked up to meet his eyes and although they were no longer wide they were still angry. I saw that his bottom lip trembled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone cold. His voice frightened me.

"I am fine." I assured him, trying to calm him with a gentle tone. It didn't seem to work, and I knew that my answer had not satisfied him.

"Did they _touch_ you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No." I answered quietly, looking down from him. I was shocked when he jerked my head back up to look at him. I could see tears filling his blue eyes.

"Are you sure? A en laes?"

_(And the baby?)_

"Tríw. Erin fliw." I answered in the same quiet tone. He must have realized then that he was frightening me for he offered a small smile. Only when I gasped and looked away did the smile disappear as he leaned in front of me.

_(Fine. Morning sickness.)_

"Adette?" He asked worriedly.

"My elbow." I lifted my arm for him to see the gash. I had not gasped in pain, but because I could not feel it. Numbness had taken over the area that was bleeding.

"Dínendal, nin gól." Legolas said, his hands letting go of my shoulders. He then wrapped the cloak back around me, clasping it on my shoulders and then lifting me into his arms. "You should be more heavily dressed."

_(Dínendal, my cloak.)_

"Are you _blaming_ me?" I asked, glaring up at him. He did not look at me.

Legolas's POV

At first I thought I had dreamed it. My ears perked up at the scream and my eyes flew open, searching the room. When I realized that Adette was not beneath me I got to my feet and ran for the door, grabbing my bow, quiver, and knives all in one move. I raced down the halls, shoving anyone in my way to the wall as I passed through. When the scream came to an abrupt halt my pace quickened. I knew that someone else had stopped her scream.

Although my feet hardly made a noise against the ground when I walked, they thundered through the forest as I ran towards where I had heard the scream. All the while thoughts raced through my head. Why had Adette gone out by herself? Would she ever learn to be careful, especially now that she was with child?

When I arrived I paused for a split second as the scene tried to process in my head. Adette was standing, staring as Dínendal slaughtered three Uruks with his knives. I rushed in, taking one down instantly. I had no reason to be unmerciful as I extracted his insides. He fell away, still alive, shaking on the ground.

I then turned to Adette. My eyes went wide when I realized that she was dressed only in the singlet she had worn to bed. Memories flooded my senses and I remembered the day she had been raped. I had no time to wonder if they had touched her as I let out a bloodcurdling scream and began to beat the Uruk that lay bleeding senseless.

Only when I heard the sound of Adette throwing up did I finally turn from the bloody pulp I had been beating. Dínendal was rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach. Although I stood and turned to face them I could not step forward. My mind was screaming at me to go and help her but I was frozen.

"Is it morning sickness Adette, or are you hurt?" He asked her quietly, still rubbing her back. I heard her trying to say my name but it was interrupted when she emptied her stomach once more. Her voice was pitiful and I was angry with myself for not going to her side.

It then clicked in my mind that she needed me.

"Legolas he baurs le." Dínendal got to his feet and turned to me, his eyes hard. He watched me until I slowly went to Adette, kneeling before her. She slowly looked up to meet my eyes after I had gently taken her shoulders. Her eyes searched mine.

_(Legolas she needs you.)_

"Are you alright?" I asked, keeping her gaze. She seemed startled.

"I am fine." She said simply. I became frustrated with her words but tried to keep my calm. Obviously she had not understood my question.

"Did they _touch_ you?" I asked through my teeth.

"No."

"Are you sure? A en laes?" I remembered that she had gotten sick, and felt my eyes tone down a bit.

_(And the baby?)_

"Tríw. Erin fliw." She said quietly. I could see that she was frightened and realized that I was the one frightening her. Again I was angry with myself. My lips slowly twitched into a smile, trying to cheer her up a bit. Before I could speak again she suddenly gasped and looked away. My smile melted away as I leaned forward to try and see her face, to try and fine the source of pain.

_(Fine. Morning sickness.)_

"Adette?" I asked.

"My elbow." She lifted her arm and I saw that her elbow was covered in blood. It did not look like a bad gash but it was causing her pain.

"Dínendal, nin gól." I let go of Adette's shoulders and looked up at Dínendal. He handed me my cloak after wrenching it from an Uruk's arms. I quickly put it around Adette and gathered her in my arms. "You should be more heavily dressed."

_(Dínendal, my cloak.)_

"Are you _blaming_ me?" She asked coldly. I didn't answer her, nor did I look down to meet her eyes. I wasn't _blaming_ her, for I knew she had not set out to be found by Uruk-hai. However, she needed to learn to be careful. After all of the close calls she had had, how could she go walking alone in the forest wearing a singlet?

Suddenly she struggled against me and I looked down as she rolled out of my arms. She caught herself before falling, and came to stand in front of me. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was turned into a scowl.

"Pedo Legolas." She demanded.

_(Speak Legolas.)_

"You need help Adette, stop-"

"Why won't you talk to me!" She shouted, her voice cracking from her scream before. She shoved me, her hands staying on my shoulders. My feet dug into the ground and I refused to stumble. She glared up at me. "You _do_ blame me don't you?"

"Don't put words into my mouth." I snapped, taking hold of her arms. She struggled to get away. "Where are you going?"

"Let go!"

"Adette-"

Suddenly I felt her knee drive into my crotch and I inhaled sharply. I watched as she turned and fled, leaving me to fall to my knees. Dínendal's hands were on my shoulders.

"She's a strong woman." He joked, shaking my shoulders.

"Yes." I answered sharply, still unable to speak.

_"Adette, no matter what you do to a man, kicking him in his special area always hurts."_

"She has not gone far mellon, come." He helped me to my feet, chuckling as I groaned. The pain was subsiding and I only hoped that she had not rendered me unable to father another child.

Dínendal and I slowly made our way back to the castle where I sent him to go and see if Adette had gone to the hospital wing while I went to the throne room. My father was going over maps with Lenwë, and the two greeted me with a smile.  
"Did you not feel like wearing much today Legolas?" Lenwë asked, seeing me dressed in only under britches. When I did not laugh they both frowned. "What is it?"

"Uruk-hai attacked Adette in the forest. If Dínendal and I had not arrived…" I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "We need to be aware of them."

"I will send the guards through the forest." My father said. I then heard him walk past me to go and do just that. When I looked up, Lenwë was coming towards me.

"Is she alright? And the baby?"

"They are both fine. Adette and I had a fight and…well I was going to go and see her." I explained. He nodded, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

I excused myself and found Dínendal coming down the stairs just as I was heading up them.

"She is fine, she is in your room." He said without stopping. I turned and watched him head for the throne room. When the doors closed I headed up the stairs.

When I opened the door to the bedroom I saw Adette lying down under the covers. She had turned her head to see who had come in and when she saw that it was me she turned over. I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"Go away." She ordered, clutching the pillow beneath her head.

"Adette," I slowly circled the bed and stood beside her, "we need to talk about this."

She pulled the blankets up over her head as I sat down. I moved one arm around her hip but one arm shot out from underneath, pushing me away.

"Don't."

"Adette please talk to me." I begged. She suddenly sat straight up, the covers falling away from her. She glared at me, an eyebrow raised over her eye.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"I'm sorry that I did not answer you Adette. I was still," I sighed and took her hands into mine, looking down at them, "you don't understand dúlinn."

"What don't I understand?"

"What it was like for me to see you there like that. It triggered old memories and I just could not bear to think about them." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I don't blame you."

She laid back against the pillows, bringing me down with her. She let go of my hands as I laid my head against her stomach. She pushed my hair back, gently tracing the tip of my ear.

"I suspect I will now be heavily guarded?" She asked after a time. I lifted my head, a grin spread across my face.

"Yes. Always."


	36. Someone Must Be The First To Stand Up

Chapter 34

_I know they didn't exactly have toilets then but just play along._

"The Uruk-hai who survived the destruction of Mordor have fled to live their own lives. They have banded together and venture across Middle Earth, raping women, murdering men, and pillaging villages. They must be stopped."

Dínendal was right. The Uruk-hai were advancing onto weak villages in which the people could not protect themselves. The ones who had deserted the group and came upon Adette in the forest were the only ones found. No others had been seen in Mirkwood, or anywhere else in Rhovanion for that matter.

"Why should we offer our forces to fight? The Uruk-hai army has not come to Rhovanion." Tathar said selfishly. To this I stood from my chair.

"The army may not have come to Rhovanion, but deserters came into Mirkwood six weeks ago and attacked the princess. Who is to say that more of them will not come through? We were lucky that time to have caught them before someone was seriously injured," I looked down at the table, "but we may not be so fortunate next time."

"So then what do you suggest Prince Legolas? Shall we send out our people to fight?" He questioned. I looked up and began to circle the room towards him.

"Yes that is what I suggest. If we don't stop them now then we may pay for it later."

"We have just come back from war and I highly doubt that we will be enough to fight the Uruk-hai."

"Then we will go to King Aragorn and ask for his help. I know that he will assist us in our time of need."

"And if he doesn't?"

I closed my eyes and folded my hands together behind my back. I stood at the window, looking out over Mirkwood below. I could not imagine the forest being set aflame with war and blood. But it would happen if the Uruk-hai chose to come through.

"Someone must be the first to stand up." I turned to face the table of elves, all looking to me for direction. "Why not us?"

* * *

I walked slowly up the stairs, grumbling to myself. Why they did not want to stand with me I did not know. They were being incredibly selfish, thinking of themselves and of Mirkwood when innocent people's lives were being destroyed by the Uruk-hai. Why was I one of the only ones who saw that something needed to be done? 

In the six weeks that had passed, the guards had been posted to keep watch over the forest at all times without much of a break. If Uruk-hai did travel into the forest then we needed to be ready. We could not afford any risks.

When I reached the top of the stairs I turned to the left and continued my grumbling. Dínendal and Lenwë were the only ones who stood with me. My father had pulled me aside, promising that if the Uruk-hai had not been disbanded in the next month or so then he would order us to war. But what I feared was that it would be too late.

Celebriän greeted me as I turned the corner towards Adette and I's bedroom.

"Good morning Prince Legolas."

"Good morning Celebriän. Is Adette awake?"

"Yes she is," she frowned, "she is in the bathroom."

I knew what that meant right away and nodded, walking around the chambermaid to continue on my way. God did I bless women for going through what they did when they were pregnant.

When I reached our room I went right to the bathroom door. It was open a crack and I peeked my head in to see Adette collapsed on the ground, her head buried in the toilet bowl. I watched her shoulders heave as she emptied the contents of her stomach once again. I glided to her side, placing a hand on her back and using the other to hold back her hair.

"Thank you." She managed to say before her shoulders heaved once more. I rubbed slow circles into her back until she leaned back from the toilet. She slowly turned her body to face mine. Her face glistened with sweat and dark circles had formed beneath her eyes.

"Le thír deleb dúlinn." I told her, letting her hair drop as I moved my hand against her clammy cheek. I used my fingers to push back her bangs but my hand didn't leave her cheek.

_(You look terrible nightingale.)_

"Again, thank you." She smiled tiredly at me before getting to her feet. She splashed cold water onto her face and gurgled some before spitting it back out.

"Will you please go to sleep?" I asked softly, moving my hands onto either side of her waist. I leaned down and pressed my forehead to hers. "You aren't sleeping well at night."

"She is afraid of the nightmares. Every time I have one I wake up only to throw up again."

"Perhaps you should see the healers."

"No I am fine." She insisted, pulling back and moving around me. I took her hand and spun her around to face me once again, pulling her close.

"I am worried about you." I whispered.

"Don't be. This is a joyous time Legolas." She leaned up to kiss my cheek quickly before turning and leaving the bathroom.

"Will you sleep for an hour or two? For me dúlinn, for Eruanna?" I asked gently, pulling back the covers. She turned and I could see that she did want to sleep.

"Fine." She pulled off her tunic and leggings quickly and got beneath the covers. I pulled them up over her and tucked her in. I looked down and saw her feet sticking out and so I pulled the blankets a little lower so that they were covered. When I looked back she was already asleep.

"Sleep well Adette." I murmured, kissing her forehead. I then quietly slipped from the room and returned to the lower level.

Dínendal and Lenwë were waiting for me, dressed in their cloaks. The three of us could have been passed off as brothers with our matching blue eyes and green cloaks if it weren't for Lenwë's light brown hair.

Every now and then we would ride out to the edge of the forest to take over positions so that the guards would have a period of rest. We had planned to ride out of Mirkwood and patrol the area, returning at nightfall to guard the outskirts of the forest.

"How is Adette?" Dínendal asked as we exited the castle. Our horses were already waiting for us. We were to ride bareback. I swung myself up onto Herenvardo's back easily.

"The morning sickness is taking a toll on her body. She is exhausted." I pointed to the castle doors with my thumb. "She sleeps as we speak."

"But all is well?" Lenwë asked as we rode out, keeping a steady pace.

"Yes all is well."

"I will be very grateful to the woman who bears my children." Dínendal sighed.

"Do you hope that that lucky woman will be Alassë?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. I knew that he was sensitive when it came to his love life, which he kept secret from all. Lenwë grinned as well.

"Legolas I-" His words stuck in his throat when we spotted the girl herself. She was walking past us, her green eyes cast downward. She was a very petite girl with small feet and hands. Dínendal looked like a giant compared to her. But despite the height difference, they loved each other more than a lot of couples did. They were just very careful about their displays of affection.

Dínendal watched her with loving eyes until he caught my stare and glared. He then whipped right back around and sent Maethor into a trot ahead of Lenwë and I. We soon followed, joking and laughing. Dínendal fell back to join us.

By midday we had ridden out of Mirkwood. Far off in the east I could see the Misty Mountains rising up over the hills and the tops of trees. Dínendal and Lenwë had dismounted and were sitting cross legged on the ground, snacking on lembas and drinking wine from a canteen. I sat down with them and watched our horses grazing in the distance.

"How are Aragorn and Arwen's wedding plans coming along?" Lenwë asked as he handed me the canteen. I took a small sip before answering.

"They are to be wed in Rivendell in the spring. That way the snow will have cleared and the weather will be nicer to travel in."

"How will you plan to travel? You don't intend to put Adette on a horse do you?" Dínendal drank deeply of the wine and I chuckled. He wiped the reddish-purple trail that trickled down his chin.

"She will ride in a carriage."

"Hopefully they will not be the only couple being married soon." Lenwë hinted innocently.

"Why do you both insist on torturing me?" Dínendal groaned. He laid back, folding his arms behind his head. I laid down on my elbow, still watching the horses. They seemed a bit jittery in my eyes. I wondered if the others noticed.

"Why do you insist on denying your love for Alassë?"

"I don't…I just…"

"Are you afraid of commitment mellon?" I asked, looking instead at him. He turned his head to the side to look at me too.

"No that isn't why." He sat up with a sigh. He frowned, rubbing the middle of his forehead. "I worry about what would happen to Alassë if we were to marry and then I was to be killed. If something happened to her I would die, and I don't know if I could put her through that if something happened to me."

"Dínendal," I smiled, "do you not think that I do not worry about the same thing? All couples have that worry, just ask Lenwë."

"'Tis true Dínendal. Whenever I leave Silmarwen, I worry for her safekeeping. In the back of my mind I always try to remember that I have to return or else she will be left a widow." He played with the grass surrounding him.

For a time we did not speak. I knew that we were all contemplating the seriousness of our conversation. Usually we talked of silly, nonsensical topics and yet this topic was far from those things. We were instead speaking of life and death, love and hardship. Innocence, again, seemed so far away.

When a scream filled the air, we got to our feet with such swiftness that the grass blew with the sudden wind. Dínendal's face grew pale, his eyes wide with horror.

"That was Alassë." He breathed. In an instant he whistled for Maethor, who came galloping towards us. Without waiting for the horse to stop, he mounted Maethor and flew into the trees. Lenwë and I were quick to follow.

The scream had come from the village. We rode quickly, whizzing past the trees and dodging them as we hurried to make it back to Mirkwood sooner rather than later. When we reached the outskirts, I was troubled to see the guards had left their posts. Something was very wrong.

When we came upon Mirkwood I could not believe what I saw. The village was in complete disarray, the bodies of both elves and Uruks lying strewn across the ground. Dark blood and normal colored blood spilled and meshed together in puddles about the carcasses. Swords were clashing and arrows were being released.

I saw Dínendal with Alassë's small body slung over one shoulder while he shot down Uruks who tried to come near him. I quickly pulled out my bow while Lenwë ran to find his wife, and searched for more Uruks to shoot down. Some of them carried crossbows, and fired back.

"Dínendal, take her to safety!" I shouted to him as I rode in front of him to block the arrows. "I will hold them off!"

"Hannon lee Legolas." He whispered. Without another word he disappeared, still carrying Alassë over a shoulder. I faced forward and saw a Uruk chasing a woman, and quickly fired an arrow, shooting him through the throat.

_(Thank you Legolas.)_

I rode Herenvardo through the village, shooting down Uruks who were attempting to assault the females or harm the children. The men seemed to be taking care of themselves well enough, although some were dead on the ground. When I was nearly out of the village I saw something that made my blood turn cold. The castle was on fire – and my wife and father were inside.

I kicked the horse and bolted towards the castle. I could see that Uruks were making their way inside and I could only guess that there were more of them already inside of the walls. My eyebrows furrowed as I dismounted Herenvardo, replacing my bow to my back. I instead pulled out my knives, twisting them around in my fingers before storming inside. They were going to die painfully.

Once inside I immediately drove one knife through and Uruk's stomach, making him cry out in agony as he fell to the floor. The doors to the throne room burst open as the Uruk cried out, and I could see my father and men inside. I raced in and saw that there was much blood being shed inside.

My father plunged his sword into a Uruk's chest and twisted it while reaching out with his dagger to tear a hole in another's neck. He pulled both blades out at once and caught my eyes. He made his way across the room towards me.

"Legolas, en úr pelio bo en caw land. Save as many as you can and flee to Minas Tirith to ask aid of Aragorn."

_(Legolas, the fire spread on the top level.)_

"Adar le baur nin." I argued.

_(Father you need me.)_

"Do as I say Legolas, and do not disobey me." He said sternly, whirling around to behead a Uruk that was approaching. He then turned back and touched my shoulder. "Be careful."

I nodded and exited the throne room to go and retrieve Adette. Smoke was beginning to fill the bottom level, and I knew that soon it would be engulfed in flames. Without another hesitation I headed for the stairs but saw a familiar face coming down.

"Adette!" I called to her, rushing forward. She held her dagger, the blade dripping with blood. Her face was stained with soot and ash but other than that she looked perfectly fine. I grabbed her hand in mine and quickly got us back out into fresh air. She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with air.

"We will stay and fight," she turned to me, "right Legolas?"

"My father has other plans for us." I muttered, seeing two Uruks taunting horses in the stables. The carriage was in the stables as well. "Stay here."

Knives ready, I snuck up on both of the Uruks. I dug my knives deep into the back of the first, dark blood running out of the wounds and staining my boots and leggings. He fell forward as the other turned and came at me with its sword. In a second I pulled my bow and an arrow imbedded itself into his left eye. As he fell back I heard another thud and turned to see that Adette had slayed a Uruk that had been behind me.

"Come, we must hurry." I said, taking her hand once more. I led her to the carriage and helped her into it. Once she was safely tucked inside I whistled for Herenvardo, who came immediately. I had him hitched up to the carriage in seconds and mounted him.

I clung tightly to the reigns as I led him through the village. I pulled out my bow and shot another Uruk dead that was taunting a man lying on the ground, unable to fight back against it. When the carriage jerked, I turned to see a Uruk climbing inside. Before I could bring Herenvardo to a stop, Adette had thrown him out, his throat slit.

I looked around me, seeing the village being torn to pieces. There was hardly any movement at all. The Uruks who had been in the village were all dead, but most of the people were dead too. Tears formed in my eyes as I forced myself to look away as I continued to ride out. The stench of death filled my nose and I nearly gagged.

When we had ridden deeper into the forest I brought Herenvardo to a stop. I dismounted him and climbed inside of the carriage and welcomed a crying Adette. I didn't want to tell her but the swell of her belly was just beginning to show, although with her hand over top of it I was sure she knew. I sat beside her, taking her into my arms.

"Shh, calm down my love. Shh." I whispered soothingly. Her tears soaked my shoulder and chest while mine dropped silently into her hair. I held her closer to calm her down, hoping she would regulate her uneven breathing if she felt safe. "Please calm down dúlinn."

"Legolas…I'm sorry." She said, pulling back to look at me. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy. I pushed her hair back and continued to hold her. I knew not why she apologized and so I ignored it.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" I asked gently, looking her over myself. When she didn't answer I brushed her hand way and placed my hand over top of her belly. When I felt the baby against my hand I pulled it away and wiped her tears.

"Did you hear me?" She asked in a broken voice.

"What are you sorry for dúlinn? You did nothing."

"Here I am crying when you are in more pain then I am. If you want to cry I will hold you instead Legolas. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed, her shoulders trembling.

"Adette you need to breathe sweetheart." I held her face in my hands, brushing beneath her eyes with my thumbs. "You are tired and you are upset."

"Legolas-"

"Hush now. We are riding to Minas Tirith and as long as I am here you are safe." I leaned forward and captured her lips for a moment. It was more for my comfort then for hers. "Now relax and try to get some sleep."

I then stripped off my cloak and rolled it into a ball upon which Adette laid her head. I then took clasped her own cloak closed and made sure that she was comfortable before returning to Herenvardo. Once I had mounted him and began to ride, I let my tears fall again and I made no attempt to stop them.


	37. Have A Little Faith In Me

Chapter 35

My tears eventually subsided some time later and I rode silently through the night. I stopped the carriage only once to check on Adette, finding her fast asleep in the carriage. When the sun rose up in the sky I breathed a sigh of relief. By midday we would be in Minas Tirith.

Herenvardo was tiring out and was growing stubborn. I whispered soft Elvish to him, trying to urge him on when his pace slowed. I was about to give up when Adette's voice spoke my name. I pulled on the reigns and the horse stopped in its tracks. As I dismounted I watched as Adette stumbled out of the carriage and fell to her knees as morning sickness overtook her body.

"Garo bo Adette. Only a few more weeks left of this and then you will feel better." I murmured, tying her hair back with a ribbon she had tied around her wrist. I then rubbed her back until she had finished.

_(Hold on Adette.)_

"Why don't you rest awhile Legolas? I can lead Herenvardo the rest of the way to Minas Tirith while you sleep." She offered, getting back on her feet.

"No Adette it isn't safe."

"Legolas le baur na idh. Ceri le aníro na danto flae?" She stroked my cheek and I reveled in her touch. However the moment only lasted for a few seconds for my ears picked up on the sound of sixteen Uruks heading in our direction.

_(Legolas you need to rest. Do you want to fall ill?)_

"Adette, there are Uruks headed towards us. Get into the carriage and stay put." I commanded, pulling out my bow. I walked past her but stopped when I didn't hear her move. I turned back to face her. "Ceri sui im pedo!"

_(Do as I say!)_

"No. You cannot fight alone." She unsheathed her sword and came forward.

"Adette-" I was unable to finish my sentence for the sounds of the Uruks rushing from behind caused me to turn. I took out one Uruk right away with an arrow, quickly readying another. Two down, fourteen more to go. I reached for another arrow but realized with a heavy heart that I had run out.

I replaced my bow and grabbed Adette, swinging her beneath my arm as arrows flew towards us. As I was about to push Adette inside of the carriage I became aware of an arrow heading right for us. I quickly moved Adette out of the way, safe inside of the carriage and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Adette gasped, her hands flying out and pulling me inside.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed, ripping off pieces of her tunic. It was then that I saw the arrow sticking out of my shoulder, blood slowly spilling from the wound. Never in my life had I been pierced by an arrow. I could barely speak it hurt so badly.

When the carriage began to rock I watched Adette jump out, taking her sword with her. I then felt the carriage moving and knew that she was riding Herenvardo. She was trying to get to Minas Tirith with fourteen Uruks chasing her. Even worse was that I was slowly giving into unconsciousness from the flaming pain in my shoulder. Adette had wrapped the cloth tightly around the arrow protruding from my flesh.

I looked up and saw the sky above, the corners fading black. I blinked, trying to keep myself awake. I could not pass out for I would be leaving Adette to fend for herself and she could not fight although she would try.

Although it caused me great discomfort, I sat up and held the arrow in my fist. Clenching my jaw and my eyes closed, I wrenched the arrow from my skin and immediately screamed out in pain. More blood rushed from the open wound, and I tried my hardest to redress it with the cloth, wrapping it as tight as I could. Once this was done I grabbed my bow and leaned out of the carriage. Using the bloody arrow I fired at the nearest Uruk, the arrow going straight through his forehead.

I turned my head and saw Minas Tirith not too far away. I could also see riders coming towards us at a fast pace and sighed in relief when I recognized the banner that they carried.

"Hold on Legolas! Hold on!" Adette's voice called back to me. I could hear the tears in her voice as she continued to drive Herenvardo hard. As the riders came closer I allowed myself to fall back into the carriage and fell into a painful sleep.

Adette's POV

The healers dressed Legolas's wound after applying many pastes and liquids to his wound. They had said that if he had lost any more blood he surely would have died. I had not left his side once although the healers had wanted me to rest. I refused and they left me alone with him as he slept.

I took his hand into mine, stroking it gently with my other hand. His face was relaxed and I was glad that he was sleeping peacefully for the time being. When he was awake he was probably in a great deal of pain. Just rethinking what had happened scared me. I tried to will my heart to stop beating so quickly by taking deep, even breaths but to no avail.

"No balar nin bein maethor. Ceri al anno am. Eruanna a im nedio bo le." I said a little louder than necessary. I continued to stroke his hand.

_(Be strong my handsome warrior. Do not give up. Eruanna and I count on you.)_

When the door opened I expected to see a healer but I instead saw my brother. When he entered I flew to him, pitching myself forward to wrap my arms around him. He was quick to respond, hugging me tightly.

"It is good to see you sister." He then pulled me away gently, and looked me over. "Are you alright? What about the baby?"

"We are fine Aragorn. But…" I hung my head as tears welled up in my eyes. Aragorn tipped my chin back up to meet his eyes.

"Legolas _will_ pull through, I promise. Now you should get some sleep for you and for the baby. Legolas would have a fit if he knew I did not make you rest." He smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can't sleep, I must stay with him. You must understand that."

He nodded, sighing heavily. He went on to tell me that if Legolas still had not awakened in the next few hours he would send me to bed anyways. He then left me alone with him and I continued to stroke his hand.

I spoke to Legolas about anything I could think of. I told him where I wanted to put the baby's things in our room, I told him what color dress I was thinking about wearing to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, I talked about old memories, and finally I ran out of things to say.

I stayed by his side the rest of the day, and when Aragorn returned to escort me to bed I waved him away. I then told Legolas about how when he had tried to carry me I had tried to kick him but he jumped back before my foot could collide with his crotch. I then told Legolas how Aragorn had laughed and left me with a blanket and pillow in case I fell asleep.

All through the night I waited for Legolas's beautiful, blue eyes to open. As the moon became visible in the window I began to speak again.

"You took that arrow for me Legolas, you took it for your daughter. It would be rude and a very jerk thing to do to leave without letting me repay the favor." Tears welled up in my eyes again and this time I did not blink them back. "It's all my fault. I am the reason that you're hurt. It should be me in that bed instead of you."

Tears flowed down my cheek as I bowed my head, my shoulders shaking as sobs racked my body. Suddenly Legolas's hand twitched from beneath mine.

"No more tears Adette."

My head snapped up to see Legolas slowly open his eyes. The blue hues lit up from the moonlight, glowing in the dark. He slowly lifted his hand to my face, placing his palm against my cheek. I held it there, knowing he was weak.

"Adette your words hurt worse than this." He motioned to his shoulder. "I would rather be shot with hundreds of arrows than have you in this bed instead of me. Why would you say such a thing?"

"You took that arrow for me Legolas. It was my fault." I protested, more tears spilling down my cheeks.

His hand moved again from beneath mine and he weakly wiped the tears away. He then hissed as he moved and I leaned over him to check his shoulder. An arm wrapped around me and pulled me down next to him, my right leg falling over his legs. He looked down at me as my head was propped up on his uninjured shoulder.

"Do you remember that you nearly did the same for me once before?"

_That was when I saw him._

_An Uruk, twice as large as the others, was glaring angrily in Legolas's direction. His face was marked with white face paint in the form of a hand, making his yellow eyes stand out. His teeth were jagged and animal like as he bared them. He then proceeded to pull out a bow and get an arrow ready – aiming for my husband._

_"Legolas, no!" I screamed. I charged at the Uruk, slamming into him with such a force that we both toppled down the hill. The arrow was released, and I could only pray that I had knocked him hard enough to move the target. When I heard Legolas shout my name, I knew the Uruk had missed._

"But-" Although he hissed again he moved his free arm over, his finger moving over my lips to silence me.

"No buts dúlinn." He leaned in close to my ear. "I would take another arrow for you in a heartbeat. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you Legolas." I moved my face up closer so that he could kiss me. He only kissed me for a moment before gently pushing me down so that my head rested against his chest. I watched as he unwrapped his arm from around me to grab the blanket Aragorn had left for me. He then covered us both with it before pulling me close again. "You are injured and yet you treat me as though _I_ am injured."

"I love you too Adette." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. I buried my face further into Legolas's chest and waited for him to fall asleep. I listened to his steady heartbeat carefully and when I was satisfied that he was truly going to be alright I let myself drift off as well.

* * *

"_When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see,_

_just let my love throw a spark, baby,_

_and have a little faith in me._

_When the tears you cry, are all you can believe,_

_just give these lovin arms a try and baby,_

_have a little faith in me._

_Have a little faith in me,_

_have a little faith in me,_

_have a little faith in me,_

_have a little faith in me._

_When your secret heart, cannot speak so easily,_

_come here darlin and from a whisper start,_

_have a little faith in me._

_When your back's against the wall, just turn around,_

_you will see,_

_I will catch you, I will catch your fall,_

_just have a little faith in me._

_I'll be loving you for such a long, long time baby,_

_expect nothing in return,_

_just for you to have a little faith in me._

_They say time, time is a friend for you a me,_

_there is no end all you gotta do is have a,_

_little faith in me._

_I'll hold you up, ill hold you up, strength is,_

_nothing have a little faith in me,_

_hey baby, oh baby oh, all you gotta do is have,_

_a little faith in me, oh all you gotta do,_

_is have a little faith in me._"

I sang quietly as I rewrapped Legolas's shoulder. I sat on the opposite side of him so that I could wrap it. With the help of the healers' remedies, they had said that he would be fully healed in a week or two.

When I looked up from his shoulder, I realized that he was staring at me. With a gasp a hand flew to my stomach in surprise while the other nearly dropped the bandaging I was holding. He blinked once, twice, three times and then he grinned.

"Did I startle you?" He asked innocently.

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically, resuming what I had been doing. As I reached for my dagger I realized I had taken it off and put it on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. I leaned over Legolas carefully to get it when I felt his hands gently grasp either side of my waist. I felt his lips against my tunic.

"How is my daughter doing?" He whispered.

"Legolas," I shooed his hands away as I sat back down, "she's sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow, his grin widening.

"And _how_ do you know this." His tone was amused. I cut the bandaging with my dagger, straying into thought.

"It's hard to explain. Whenever I sing, I feel a peace within me. She doesn't move, she doesn't jump she simply lies still. I just know." I shrugged. I looked up casually and saw him looking at me curiously, his eyes dancing with wonder. It was adorable the way he was when we talked about the baby.

"Adette?" He asked after a time.

"Mmm?"

"Have you told Aragorn about Mirkwood?"

"He knows Legolas, but we haven't discussed it. We were all worried about you and I thought it best to wait for you to wake." I stopped tying his wrap. "Was that wrong?"

"No I am glad you waited."

"When did you want to discuss it?"

He slowly sat up although I placed both hands on his chest.

"Legolas you should rest awhile more."

"There isn't time for that Adette," he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and staggered to his feet, "we need to talk to Aragorn right away."


	38. He Has Not Spoken Since

Chapter 36

Legolas's POV

I rode Herenvardo, holding onto the reigns loosely as the pain in my shoulder began to worsen. It wasn't unbearable it was just painful enough to interrupt my thoughts. I moved one hand to massage my shoulder, wishing there was someone else there to do it for me…

FLASHBACK

Adette had helped me to get dressed after I got up. She gently tucked my arm inside of the tunic sleeve, minding my shoulder and the wrap. As long as I didn't move my arm too quickly I was able to move it without feeling pain. She still eyed me worriedly as I pulled on my leggings.

"Aragorn is meeting us in the throne room." She fetched my boots, kneeling down and putting the first one on for me.

"Adette," I took the other boot from her, "you don't have to do that."

"You really shouldn't be moving your arm Legolas. You still need time to heal."

"Do not worry about me, I am a fast healer." I pulled on the other boot and ironically hissed in pain. Adette raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She got to her feet and extended a hand to me. I got to my feet with her help and linked my arm through hers as we left the room and made for the stairs.

When we reached the throne room Aragorn was waiting for us. He had many maps and papers spread out over a long table that extended from one end of the room to the other. He seemed deep in thought when we entered, but quickly came out of whatever he had been thinking about.

"Legolas how are you feeling?" He asked, circling the table and coming towards us on the other end. He placed a hand on my other shoulder.

"I feel fine." I insisted, knowing that both he and Adette probably felt the same way about my being up and around. But I couldn't just lie back anymore. My father and my people were suffering and I needed to help them.

"Adette has told me that the Uruk-hai invaded Mirkwood and destroyed most of it. I am terribly sorry mellon. You should have come to me for aid sooner." He removed his hand, his face sorrowful.

"I wanted to Aragorn but the men seemed confident that we would be safe. They did not heed my warning."

"Aragorn we need to form an army. From what I saw most of the elves are dead. We wouldn't have a chance against the Uruk-hai if they came again." Adette said what I intended on saying.

"I understand. First things first," Aragorn looked from me to Adette, "someone must return to Mirkwood and collect the survivors. We cannot leave them to the mercy of the Uruk-hai if they pass through again to finish the job."

"I will go. I need to find my father and…" I didn't bother to finish my sentence for I knew that Aragorn knew why I needed to return. I needed to find my father and my friends myself. I needed to know who was still living and who had fallen.

"I will send with you my guards."

"No," I shook my head, "I must go alone."

"Legolas I will come with you. You cannot make the journey alone." Adette said from beside me, turning her body towards mine. I grew horrified at the thought and turned towards her as well, grasping her arms.

"No Adette you mustn't come. You cannot risk your life or the life of our child." My voice was firm but I tried to be gentle at the same time. I knew that Adette would not like being left behind. "You must stay in your brother's protection."

"Lín haru Legolas. If something were to happen to you no one would ever know." She protested, her voice filled with anger.

_(Your wound Legolas.)_

"I will…go and have Herenvardo readied for you." Aragorn excused himself, walking around us and heading out through the castle doors.

"Adette, my love, please understand why I cannot bring you with me. If something happened to you or the baby I would never forgive myself dúlinn. Im estel le hán."

_(I hope you understand.)_

"But if something happens to you then what? Will you leave me a widow and leave Eruanna to be fatherless?" At her words I felt my eyebrows wrinkle and I shook her meaningfully, my hands still grasping her arms.

"Never. Never do you hear me?" I loosened my grip and relaxed my face when I realized that I was getting angry at the wrong person. "I would never do that to you. I _will_ return and I will do so as soon as I can."

Knowing it was time to go I hugged her close to me, moving my cheek against her soft hair. I breathed in the scent of her skin and her hair, trying to get as much of it on me as I could in that moment. When I pulled away I brushed my lips against hers but she kissed me deeper.

"Be safe. Return soon." She murmured against my lips.

"I promise." I then placed my hand over her belly. "Cabed an ada nin ield."

_(Leap for daddy my daughter.)_

The castle doors opened but I kept my hand in place. My hand was growing warm and felt as though it had been blessed by an angel.

_(Not in anyone's POV)_

_Aragorn waited patiently by the doors, watching the couple. He had never seen a sight as touching as the one before him. Legolas had told him about elven fathers connecting with their unborn children after Adette had conceived. He watched as Legolas's lips twitched into a wide grin and heard his sister giggle softly. He could only imagine what that felt like, and hoped that one day he and Arwen would be experiencing the same thing._

"I love you." Adette whispered. I kissed her once more.

"Im míl le dúlinn."

_(I love you nightingale.)_

I then knew it was time to go and walked away from Adette towards the doors where Aragorn stood waiting. He led me out into the sunlight and walked me to Herenvardo who was saddled and bridled.

"Are you sure you want to travel alone?" Aragorn asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure. Don't worry mellon I will return before you know it." I patted his arm reassuringly, smiling. He returned it. "Watch over Adette for me."

"Of course."

I mounted Herenvardo, looking back to see Adette standing on the steps. She kissed her fingers and held them out in midair. I smiled and returned her gesture, mouthing the words, "I love you."

END OF FLASHBACK

Adette's POV

The second I watched him ride away I felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. It nagged at me and would not silence itself. Aragorn turned to me, walking up the steps towards me.

"Perhaps you should rest sister. I am sure you did not get enough sleep last night." He said gently, rubbing my arms.

"No I am fine." I smiled. "Come, let us take a walk around the castle. We have not seen each other in many weeks."

"I would love to." He seemed pleased and offered me his elbow. I slipped my arm through his and we walked down the steps and started our walk through the archway and into the garden.

"How is Arwen? I expect that she is in Rivendell preparing for the wedding in the spring?"

"She is well. Yes she is in Rivendell. She will return to Minas Tirith during the winter and stay here with me until spring comes. Then we will go back to Rivendell." He explained.

His voice was filled with excitement and I smiled even wider. My brother loved Arwen more than anything else, even more than me I suspected. Ever since I had first been introduced to her I had seen the love blossom between the couple. Although there were whispers about them, they ignored them.

"I never really realized just how alike we are." I said suddenly. He looked down at me, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both fell in love with elves although we are human. We are both married…well you _will_ be married to an elf. We both went against those who told us our relationships were wrong and followed our hearts."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. I spied the trellis and laughed. Aragorn looked around and spotted what had made me laugh and joined in.

"That trellis has served us well in the past."

"It has. Promise me you'll never take it down even when it begins to rot."

"I promise. I would never take it down." He sounded very serious about it too. I was glad that I was not alone in holding on to old memories.

When our walk ended, Aragorn took me inside so that we could review maps and papers together. He had a maid bring me a chair although I told him it wasn't necessary, but once I sat down I realized that the nagging pain deep in my stomach was still there.

"The Uruk-hai have not dared to set foot in Minas Tirith. Had they done so, they would no longer be alive. They seem to prowl only on the small villages and settlements." Aragorn pointed to small villages on the map.

"Where would be the best place to attack them?"

"I believe the best thing to do is to simply ride out and wherever we find them attack them there." He went to point at something else on the map when I inhaled sharply and touched my stomach. He circled the table. "Adette? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I think I am just hungry." I looked away to hide the pained expression I knew was settling in on my features. It was really starting to hurt.

"I will have something brought to you right away." He placed his hand on my shoulder before he quickly departed. As he did I suddenly remembered something.

_"I imagine it will be hard to get away."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My father told me that when he was away from my mother when she was pregnant, she would feel a pain in her stomach until he returned."_

Legolas's POV

When night had fallen I continued to ride. Something was bothering me and I didn't know what it was. It was not the dulling pain in my shoulder or the thoughts of Mirkwood. Although I was troubled by that as well, something was shouting at me from the back of my head and I grew frustrated.

Before I could think anymore on the matter, my eyes caught sight of the glow of fire. I halted Herenvardo and dismounted him quietly, readying an arrow in my bow. I glided towards the place where the fire was, keeping quiet and moving on fast feet. When I reached the fire I was met with four cloaked figures whom I immediately knew.

My father looked up and met my eyes, his expression grim. I quickly made my way to his side and hesitantly reached for him. He hugged me, squeezing me tightly before letting go of me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him, and then turned to see the others. Dínendal and Alassë were seated beside each other, Dínendal's arm wrapped around Alassë's shoulders. Lenwë was staring into the flames. "Where is everyone else?"

"We are all that wished to continue on. The rest of the elves did not wish to follow us to Minas Tirith and so they stayed behind in the ruins of Mirkwood." My father answered.

"Lenwë, where is Silmarwen?" When I said this he slowly got to his feet and moved away from the fire. He disappeared further into the trees.

"She was killed in the attack." Dínendal said sadly. He pulled Alassë a bit closer to him. "He has not spoken since."

"Should I go to him?"

"No," Dínendal shook his head, "he will not speak to any of us. We just allow him his time to be alone."

A gloomy silence passed over us then. When one of us would open our mouths to speak we closed them shut and instead decided to wait for someone else to speak first. My father finally broke the silence.

"Legolas, did you ask Aragorn for aid?"

"I did. He and Adette are waiting for us at Minas Tirith. We should rest tonight and leave first thing in the morning. I have only one horse, upon which Alassë will ride. The journey should last us a day and a half."

"I agree." My father then turned to me. "How is Adette?"

Before I could answer I remembered what had been troubling me. I remembered telling Adette about the pain she would feel whenever I was far from her. I cursed myself.

"She probably hates me right now." I whispered.


	39. Your Lips Are Turning Blue

Chapter 37

Adette's POV

"Legolas!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I put a hand to my chest as it heaved up and down with each pant. I used my other hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead, waiting for that churning feeling. When it did not come I grew worried for whenever I woke from a nightmare I would need to empty my stomach.

Before another thought could process I felt the pain in my stomach but it came much stronger and with such force that I nearly cried out. I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from doing so. The pain was unbearable and although I wouldn't like it…I needed help.

Carefully so as not to disturb the baby inside of me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. The second I stood upright I doubled over, grasping my stomach.

"Ada is coming soon." I promised my daughter, staggering towards the door. When I was out in the hall I laid a hand against the wall to guide me and to keep me upright. Although I continued to speak soothing words the pain did not subside. It only worsened.

Lucky for me, Aragorn's bedroom was just down the hall from mine. It took me what seemed like forever to reach his door. When I did I weakly knocked on the wood. When there was no answer I knocked again. I was about to knock a third time when Aragorn's face poked out from behind the door.

"Sister what is it?" He asked, his tone concerned. "Your lips are turning blue."

"Aragorn…help me." I stumbled past him, managing to make it halfway inside when I doubled over and this time I fell. Luckily I fell on my side and not on my stomach. My arms wrapped protectively around it as he kneeled down beside me.

"Someone help me!" He thundered. He then looked back down at me. "Is it the baby?"

"Legolas, the baby needs him." I said through clenched teeth, rocking myself back and forth as I laid on the cool ground. I heard footsteps and knew someone was in the doorway.

"King Aragorn?" A male's voice asked. He got to his feet and disappeared behind me.

"I need you to take the fastest horse and ride to Mirkwood. Tell Prince Legolas that he must return at once." There was a moment of silence and then I heard Aragorn's voice change from concerned and frightened to angry. "Why are you standing here! Hurry!"

The footsteps rushed away and Aragorn came back to my side. He went to lift me but I squirmed away, unable to unwrap my arms from around my middle. His hands flew back.

"Don't. It hurts." I managed to say before crying out.

"At least let me move you onto your back." He said softly, gently tipping me so that I rested on my back. He then disappeared again and I could hear his rushed footsteps hurrying about. When he returned he carried a bowl, a rag, and a pillow.

With great care he lifted my neck and slid the pillow beneath it. Although the pain did not go away I was comforted. Aragorn drenched the rag in the bowl of what I found was cold water, and began to dab at my face and neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely. He looked down at me, puzzled.

"Why are you sorry sister?"

"For being such a pain." I cried out again and not just from the pain. I was feeling guilty to be making my daughter suffer so. "And for that."

"Scream until the walls fall down Adette. I am glad you came and asked for help instead of bearing it alone." He smiled weakly at me and continued to soak my face and neck.

Legolas's POV

I could not sleep that night and instead sat up in front of the fire. My father was sleeping beside me and I had covered him with my cloak when he shivered. Dínendal and Alassë were wrapped in each other's arms beneath the safety of their cloaks. Lenwë was curled in a ball, further away from us.

I looked into the flames, my arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't help but feel as though we could have done more to prevent what happened. The truth was, we could have. If we had only done what I had said needed to be done. Now, we were homeless and torn.

Poor Lenwë had lost his wife and I was sure others had lost their loved ones as well. Although they had only been married for a short while they were still very much in love. Now she was gone and the reality of our conversation began to rear its ugly head.

I did not sleep at all and eventually watched the sun slowly rise. As I did I was aware of hoof beats riding in our direction. They were not too far off either. As everyone else began to stir I readied an arrow as I had the night before and aimed. When the rider appeared I recognized the horse as Brego.

"Prince Legolas I carry a message from King Aragorn." The rider said, dismounting. He approached me cautiously, eyeing the arrow I had aimed at him. I slowly lowered it and he relaxed.

"What message is that?"

"He says you must return at once."

I waited for him to continue but that was all he said. I grew frustrated and worried, wondering why I was needed. Only when I remembered Adette did I snap into action.

"Did it have anything to do with Princess Adette?" I took a step towards him, the bewilderment in my voice enough to frighten a grown man. "Speak!"

"I-I believe so."

I whirled around to see that my father had risen and the others were beginning to rise as well.

"Im garo na rinno na Minas Tirith. Afado hé firion." I said quickly. I did not wait for a reply, but turned and mounted Brego without skidding to a stop. I could hear the man call after me but I did not pay attention.

_(I have to return to Minas Tirith. Follow this man.)_

I grew very angry with myself. Even if I were to ride fast enough I would not make it to Minas Tirith until midday. The sun had barely risen. I had a long ride ahead of me.

Brego galloped fast and he proved to be one of the fastest horses I had ever ridden. Aragorn was lucky to have such a fine animal in his possession. He rode me all the way to Minas Tirith without pausing and I was very grateful to him. When I rode up the steps and into the courtyard it was midday as I had predicted.

I dismounted Brego and flew inside of the castle doors, frantically searching for Aragorn and Adette. I rushed up the stairs to the next level and continued up to the next level. As I went to run down the hall towards Adette's room I heard a familiar voice.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called.

I turned and saw the door to his bedroom open. When I went inside I saw him kneeling next to Adette who looked to be in a great deal of pain. Her arms were wrapped around her belly as if shielding it.

"Adette!" I cried, falling to my knees beside her. I gently pulled her arms away and placed a hand on her belly. I heard Adette let out a heavy sigh and slowly took my hands from her. The pain was erased from her face.

"Legolas…thank you." She breathed before falling into an exhausted sleep. While Aragorn picked up a bowl and rag I gathered her body into my arms and carried her down the hall to her room.

"She has been awake all night and all day." Aragorn said solemnly as I laid Adette down on the bed. I pulled the covers up over her before turning back around. "Did you know that this would happen?"

"I was not thinking clearly."

"She was in a lot of pain mellon. I suggest that you do not separate yourself from her like that again."

"I won't." I assured him, sitting in the space on the bed where her body curled into a ball. I pushed her hair back from her face and stroked her cheek, feeling horribly for putting her through that pain. I ran my thumb gently across her lower lip and saw that they were tinted blue. "Aragorn…?"

"I know not why that happened. I will send the healers in to see her once she awakens." I looked up as he headed to the door. "If you don't need anything else I will go and await the arrival of the others."

When he had gone I turned back to Adette to watch over her until she awoke.


	40. You Are Not Bound To Loss And Silence

Chapter 38

Adette's POV

When I felt the sunlight pouring through the windows I moaned softly, moving my arm to cover my eyes. Slowly I opened them against the protection of my skin and squinted through the blinding light as I pulled my arm away. I knew not how long I had been asleep or how I had ended up in my room. That was when I remembered the pain.

I sat up instantly, looking down at my stomach. Was the baby alright? I began to panic, wondering if I had indeed miscarried again. The pain had been so similar to the pain I had felt when I had miscarried. What if something happened?

Quickly I threw the covers back and rushed towards the wardrobe, pulling out the crimson colored robe Arwen had gotten for me. It seemed so long ago that I had put it on the day of the meeting to discuss the fate of the Ring. Once I had the robe wrapped securely around me I hurried out of the room.

I could hear voices in the throne room as I descended the stairs. I turned the corner and saw that Legolas, Thranduil, Aragorn, and Dínendal were all gathered around the long table. They were looking over the same maps and papers that Aragorn and I had been studying.

"We must ride out to these villages. The Uruk-hai are bound to be pillaging one of them." Aragorn said, pointing to a map he had placed in front of him.

"But we know not where they are. Are we to go on a wild goose chase to find them? Why not wait until they come to Minas Tirith?"

"The Uruk-hai may never come to Minas Tirith, and even if they do by the time they come, Middle Earth will be in ruins."

As I took a step, Legolas's head jerked in my direction. He dropped whatever paper he had been holding and flew to my side. Thranduil, Aragorn, and Dínendal all turned to look at me.

"Adette how are you feeling?" Legolas asked gently, cupping my cheek with a calloused hand. His eyes searched mine and I wondered if he even wanted to hear what I had to say.

"Legolas, the baby. Is she alright?" His eyes became pained as he looked on and I knew it was because I was in such distress. My breathing was uneven and shallow and it seemed to concern him.

"Shh, thuio dúlinn. He's tríw melamin." He whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

_(Shh, breathe nightingale. She's fine my love.)_

"Adette perhaps you should sit down." Aragorn pulled out a chair, motioning to it. Legolas led me to it and I sat down.

It was quite annoying how everyone continued to stare at me. It was as if I were a piece of glass and they were just waiting for me to shatter.

"Dínendal, where is everyone?" I asked, searching the room for more of the elves. There was no way that he and Thranduil were the only survivors. At my words his eyes darkened.

"Alassë is sleeping upstairs and so is Lenwë. We are the only ones who wanted to leave Mirkwood." He explained, his tone clearly telling me that that was all he would say on the matter. I was troubled when he did not mention Silmarwen.

Legolas and Thranduil seemed troubled as well, their eyes averted and their faces stone. I glanced back up at Aragorn who proceeded to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"In the end," Thranduil finally broke the silence that had settled upon us, "the decision lies with you Aragorn. You are king of Gondor and therefore you must decide what we do."

I felt Aragorn's hand tense on my shoulder. I knew that he wanted to make the right decision and that he needed to consider both ideas and their consequences. He had the welfare of Mirkwood _and_ Gondor on his plate for the time being.

"Adette, why don't you return to bed. I will join you soon." Legolas suggested, although I knew by the way he spoke that he was not suggesting it. I knew he had a lot on his mind as well with the downfall of Mirkwood and so I did not argue and he seemed fairly grateful when I slowly got up and started up the stairs once more.

When I reached the next level I decided to find Lenwë. If Silmarwen was dead I wanted to comfort him or at least sit by him. The rooms for those who were guests at the castle stayed on the second level. I peeked my head in every door, finding them empty. When I peeked into one I saw Alassë fast asleep in the bed.

I continued down the corridor and finally found Lenwë's room to be second from the last. I knew already that he was grieving for he chose to stay in a room far from the others. I quietly closed the door behind me and saw that he was not in bed but sitting in a chair facing the window.

"Lenwë?" I asked softly, taking a half step. When he did not answer I said his name once more, taking two steps. "It's Adette."

I was shocked when I neared him. His head was leaning backwards over the back of the chair, both his eyes and his mouth wide open. Seeing his face frozen in this way troubled me and frightened me. I reached out a hand to his shoulder and shook it gently. His arm fell limply from his lap. By this time I was greatly distressed and shook him harder. His body fell to the ground.

"Lenwë!" I hissed, rushing to his side. I shook him harder, his head shaking from side to side. It was then that I stopped and realized that I could not hear his breath. With trembling fingers I felt for a pulse on his neck. When I felt nothing I screamed, tears falling from my eyes in torrents. "Lenwë!"

"Adette!" Legolas shouted.

Suddenly Dínendal was kneeling next to Lenwë, shaking him just as I had been. He then felt for a pulse too, his eyes widening when he felt nothing. I watched as he tipped Lenwë's head back and pressed his mouth over his.

"Lenwë!" I choked, sobbing uncontrollably. There were two arms around me and I was turned. I buried myself into Legolas's body as he rocked me. I could hear Dínendal yelling at Lenwë's lifeless body and sobbed even more.

"Thuio! Thuio Lenwë, thuio!"

_(Breathe! Breathe Lenwë, breathe!)_

"Dínendal, ho's gwand nin mellon." Aragorn's voice came from in front of Legolas and me. I felt Legolas tense up when Aragorn said this but he continued to rock me, holding me tightly in his arms.

_(Dínendal, he's dead my friend.)_

* * *

"_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha. Boe naer gwannathach._" I was very careful to sing with a clear voice. 

_(You are not bound to loss and silence. For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away, all life is doomed to fade. Sorrowing you must go on.)_

The clouds were heavy with rain as if reflecting our moods. The sky was dark, as if a painting made by dark colored charcoal. The rain would come soon and so the service for Lenwë was held beneath a canopy in the courtyard.

The day before we had sent his body down the river on a small boat. Dínendal had been the one to push it from the shore. Alassë had tried to comfort him as best as she could but he was simply drowning in grief for his friend.

I tugged at my tunic, trying to stop my tears. I looked up from the steps and saw the tear streaked, sad faces in front of me. Thranduil had a hand on Legolas's shoulder, who stared down at the ground. Alassë had her arms around Dínendal's waist while he stared up at the sky. Aragorn watched me carefully from beside Legolas.

"I remember the day over five years ago that Lenwë found me in the forest. He came upon me as I lay on the forest floor, violated and beaten. I remember the way he picked me up so tenderly and carried me back to Mirkwood. He was not disgusted by my horrid appearance. It did not matter to him.

Lenwë was that kind of friend. He was always there for all of us no matter what the circumstances. Even if we were not on the best of terms he was there. I will never forget him. And-" My voice cracked and I closed my eyes as silent tears escaped.

"It is alright sister." Aragorn whispered, hugging me quickly.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me.

"I have something to say." Dínendal said suddenly, his voice husky. Alassë removed her arms from around him and watched as he walked up the steps. Aragorn guided me to the side. "Lenwë was my best friend, and yet I let him die. I knew he was hurting because of Silmarwen and still I said nothing. Now he is dead of a broken heart and I am to blame."

"Dínendal no," I laid a hand on his arm, "it is not your fault. Lenwë was overcome with grief and gave up on living because he missed his wife. He had no will to live even if we had tried to comfort him."

"But I could have tried." He then went forward, walking right past Alassë and heading down the steps leading down to the lower level. She turned and followed after him.

* * *

Later that night I carried both Legolas's cloak and a tray filled with dinner outside. The night was still and quiet except for the faint whinny or snort from the stables. I walked down the steps and down the walk to where Legolas leaned against one of the statues guarding the entrance. 

His arms were folded over his chest and his legs were crossed over one another. He did not move even when I stood beside him. He could have passed off as one of the statues the way he stood if his blonde hair did not blow in the wind.

"I brought you dinner and your cloak." I said softly, bending over to set the tray on the ground so that I could wrap the cloak around his shoulders. He still did not turn his head to look at me. Once the cloak was around his shoulders I waited for him to move. "I'll leave the tray there for you."

Without another word I crossed over to the other statue and leaned against it, looking up at the stars. I closed my eyes, my head still tilted up, and leaned the back of my head against the statue. I sighed heavily.

This time was supposed to be joyous. Aragorn and Arwen were to be wed in the spring, I was going to have a baby, and the Ring had finally been destroyed. Yet evil seemed to overshadow the good things.

I was surprised when I felt arms slip around my waist and something came to rest in the middle of my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that Legolas had buried his head into my chest.

"What is it Legolas?" I asked gently, moving an arm around his shoulders and using the other to stroke his hair. I felt his lips part through the material of my tunic and his hot breath against me.

"I feel as much to blame as Dínendal." He said in a muffled voice.

"Oh Legolas-"

"It will happen to me." His body shook against mine and I knew he was crying. I gently lowered us to the ground, sitting cross legged as he laid against me. I wrapped both arms around him and rocked him slowly.

"Shh, Legolas what do you mean?" I whispered.

"When age claims your life dúlinn, I will surely die of a broken heart. I will not be able to live life without you."

"Oh nin bein maethor, cár al pedo tó. A strong heart beats within you Legolas, it will not give up so easily."

_(Oh my handsome warrior, do not say that.)_

"It will without you dúlinn. I cannot live without you Adette. I love you." He leaned up and kissed me gently.

"I love you too Legolas." I murmured against his lips. "Hi mád."

_(Now eat.)_


	41. Do Not Worry Little One

Chapter 39

Legolas's POV

Adette was quiet beside me in the carriage. I moved my hand slowly to her lap and took hers into mine. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and she smiled. I was glad that she was no longer pale and tired looking from morning sickness. She assured me that it was clearing up.

Aragorn had made the decision that we would travel through the villages to find the Uruk-hai. He wished to come with us but because he was king he had to stay although it frustrated him. He had sent with us thirty of his men who rode both in front and behind us. One of them led the carriage so that when we came upon the Uruk-hai he could lead Adette and Alassë to safety while I could stay and fight. Dínendal and my father rode with the men.

I moved my other hand over Adette's belly, rubbing it slowly back and forth. Although barely visible it was still there, hidden by her tunic. She placed her free hand over top of mine.

"Alassë how is Dínendal?" She asked, looking at Alassë who sat across from her.

"He is still upset but he is doing much better." She answered quietly, tucking a piece of red hair behind her pointed ear. She looked away and made it clear that she no longer wished to continue talking about it.

I removed my hand from Adette's belly as she moved hers away. She then leaned her head back against the carriage and closed her eyes. I was right about her not sleeping well. She would wake up from nightmares and throw up or she would wake up with back pain. I was frustrated only because she refused to wake me up when she was in discomfort.

When we suddenly were pulled over a bump, Adette jolted forward and gasped, a hand flying to cover her belly. I looked at her concernedly, releasing her hand only to cup her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine, just worried. I don't want the baby to be jogged around too much." She answered, settling back into her previous position. I let go of her face and leaned out of the carriage.

"If there is a bump in the road go around it." I snapped to the man leading the horse. He turned to look at me, surprised. I was about to threaten him when a hand pulled me back inside.

"Relax Legolas, it isn't his fault." Adette said without opening her eyes. She shifted, an annoyed expression playing on her features. Her hand released my arm.

"That cannot be comfortable." I mused aloud. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards me. I put a finger to her lips as she went to speak. "Come here."

Slowly she moved towards me and I pulled her close. She laid her head against my chest as I leaned against the side of the carriage to support us. She stretched her legs out on the bench and sighed heavily in contentment. My arms were around the small of her back.

I listened intently to her breathing as it slowly evened out. I could feel her chest rising and falling atop me. I moved my head in very slow, subtle movements so as not to wake Adette from sleep. From the angle I had moved my head I could peek down at the side of her face. A gentle, angelic expression was painted onto her face. Her lips were curled into a faint smile, slightly parted. A faint blush stained her cheeks. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been peaceful and relaxing for she tended to sigh quietly every so often and cuddle closer to me.

I looked away from her to see Alassë dozing off, leaned against the carriage. She was almost curled into the fetal position and I wondered if she were cold. Very carefully I pulled an arm from around Adette and tightened my hold on her with the other arm. I then slowly leaned up, Adette lying against me. With my free arm I took off my cloak with much effort and gently threw it over Alassë. When I settled back down and wrapped my arm back around Adette, Alassë looked over at me.

"Thank you." She whispered tiredly before drifting off. Her eyes were half open but I could tell she was asleep from her even breathing and because she no longer blinked.

_(Not in anyone's POV)_

_Dínendal looked up at the sky from the saddle and saw that it was getting dark. It was decided that the men would rest for the night and so Dínendal dismounted Maethor. He then quietly headed towards the carriage and looked inside._

_Adette was lying on top of Legolas, her head resting on his chest. She had one hand pinned to his chest beside her head while the other gripped his shoulder. Legolas had his arms wrapped around her back. He seemed to be staring at the ceiling of the carriage but Dínendal knew he was sleeping._

_Alassë was also asleep, Legolas's cloak spread out over her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale skin looked to be white and it glowed brightly. Her red hair was tousled from sleep and fell into her face. Her green eyes were half showing for her lids hid most of them from sight._

_Dínendal silently climbed inside and sat beside her. With great care he pulled her close and tucked Legolas's cloak further about her. When she did not stir or awaken, he fell asleep._

* * *

It was midday when we came upon a village many miles from Edoras. The destruction was evident from even such a ways back. As we arrived and saw that there were no Uruk-hai, I helped Adette out of the carriage.

Charred remains of houses stood on shaky foundations while some had simply collapsed. The scent of death, rotting flesh, and blood hung in the air and certainly made me feel unwelcome. Bodies of men, women, and children littered the ground. There were only two Uruks dead throughout the whole village.

"Oh God…" Adette suddenly took off running. I was quick to follow her, calling out to her. Finally she stopped and dropped to her knees. When I reached her I saw that she was kneeling beside the woman Faina. "Faina?"

The woman's eyes slowly opened although her right eye was badly bruised and looked to be swollen shut. Dry blood was clumped in her hair and on her neck where a gash looked to be scabbing over.

"Adette?" She asked weakly.

"Faina, where are Èothain and Freda?" Adette asked, already working to help Faina. She ripped off a piece of her tunic and began to gently wipe at her neck. Just as she was about to answer, the two children emerged from a nearby house.

"Milady!" Freda cried, rushing at Adette. She threw her arms around her and although Adette gasped in surprise, she hugged the child in return. Èothain kneeled by his mother with a bowl of water and a dirtied rag.

While Adette took care of them, I found Dínendal and pulled him aside.

"I want you to take the men and ride after the Uruk-hai. They can't have gotten far since this attack. I would ride with you but the carriage would slow you down."

"I understand." Dínendal nodded. "Watch after Alassë for me."

"I will mellon." I assured him, clapping a hand on his back. We embraced for a moment before Dínendal returned to the men who awaited orders. They soon rode out after Dínendal had the chance to say goodbye to Alassë.

"Legolas, can you carry Faina to the carriage?" Adette asked, taking the bowl and rag Èothain had brought out. I nodded and gently lifted Faina, carrying her to the carriage. I laid her down on one of the benches. "Alassë is caring for others who have been injured. Hebi en hín e."

_(Keep the children out.)_

"I will." I then went and took Èothain and Freda with me beyond the village. They were the only children who had survived. From what Adette had told me, besides Faina, three others had lived. Three.

"Master Legolas?" Freda asked, tugging at my tunic sleeve.

"Yes Freda?"

"Where will we go now?" Her voice was small and filled with fear. I kneeled down in front of her, gently holding onto her hands.

"Do not worry little one. We will bring you with us and keep you safe." I promised, smiling to comfort her.

"And Èothain and mama?"

"Yes, they will come too." I nodded to Èothain who stood inches away from us.

"And-" Before Freda could finish her sentence I put two fingers to her lips. Now that she was not speaking I could hear a struggle coming from the village. There were three Uruks there.

"Stay here, both of you." I ordered. I then sprinted back to the village, cursing myself for leaving my bow and quiver in the carriage. I pulled out my knives, readying them as I entered the village.

Adette, who must have left her sword in the carriage, was using her dagger to defend herself against two Uruks who were threatening her. I could see the other fighting Alassë who had no weapons. She proceeded to throw rocks and dirt clods, defending the people she was helping. Without a moment's hesitation I threw one knife at the Uruk's head and watched him fall to the ground.

I then turned back to Adette, who had slayed one of the Uruks'. I watched as the remaining one, after Adette knocked his blade from his hands, grabbed her and pushed her forward. She landed face first on the ground. Using my other knife I ran at the Uruk, thrusting the blade into his neck and ripping straight across. Blood poured from his torn flesh as he fell away.

Adette had gotten up from the ground and dusted herself off. I rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her and placing both hands on her belly. She nearly fell back at my sudden actions.

"Legolas?" She asked curiously. I closed my eyes and waited. The baby leapt after a moment of worry and I sighed in relief, pulling my hands away. I got to my feet.

"I just had to make sure she was alright. Are you?"

"I'm fine. Legolas, we need to send the survivors to Edoras so that they can be safe and so that they can see the healers. Perhaps I should take them."

I shook my head.

"Absolutely not. I will not put you through the pain of separation again." I thought quickly. Dínendal had asked me to look after Alassë and so I could not send her. I could not leave them either. "Èothain could take them."

"Legolas he is just a boy."

"Yes but he has made the journey before. Adette he is the only one who can do it." I said softly. "I know he can do it."

When she gave in I brought Èothain and Freda to the carriage. While Adette instructed them I then carried the two women and helped the man to the carriage. Alassë and Adette settled them all in.

"Èothain just be careful." I told him, patting his back after I had helped him onto the horse.

"I will Master Legolas." I then lifted Freda onto the saddle.

"Be good for your brother Freda." Èothain then kicked the horse and they were off. We watched them for awhile before I turned to them. "We have no horses and so we will have to run after the others."

Adette's POV

We ran through the day, stopping twice when Legolas commented that I looked flushed and when he thought I needed to rest. Honestly I felt fine running but despite my protests, Legolas still made us stop.

The sky was beginning to transform, pinks and oranges swirling together as the sun began to set. The shadows were becoming more prominent as the day began to come to a close.

Suddenly we came upon the battlefield. Legolas had warned us that we would be coming upon it soon for he could smell it in the air. I too smelled it as I stood before it. Blood stained the grass and bodies camouflaged the ground. Relief flooded through me when I saw that not one Uruk stood alive, but I also felt sad when I saw how many men were dead.

"Dínendal!" Alassë ran into the field of death and towards a figure lying on the ground. She lifted him up and I saw that it was indeed Dínendal. I quickly rushed to her side while Legolas called out to the surviving men.

"Men, we ride back to Minas Tirith immediately!" He then joined Alassë and I.

"He is alive Alassë, but he is unconscious." Legolas announced to both of us, whistling. Herenvardo immediately appeared. Legolas lifted Dínendal and put him in the front of the saddle. He then whistled once more and this time Brego rode up. "Alassë, can you ride with Dínendal or shall I?"

"I can do it." Alassë assured him. She climbed onto the saddle without Legolas's help and allowed Dínendal to lean back against her.

Legolas then helped me onto Brego's saddle and mounted behind me.

"I will ride gently so as not to jog the baby." He whispered in my ear, one arm going around my middle. As his hand went over my stomach I felt the familiar jump inside of me and saw Legolas grin.


	42. I Can Hear Her Heartbeat

Chapter 40

Once we returned from the battle with the Uruk-hai we were able to calculate the results. We had lost twenty one of our men while the other nine had been injured, including Dínendal. Luckily they all survived their injuries.

Minas Tirith was consumed by snow in the next few months. Absolutely everything was blanketed by a thick sheet of snow and ice, creating a winter wonderland. Although it was fairly cold outside with the wind and the snow, I refused to let that keep me indoors.

Arwen, who had come to Minas Tirith just as Aragorn had told me, and I decided that it was time for one of our walks. Both Aragorn and Legolas refused to let me ride a horse and so Arwen and I were forced to walk. Arwen said that it was better anyways, for she said that walking was good exercise for me and the baby.

That afternoon was clear and breathtaking from the ledge that overlooked the fields of Gondor. The sky above was free of clouds and the sun seemed to be hidden by a thin layer of mist. The sunlight poured out onto the vast sea of pure, white snow and made everything brighter. The trees poked out from the covering, snow adorning their bare branches.

I turned to see Arwen walking towards me, carrying Legolas's cloak. I rolled my eyes and she laughed her sweet, musical laugh.

I envied her even more now. The material of her dress was silver and it shimmered both from the sunlight and the snow. The sleeves were long and the neckline was reasonable for there was no use in wearing something extravagant for a walk in the snow. She wore a navy blue cloak over her dress, clasped at the top to keep out the cold. Her long locks were pulled inside of her cloak, curls escaping to fall against her cheeks. She looked stunning, as if she had come directly from heaven.

Me, on the other hand, I did not look stunning. My growing stomach needed more room and so I was forced to start wearing my working dresses. I was deeply saddened that my tunics no longer fit me. The dress I had worn that day was a dull green color with black buttons that trailed from the bottom of my stomach to just below my neck. I already wore my own cloak which was also clasped at the top.

"Legolas asked me to make you wear this." She said, helping me into his cloak. She then stepped back and looked me over. "Adette there is no other woman or elf maiden who could make being six months pregnant look so beautiful."

"Do not lie to me Arwen."

She simply smiled and took my hand, leading me away from the ledge and towards the archway that led back inside the castle walls. We stepped carefully through the snow, looking for hidden patches of ice. We then passed through the second archway and came out to the courtyard.

Legolas and Dínendal were seated upon the steps leading up to the castle doors, talking softly. Legolas looked up when Arwen and I appeared and smiled when he saw that I was wearing his cloak. Just to tease him, I began to unclasp it. His smile vanished and he looked like he was ready to march over and scold me when I retracted my hands and continued on my way with Arwen.

We walked down the ice covered steps with great care, Arwen holding both of my hands to lead me down them, and then proceeded down to the lower levels. Most of the people who lived in the lower levels rarely ventured outdoors and so they were fairly barren.

"I cannot wait for you to see my dress Adette." Arwen said excitedly as we came upon the way out.

Once I stepped foot onto the untouched snow, our previous footprints covered, I felt free.

"I'm sure you look beautiful in it Arwen."

"And I hope that you like the dress I have had made for you." She said quietly. I turned to her, grabbing hold of one of her hands.

"Arwen you didn't! I was going to have my own dress made!" We both smiled despite my protesting. She gave my hand a squeeze.

"Consider it your Christmas present Adette, and think nothing of it. Once you come to Rivendell in the spring for the wedding I will have it fitted for you and your tummy." She nodded to my stomach and giggled.

"Laugh all you want to Arwen," I let go of her hand and continued walking, "but soon you will be in my predicament."

Arwen hiked up her dress and followed quickly after me. We walked through the fields although we did not continue into the trees. Once we reached the trees we always turned and went back, and so we walked slow.

"I do hope so Adette. I have wanted a child for a long time." She sighed heavily, a smile still gracing her lovely face. "What is it like?"

"What is what like?" I cocked my head to the side to look at her.

"To be with child. What is that like?"

I returned my face forward and lifted a finger to my chin. It was the first time I actually had to put into words what it felt like. When I thought about it, it was hard to come up with words to describe it.

"A gwilwileth." I said suddenly. "The baby feels like a butterfly inside of you."

_(A butterfly.)_

"A butterfly?" She asked in an amused tone. "Please continue."

"Well, whenever I feel happy or nervous, it feels as though there are dozens of butterflies flittering around in my stomach. And whenever Legolas…" I stopped and glanced sideways at Arwen. She nodded eagerly for me to go on, her smile widening. "It is as if there is a string that connects the baby to every part of my body. When Legolas touches me, even if it is not on my stomach, my whole body feels like it jumps."

"It sounds magical." She said after a time. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as we continued to walk. As if she could see my puzzled expression, she answered my unasked question. "It is about to snow."

I looked up and indeed I saw snowflakes slowly raining down upon us. They landed gently upon my face and tangled into my hair, each delicate like pieces of lace. I loved the feeling of them against my bare skin.

"Arwen are you excited to marry my brother?" I asked suddenly, pulling my face away from the sky. She did the same and her face became very serious, her wide eyes sparkling.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life." She answered quietly.

"I am so happy for the both of you. Soon we will be sisters." I smiled and came towards her, embracing her. She returned the hug, leaning over my stomach so as not to bump into it.

"We are already sisters." She whispered as we pulled away. "Now let us return."

* * *

Legolas already had a hot bath waiting for me when I returned, I discovered, when I crept past he and Aragorn to go to the bedroom. The steam was filling the room quickly, warming me from my head to my toes. The water looked very inviting. 

I unclasped both cloaks and left them in a heap on the floor. I then began to unbutton the buttons keeping me inside of the working dress that I hated. Once they were undone I then slipped off the dress and left it along with the cloaks. When I was completely undressed I slid into the water.

I tilted my head back against the tub, the water coming up to my neck. I sighed heavily and brought one foot out of the water, moving it around in circular motions. I was only slightly startled when I felt a rough hand grab my foot and begin to massage the bottom of it gently. His calluses rubbed against my own.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked without opening my eyes. My foot was let go off and I felt lips brush against my forehead.

"You looked perfectly content the way you were. I did not want to disturb you." He answered from beside me. I opened my eyes to see Legolas kneeling next to the tub, his chin resting upon the edge of it.

"I still am." I moved forward to rest my chin in front of his. I folded my hands beneath mine, bringing my face up just a smidge higher than his. He smiled and so did I before he closed the half an inch between us for a chaste kiss.

"How was your walk with Arwen?" He asked once our lips parted ways. He leaned back on his hands to watch me as I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling it from the snow. I then quickly began to wash it with a soft scented soap.

"It was nice. We talked about the wedding and about the baby." I leaned my head back to rinse out the soap, my ears still above water so that I could hear Legolas.

"What did you say?"

"Arwen is excited about the wedding and she has made me a dress for the ceremony even though I told her I would make my own." I lifted my head, still moving my hands through it to rid it of any remaining suds.

"And what of the baby?"

"She asked me what it felt like." I saw his lips twitch when I answered him. He then sat up, folding his hands in his lap.

"What did you say?"

"I said that it felt like a butterfly was inside of me." I answered quietly, a light blush covering my cheeks. Legolas threw his head back and laughed before getting to his feet to fetch me a towel.

"A butterfly?" His voice asked from outside of the bathroom.

"Yes a butterfly." I moved my hands onto either edge of the tub and slowly got to my feet. It was becoming harder to do that to my dismay.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something when he returned, holding the towel, but his mouth shut when he saw me. He did not smile, nor did he frown. His lips simply settled into a normal position. His eyes held such love as he looked at my soaked form that I nearly burst. After a time he came forward, holding the towel open for me.

"I quite like seeing you like this." He said quietly.

He held out a hand to help me out of the bath and then wrapped the towel around me. As he wrapped it around me, one hand moved over my stomach. I felt like teasing him and so I moved away. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I merely smiled and left him in the bathroom to go and put on clothes.

I went to the wardrobe and dropped the towel as I searched for something to wear. I was not surprised when I felt calloused hands come around to settle upon my stomach once more. I pushed them away as I found a nightgown to wear. I could hear him sigh in frustration while I dressed and my smile widened. I then let out a giggle and I heard Legolas coming towards me.

"Why must you tease me?" He asked. I whirled around to see him reaching out for me but I moved around him and instead went to the bed. I laid out on it after propping up two pillows so that I could sit up. He smiled and shook his head at me before circling the bed. He sat down, edging closer to me.

I watched him curiously. He was eyeing my stomach, his brow furrowed but not in an angry way. I watched him hesitantly lean closer but he pulled back and met my eyes. If I didn't know better I thought I saw him blush faintly when he realized I had seen him.

"Can I?" He asked, motioning to my stomach. I was confused by his behavior.

"Of course you can Legolas."

He then slowly moved his hands out over my stomach, caressing it with his thumbs. His eyes bore into it until the familiar jump came. When I winced he pulled back, his face filled with concern.

"Did I hurt you? What is it Adette?" He asked worriedly.

"I am not hurt. The baby has just gotten bigger and it jumps in close quarters." I answered calmly, not wanting to worry him. That would mean being bedridden until the day I went into labor.

"I wonder…" He murmured, looking away from me. He then moved from his sitting position and laid out, his legs handing off of the bed. He scooted closer, moving one hand to the front of my stomach while the other rested on top. I watched as he pressed an ear carefully to the side of my stomach. I dared not to say a word as I studied him. His eyes had closed and he seemed to be concentrating. His lips twitched again and I was startled when his eyes suddenly snapped open. A goofy grin was spread out on his face but he did not move an inch.

"I can hear her heartbeat." He whispered in an awestruck voice. I smiled and moved a hand towards him, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes once again and buried his face further into me. I continued to stroke his hair, watching my husband and daughter connect before my eyes.

For what seemed like an endless amount of time we stayed that way. I could see outside that the sun was slowly beginning to set. When I looked back I saw Legolas's eyes open, now studying _me_.

"What?" I asked simply, waiting for him to speak. He moved from where he had been and came to settle beside me. He pulled me close to him, kissing my temple and then my wet hair.

"Im turoal dartho an hen na tól."

_(I cannot wait for her to come.)_

"Neither can I." I said softly, turning my face away. I had not the heart to tell him how frightened I was. But, Legolas being Legolas, he knew right away that something was wrong. He placed a finger underneath my chin and guided my face back to his.

"What is it dúlinn?" He asked gently.

"I am just…I am afraid." I admitted, hanging my head. But Legolas lifted my chin and refused to let me look away. He moved forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I would be worried if you weren't. I know that you are scared Adette, but know that I will not leave your side for one moment." He promised.

"The midwives and healers don't allow men in the room." I pointed out. His eyes opened and a mischievous grin made its way onto his perfect face.

"That was before they met me. Udún turoal hebi nin o lle."

_(Hell cannot keep me from you.)_

"It will only delay you."

He pulled his face from mine and we both laughed. When we quieted, he moved one arm around my shoulders and pulled me close beside him. The other moved around my front, taking my hand into his. He then placed both of our hands upon my stomach over our daughter's heart.

_To the anonymous reviewer: I deleted your review because quite frankly it means nothing to me. The only reason I'm posting this message is because I want you to know how completely stupid you sounded. I don't mind constructive criticism but what you left me was a complete waste of my time and it wasn't intended to be helpful in any way, shape, or form. By the way, I hope you have fun throwing up._


	43. I Have Waited Years For This

Chapter 41

Legolas's POV

_Whether or not Christmas was celebrated I do not know. However, in this story it is._

"This is beautiful work Legolas." Arwen smiled as she touched the fabric that was soon taking shape and becoming more than just a lump of material. She ran her fingers across its velvet-like surface. I smiled.

"Thank you Arwen. I am still learning."

"Adette will love it, and you are going to love what she has for you." She then closed her mouth and refused to give anything away.

"What have you gotten Aragorn?" I asked curiously, picking up my stitching again. I was working on a sleeve, connecting the two pieces of material together. Arwen held the silver thread in one hand, studying my fingers as they moved quickly.

"Actually, I need your help. I want to make him a new cloak but I need to have it fitted."

"I can help you with that." I nodded and continued to stitch while Arwen described to me what the cloak she was working on for Aragorn looked like while instructing me when I got lost or when my stitching was incorrect.

"December is slowly coming to an end and March seems so close. I cannot believe that I will be getting married." She whispered softly, her curls blowing in the wind. I looked up from my sewing.

"Turo le dartho tó and?"

_(Can you wait that long?)_

"I have waited years for this. Im turo dartho an Gwaeron."

_(I can wait for March.)_

I smiled and continued sewing once more. I felt very happy for Aragorn and Adette, nearly bursting with excitement for the two of them. I could see it in their faces that they were going insane from waiting. Why they decided to wait so long I did not know.

"I remember," I said without taking my eyes from the needle, "Adette and I's wedding."

"August. It was a beautiful wedding, one of the most beautiful I had ever seen." Arwen nodded as she too remembered. She then cocked her head to the side and waited for me to continue.

"Aduial. Mirkwood was bathed in the light of the moon and by the soft glow of the lanterns that hung from the trees. The sky was a soft blue color, pale pink spreading out over the horizon. There was a soft breeze here and there but besides that, the night was quiet although a harp was being played gently in the distance.

_(Evening twilight.)_

I was very nervous and yet so happy at the same time. My stomach was in knots and for the first time in my life I felt a pain deep within my chest. I knew not what it was and simply tried to shrug it off as I watched the different faces walk down the aisle.

And then she appeared. She wore a pure, white dress made of satin. The neckline revealed most of her collar bone and dipped just below the base of her neck. The sleeves ended a few inches above her elbows. The chiffon skirt of the dress came down to her feet. Such a simple dress and yet she made it look so beautiful. Her dark hair was intertwined with tiny yellow and light purple flowers while a ringlet of white flowers circled around her forehead. Her eyelids were painted with glitter and her lips a soft shade of lilac. Her skin shimmered and glistened in the candlelight.

I remember thinking, 'My God how is this creature meant for me?' I kept waiting to wake from a dream. But as she slowly came down the aisle towards me, and took my hand I knew that it was real. That she was real." I turned towards Arwen, touching her cheek. "Your wedding and marriage will be just as real."

We did not speak until after I had attached the first sleeve. Once I had accomplished that, I told Arwen that I would help her. She guided me to her and Aragorn's room after I hid my work from Adette.

Adette's POV

I carefully began to embroider around the open collar of the shirt with silver thread. The shirt was baggy, reaching just below the hips, and made of a navy blue colored material. I was to embroider silver around the open collar which stretched halfway down the chest and also around the bottom. The pants were to be silver to match the embroidering.

"Do you need any help sister?" Aragorn asked, his head appearing in the doorway. I was currently working on Legolas's present in one of the spare bedrooms so that he would not come upon me.

"Sure." I patted the place next to me and Aragorn sat beside me. He took the thread from my hands and held it in his lap while I continued to sew. "What have you gotten Arwen?"

"I will show you once you've finished." He promised.

"I'm sure it's perfect."

"I hope so." He sighed and I frowned, pausing momentarily to glance sideways at him. He noticed and caught my glance.

"What is it?"

"What if Arwen changes her mind about this? What if she blames me for ruining her life later down the road?"

"Aragorn hush. I remember _exactly_ what happened on my wedding day…night.

I was feeling uncomfortable already because I was very dressed up but I was also having second thoughts. I kept wondering about what could happen. I kept asking myself 'What if? What if? What if?'

You came to my side and offered me your elbow, ready to escort me down the aisle to give me away. Do you remember what I said?"

He nodded and looked away.

"You said, 'Aragorn, im turoal ceri hé.'" He quoted me quietly.

_(Aragorn, I cannot do this.)_

"And you said, 'Why not?' And I said, 'What if-'

Then you stopped me from continuing and you asked me a question. You asked me, 'Do you know that Legolas loves you?' And I answered, 'Yes I know he loves me.'

You then asked me if I loved Legolas and I told you that I did. You then told me that if I knew Legolas and I loved each other than I did not have to wonder what if. I already knew the answer."

"I remember." He smiled.

"Oh it was so wonderful. Mirkwood had never looked so beautiful before, especially when we began to walk down the aisle and I could see Legolas.

He was wearing a tunic of white, clear of any wrinkles or smudges or stains. It fit him snugly and seemed to settle in with his skin perfectly. The sparkling white brought out his breathtaking, blue eyes. They danced in the moonlight, staring so intently at me I thought I would faint. Of course his hair was pulled back the way it always was, but even so, it seemed so new and different.

I remember thinking, 'Why does he love me?'"

"I only hope that Arwen and I will be as happy as you and Legolas." Aragorn moved his hand over mine and smiled at me. I returned his smile and set aside my work, getting to my feet.

"I know you will be. Now show me Arwen's gift." I demanded. He laughed and waited for me to hide Legolas's gift before going to Aragorn's hiding place. He led me to one of the other spare bedrooms and searched beneath the pillow.

He handed me the gift and I looked down at it in awe. It was a beautiful replica of Arwen's Evenstar, which had been broken. The chain was silver and long, cut thin. The Evenstar looked just as it had although I noticed that engraved into it were the words: Im míl le an uir.

_(I love you for eternity.)_

I looked up at Aragorn as he studied me.

"Well? What do you think sister?" He asked, eager to hear my reaction. I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I answered softly, handing the necklace back to Aragorn. He smiled too and then pulled something from his pocket.

"Well I'm glad because this," he handed something else to me, "is for you."

I gasped as I saw what he had placed in my palm. The necklace that Aragorn had handed me had the same long, silver chain that was cut thin. Instead of the Evenstar, however, on the chain hung a charm made to look like a boy and girl holding hands. I looked up at Aragorn with tears in my eyes.

"Aragorn-"

"Turn it over." He instructed quietly. I did as he told me and saw that there was a message engraved for me on the back. It said: Na Adette – Im míl le nin gwathel.

_(To Adette – I love you my sister.)_

"I love you too Aragorn." I threw my arms around him, a few tears escaping and staining his shirt. He returned the hug, resting his head against mine. When we pulled apart he took the necklace and helped me to put it on.

"I could not wait until tomorrow." He said apologetically.

"Well then I guess I will just have to give you your present." I sighed as if it were a big deal, and returned to Legolas and I's bedroom to retrieve it. Aragorn was still waiting when I returned. "I hope it fits."

He took the bundle of clothes from me and I watched as he looked at them. I had made him the same outfit I was making Legolas but the color scheme was different. The shirt was a maroon color with gold embroidery and the pants were a deep brown.

"They are perfect. Thank you Adette." He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Legolas's POV

I worked late into midday in the stables, hiding from Adette. I had finished making her first gift and had moved on to the second.

I had rolled my sleeves up so that they did not get in my way as I carved. I worked at a slow pace so as not to ruin anything. I wanted this gift to be absolutely perfect for the both of them.

My ears picked up on footsteps just outside. I quickly threw a blanket over my work and turned just in time to see Adette coming inside. She was carrying a tray with her and an oil lamp as well.

"I know that you're working so I won't stay long." As she walked towards me I went forward and took the lamp from her.

"Here, let me help."

"Thank you." She then carried the tray over to an empty work bench and set it down. "Like I said I won't stay long but I didn't know how long you would be out here so I brought you tea and dinner. The lamp is for in case you needed extra light."

She moved a hand onto the small of her back while the other rubbed her belly.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute?" I had already pulled over a sturdy looking box and helped her sit down. I then sat down, pulling the tray into my lap.

"Look at what Aragorn gave me." She breathed, pulling the necklace out of her dress. Aragorn had shown me it and had asked me what I had thought of it. I knew she would love it.

"I know, it is beautiful isn't it?" She nodded in agreement and sighed. I watched her as I sipped the tea she had brought for me. After a few moments she slowly stood.

"Well I'll leave you to work." She kissed my cheek as I stood to see her out.

"Be careful going up the stairs." I warned as she opened the door.

"Ha-ha Legolas." She stuck up her middle finger at me and I put a shocked look on my face, earning a laugh before she disappeared.

I chuckled to myself and replaced the tea to the tray so that I could go back to work.

* * *

When I had finally finished my work it was well into the night. I was proud of myself for the work I had done, and looked over the product of the past few hours sweat and labor. I had to admit that it was carved with great care. I just couldn't wait until morning. 

I lifted the gift, along with my other gift for Adette, and made my way out into the snow. I trudged through it, walking slowly so as not to slip on any hidden ice. I then went up the steps and into the castle.

Inside everything was dark and quiet. Everyone was probably sleeping and so I was extra careful as I walked up the stairs.

When I quietly entered Adette and I's room, I was surprised to see her sleeping in a chair. She had something folded over her belly. After setting down my gifts and lighting the lamps I gently shook her awake.

"Legolas?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. They widened suddenly and she hid whatever had been in her lap behind her back. "Legolas!"

"I swear I did not peek." I promised. Her face softened and she sat up.

"I can't wait anymore. Here is your present Legolas." She handed me the bundle that had been in her lap and watched as I looked at what she had made for me. I smiled at the clothes and leaned forward to kiss her.

"They are wonderful. Now you will have mine." I set my new clothes on the bed and handed her her first gift. It was the tunic I had worked on for the past few days. The material wassilver in colorwith a black belt. The tunic allowed enough room for Adette's belly so she could wear it instead of the dresses. "After you give birth, Arwen can tailor it."

"Oh Legolas." She touched the spot where I had sewn a nightingale into the fabric. She looked up at me and smiled. "Dúlinn."

"There is one more thing Adette." I took the tunic and laid it beside my new clothes. I then took hold of her hands and helped her to her feet. "Now close your eyes."

"They're closed." She looked eager even with her eyes closed. I then pulled out her second gift and held it up in my arms for her to see. When I had teased her enough, I told her to open her eyes.

Once her eyes opened they widened. She gasped before her lips curled into a beautiful smile. Slowly she came towards me, running her fingers along the wood. I watched as tears spilled down her cheeks as she studied every nook and cranny. Finally her eyes flickered up to mine.

"A cradle." She whispered.

"An Eruanna. Do you like it?"

_(For Eruanna.)_

"No, I love it."

I bent down and set the cradle on the ground so that I could wrap my arms around Adette. She leaned up so that our lips could meet once more. She then buried her face into my chest as I looked out the window and saw the snow falling outside.


	44. Eruanna Thranduilion

Chapter 42

The snow began to diminish at the end of February, although traces of it could still be found in the trees and in small piles upon the ground. The time had come for the trip to Rivendell. It was a very delicate time. Aragorn and Adette would soon be wed and Adette was now nearly nine months pregnant. Because I did not want to risk inducing her labor by trusting someone else to drive the carriage, I did it myself.

Arwen rode in the carriage with Adette while Aragorn rode Brego at a steady pace beside me. He held his head high as he rode with a grin plastered onto his face that was so contagious I found myself grinning as well. He seemed fairly confident in himself for the upcoming wedding.

"Where is the wedding taking place mellon?" I asked, steering Herenvardo around a bump.

"The garden near the pavilion. It will be much like your wedding."

"You plan to wed at twilight?"

"Yes, which torches and lanterns. The only difference will be the bride and groom. Arwen was always hinting to me that she wanted our wedding to be like yours." He chuckled.

"I am sure it will be just as beautiful." I turned my head towards him. "I only hope that you two do not doubt as much as Adette and I."

He turned towards me.

"You heard Adette?"

"Aragorn, I hear everything." I turned to face forward. "She did not think that she could marry me just as I thought I could not marry her. Luckily you were there to comfort her."

"And who comforted you?"

"The knowledge that if I decided to back out, both of you would slaughter me."

Aragorn laughed out loud and I heard Arwen laughing inside of the carriage followed by Adette's, "What are you laughing at?"

"You would have been correct."

* * *

We reached Rivendell in two days time. Aragorn and Arwen were greeted with open arms and giggling from the elf maidens.

The next week was filled with preparing for the wedding. We were all fitted for the clothes we would wear, decorations were collected, the ceremony was rehearsed, and all that was left after all of that was to wait.

Three mornings before the wedding, Aragorn came to Adette and I's room. Adette and I were up and dressing when he knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said once Adette had scrambled into the bathroom.

Aragorn opened the door and walked in looking frazzled. I knew at once that he was nervous about the wedding and I could not help but chuckle. A week ago he was all smiles and now he looked as though he were ready to run. He frowned.

"Daur lín lalaith." He commanded. I did as I was asked and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

_(Stop your laughter.)_

"Let us go for a ride mellon. We can talk then." When he nodded in agreement I took my tunic from the bed. "I will meet you at the stables."

Adette emerged from the bathroom dressed in the tunic I had given her. She had hardly taken it off for it was the only one that fit her. She looked at me quizzically.

"Who was at the door?"

"Aragorn and I are going riding. We will return soon." I went to Adette and bent down, kissing her burgeoning belly and then standing to kiss her quickly. "Remember to stay off of your feet."

"Just go." She punched me in the arm and I was not surprised that it hurt. I rubbed the spot and pretended to look hurt as I went to the door.

Adette's POV

I went to the mirror and pulled all of my hair back. It had grown down a few inches below my chest and both Legolas and I were happy for that. I tied it back with a ribbon so it did not get into my face and then made for the door. Legolas was insane if he thought that I was going to stay off of my feet.

I walked along the halls, remembering that day almost two years ago when I had run into Merry and Pippin. I wondered if they were as happy as I was. I wondered if Sam and Frodo were alright as well. The last I had seen Frodo, he seemed so distressed and troubled.

As I came to the garden I looked around and tried to envision Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. It would be simply stunning I just knew it would be. It would be held in the evening with the light of lanterns to guide Arwen down the aisle. She would look beautiful, more beautiful than even Lady Galadriel herself.

I traced the rim of the birdbath with two fingers, looking around at all of the flowers and shrubs. They would help to paint a beautiful picture with their vibrant colors and enticing scents. The glow from the lanterns would make the garden look enchanted, almost like the painting on the ceiling in the great hall.

"Adette?" Arwen's voice floated in the wind and I looked up to see her standing in the archway. She smiled when I caught her eyes. "Come with me."

I nodded and went to take a step forward when a tickling sensation on my legs cause me to look down. Liquid was trickling down my legs and collecting in a pool around my feet. My water had broken. I could feel the shock in my face as I continued to stare at the water around my feet, sinking into the grass.

Whether or not Arwen saw that something was wrong I didn't know, but when the first contraction hit me seconds after I had realized my water had broken, she knew. I gripped the rim of the birdbath, my knees buckling from the sudden pain. I felt myself slip to the ground on my knees and the birdbath toppled over with a crash.

"Adette!" Arwen flew to my side, a hand on my back. "Can you stand?"

"I-I think so." I breathed when the pain had subsided. On shaky feet I got up with Arwen's help. I leaned against her for support while she helped me to wobble out of the garden and into the pavilion.

"Arwen!" We turned around to see that Lord Elrond had appeared behind us.

"Adar, Adette's nen-" Arwen was cut off when I suddenly began to fall forward on my knees again. Lord Elrond reached out and took hold of my arms, preventing me from falling. He then turned to Arwen.

_(Father, Adette's water-)_

"Arwen, glenno a rado Legolas." Lord Elrond spoke in his calm voice but with great authority. Arwen nodded and flew from our presence. "Everything will be fine Adette."

_(Arwen, go and find Legolas.)_

He then guided me into the pavilion and into the birthing room. Nearly everything inside was white, and I guessed it was used as a calming device. The bed was large and looked very inviting with my weak legs and the impending birth. Lord Elrond helped me to lie down.

"I will fetch the healers and midwives. I will return soon." He squeezed my hand gently before fleeing from the room. He had propped up the pillows so that I could lean back against them. I laid my head back and sighed, waiting for the next contraction.

I prayed that Legolas would come soon as I finally felt the next wave of pain pass through me. I gripped the sheets tightly in my fists and clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. It felt as though someone was pressing down with great force on my stomach with both hands.

Just as the contraction passed, Lord Elrond returned with the elf maidens who served as midwives and healers. They leapt into action, piling towels on the bed beside my legs and preparing hot water.

"Adette, I will be outside." Lord Elrond said from beside me. He must have seen the distress in my eyes for he placed a hand on my forehead. "Legolas is on his way."

When Lord Elrond had gone, one of the midwives began to instruct the other two midwives to spread my legs. I watched as they did so, pulling the sheet back so that I could be checked.

"It is certainly not time yet, Princess Adette. But do not worry, you are in good hands." One of the midwives told me, squeezing my hand as Lord Elrond had done. She had the same color hair as Arwen and the same blue eyes but was nowhere near as lovely.

"What is your name?" I asked her as she let go of my hand.

"My name is Eámanë, Princess Adette."

"Eámanë, will you please wait outside for my husband?" I then fisted the sheets once more and felt hot tears rising in my eyes. Why did I feel as though someone was cutting off my circulation at the neck?

"Of course." She bowed respectively to me and glided through the door. The other midwives continued readying everything and told the healers that they were not needed at the moment. Just as the healers were leaving, a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Prince Legolas," the light haired midwife put a hand on Legolas's chest, "we do not permit men in the birthing room."

He brushed her hand off and stared her square in the eye.

"Make an exception."

As he made his way to my side I wanted to greet him but was stricken with another contraction. Legolas took one of my hands and did not seem to mind when I began to crush it in my grasp. He did, however, look troubled while I laid there in pain. When the pain passed I sighed and turned towards him.

"Could you not wait for me?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face. He then leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "How are you?"

"I feel better now that you are here."

"Udún turoal hebi nin o lle. Remember?" He scooted the chair closer towards me, still holding onto my hand. He then seemed to take notice of something, his brow furrowed. He turned his head towards they midwives. "Why are her lips blue?"

_(Hell cannot keep me from you.)_

"It is normal for that to happen Prince Legolas." Eámanë assured him, coming to the foot of the bed. "Is there anything that you require?"

"No." After I had answered I felt the pain once more, pressure building upon my stomach. Legolas held my hand tighter in his and softly spoke to me.

"Soon nana, soon. I am right here and I will not leave you." He said soothingly in his singsong voice. "Adette, don't hold back your cries."

"I don't want to upset you." I said through my teeth.

"Adette-"

Before he could scold me I screamed and just as I had predicted, Legolas was upset by it. He continued to hold my hand but shot to his feet, overturning the chair. He then turned towards the midwives as they hurried with the water to the foot of the bed.

"Is there nothing you can do to ease her pain?" He snapped.

"We are doing our best Prince Legolas. Childbirth is painful." The other dark haired midwife said solemnly.

Legolas wasn't pleased with her answer and so he began to take matters into his own hands. He promised he'd return soon and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Princess Adette, are you not the one giving birth?" Eámanë asked in an amused tone, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed tiredly despite the pain it caused in my stomach.

"He has a temper."

"So I see."

Legolas returned two contractions later with a basin underneath his arm. He set it down beside the chair he had been sitting in and left the room again, only to reappear seconds later with one of the healers. He instructed her to say any incantations she could to try and lessen my pain before returning to his chair.

"Will you please calm down?" I begged as he dunked a rag into the basin. He wrung the rag over the top of my head and cold water flooded from it, dripping down my face and neck. I had to admit, it helped a little. He then gently massaged my neck and arms with the wet rag.

"Princess Adette, I am going to check you again." Eámanë told me, the other two midwives ready to spread my legs. As they began to move my legs up I screamed out in pain, nearly flying upwards.

"Daur!" Legolas shouted.

_(Stop!)_

"Princess Adette," Eámanë ignored Legolas, "I know that it causes you pain but I must check you. If the baby is ready to come then you will have to push, but I won't know unless I check you."

"Do it." I nodded, and reached out my other arm as if to grasp the air as they moved my legs up and then spread them. Legolas's other hand shot out and took mine, lacing our fingers together.

* * *

Thirteen hours of agonizing labor passed by and soon it was into the night. Legolas refused to leave my side, although he had left only once more to bring Arwen in to help comfort me. She sat on my other side, holding a rag to my forehead.

"Princess Adette, you are ready." Eámanë said tiredly, but with a smile on her face. The other midwives spread my legs for a final time and Eámanë went into action, instructing Legolas and Arwen. Legolas gently sat me up, holding me around the waist while Arwen held my shoulders.

"Le turo ceri hé nana. Tulo Eruanna na en peth." Legolas's lips brushed against my temple as he held me upright. He then turned his face forward, looking at Eámanë as she readied herself.

_(You can do this mommy. Bring Eruanna to the world.)_

"Alright, it is time to push." She told me. Once the words left her lips I balled up my fists and pushed with all of my might, feeling as though someone had reached inside of me and was ripping out my stomach. I screamed louder than I ever had before.

"Come on dúlinn, come on." Legolas urged me on.

I began to feel faint but refused to give up. I continued to push, willing my daughter to leave my womb and join us. I became vaguely aware of my surroundings as I finally heard a sharp cry echo through the room.

I turned my head slightly to see Legolas's overjoyed face as tears of happiness poured down his cheeks. I then saw his face turn to concern as the world became black.

* * *

When I regained consciousness I heard a baby crying. Remembering what had happened I jolted forward, a searing pain rushing through my stomach and legs. A hand pushed me back down.

"Lie back Adette." Legolas's voice told me gently. "You are still weak from birthing."

It was then that I opened my eyes. I realized that I was no longer in the birthing room, but had been returned to the room Legolas and I had been staying in while in Rivendell. I saw him sitting beside me in a chair, cradling a crying bundle in his arms.

"Legolas?" My voice was weak when I spoke.

He looked away from the bundle, a wide smile on his face. He moved forward and laid it in my arms. When I looked down I was awe struck. In my arms was the most wondrous thing I had ever seen – my daughter. I could see that she was going to have my dark hair right away, but was pleased to see her ears were pointed. Her eyes opened then, and I gasped when her wide eyes settled upon my face. My lips curled into a smile when I saw that they were blue.

"What do you think nana?" Legolas asked quietly, looking down at her with me. I looked up with tears falling from my eyes.

"He's bein." I whispered. I gently rocked Eruanna in my arms before realizing that she was probably starving. When my arm twitched, Legolas noticed.

_(She's beautiful.)_

"What can I do for you?" He asked, pushing back a strand of hair from my face.

"I need to feed Eruanna. Could you…?"

He understood and gently pulled down the top of my singlet so that on of my breasts was exposed, and propped up the pillows so that I could sit up. He then sat back in the chair and watched as I fed Eruanna with a loving gaze. I could see that he already loved being a father.

"I was scared when you lost consciousness dúlinn." He said suddenly, his eyes not leaving the place where Eruanna suckled. "There was so much blood."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just one day. You need to go back to sleep once Eruanna has finished."

"Don't ruin this. Now come and sit beside me." He slowly got up and sat next to me on the bed, his back against the headboard. He fluffed my pillows carefully before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Eruanna Thranduilion." He murmured, looking down as Eruanna finished feeding and slipped off to sleep. Although Legolas's title was Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, most referred to him as Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

"No, Eruanna Greenleafion." I corrected him. He chuckled softly before kissing my hair.

"I am so proud of you."

I laid my head against his shoulder and felt myself following after my daughter into sleep.


	45. You May Now Kiss Your Bride

Chapter 43

Legolas's POV

_So I was listening to music while I wrote the last chapter and right when I was writing the birth, Dare You To Move by Swtichfoot came on. How creepy is that?_

Aragorn and I waited beside the entrance for my father to arrive. Aragorn had sent one of his men to ride to Mirkwood and give word that Eruanna had been born. My father, Dínendal, and Alassë had returned to start rebuilding Mirkwood with the remaining elves. Adette and I planned on returning to Mirkwood once Aragorn and Arwen had married and after Adette felt well enough to travel.

"I have not seen a better looking babe mellon." Aragorn said once his lips left his pipe. He had been using it more and more with the upcoming wedding. I suspected he would be using it a lot that day – for the next day was the wedding.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" I smiled dreamily, gazing off into the distance. "With my ears."

"And Adette's hair."

I sighed and sat down on the steps beside Aragorn. The day after Eruanna was born, others were permitted to visit: Lord Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen, the healers, and the midwives. The midwives declared that the bleeding had fully stopped but that any sudden movement could reopen wounds and they would bleed again and so Adette was put on bed rest.

Arwen had spoken the same words as Aragorn after seeing Eruanna. She said that her eyes were the loveliest shade of blue and hoped that they would remain that way.

"Tomorrow then." I said suddenly, turning towards Aragorn.

"Yes, tomorrow." He nodded, clearing his throat. "Do you think that I can do this Legolas?"

"Aragorn, mín garo lammen nia hé. Le míl Arwen a he míls le." I reassured him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. I gripped it firmly and shook him. "You will feel better once it is over and done with. Im ber."

_(Aragorn, we have spoken about this. You love Arwen and she loves you.)(I promise.)_

"I realize now that it was easier to _tell_ Adette not to be nervous. Now I know why she felt nervous."

"I am sure Arwen feels just as nervous." I let go of him as he laughed tiredly.

"Baw, al Arwen. Arwen is too strong a woman for that. I am sure she is very confident in herself, and I am sure that she is feeling absolutely set on this."

_(No, not Arwen.)_

Just as I was about to disagree with Aragorn further, I heard the horses approaching. Aragorn and I stood, dusting ourselves off as the horses came into view. The messenger rode beside my father, who I could see had brought Tathar along. When they dismounted, Tathar hesitantly came towards me.

"Prince Legolas," he bowed his head, "forgive me. I feel both ashamed and embarrassed that I did not follow my king or my prince. Please accept my apology."

"I cannot bear grudges during this joyous time Tathar. Lift your head and be forgiven." I said simply. He did as he was told, the gratitude clear on his face.

"Enough of this, I wish to see my grandchild." My father said sternly, although a smile was spread across his features. This caused me to smile as well.

"I will go and make sure Adette is decent. Aragorn, will you bring my father to our room?"

"Yes, go on." Aragorn nodded, patting my back before I left. "Hannon lee Legolas."

_(Thank you Legolas.)_

I turned and walked through the trees, remembering the walk I had taken that day the fate of the Ring had been decided. Such troubles that had raced through my mind that day, through all of our minds. Now it was all behind us, and we were able to go on living.

Once I had reached the door leading in to the bedroom, I could hear Adette singing and stopped to listen.

"_A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair. Calad ammen i reniar, mi 'aladhremmin ennorath. A Elbereth Gilthoniel, I chin a thûl lín míriel-_" Her voice cut off suddenly.

_(Oh Queen beyond the Western Seas. Oh light to us that wander, amid the tree-woven lands of Middle Earth. Oh Elebereth Star-kindler, your eyes and breath like shining jewels-)_

I opened the door and saw that she was standing up beside the bed, cradling Eruanna in her arms. I could hear her crying softly but they were slowly dying down. Adette saw me at once and I raised an eyebrow.

"You are supposed to be bedridden Adette." I moved swiftly to her side and coaxed her into bed. She hissed when she bent at the waist and slowly settled beneath the covers. "It takes many days to fully recover from childbirth."

"I couldn't stand it anymore." She protested.

"Idh Adette. Nin adar-"

_(Rest Adette. My father-)_

"Is here." My father finished the sentence for me. I turned around to see him and Aragorn entering the room. They waited near the door while I turned back around to Adette. When she reached out to hand Eruanna to me she hissed again.

"Gently dúlinn, gently." I murmured, taking Eruanna from her arms. I looked down at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep from Adette's singing. Even now I was still awe struck each time I gazed down at her. She was _my_ daughter. I nearly burst with love when I watched her yawn softly.

"Adette do not strain yourself." Aragorn said suddenly, walking to the bed. While he dealt with Adette, I went to my father.

"Father," I looked away from the sleeping infant and saw him looking at her with the same unbelieving eyes, "this is Eruanna."

He took her carefully from me. I watched as he held the small bundle in his large arms, looking down at her. He seemed fixated on the baby and I could not help the overwhelming feeling growing within me. It was the same feeling I felt when I watched Adette breastfeeding Eruanna. A feeling of such love and happiness that seemed to wash through my entire body from the tips of my ears to my toes.

"Aenil. A dilthen aenil." He whispered after many moments of silence. He then looked up to meet my eyes, a grin on his face. "Lín law a lún hends a Adette's dold fin."

_(Angel. A little angel.)(Your ears and blue eyes and Adette's dark hair.)_

"I hope she has Adette's voice as well." I said quietly, turning to see Aragorn helping Adette up from the bed. "Adette?"

"I have to use the bathroom." She said in an annoyed tone. Aragorn chuckled as he helped her into the bathroom, emerging seconds later to wait until she had finished.

"When we return to Mirkwood, we will announce the child." My father told me before handing Eruanna back to me. His eyes lingered on her face for a moment more before he looked away. "Would you mind if I retired to my room?"

"Of course not." I answered, laying Eruanna in the cradle at the foot of the bed so that I could see my father out. I opened the door for him and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I am happy for you and Adette my son."

"Thank you father." I closed the door behind him and turned as Aragorn was helping Adette back into bed. He pulled the covers up to her waist, waiting for her to lie back. She continued to sit up against the pillows.

"Le thír nim Adette. Glenno na haust." I tried to move her so that she would lie back but she grabbed my wrists.

_(You look pale Adette. Go to bed.)_

"He's right Adette you do look rather pale. You should sleep or you will be too tired to attend the wedding tomorrow." Aragorn told her.

"You two need to stop babying me. I am fine." She let go of me and sighed, lying back against the pillows. "I am not even tired."

"Alright dúlinn, you don't have to sleep." I tucked the covers further around her. I watched as her eyelids began to droop, trying to conceal the smile that wanted to break free. "Stay awake as long as you want."

"I will." She said groggily, her head tipping to one side as sleep claimed her. Aragorn and I both laughed quietly.

"I hope Eruanna does not argue like her mother."

* * *

As twilight descended, I was reminded of my wedding. A pink ribbon surrounded the light blue sky that had swept over top of the previous sky. The same glow was emitted by the lanterns hanging in the trees and from the torches that lined the way towards the altar. It had been set before the pavilion where a violet colored sheet was spread to guide the way. The guests stood on either side of it, some holding small candles in their hands.

The baby had been earlier then we expected and so Adette did not need the dress altered to fit her pregnant belly after all. Arwen had indeed made a good choice for Adette's dress. The dress was colored a deep purple, the bodice made of a shinier material. The straps were thin, the neckline grazing just above where her breasts began. The back of the dress dipped slightly with a bit of lace holding it together. She wore her hair down but had gold ribbons tied into the messy curls and waves.

Arwen had also had a tunic made for me to wear. It was made of gold velvet with a stand-up collar and double-full sleeves trimmed in metallic braid. I guess Arwen thought it was cute to have Adette and I match. I wore my hair down but did not braid it the way I usually did. I simply left it alone.

Eámanë was left to watch Eruanna while we attended the wedding. We were reluctant to leave our daughter but trusted Eámanë with her.

Adette and I waited beneath the archway until the harp began to play. I had offered to carry her down the aisle but she had threatened to do what she had done to me that day in Mirkwood forest and so I did not argue. Instead, she linked her arm through mine as we slowly made our way towards the altar. Most of her weight leaned on me for I knew she was still tired.

Aragorn was waiting there looking just as nervous as I had on my wedding. He wore a blue vest bearing his crest, embroidered in silver. Beneath it he wore a long sleeve, navy blue shirt with gold cuffs. His breeches were of the same navy blue and were lined in silver. On his head was the same crown Gandalf had placed on his head what seemed like so long ago. He was wringing his hands, rubbing them red.

As we came towards the altar I helped Adette to sit down in the chair waiting for her. When she was situated I went to Aragorn's side.

"Calm down mellon." I whispered in his ear. He nodded but he tensed up further when Lord Elrond appeared with Arwen beneath the archway.

Arwen looked just as lovely as she always did and I could see Adette's jaw drop when she neared us. Her dress was made of a thin material and was traditionally white. Gold designs surrounded the long, flowing sleeves and the neckline. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, surrounded by a small, golden tiara.

Lord Elrond left his daughter's side and stood in front of her and Aragorn as he took her hand in his. They looked into each other's eyes before turning themselves towards Lord Elrond.

"Friends, we come together this evening to witness the joining of this couple. Before the couple may take their vows and become one, if there is any reason these two should not wed then you will speak now or forever hold your tongue." Lord Elrond did not even look away from them, knowing that no one would object. "Aragorn, pledge your love to the Lady Arwen, that she may know your intentions are true."

"Arwen, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to love and to cherish you for all the rest of my days." Aragorn now sounded confident in himself, gazing into Arwen's eyes.

"And Arwen, pledge your love to King Aragorn, that he may know your intentions are true."

"Aragorn, I too promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to love and to cherish you for all the rest of your days." Arwen's voice did not waver even when she said 'for all the rest of your days'. I knew that that part of the pledge had been hard for me to say.

"Now that your intentions are known to be pure, I will ask that the rings be exchanged."

Aragorn first took Arwen's slim hand into his, gently sliding the band onto her finger without taking his eyes from hers.

"I take you as my wife." He whispered.

Arwen then slipped Aragorn's band onto his finger.

"I take you as my husband."

"I will now restate the love you have proclaimed here this night. If you agree then reply with, 'we do'." Lord Elrond then took Aragorn and Arwen's right hands and placed them against one another's. "Do you promise to love each other through good times and bad?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to love each other through sickness and health?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish each other until the end of your days?"

"We do."

"Then I join you both in holy matrimony. You may now kiss your bride." Once the words had been said, Aragorn and Arwen moved forward and kissed each other deeply as the applause and the cheers echoed through the garden.


	46. Do Not Cry My Butterfly

Chapter 44

_Be prepared! The next chapter will be the epilogue and it will be a tearjerker._

Once the ceremony had ended, the guests gathered in the great hall for the reception. The room was decorated beautifully, as if a replica of the garden wedding. The space was only lit up by the torches that circled the room, the flames flickering and dancing. Ivy twisted along the table filled with rich foods and many different wines. The ceiling painting seemed to add to the decoration.

Aragorn and Arwen had not arrived yet and so the music was put on hold. I imagined that they had escaped to have a 'moment' together.

"It was so beautiful." Adette murmured from beside me. She was trying her very best to not consume all of her wine in one gulp, having been without the taste of alcohol the past nine months. I made sure that she was not drinking too much. The last thing I needed was her stumbling around, reopening the wounds she had obtained from childbirth.

Eámanë had said that it would be at least a month before Adette and I could make love again. Needless to say we were both trying our best to be patient.

"It was," I leaned in so I could speak in her ear, "but not as beautiful as ours."

"And why is that?" She asked curiously, turning her face towards me.

"Because you were there." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her when the music started. I stood up straight and saw Aragorn and Arwen making their way down the stairs as the applause and cheering erupted once more. Arwen looked thoroughly embarrassed, her cheeks flushed and a nervous smile on her face.

The couple made their way towards us, Arwen hugging Adette carefully.

"It was as if an angel fell from heaven Arwen. You were the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Adette whispered in her ear. She pulled away, the two women smiling so wide that I thought their cheeks would fall off. She then hugged her brother. "And you Aragorn, you looked very handsome."

"Thank you sister. How are you feeling up and around?" He asked her when he pulled away, searching her body quickly.

"I feel great, I am not even tired." She insisted.

We continued to talk about the wedding and about Eruanna's impending announcement in Mirkwood.

Dínendal and Alassë had ridden in before the wedding, apologizing for being tardy. I did not ask why they were. My father and Tathar had left immediately after the wedding although they wished to stay for the reception. But my father was needed in Mirkwood.

After a time, however, it was time for the toasting. It was traditional for all of the husbands to toast their wives at a new wedding, while the wives toasted to the new bride. When it was time we all went to our seats at the table. Aragorn then tapped his glass with a knife and stood from his chair, holding Arwen's hand on top of the table.

"Friends, I first want to thank all of you for attending our wedding.

I would then like to go on by saying that there are no words to describe just how beautiful Arwen looked tonight. As my sister put it, it was as if an angel fell from heaven. Why I deserve this angel as my bride I know not, but I do know that I will stand by my vows until death decides it is my time." He then lifted his glass and I stood up from his other side.

"I would like to wish Aragorn and Arwen all of the happiness in the world, for they deserve it. They have stood by each other through good and bad times and through sickness and health. Really, it is as if they have been married since they day they met.

And to my wife Adette, I want to thank you for standing by me through those times as well. No matter what we were put through you were always by my side, even on the battlefield. You have given me a beautiful daughter and your love, two of the most precious gifts a person can give. I love you dúlinn." I then raised my glass as well and glanced down at Adette. She was looking up at me with tears shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

When Dínendal stood up I became confused. He and Alassë were not married.

"As Legolas said, I wish Aragorn and Arwen all of the happiness in the world. I can only hope that some day, my marriage will be as blessed as I know theirs will be.

On that note, I would like to ask the lovely elven maid beside me a question."

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he took her hand and stood her up.

"Alassë Telemnar, the very thought of you takes my breath away. When I am in battle, you are the strength that guides me through it. I would be honored if you would marry me." He then proceeded to pull what looked like a band made of thread from his pocket. "I don't have the money to buy a real ring-"

"Yes Dínendal I will marry you." Alassë said a little breathlessly. Dínendal then slipped the thread ring onto her finger and kissed her. We all clapped until they broke apart, both of them as red as tomatoes.

Although the husbands continued to compliment their wives, no one could top Dínendal's proposal. Once the toasting was finished we all drank down our wine before the dancing began.

"Legolas do you remember this song?" Adette asked from beside me. I listened to the gentle harp and the lyre being played. An elf maiden was singing softly as well, her words entwining with the instruments. I knew the song immediately.

"The first song that we ever danced to." I said softly, remembering it.

It had been playing during one of the many banquets in Rivendell many years ago. Aragorn knew of my love for Adette and urged me to ask her to dance.

She was speaking with Arwen in the corner. She was the most beautiful woman in the room.

Somehow I managed to get up from my chair and slowly make my way towards the two. I ignored the others who wished for my attention and simply held out my hand to her. I could have sworn I had seen her blushing when I asked her to dance.

"Do you remember?" I asked, turning my head towards her. Our fingers were laced together upon the armrests of our chairs. She smiled and turned her head towards me.

"How could I forget? I remember your hand appearing out of nowhere and I heard this enchanting voice ask me to dance."

"Enchanting?" I asked amusedly. Before she could retort with something to hurt my feelings I stood up without moving my fingers from hers. She looked up at me questioningly. "Adette, would you dance with me?"

"With you? Psh." She smiled and got to her feet. I led her out to the middle of the room where the song was still playing. I placed a hand on her waist while she placed hers on my shoulder.

_She nodded, and I immediately slid a hand onto her waist. With the other I held her hand up high by our shoulders while she placed her other hand on my shoulder. I then proceeded to sweep her around the floor. I pulled her very close, once again ignoring the gasps from the women._

"Le garo bein hends." I murmured.

_(You have beautiful eyes.)_

"Sui ceri le." She snuggled closer, moving her hand over my shoulder so that she could lean her head against it. I moved my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her free hand now resting upon my other shoulder.

_(As do you.)_

"I love you Adette, so much." I kissed her forehead as she turned so that the side of her face was turned towards me. She closed her eyes as my lips brushed against her skin, and they opened when I pulled away.

"I love you too Legolas. God I love you so much it hurts." She moved towards the side of my neck and buried her face into it. I could feel her gently nibbling and nipping my skin and I shivered.

_"I love you." I murmured, spinning her out and then back in. Once she spun back in, her hair flipping out, she breathed the same words against my neck._

Even when the music changed and the dancing became a bit different, I continued to move Adette and I slowly around the room. She did not even need to do a thing for she knew I had her. I would take care of us.

I tore my eyes away from the spot on Adette's shoulder I had focused on, and saw Aragorn and Arwen dancing slowly. He was holding her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She was giggling softly and whispering a few words of her own as well.

_I then continued to guide her along the floor. It was as if we were dancing in the sky, free and weightless. She dared to giggle like a young girl as I dipped her close to the floor, keeping her protected in my arms. I would never let her fall._

_She closed her eyes as I leaned down and our lips met. It was then that I noticed that we were the only couple dancing._

I could not dip Adette for fear it would cause her stomach pain, but I did tilt my head to the side so that I could kiss her. She moved her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer, her fingers tangling in my hair.

* * *

Eámanë departed once Adette and I returned to our bedroom. 

I helped Adette out of her dress and held the baby while she untied the ribbons in her hair and changed into her singlet for bed.

"You should not be awake so late nin gwilwileth." I whispered as I slowly paced the room, trying to coax Eruanna to sleep.

_(My butterfly.)_

"Butterfly?" Adette questioned, gently taking her from my arms. She then sat down so that she could feed her. I sat down on the edge of the bed to watch as I always did.

"Yes butterfly. That is what she felt like inside of your belly was it not?"

"Eruanna is your gwilwileth and I am your dúlinn."

"And I am your bein maethor." She smiled up at me when I said this.

Suddenly Eruanna began to cry, taking her tiny mouth from Adette's breast. Adette fixed her singlet, covering herself, and then began to slowly rock her. When her cries continued Adette stood, hissing in her sudden action.

"Go to sleep Adette, I will take care of it." I assured her, taking Eruanna. Adette nodded and slowly went to the bed.

I carried the crying infant over to where the window was and continued out onto the balcony. It was very dark out except for the light emitted by the moon and stars. Rivendell was at peace.

"Shh, ceri al nallo nin gwilwileth. It breaks my heart Eruanna." I rocked her slowly, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek comfortingly. It seemed to calm her a bit.

_(Shh, do not cry my butterfly.)_

"_When the sun goes down and it's getting late.  
You say it's time for bed,  
she just takes her time,  
acting like she never heard a word you said.  
Little baby wanna hold you tight.  
She don't ever wanna say good night.  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl.  
When the morning comes,  
and it's time to go start another day,  
she won't let you leave, and she does her best,  
to try to make you stay.  
Pretty baby gonna start to cry.  
She don't ever wanna say good bye.  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl-_" I stopped singing when I heard Eruanna's cries had stopped.

I opened my eyes to see her big, blue eyes staring back at me. For a long time we simply stared at each other until she broke out in a big, toothless smile. I laughed quietly and returned her smile.

"You're ada's girl aren't you? You and nana are both my girls." I watched as she yawned and slowly her eyes closed.

When I turned I saw that Adette had lifted her head. She was smiling at me sleepily, her eyes half open. When she saw that Eruanna had stopped crying she laid her head back down and fell asleep.


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

Adette's POV

_I just want to say thank you to all of you who gave my story a try. I also want to thank those who stayed faithful to my story. You know who you are! I am contemplating writing a prequel in which I will write about Legolas and Adette's courtship, but then again I may not. We will see. Again thank you all!_

In the sixteen years that passed, Eruanna grew into a beautiful young woman just as I knew she would. She had kept Legolas's blue eyes framed by dark lashes, always wide as if she were seeing everything for the first time. She kept her dark hair groomed nicely, never letting it grow past her shoulders. She never grew taller than me, but she came close.

Legolas often told her that she and I had twin personalities. She never liked to dress up either although she did when it was necessary. She was often clad in tunics, almost always colored blue to match her lovely eyes. She had also received Legolas's temper although it was funny that she never butted heads with him herself.

Aragorn and Arwen were blessed with a son nine months to the day of their wedding. They named him Aradan, nobleman. He was a handsome man with light brown, messy waves and piercing green eyes. Freckles dusted his nose and cheeks over very fair skin.

Dínendal and Alassë were married in the summer after being engaged for a short time. Alassë gave birth to twin girls during their second year of marriage and then gave Dínendal a son three years after that. They named him Lenwë.

Although Aragorn and I had gotten older, we had not begun to age yet. He suspected that within the next five years we would begin to age. Legolas and I were not looking forward to that.

That morning, three days after Eruanna' sixteenth birthday, she and I decided to go riding together. Although many mothers and daughters began to fight at that age, Eruanna and I were very close. She and I had always gotten along for the most part, and enjoyed spending time together.

"Where to naneth?" She asked as we mounted our horses.

_(Mother.)_

"Wherever you want Eruanna." I kicked the horse and started off, Eruanna following close behind. We rode through the trees, swerving around them and laughing as we raced through the forest.

"Huor came to the castle this morning." She said suddenly. We stopped pushing the horses so hard and instead paced ourselves so that we could talk.

Huor was just around Eruanna's age and he had taken a liking to her. She, however, did not like him at all. She told me she did not ever want to marry, for she was not interested in men. She said that they were a distraction.

"Did he? What did he want?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know – ada would not let him see me." She laughed and I did too.

Saying that Legolas was overprotective of his daughter would be an understatement. Even if Eruanna was interested in marriage, she would never marry for Legolas would not allow it.

"Oh Eruanna, how will I ever have grandchildren?"

"Sorry to disappoint naneth."

We continued to ride through the forest until we reached the outskirts of Mirkwood. I turned to ask Eruanna if she wanted to go back when she rode ahead of me at a fast pace. I followed after her, not wanting to let her win the race.

"You won't beat me Eruanna!" I called to her, riding past her.

"Yes I will!" She then rode ahead of me. I was about to call out to her when something flung Eruanna's horse off of its path. I watched in horror as both she and the horse were thrown through the air and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Eruanna!" I shouted, dismounting my horse and flying to her side. I saw that the horse had landed on top of her legs. She was sitting up, trying to free herself. "Don't worry."

"Naneth!" She exclaimed, pointing. Her eyes were even wider than normal with fear clear in them. Her skin had paled dramatically. I turned just in time to see a monstrous spider looming over us, drooling and shrieking.

Before I could move it had knocked me aside with one of its long legs. Luckily I had not been cut by the razor sharp end. I landed a few feet away and quickly recovered, getting to my feet. The spider was now going after the horse and Eruanna.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, unsheathing my sword and running at it. It saw me and turned towards me, swinging a leg. I rolled beneath it and swiped my sword, hoping to hit it somewhere. Its body was too far off of the ground to reach.

By this time Eruanna had freed herself but I could see her limping as she unsheathed her own sword. At that moment if would have been great for one of us to have bows but Eruanna was forbidden to use one and I had given up on it.

"Try and take off the legs Eruanna." I instructed, already running back at the spider. It knocked me aside easily with one of its legs, and I felt the sharp end slice into my skin from my right shoulder to my left hip. I fell away from it.

"You damned spider!" I heard Eruanna shout angrily. I sat up to see her swinging her sword at the spider as it tried to lunge at her, rolling beneath its legs and dodging its sharp fangs. She cut off the end of one of its legs but it did not take so well to that. I watched as it suddenly moved forward and swiped a leg across her chest.

"Eruanna!" I thundered, getting up and running towards them despite the deep gash I had obtained. I watched as it sank a fang into her shoulder and pulled out quickly. Foam began to dribble from her mouth as she fell back, stunned and paralyzed from the venom. "You bastard!"

I swung my sword and detached two of its legs in one swipe, spilling blood upon the ground. The spider shrieked in pain and fell lopsided to the ground. I was about to deliver the finishing blow when it suddenly summoned up the strength to lash out with a remaining leg. I could hear the ripping of flesh as it went clear through my stomach and came out the other side. Gasping for air at this new pain, I weakly launched myself forward and sent my sword through the spider's body.

It writhed around, pulling its leg harshly from my stomach as it did so. I fell to my knees, still trying to breathe.

Remembering my daughter, I forced myself to crawl to her side. She looked dead, her eyes wide open and foam still dripping from her parted lips. Her skin was nearly white and I could tell that she was fading fast.

"Help me Galadriel." I whispered in a broken voice. I closed my eyes and tried to see the beautiful woman's face as I reached for Eruanna. "At least let me get her back."

Although I was in pain and weak from the blood loss, I was able to half drag half carry Eruanna's limp body to my horse. Very carefully I lifted her onto the saddle, following behind her quickly. I gripped her around the middle to keep her from sliding off, and commanded the horse by voice.

"Garo bo Eruanna. Garo bo." I told her over and over again. I could feel myself losing consciousness and shook my head. I could not die without saying goodbye to him…

_(Hold on Eruanna. Hold on.)_

When I reached Mirkwood I continued to ride through the village despite the questioning looks and the whispers and gasps.

I got to the castle, relieved to see Legolas standing with Dínendal outside of the doors. Upon hearing the horse Legolas looked up smiling. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw me holding onto Eruanna.

"What happened!" He exclaimed, stampeding towards me. Dínendal followed behind, looking from Eruanna to me.

"Take her to the hospital wing." I said, trying to keep my voice even. Legolas took Eruanna from the saddle and began to carry her, Dínendal following behind.

I gasped sharply, beginning to shake from blood loss. I could feel tears rising in my eyes as I tried to breathe in and out despite the bursts of pain coming from my stomach and from the gash across my body. Before I could catch myself I fell from the saddle and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Adette!" Legolas's voice roared. I then felt a hand beneath my neck, lifting it up. The other hand touched the ripped material surrounding my wounds. "Dínendal get help!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Legolas leaning over me, his eyes filling with tears as well. He was looking at me with concern and worry, just as he usually did.

"Legolas-"

"Shh, save your strength dúlinn. We can fix this." He said shakily, leaning in closer.

"I don't think so Legolas. Galadriel can't save me this time." I said each sentence between big breaths. Legolas took one of my hands and carefully placed it against his chest. I could feel his heart beating fast against my palm and I knew that he knew I was dying.

"Don't say that Adette. You'll pull through." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks and I felt my own begin to flood from my eyes.

"Legolas…I love you. You…you made everything…everything worth it. You are the…the b-best husband…a woman c-could…ever have." I struggled to stay awake and I struggled to form words.

"I love you Adette. You are the most beautiful, the most stubborn, the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He smiled sadly although he began to choke on his words and his tears were coming faster.

"_And all will turn, to silver glass, a light on the water, grey ships pass…_" I felt my voice trailing off as I took my last breath. I held it for as long as I could, before I gave in. The last thing I saw was my handsome warrior's face above mine and his beautiful, blue eyes.

Legolas's POV

As her eyes slowly closed I dropped her hand from the place on my chest and leaned in closer.

"No Adette, no! Don't give in! Come back!" I exclaimed in a quiet voice, pleading her to open her eyes. I wanted to hear her breathe but I heard nothing.

With trembling hands I lifted Adette's body up, hugging her close to me. I felt as though I were choking as strangled sobs and distraught screams left my lips. I rocked Adette and I, tears falling into her hair and onto her shoulder as I held her.

"My heart is breaking dúlinn." I managed to whisper into her ear as if she would hear it. I suddenly knew the pain that Lenwë must have been feeling when he lost his wife. Now I knew why he had died, for I felt the throbbing in my chest with every heartbeat.

Although I heard footsteps coming towards me I didn't care. I continue to hold onto my wife, wishing that I would wake from a nightmare or hear her begin to breathe again.

* * *

It was hard for me to sit by Eruanna's side as she passed in and out of a feverish sleep. Although she was part elven, she was part mortal and the poison was killing her. I did not like being told that she was dying and knowing that I was waiting for her to.

On the second night she whimpered loudly in her sleep, throwing the covers back. I rushed forward from the chair, kneeling beside her and pressing a cold rag to her forehead.

"Shh, shh. Hush nin gwilwileth." I murmured, stroking her cheek gently.

"Ada, ada!" She cried out, sitting up. She dizzied and began to fall back but I caught her and moved so that I was sitting cross legged on her pillows, cradling her as if she were a baby in my arms.

"Shh, I am here nin gwilwileth. Go back to sleep Eruanna." I whispered.

"Ada," her eyes slowly opened, "ada I am sorry. I am sorry about naneth."

"Eruanna you have nothing to be sorry for. It was not your fault." I rocked her, trying to settle her ragged breathing and calm her mind. I was also trying to soothe the pain in my breaking heart, praying that I could hold on until after Eruanna passed.

"I'm scared." She suddenly whispered. I met her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be Eruanna." I then remembered my talk with my father so many years ago. "Did I ever tell you about the first time you responded to me?"

"No ada."

"Well, your naneth and I were attending the reception that was held after your uncle was crowned."

_The throne room of Minas Tirith was no longer a cold, dreary place as it had been when we discussed Frodo and Sam's fate. It was alive with laughter and stories. Aragorn and Arwen were whispering and laughing together, their hands never leaving one another's. I smiled as I watched them from a distance, happy for my friends that they could finally be together. Gimli was already drinking, challenging different men to play his game. _

_Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Adette standing behind me. She freed her hair from its bun, shaking out her head. The messy curls and waves cascaded down past her chest, a few strands falling into the inside of her dress. If only she knew how alluring she looked, but I knew she was unhappy dressed the way she was._

_"I wondered where you had gone dúlinn." I said, turning towards her. "You looked beautiful."_

_"As do you my henduluin husband." She placed a hand on my waist, turning to look across the room. She spotted her brother and Arwen and smiled. "I'm so happy for them."_

_(Blue-eyed.)_

"And I asked her to dance with me. But you know your naneth, she was always being stubborn. But, I convinced her to dance with me anyways."

_"As am I." I took the hand she had placed on my waist and grinned down at her. "Will you dance with me?"_

_"Legolas," she looked around and then back to me, "no one is dancing."_

_"Not yet." I led her out into the middle of the room although she protested. I then placed my free hand on her waist while still holding her hand. When she did not place her other hand on my shoulder I did it for her and began to lead us. She was frowning. "Don't frown Adette."_

_"Everyone is staring at us." She grumbled. What she didn't seem to realized was that I didn't care. I spun her around effortlessly as if we were dancing upon a frozen lake. A small smile made its way onto her face when Aragorn led Arwen into the middle of the room and they began to dance. Soon other couples joined in._

_"And now they aren't." I murmured, dropping her hand. I wrapped both arms around her waist and she in turn moved hers around my neck. We moved close, pressed up against each other, gliding across the floor. After a short time she rested her head against my chest. I laid my head upon hers and stopped moving about, and instead spun slowly in a circle._

"And then she told me what she wanted to name you. She came up with the name all by herself, reflecting on the fact that you were a miracle."

_"Eruanna." She whispered against my tunic suddenly. I lifted my head and looked quizzically down at her. She must have felt my stare because she also lifted her head and looked up at me._

_"What?"_

_"Eruanna, mín ield's esto. Ha foegs, ant o Eru." She told me quietly. I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_(Eruanna, our daughter's name. It means, gift from God.)_

"What happened then?" Eruanna asked.

"I placed my hand over your naneth's belly and I could feel the warmth that you emitted. But then I felt something else. I felt you jumping from inside of the womb."

_I moved one arm from around her and laid a hand against her flattened womb, my fingers gently digging into the material of the dress so that I could feel the child within. I could sense her presence for I felt magical warmth beneath my hand. Adette looked at me curiously._

_"Arwen told you?" I asked without taking my eyes from my hand. But before I could answer, the child responded to my touch with an impossible force. It had not been long seen she had been conceived, yet she had responded to me._

_"Legolas!" Adette gasped as the baby leapt within her. I looked up from my hand and into her eyes, a look of shock on her face._

I smiled, remembering the feeling.

"Ada, you know my lullaby? The one you sing for me at night?" She asked softly. I nodded, looking down at her. "Will you sing for me?"

"_When the sun goes down and it's getting late.  
You say it's time for bed,  
she just takes her time,  
acting like she never heard a word you said.  
Little baby wanna hold you tight.  
She don't ever wanna say good night.  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl.  
When the morning comes,  
and it's time to go start another day,  
she won't let you leave, and she does her best,  
to try to make you stay.  
Pretty baby gonna start to cry.  
She don't ever wanna say good bye.  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl.  
She don't ever wanna be without you.  
Never have to worry she won't doubt you.  
Then she puts her head upon your shoulder,  
says she'll marry you when she gets older. _

_When the time has come, and she's old enough,  
To be on her own,  
she won't understand why you're feelin' sad,  
cause she's leaving you all alone.  
Little woman gonna make you cry.  
You don't ever wanna say good bye.  
She's a lady, she'll always be daddy's girl-"_ I stopped singing when I heard Eruanna begin to gasp for air. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears and with pain. Her hand was clutching one of my arms that held her.

"K-keep singing." She pleaded._  
_"_Little woman gonna break your heart.  
Gonna miss her when you're both apart.  
She's a lady, but she'll always be daddy's girl. _

_She'll always be daddy's girl.  
She'll always be daddy's girl.  
She'll always be daddy's girl.  
She'll always be daddy's girl.  
She'll always be daddy's girl.  
She'll always be daddy's girl."_ I finished, tears already leaking from my eyes for I had heard Eruanna take her last breath and felt her grip on me loosen, cradled in my arms like I used to do when she was a baby.

"You're ada's girl aren't you? You and nana are both my girls." I said through my tears, looking down at Eruanna. "Don't worry, I'll see you both soon."

Still holding Eruanna I tilted my head back and allowed my heart to fall to pieces.

* * *

In the morning when the healers came in they were shocked by the sight before them. I was sitting in Eruanna's bed, head leaned against the headboard. Eruanna was clearly lifeless in my arms. But as they neared they were shocked further. 

My eyes were closed and my lips curled into a smile, for I had gone to be with my wife and my daughter. Nin dúlinn a nin gwilwileth.

_(My nightingale and my butterfly.)_


End file.
